Saving Grace
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: In another attempt to avoid their destinies & prevent the apocalypse the Winchesters found themselves investigating yet another potential lead; a weapon to use against Heaven & Hell. However they never expected to meet her. Suddenly things changed. Erin Cartworth had her own destiny & a past long since entwined with Heaven & the Archangels. Michael/OC/Lucifer
1. Prologue

_In the beginning God created the Heavens and the Earth… Of course, we all know that story, the story of Creation, of man, of humankind._

 _But this story starts millenniums far before the beginning of life or man as we know it._

 _So… In the beginning there was the Darkness and there was God. And in the beginning God created the Heavens and God created the angels…_


	2. Then: First Meetings

_No One's POV_

 _Millenniums, eons before the Earth and mankind as we know it was formed into creation, God created the Heavens and the celestial plains and saw that they were good._

 _Then God created the Archangels to fight off the Darkness: Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael and he saw that they were good._

 _But the Darkness could not be contained as it devoured the parallel worlds and universes God had created to show Darkness they didn't have to be alone and threatened the existence of the very Archangels God had created._

 _So God created more angels, garrisons to fight Darkness, and he saw that they too were good._

 _And thus our story begins… In Heaven and the celestial plains and the Holy City of the Father._

 _"_ _ **GABRIEL!**_ _" Michael screams, his voice echoing loudly through the halls of the Holy City as he storms through them, his wings a bright glorious pink with sparkles instead of their usual fiery red._

 _Gabriel's laugh could be heard echoing in response to his brother's outrage._

 _"I am going to kill you, brother!" Michael continues to rage, scrambling after his brother, wings fluffing in challenge as he flies after his brother's retreating figure._

 _"Only if you catch me!" Gabriel laughs tauntingly, flying faster, his golden wings broadening out behind him._

 _Michael growls in frustration as Gabriel suddenly disappears, blinking out of existence._

 _"BY FATHER, GABRIEL!" Michael roars in frustration, spinning around in a circle searching for his irritating little brother._

 _Finally throwing his hands in the air in hopelessness, Michael huffs angrily, knowing there was no use. If Gabriel didn't want to be found he wasn't going to be found._

 _"YOU KNOW THIS ISN'T OVER, LITTLE BROTHER! I'LL GET YOU BACK!" Michael screams to the air, knowing Gabriel would still hear him, wherever his annoying little trickster brother was hiding. Perhaps he'd get Lucifer to help him. Lucifer was just as much a prankster as Gabriel and was always up for pulling pranks or jokes and fun and games._

 _Spinning around, Michael stomps off to go sulk in his room, hoping to hide the atrocities that were now his wings. Pink with sparkles. How horrid. Once a fiery red, his wings were Michael's pride and joy. This was humiliating. Unlike the other angels, the Archangels had three pairs of wings, making six, and their wing span was nearly twice that of the Seraphs, and certainly larger than the lower level angels who were below the Seraphs._

 _Not watching where he was walking Michael sudden collides with a body, knocking them both to the ground in a tumble of wings and limbs._

 _"Ouch!" A feminine voice cries, a pair of raven colored wings trying to untangle from Michael's pink, his barbs having dug into and gouged a few of her delicate down feathers._

 _"Cassiel!" A male voice worries, another angel rushing up to the pair on the ground, a matching pair of raven colored wings hovering around them as a hand immediately shoots out to help, but unsure just how to._

 _"My apologies. I was not watching where I was going." Michael immediately formalizes, straightening himself and offering a hand to the smaller Seraph, which she took shyly, not realizing yet who Michael was._

 _"No- no I- I'm s- sorry. It- it was my fault." The feminine voice stumbles out, letting go of Michael's hand to brush herself off, wings flicking back with a slight wince, still not realizing it was the Archangel Michael._

 _Michael dropped his hand as well, brushing himself off, preoccupied with picking off a piece of glitter that had dropped from his still pink wings. He cursed his trickster brother in his head yet again. By Father Gabriel, he was going to hang his brother upside down by his wings, tie them together and then drop him in the river._

 _"Oh- Co- Commander Michael!" The Seraph suddenly says, recognition flashing through her eyes as she fists her hand over her heart and bows, the other male Seraph doing the same. This was custom for any lower angel to a commanding officer, and since the Archangels were the highest in Heaven's hierarchy, it was a sign of respect and compliance._

 _Michael suddenly gets pulled from his vengeful thoughts of pranking his younger annoying Archangel brother at the exclamation of his name, head snapping up to get his first look at the Seraph he had run into._

 _His brain immediately stalls. She was beautiful, no she was beyond beautiful, she was gorgeous. Michael had never seen an angel so stunning- he was captivated. And her grace, it was bright and radiant, a warmth that called to his._

 _"I- I am so sorry C- Commander!" She blunders out timidly, eyes now downcast, a blush appearing on her face, looking completely chagrin. The other male Seraph hovers protectively by her side, as if to protect her from the Commander's potential anger or harshness._

 _"Uh-" Michael manages to sputter out incoherently._

 _"Well hi there!" Gabriel suddenly says with a grin, appearing out of nowhere._

 _"C- Commander Gabriel!" She exclaims startled, immediately fisting her hand over her heart and bowing, the male Seraph following her lead._

 _"Now none of that. No need to be so formal. I see you've met my brother Michael here." Gabriel tsks, waving off the formality._

 _"I- I yes. We- we bumped into- into each other." She answers Gabriel, eyes briefly looking up to meet his before looking back at the ground._

 _"I can see that. What's your name sweetheart?" Gabriel asks lightly, noting both his older brother's speechlessness, the gorge mark on the smaller Seraph's wings and the other male Seraph hovering close._

 _"Cassiel. This is my twin brother, Castiel." Cassiel answers shyly._

 _"Well nice to meet you. You know us,_ _ **obviously**_ _. You two are new aren't you?" Gabriel continues to chatter for both him and his brother, because_ _ **clearly**_ _Michael wasn't going to speak any time soon. He was still staring at Cassiel like an idiot._

 _Gabriel nudged him not-so-subtly in the ribs._

 _"Yes. We- Father just assigned us to one of your garrisons, Commander Gabriel." Cassiel answers, looking down shyly._

 _"Now what did I just say? No need to be so formal. Call me Gabe, sweetheart. Or Gabriel if you_ _ **really**_ _prefer it." Gabriel tsks lightly, a goofy smile appearing on his face as he nudges Cassiel's chin up with two fingers._

 _"Oh- okay." Cassiel says, a blush appearing on her cheeks._

 _"Did I hurt you?" Michael suddenly blurts out, his mental abilities suddenly coming back online as he notices the gorge marks created by his barbs on Cassiel's raven colored wings. But even with the gorge marks Michael thought Cassiel's wings were beautiful. A dark black, under the light they glinted with navy midnight blue in hue and shone glossy._

 _"I- it's only a small scratch or two. It's okay, Commander Michael." Cassiel brushes off, shuffling closer to her brother Castiel, her wings brushing against Castiel's for comfort._

 _Michael bit back a growl at the gesture, wanting nothing more than to flare out his own in challenge to the smaller Seraph, and then, suddenly remembering the pink sparkle atrocities that were currently his own, folded his own six behind his back with a fluid woosh._

 _Glitter rained down on the four._

 _"_ _ **GABRIEL!**_ _" Michael sputters, his face getting an impressive red._

 _Gabriel bursts out laughing at his brother's embarrassment, nearly falling over from laughing so hard. Oh this was just perfect, Gabriel couldn't wait to tell Lucifer and Raphael about how Michael managed to humiliate himself in front of his new crush. While Raphael wasn't much for pranks, he did enjoy hearing a good tale when it wasn't played on him. This was totally worth the ass whooping he was going to get later, be it a prank or in training._

 _Cassiel couldn't help the small giggle that escaped at Archangel Michael's look of indignance._

 _"_ _ **Cassie**_ _." Castiel hisses, nudging his sister in the ribs. Castiel was nervous around the two Archangel Commanders. Most of the lower level angels had very little exposure to the Commanders, only accountable to the Captains, Majors or Lieutenants (Lieutenants being only a step down from the Commanders) at the very most. The Commanders were of course very busy, and were known to be, at least with the lower level angels, resolute, unyielding and demanded unwavering obedience, respect and compliance. Of course, that was mostly hearsay, as previously stated, most lower angels really just weren't around the Commanders that much._

 _"No- no laugh. It's okay. Your laugh is adorable." Gabriel encourages with a chuckle._

 _Michael shoots Gabriel a vicious glare that promises vindictive payback._

 _"Okay, okay, okay. Sorry. Here. All back to normal. Don't get your wings all in a twist." Gabriel concedes still laughing lightly, snapping his fingers and returning his brother's wings back to their normal fiery red._

 _"Excuse my brother- he- he is childish- and likes to- It- it was a- a prank." Michael stumbles out an explanation._

 _"Sure, throw me to the Darkness. Don't let his angelic face fool you, sweetheart. Michael can pull pranks just as well as I can." Gabriel snorts with a playful wink._

 _"If I let myself stoop so low." Michael shoots back dryly with an eye roll._

 _"Allow me heal you, Cassiel." Michael directs, raising his hand open palmed towards Cassiel. Of course he was trying to be nice, but easily forgot that his tone could be seen as a command, not a gesture of good will or kindness._

 _Cassiel's eyes widen briefly at Michael's dominate tone, her wings flicking nervously as she shuffles towards him._

 _Gabriel mentally faced palmed himself at his brother's stupidity, immediately noticing Cassiel's reaction._

 _With a gentle touch Michael heals the gorge marks he created on Cassiel's wings, Cassiel quickly shuffling back to Castiel's side, Castiel fluffing his wings around her in protectiveness._

 _"If- if you'll excuse us, Commander Michael, Commander Gabriel. Castiel and I have training rotations in a little while." Cassiel asks._

 _"Yes of course. I guess I'll see you around since you're in my garrison's sweetheart." Gabriel waves off._

 _Both fisting their hands over their heart and bowing Cassiel and Castiel leave, walking down the halls of the Holy City, their wings casually bumping against one another's in playfulness, their voices trailing quietly after them._

 _"So…" Gabriel starts, nudging his brother._

 _"Not. A. Word." Michael growls, shooting his brother an irritating look, knowing very well what a fool he had made himself look like._

 _"I think someone_ _ **likes**_ _a certain sweet little Cassiel." Gabriel taunts only too gleefully. "Did someone find their mate?"_

 _"Shut up Gabriel." Michael growls. "I am an Archangel. I don't get the luxury of a mate."_

 _"Hey, just because we are Archangels doesn't mean we can't have a mate. I'm sure Father would be okay with it." Gabriel softens, nudging his brother gently._

 _"I lead the Heavenly Hosts, Gabriel. It is not going to happen." Michael says firmly, though he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, himself or Gabriel._

 _"Fine. Then you won't mind if I go after her? Because she is pretty cute. And anyhow, she's in my garrison, so I figure that probably gives me first dibs anyways." Gabriel answers offhandedly, shooting his brother cheek. He wasn't really interested in her like that, I mean not that Cassiel wasn't cute or anything, but he was really just trying to get a rise out of Michael._

 _With a flare of his wings Michael growls, batting at his younger brother in challenge._

 _Gabriel only laughs, dancing out of his older brother's way._

 _"_ _ **Right**_ _. You totally don't want her. How's that denial going for you? You're such an_ _ **idiot** ,_ _Michael." Gabriel snorts._

 _"_ _ **Shut up** ,_ _Gabriel."_


	3. Now: The Song Remains The Same P1

No One's POV

"Taste so good, make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie, oh yeah. She's my cherry pie. Oh yeah, she's my cherry pie. Put a smile on your face, ten miles wide, looks so good, bring a tear to your eye…. Sweet cherry pie, sweet cherry pie."

"Now that's what I call peace on earth." Dean grins as the dancers lean in to kiss him.

The music sudden ends, Anna appearing on the stage.

"Anna?" Dean questions, shifting uncomfortably.

"I was just, uh, working on a case."

"This is what you dream about." Anna states.

"This is awkward. Why are you gate-crashing my head? Why don't you just swing by the motel?" He asks.

"I can't find you."

"Oh. Cas did this thing." Dean says, indicating his ribs.

"Cas. Right. Now, there's a friend you can count on."

"What?" Dean questions.

"He didn't tell you?" Anna asks.

"Tell me what?"

"Where I've been? Of course not. Why would he?" She says almost rhetorically.

"Where have you been?" Dean asks.

"Prison. Upstairs. All the torture, twice the self-righteousness." Anna answers.

"Why wouldn't he have told us where you were?"

"Because he's the one who turned me in. Don't look so shocked. He was always a good little soldier. Did anything under orders." Anna responds.

"I didn't know. Are you okay?" Dean questions, concerned.

"No. And I don't have long. I broke out. Barely. They're looking for me. If they find me-" Anna breaks off.

"Okay. What do you need?"

"Meet me. Two-two-five Industrial. And, please, just-" Anna begins, before she is cut off, Dean waking up abruptly, breathing heavily. "Hurry." Anna's voice echoes in his mind.

A day later, at 225 Industrial Warehouse, Anna arrives to meet Dean Winchester.

"Hello? Who's there?" Anna asks, as light bulbs overhead burst in a shower of sparks.

"Hello, Anna." Castiel speaks, appearing behind her.

"Well. If I didn't know any better…" Anna replies. "I'd say the Winchesters didn't trust me."

"They do. I don't. I wouldn't let them come." Castiel answers, beginning to circle Anna.

"And why is that?" Anna questions, turning so that she could continue to face Castiel.

"If you're out of prison, it's because they let you out. And they sent you here to do their dirty work."

"And what makes you so sure?" She challenges.

"Because I've experienced… Heaven's persuasion."

"You mean when you gave me to them." Anna replies flatly.

"That was a mistake." Castiel admits, pausing. "Anna, whatever they send you here to do-"

"They didn't send me. I escaped."

"No one escapes." Castiel denies.

"All these centuries, and you're underestimating me now?"

"If you're not one of them, then what do you want?" Castiel questions.

"I want to help." Anna answers.

"You want to help?" Castiel echoes questioningly.

"Yes."

"Then what are you doing with that knife?" Castiel asks knowingly.

There is a pause between the two angles as Anna slowly draws out the knife she had hid.

"I'm not allowed to defend myself?"

"Against whom? The blade doesn't work against angels. It's not like this one." Castiel answers, holding out the knife used to kill Uriel. "Maybe you're not working for Heaven. But there's something you're not telling me."

"Sam Winchester has to die." Anna finally answers with finality. "I'm sorry but we have no choice. He's Lucifer's vessel."

"He's not the only one."

"What, that guy Nick?" Anna denies. "He's burning away as we speak. No."

"Sam is the only vessel that matters. You know what that means? If Lucifer can't take Sam, his whole plan short-circuits. No fight with Michael, no Croatoan virus. The Horseman go back to their day jobs."

"Even if you could… kill Sam, Satan would just bring him back to life." Castiel denies.

"Not after I scatter his cells across the universe." Anna explains as Castiel turns away. "They'll never find him. Not all of him."

"We'll find another way." Castiel finally answers after a long pause.

"How's that going? How's the Colt working out? Or the search for God? Is anything working? If you want to stop the devil, this is how."

"The answer's still no. Because Sam is my friend." Castiel answers firmly.

"You've changed." Anna observes.

"Maybe too late, but I have." Castiel replies almost defiantly, turning back to Anna. "Anna, we've been through much together, but you come near Sam Winchester and I'll kill you."

Anna disappears leaving Castiel in the abandoned warehouse. A moment later, Castiel returns to the motel room where the Winchesters are anxiously awaiting his return from the meeting with Anna.

"Really? Anna? I don't believe it." Dean says, pacing as Castiel draws Enochian symbols with chalk on the table, Sam sitting on the far bed.

"It's true." Castiel answers.

"So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh? That's awesome." Dean comments.

"Who's Glenn Close?" Castiel questions, looking confused, straightening from his work.

"No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits." Dean waves off, walking over to Sam.

"So this plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?" Sam questions.

"No, Sam, come on." Dean says.

"Cas, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?" Sam asks, looking at Dean and then Castiel.

There's a moment where Dean looks meaningfully at Castiel, Castiel meeting Dean's eye and then Sam.

"No. She's, uh, Glenn Close."

"I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam. Why poke the bear?" Dean questions.

"Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first." Castiel explains, pouring oil into a bowl on the table.

"Zod ah ma ra la-" Castiel begins to chant. "-ee est la gi ro sa."

The bowl shoots red flame as Castiel steps away from the table and bowl, and leans on the back of the chair, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"I've found her." Castiel informs.

"Where is she?" Dean asks.

"Not where. When." Castiel corrects. "It's 1978."

"What?" Sam questions, looking for clarification, standing from the bed, joining Dean. "Why 1978? I wasn't even born yet."

"You won't be if she kills your parents." Castiel says.

"What?" Sam says again.

"Anna can't get to you because of me. So she's going after them." Castiel says, walking up to Sam and Dean.

"Take us back right now." Dean demands.

"And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone." Castiel argues.

"They're our parents. Cas, we're going." Dean argues back.

"It's not that easy." Castiel denies, taking a few steps back.

"Why not?" Sam questions.

"Time travel was difficult even with the powers of Heaven at my disposal." Castiel answers.

"Which got cut off." Sam realizes.

"So, what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean snarks.

"I don't understand that reference. But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less-" Castiel shakes his head. "It'll weaken me."

"They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, and not just from Anna… I mean if we can set things right, we have to try." Dean insists.

A few hours later, after Castiel has back several ceramic jars and his angel knife in a duffle bag, both the Winchesters and Castiel are set.

"Ready?" Castiel asks.

"Not really." Sam says, taking the back from Castiel and putting it on his shoulder.

"Bend your knees." Dean says, and with a touch to the forehead from Castiel, the boys and Castiel are transported to 1978.

"Get out of the street!" A driver yells, a horn blasting loudly as the car stops inches from Sam and Dean in the middle of the street.

Dodging another car as they head for the sidewalk, Sam waves awkwardly as they pass, finally making it to the safety of the sidewalk between two parked cars.

"Did we make it?" Sam asks, turning to his brother.

"Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I, uh, I'd say yes." Dean replies, before catching sight of Castiel collapsed against the side of the car nose bleeding.

"Cas?" Sam asks, hurrying over.

"Hey." Dean says worried.

"Hey, hey, hey." Sam rushes out.

"Take it easy. Take it easy. Are you all right?" Dean asks.

"I'm fine. I'm much better than I expected." Cas mumbles out only to spit out blood and pass out as Dean and Sam help him up.

"Cas?" Sam asks, putting his hand in front of Castiel's mouth.

"He's breathing. Sort of. What do we do?" Sam asks.

Finding a local motel to leave Castiel in, while Dean checks in Castiel, Sam looks up information in a pay phone.

"I mean, the mustaches alone…" Sam comments, watching two people pass as Dean comes out of the Prairie Court Motel.

"So I paid for Cas for five nights up in the, uh, honeymoon suite. I told the manager, 'Do not disturb no mater what'. You know what he said to me? 'Yeah. Don't sweat it. What to buy some dope?' Dope. We ought to stick around him, buy some stock in Microsoft." Dean says.

"Yeah, we night have to if Cas doesn't recover. Is he alright?"

"What do I look like, Dr. Angel, Medicine Woman? He'll wake up. He's, you know, touch for a little nerdy dude with wings." Dean shrugs.

"If he landed like that, hopefully, so did Anna. Should buy us some time."

"So, did you find 'em?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. Uh, the Winchesters. Four-eigh-five Robitree." Sam says, holding up the phone-book page.

"Let's go pop in on the folks." Dean says.

 _ **So, as you can see, I'm going this story a bit differently than I'm doing my other Supernatural story The Hierarchy of Angels, and I'm also doing it differently than I've done my other stories that have followed tv seasons (i.e Alpha Wolves where it loosely follows Season 3-4 of TVD).**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	4. Then: First Flight

_No One's POV_

 _Lucifer strolled through the main citadel of the Holy City, passing the primary training grounds on his way out of the Holy City to the celestial plains beyond, when he caught sight of a pair of strikingly stunning raven colored wings soaring through the newly erected obstacle course Father had built._

 _Unusually fast and powerful for a Seraph of her smaller size, the gorgeous raven winged Seraph was agile, no doubt because of her smaller stature, clearly fearless, if the spiral barrel rolls she was doing were any indicator, and she was precise, as she hadn't missed a target once._

 _Lucifer was immediately entranced by the sight before him and found his footsteps automatically changing directions._

 _Drawing closer, Lucifer passed through the archway that opened to the training grounds, revealing the full expanse of the training fields and the fact that his raven winged beauty was not alone._

 _"You know, you are one of the best fliers in the Heavenly Hosts, you are probably better than Commander Lucifer himself." Lucifer hears the male Seraph compliment, looking up at Lucifer's mystery beauty from the ground with a smile._

 _Lucifer bit back a small growl, no one was going to be complimenting her except him, even if the male Seraph did have a point. She probably was as good as him or close to._

 _"You're my_ _ **twin**_ _Cas. I think you're probably a_ _ **little**_ _bias." The female Seraph replies with a small laugh._

 _"Perhaps. I still do not understand why you did not allow Father to put you in Commander Michael's or Commander Lucifer's garrisons. You would be much better suited in either of theirs. You are a highly skilled fighter and flier Cassie." The male Seraph voices with question._

 _You see, while the Archangels were the most powerful angels in the hierarchy of Heaven, each still had their own individual strengths. Michael was the best fighter, Lucifer the best flier, Gabriel the best in espionage and Raphael the best in healing. And therefore, the garrisons they led were also primarily composed of angels that fit those categories, of course not entirely, since that would not be wise strategically. The garrisons did need to be well rounded for the most part,_ _but it didn't mean they didn't get reputations like their leading Commanders._

 _"Because I wanted to be with you, Cas. You're my twin. Why wouldn't I want to be with you? Commander Gabriel is a good Commander too." She replies._

 _Lucifer suddenly realized who the two Seraphs were, the twins, Cassiel and Castiel. Gabriel had been nattering on about them practically_ _ **all**_ _week. Or perhaps_ _ **gloating**_ _would be a more accurate term. If this was display was anything to go off of, he could see now why Gabriel was gloating._

 _Plus, Gabriel had all too gleefully accounted to himself and Raphael, Michael's embarrassing run in with Cassiel over a week and a half ago when he had managed to not only knock her over, injuring her, but also rain down glitter on her while sporting pink wings, thanks to one of Gabriel's more flamboyant pranks._

 _Michael had all too delightedly paid Gabriel back by putting honey in his wings a few days later. Gabriel's feathers had stuck together in clumps that made him look like he was molting._

 _Of course Michael hadn't said anymore about Cassiel, let alone made any moves indicating he was going to court her, but anytime Gabriel mentioned her since then, he got an impressive red in the face or would glare at Gabriel as if he wanted to challenge Gabriel for her._

 _So Michael would definitely not take kindly to Lucifer taking an interest in Cassiel. Not that Lucifer particularly cared what Michael thought._

 _Then again, if Cassiel knew Michael was interested in her, perhaps there was no point in Lucifer attempting to win her affection. Lucifer was used to being second best to his brother Michael. Michael was the viceroy of the Heavenly Hosts and most of the lower level angels vied for Michael's attention, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael were seconds at best._

 _But Lucifer could not deny the draw he felt for Cassiel. Perhaps it was the carefree nature and sheer joy she exuded when she flew, making her grace shine even more brilliant and dazzling, pulling Lucifer to her like a beacon._

 _"I am only holding you back, Cassiel. You know that Commander Gabriel would have you reassigned if you asked." Castiel sighs._

 _"Don't say that, Cas. I don't want to be reassigned. I like being with you. Besides you're improving very quickly." Cassiel encourages, still flying through the air, flipping through a hoop. "And you're stronger than me, you know that. So in the end, you're going to end up being the better fighter."_

 _"You know, you missed supper." Castiel says, looking up at his twin from under the evening shade of a large oak tree, observing her as she zips around above him only too gleefully. She was making his head hurt from how fast she was flying. While his sister did have a point about his strength, she certainly out flew him. She could_ _ **literally**_ _fly circles around him. And she did, whenever she could._

 _"I wasn't hungry." Cassiel replies offhandedly, doing another barrel roll._

 _"How long have you been out here?" Castiel questions, tone switching into a brotherly, demanding-protective tone._

 _"I don't know. Since Father announced he put the course up. I kind of lost track." Cassiel half shrugs, darting through the course, wings flapping as she zig zags around hovering poles._

 _"That- that's like_ _ **three hours** ,_ _Cassie! Have you even rested once!?" Castiel demands, his tone rising._

 _"If I say no,_ _ **how**_ _angry will you be at me?" Cassiel asks in a sheepish tone, pausing only briefly to face her twin._

" ** _Cassie!?_** " _Castiel moans, his wings twitching irritably at his twin's thoughtlessness. Honestly, as brilliant as his sister was, she was an idiot sometimes._

 _"Oh, come on, Cas. I'm fine. I wanted to be the first one on the course. This is the advanced course! It's sooo much fun!_ _ **Come on!**_ _Come up here with me! Try it!" Cassiel tries to persuade, flying in circles above her brother._

 _"There is no need. I will try it with the others in training. Now come down here and eat. I brought you supper." Castiel demands, ever the older brother, by all of perhaps 7 seconds._

 _"But,_ _ **Cas!**_ _" Cassiel whines, doing several barrel rolls in concession. "I'm having_ _ **sooo**_ _much fun right now. I'm not hungry."_

 _"Cassiel, you haven't eaten supper or rested in several hours. You can go back to flying after you're finished." Castiel tries to negotiate. He was supposed to meet Balthazar soon to go cliff soaring, but he didn't want to leave without making sure Cassiel was taken care of. She was his twin after all._

 _"But that takes time. I'm almost done. Just put it in our room, I'll eat when I'm finished, Cas." Cassiel dismisses, flying at a break-necking speed towards a solid wall before soaring over it last second._

 _"_ _ **No**_ _. Balthazar wanted to meet me soon and I don't feel right leaving you alone when you haven't eaten anything." Castiel says firmly._

 _"Just go. I'm fine. I promise I'll eat after I'm finished, Cas. Besides Balthy gets all huffy when you make him wait." She waves off, doing a complicated twisted dodge._

 _"_ _ **Cassiel**_ _." Castiel repeats sternly._

 _"_ _ **Castiel**_ _." Cassiel mimics back at her brother._

 _Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle at the twin's bickering. They still obviously hadn't noticed him watching them from a distance, too stuck in their own little world and conversation._

 _"You worry too much. You're worse than Father." Cassiel complains._

 _"And you don't worry enough." Castiel huffs, raven wings fluffing out annoyed._

 _"_ _ **Go**_ _Cas, I_ _ **promise,**_ _I'm almost done. Then I'll cool down and stretch out my wings and go eat. Scout's honor and everything."_

 _"I don't feel good about this, Cassie." Castiel worries, wavering._

 _"_ _ **Bye** ,_ _Cas." Cassiel says over cheerfully._

 _"_ _ **Fine**_ _. You promise, Cassiel?" Castiel asks doubtfully._

 _"Say hi to Balthy for me." Cassiel says with a triumphant tone, knowing already she's won the argument._

 _Castiel only huffs in annoyance, wings fluffing as he shoots his sister a disgruntled look before stomping off the training field towards the other end that exits towards the southwest gates of the citadel._

 _Laughing at her brother's disgruntled fluffed look, Cassiel continues to fly around the training course taking it once more before stretching out her wings to full expanse and shooting straight up into the sky as high as she could go, loving the thrill of the winds and clouds rushing past her wings and through her hair._

 _Lucifer, deciding now was the time to make his presence known, expands his six pure white wings outward to their full expanse before shooting straight up in the sky, parallel to Cassiel's trajectory._

 _"Hello gorgeous, I don't believe we've met. I'm Commander Lucifer." Lucifer introduces, expanding his wings so he hovers, facing her in the sky, his white wings beating lazily._

 _Cassiel startles, her wings losing their beat, making her drop in altitude and tumble, as she let out a small squeak, which Lucifer found adorable._

 _"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." Lucifer apologizes, quickly gliding under her and with a beat of his broader wings, buffers her upwards gently._

 _"C- Commander Lucifer." Cassiel finally stutters out a hello, an embarrassed blush appearing on her cheeks._

 _"Call me Lucifer." Lucifer replies with a smile._

 _"I- Umm. I'm Cassiel." Cassiel introduces, realizing she hadn't given her name._

 _"You're a beautiful flier, Cassiel. I noticed you as I was walking past the training grounds." Lucifer compliments, the two of them now hovering in the sky._

 _"Thank you Co- Lucifer." Cassiel thanks Lucifer, remembering that he had asked her to call him by his name, not rank._

 _"You're welcome." Lucifer smiles. "Would you like to join me, for a flight across the plains?"_


	5. Now: The Song Remains The Same P2

No One's POV

A blue car pulls up across from 485 Robintree, the residence of Mary and John Winchester, the familiar black Impala parked out front of small, cozy the house.

"Sam. Sam. Wait, wait, wait, wait." Dean says as both of them get out of the car.

"Dean, Anna could be here any second." Sam says, pausing.

"What exactly are we gonna march up there and tell 'em?" Dean says.

"Uh, the truth."

"What, that their sons are back from the future to save them from an angel? Gone Terminator? Come on. Those moves haven't even come out yet." Dean scoffs.

"Well, then tell her demons are after 'em. I mean, she thinks you're a hunter, right?" Sam suggests.

"Yeah, a hunter who disappeared right when her dad died. She's gonna love me." Dean snarks, thinking. "Just follow my lead."

In the house, Mary Winchester begins setting the table, setting the forks and knives at the kitchen table as John Winchester grabs a beer from the fridge having just come home from work.

"How was work?" Mary asks.

"It was, uh, great." John replies, reaching for one of the bread rolls on the table.

"Ah! Not until you wash up." Mary chastises, grabbing his wrist.

"I love when you get bossy." John smirks, pulling her in for a kiss before walking off to do as she says.

The doorbell rings as Mary smiles at John's retreating figure.

Mary walks towards the front door, opening it to reveal Dean and Sam.

"Hi Mary." Dean smiles.

"You can't be here." Mary says flatly.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time."

"You don't understand. I'm not-" Mary begins, looking to Sam who simply stares at her. "I don't do that anymore. I have a normal life now. You have to go."

She moves to close the door, only to have Dean hold an arm out to stop her.

"I'm sorry, but this is important, okay?" Dean insists.

John Winchester has come downstairs from cleaning up, clearing his throat as he stands behind Mary protectively.

"Sorry, sweeties, they're just…" Mary begins to say.

"Mary's cousins." Dean interjects. "Yeah, we couldn't stop through town without swinging by and saying 'hey', now, could we?" Dean finishes, holding a hand out for John to shake.

"Dean." He offers to John.

"You look familiar." John says.

"Really? Yeah, you do, too, actually, you know? We must have met sometime. Small towns, right? Gotta love 'em."

"I'm John." John introduces, holding out his hand for Sam.

"This is Sam." Dean introduces for Sam, since Sam is still starring mutely at both John and Mary.

"Sam. Uh, Mary's father was a Sam." John notes, noticing Sam's awkwardness as Sam smiles and nods, having still not let go of John's hand.

"Uh, it's a- it's a family name." Dean says.

"You okay, pal? You look a little spooked." John asks Sam.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Just a… Long trip." Sam finally speaks, dropping John's hand finally.

"Yeah." Dean adds lamely.

"Well, Sam and Dean were just on their way out." Mary urges.

"What? They just got here. Really happy to meet folks from Mary's side. Please come on in for a beer." John invites.

"Twist my arm." Dean adds as Mary glares at him, Sam and Dean walking into the house.

Settling in the living room, Sam continues to stare at Mary soaking in the sight of his mother who he has never seen, hoping to commit the sight to memory. His mother, who his more beautiful than pictures could ever make. She was vibrant and lovely, everything that he could have ever hoped and ever wished.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" John asks concerned.

"W- oh. Yeah, yeah. Um, I'm just, um- You are so beautiful." Sam stutters out.

"He meant that in a- a non-weird, wholesome, family kind of way." Dean interjects as John leans forward a bit protectively.

"Yeah, right." Sam stumbles out again.

"We haven't seen Mary in- in quite some time, and- See, she's the spitting image of our mom. I mean, it's- it's-" Dean explains.

"Eerie." Sam finishes.

"So, how are you guys related?" John asks.

"You know, uh, distantly." Dean says.

"Oh. So you know Mary's parents?" John questions.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Mary's dad, was uh, pretty much like a grandpa to us."

"Oh. That was tragic- that heart attack." John says, taking Mary's hand.

"Yes, it was." Dean agrees.

"So, uh, what you guys doing in town, anyways?" John asks pleasantly.

"Uh, business, you know." Dean shrugs.

"Oh, yeah? What line of work?"

"Plumbing." Sam answers.

"Scrap metal." Dean answer at the same time.

"Oh, gosh. It's almost seven. I hate to be rude, but I got to get dinner ready." Mary stands up, noticing the awkwardness.

"Maybe they could stay." John offers nicely.

"I'm sure they have to leave." Mary pushes as the phone in the hall rings.

"Uh, look, please stay. You know, it would mean a lot to me. I haven't met much of Mary's side of the family." John says, getting up to answer the phone.

"Look, Mr. Woodson, I'm begging you to reconsider." John asks, now on the phone in the hall.

"I'd like to John. You're a great mechanic. But times ain't exactly rosy." Mr. Woodson's voice says over the phone.

"E-even just part time. I really need this job." John begs.

"All right, look. Come on in right now, let's talk. Maybe we can figure something out." Mr. Woodson responds, but unknown to John, its Anna speaking in Mr. Woodson's voice.

"You serious?" John asks.

"I'll see you in ten minutes. Don't keep me waiting." Anna replies in Mr. Woodson's voice.

In the living room Mary faces off with Dean and Sam.

"You have to leave. Now." Mary says insistently.

"Okay, just listen-" Dean begs.

"No, you listen. Last time I saw you, a demon killed my parents. Now you waltz in here like you're family. Whatever you want- no. Leave me alone." Mary says.

"You and John are in danger." Sam says.

"What are you talking about?" Mary questions.

"Something is coming for you." Dean says.

"Demon?" Mary questions.

"Not exactly." Dean hesitates.

"Well, what, then?" Mary asks.

"It's kind of hard to explain, okay? It's- it's-" Dean starts.

"An angel." Sam buts in.

"What? There's no such thing." Mary laughs.

"I wish. But they're twice as strong as demons. And bigger dicks." Dean insists.

"Why would an angel want to kill us?" Mary asks.

"It's a long story, and we'll tell you the whole thing, but right now, you've got to trust us, and we got to go. Look at my face and tell me if I'm lying to you." Dean says seriously.

"Okay. Where do we go?" Mary asks, looking at Dean for a moment.

"Out of here. We got to move now, though."

"Okay. But what do I tell John?" Mary agrees.

"Just tell him-" Dean starts, looking around for John. "John?"

Dean walks into the hallway where Mary notices John's note telling Mary John will be back soon.

Having left his house, John Winchester drives the Impala towards Mr. Woodson's garage where he works to meet his employer as requested, hoping desperately he could keep his job for the sake of his wife who he couldn't bear to ever disappoint. Mary was his life and everything he ever wanted and hoped for was with her and the life he dreamed of having with her.

"Mr. Woodson? You still here?" John calls out to the dark and empty garage.

Flicking on the lights, John is startled to see Mr. Woodson lying face down on the floor. Turning his employer over John is shocked to see Mr. Woodson's eyes burned out. Quickly backing away, Anna appears behind him, flinging him across the room and into a shelf which falls over, giving John something to grab onto.

Grabbing a crowbar, John swings, hitting Anna hard. But a moment later Anna is standing, using her powers to fling John over a car in the garage. But another moment later, Dean is there with an angel blade.

"I wish I could say it's good to see you, Anna." Dean grabbles out, as Anna grabs a hold of his neck.

"You too, Dean." Anna replies, sending Dean through a window.

Mary is suddenly there, picking up Dean's dropped angel blade, twisting it to get a better grip and advancing on Anna, slashing at Anna, managing to cut Anna's hand. Caught up in the fight, Anna ducks, but Mary fights expertly, even as Anna vanishes and reappears behind Mary.

"I'm sorry." Anna says, flinging Mary into a windshield.

Mary manages to crawl away, grabbing the first thing her hand touches as Anna advances closer. Driving the crowbar into Anna's chest nothing happens, as expected.

"Sorry. It's not that easy to kill an angel." Anna says simply as Mary stares.

"No." Sam agrees, standing with a blood palm next to an angel-banishing sigil. "But you can distract 'em."

Slamming his hand palm down on the sigil it burns and Anna vanishes permanently as Mary catches her breathe, John staring at his wife uncomprehendingly.


	6. Then: Realizations & Pranks

_No One's POV_

 _Cassiel sat peacefully under the shade of a large oak tree in part of her Father's gardens, watching in quiet contentment as some of her Father's creation roamed around her._

 _Cassiel, while indeed a mighty and fierce warrior, had a gentle, soft spoken nature about her, she was kind, had compassion for her Father's creation and took joy and genuine delight in the small creatures her Father had created._

 _It saddened her that Darkness, her Father's sister, did not see the world and universe and all it had to offer, as her Father did. That Darkness sought to destroy, to use her vast power to create chaos instead, unlike her Father, who sought to love, nurture and create._

 _In fact, her Father had just created another infant world, Darkness having devoured and destroyed another of her Father's universes in her anger and jealousy._

 _And it was only a matter of time until Darkness was upon them and Father would call upon the angels to defend Heaven. Cassiel hoped that when that time came, she and her brother would be ready to stand with Heaven's garrisons and fight._

 _"Hello there little one." Cassiel says softly, holding out a hand for a small baby red fox, his curious little nose sniffing as he pokes his head from under the bushes._

 _"Aren't you cute? It's okay, I won't hurt you." Cassiel continues to coo, wiggling her fingers gently._

 _The fox pup let out a small yip, crawling closer to Cassiel to sniff her outstretched hand, licking once before running back into the bush a second later._

 _"Oh, okay, bye." Cassiel sighs, a little disheartened that the fox pup didn't trust her._

 _But a moment later, a trio of fox pups rushes out of the bushes, yipping and tumbling around her._

 _This is how Gabriel finds Cassiel, sitting cross-legged watching fox pups play, as he strolls through the gardens planning his next prank on his older brother Lucifer._

 _"Whatcha doing there sweetheart?" Gabriel asks, pausing to lean up against a nearby tree._

 _"Co- Comma-" Cassiel starts to stutter out, looking up startled, only to have Gabriel cut her off._

 _"Ah- ah-_ _ **now**_ _what did I say about calling me Commander sweet cheeks? Call me Gabe. Or Gabriel if you_ _ **really**_ _must." Gabriel tsks lightly, smiling down at Cassiel._

 _In the two weeks Cassiel had been assigned to his garrisons, despite his attempts to get to know her, thus far, they had been rather unproductive. She was simply too shy, or perhaps too intimidated by his ranking, for him to make much progress._

 _"I- Gabriel. I was just- the fox pups were playing." Cassiel explains._

 _"Yeah, they're pretty cute aren't they?" Gabriel comments, watching the fox pups tumble into the nearby stream. "Not as cute as you of course."_

 _Cassiel blushed, her wings fluffing lightly in her embarrassment as well._

 _Gabriel chuckled lightly, Cassiel was adorable and so easily flustered by compliments._

 _He could easily see why his eldest brother Michael had taken a liking to her, not that Michael had done anything about it. The idiot was convinced just because he was the viceroy of the Heavenly Host he wasn't allowed a mate. Also, Michael was about as romantic as dirt, and still managed to go as red as a grape whenever Cassiel's name was mentioned._

 _Honestly, just the other day, Michael managed to literally run into the wall_ _ **face first**_ _because Cassiel walked by with her brother. And Michael was the one all the other angels vied attention for. If only the lower level angels truly knew Michael like his Archangel brothers, then they would know. Gabriel was pretty sure that a sea monster was smoother than his brother, and Father had already killed those off because they were too dangerous to themselves._

 _But still, if Michael didn't do something about his little crush, Gabriel was going to do it for him, like shoving him and Cassiel in a room together and then locking them in it indefinitely._

 _"So… Cassiel, feel like having some fun with me?" Gabriel asks, picking an apple from a tree and munching on it._

 _"Fun?" Cassiel asks, looking up at Gabriel curiously._

 _"Yeah, fun. You like fun, right?" Gabriel asks, tilting his head questioningly._

 _"What… what kind of fun?" Cassiel asks carefully. She knew Gabriel liked to pull pranks on his brothers, and while she did like fun and had pulled her fair share of pranks on her brother Castiel, and her own friends, pulling a prank on one of the Archangels terrified her, they were her superiors and that was completely different._

 _"Oh you know, nothing too crazy. It's been a bit boring around here is all. Want to help me pull a prank on Luci?" Gabriel asks casually._

 _"Will I- I get in trouble?" Cassiel asks, looking worried._

 _"Nah, it's okay. You'll be with me. Everything will be fine. I promise. And, if he is mad, I will make_ _ **sure**_ _to tell him it was_ _ **entirely**_ _my idea, okay? I promise. Come on, trust me. I am your Commander after all. Would I_ _ **ever**_ _steer you wrong?" Gabriel gasps dramatically, holding his hand over his heart._

 _"Oh- okay." Cassiel giggles lightly._

 _"Great, come on sweet cheeks." Gabriel beckons, holding out a hand for her to take._

 _A few hours, several gallons of paint and glitter strategically placed, and a laughing Gabriel and Cassiel later, Lucifer emerges from his room completely covered, looking like a rainbow had thrown up on him._

 _"GABRIEL!" Lucifer roars loudly, catching sight of his younger brother peeking around a decoration in the hallway._

 _"Oh, by Father, he saw us. We're ruined." Gabriel says to Cassiel._

 _"Gabriel I am going to kill you!" Lucifer rants, beginning to stomp towards Gabriel and Cassiel's hiding place._

 _"RUN CASSIE!" Gabriel yells, grabbing Cassiel's hand and towing her behind him._

 _"Cassiel!?" Lucifer says confused, catching sight of his raven winged beauty fleeing along behind his annoying trickster brother._

 _"Gabriel, did you coerce her into this!?" Lucifer yells again towards his brother, still giving chase._

 _"I didn't coerce her into anything. She came completely willingly brother!" Gabriel yells back. "In fact, you can blame her for the glitter, I was only going to do the paint."_

 _"Hey! You said_ _ **you**_ _would take all the blame!" Cassiel protests._

 _"I_ _ **lied**_ _sweetheart!" Gabriel cheeks back._

 _Suddenly an unmanly yelp is heard and a thump as Cassiel trips Gabriel as they flee, Gabriel sprawling ungracefully in the middle of the hall, Cassiel giggling lightly as she flees around a corner._

 _"That was cruel, you wound me Cassiel! And I thought we were friends!" Gabriel gasps dramatically, managing to scramble up in time, right before Lucifer barrels down on him._

 _"You're the one who tried to blame me for the glitter!" Cassiel protests, Gabriel catching up, Lucifer still racing behind them._

 _"All is far in prank wars sweet cheeks." Gabriel snarks._

 _"Shall I shove you again, then?" Cassiel sasses back as they continue to run through the halls._

 _"Oh crap." Gabriel says, suddenly skidding to a sudden stop at a dead end._

 _"What you do mean-" Cassiel asks. "Oh."_

 _Cassiel realizes they had come to a dead end, and turns towards the other end of the hall, that now is blocked by an enraged, rainbow painted, glitter covered, Archangel._

 _"This is all_ _ **your**_ _fault you know!" Cassiel hisses to Gabriel, nervously backing into a corner as far from Lucifer as she could get._

 _"Uh, hi there Luci!" Gabriel grins nervously. "You're looking,_ _ **colorful**_ _and_ _ **sparkly**_ _."_

 _"Gabriel, you little_ _ **annoying**_ _little brother! Do you know how long it will take to wash this all off?" Lucifer growls, prowling closer to them, knowing he had both of them cornered._

 _"By Father, GABRIEL!" Lucifer growls, tackling his brother to the ground._

 _Gabriel and Lucifer scuffle together on the floor, Gabriel now equally covered in glitter and paint and Lucifer slightly less murderous when he finally let's Gabriel up._

 _"You know Gabriel, this isn't over. I will get you back." Lucifer threatens._

 _"Of course not." Gabriel agrees, grinning._

 _"And I see you've managed to corrupt Cassiel. You are a terrible influence." Lucifer sighs, turning to look at his raven winged beauty who is still shooting nervous looks at him._

 _"What!? I am a_ _ **wonderful**_ _influence brother!" Gabriel gasps, looking offended._

 _Cassiel managed a small giggle at Gabriel's look of indignance._

 _"You see Cassiel, I of course, will have to retaliate in some sort of equal manner to my brother's prank. But you, my dear, were more or less a secondary party, drug into my brother's elaborate schemes. Yet, still, it seems unfair to let you get by completely unscathed, as you did play a part in it." Lucifer explains, advancing towards Cassiel slowly._

 _Lucifer would use this to his advantage of course. It had been three days since he had flown with his raven winged beauty across the celestial plains, having been too busy with an assignment from Father. And of course he had thought of her, and he had hoped he could spend more time with her. But hadn't had the chance to._

 _"I-What-" Cassiel begins to ask._

 _"Join me, this evening. For a walk after supper." Lucifer asks._

 _"A- a walk?" Cassiel asks, looking confused._

 _Gabriel observed Lucifer and Cassiel quietly, watching how his brother's tone softened, and his wings shifted, flaring out wider in subtle display._

 _It dawned on Gabriel, Lucifer_ _ **liked**_ _Cassiel._

 _Oh this was just golden. Michael and Lucifer. The two of them were already at each other's throats on a weekly basis. Fighting over a mate? This was more than just a prize-fight. Heaven was about to explode._

 _"Just a walk." Lucifer promises._

 _Perhaps this was a bit underhanded tactics, using this as an excuse to coerce Cassiel into spending time with him. But if this was the in Lucifer needed he was going to take it. He hoped he could use the time to put her at ease in his presence, because clearly she was nervous around him, too nervous for his liking. He did want her to like him after all._

 _"Oh- okay." Cassiel agrees._

 _"Wonderful. I look forward to it Cassiel. Until then." Lucifer replies, his wings subtly fluffing before he turns on his heels and walks away, intent on returning to his room and washing the horrid sticky paint and glitter off._

 _"Come on Cassie, we need to wash the paint and glitter off." Gabriel grins mischievously._

 _"What do you mean_ _ **we**_ _-" Cassiel begins to ask, only to be cut off by Gabriel squeezing her in a hug. "GABRIEL!"_

 _Gabriel's laughter could be heard ringing down the halls as he runs away from a now covered in paint and glittered Cassiel._


	7. Now: The Song Remains The Same P3

No One's POV

Driving away from Mr. Woodson's garage in the Impala, John, Mary, Sam and Dean are all seated accordingly: John driving, Mary shotgun and Sam and Dean in the back.

"Monsters. Monsters?" John demands, nearly freaking out.

"Yes." Mary replies calmly.

"Monsters are real." John says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how-" Mary tries to explain.

"And you fight them? All of you?" John asks.

"Yeah." Sam answers.

"How long?" John asks.

"All my life. John, just try to understand-" Mary pleads.

"She didn't exactly have a choice-" Dean tries to explain.

"Shut up, all of you! Look, not another word, or so help me, I will turn this car around!" John puts his foot down.

Silence awkwardly falls in the car.

"Wow. Awkward family road trip." Dean quips.

"No kidding." Sam mumbles as they continue to drive into the night.

The Impala pulls up to the Campbell house, Mary leading the way inside, flipping on the light as she passes.

"Place has been in the family for years." Mary says, nudging a carpet out of the way to reveal a devil's trap.

"Devil's trap. Pure iron fixtures, of course." Mary explains, turning on another light switch. "Um, there should be salt and holy water in the pantry, knives, guns."

"All that stuff will do is piss it off." Sam says.

"So, what will kill it? Or slow it down, at least?" Mary asks.

"Not much." Sam says.

"Great." Mary laughs a bitter laugh.

"If we put this up and she comes close-" Dean says, thumping down a duffle bag, he and Sam had brought with them from their journey from the future. "-we beam her right off the starship."

"Mmm." Mary hums in agreement.

"This is holy oil. It's kind of like, a devil's trap for angels. Come on. I'll show you how it works." Sam says.

"Hey, what's the deal with the thing on the paper?" John asks.

"It's a sigil. That means-" Dean begins to explain.

"I don't care what it means. Where does it go?" John interrupts.

"On a wall or a door."

"How big should I make it?" John asks.

"John-" Dean starts.

"What? Y'all might have treated me like a fool, but I'm not useless. I can draw a damn-" John starts angrily, picking up the paper. "-whatever it is- a sigil."

"What don't you go help Sam out? Okay? 'Cause this has got to be done in… It's got to be done in human blood." Dean suggests.

"So, how big?" John says, slicing his hand open.

"I'll show you." Dean says, laughing slightly.

"What?" John says hotly.

"All of a sudden, you… You really remind me of my dad." Dean shakes his head, leaving a moment later.

Later, as John is working on finishing the sigil Sam returns from helping Mary.

"That's really good." Sam comments.

"You come to check on me?"

"Uh… I wanted to say I- I'm sorry about all this. I- I know it's a lot." Sam stumbles out.

"Look, how long have you know about this… Hunting stuff?" John asks.

"Pretty much forever. My dad raised me in it."

"You serious? Who the hell does that to a kid?" John asks, looking horrified.

"Well, I mean, for the record, Mary's parents did." Sam says.

"I don't care. You know, what kind of irresponsible bastard lets a child anywhere near- Y-you know, you could've been killed!" John rages.

"I, uh… Came kind of close." Sam laughs nervously.

"The number it must've done on your head. Your father was supposed to protect you." John mumbles, still horrified a father could have done that.

"He was trying. He died trying. Believe me." Sam explains. "I used to be mad at him. I- I mean, I used to… I used to hate the guy. But now I- I… I guess it. He was… Just doing the best he could."

John stops to listen to Sam.

"And he was trying to keep it together in- in- in this impossible situation. See… My mom, um… She was amazing, beautiful, and she was the love of his life. And she got killed. And… I think he would have gone crazy if he didn't do something. Truth is, um, my dad died before I got to tell him that I understand why he did what he did. And I forgive him for what it did to us. I do. And I just- I love him." Sam confesses.

Somewhere away from the Campbell residence, Anna meets a younger Uriel.

"Uriel." Anna greets. "You look well."

"You shouldn't have called. We're under strict orders not to come down here, must less take a vessel." Uriel says.

"You're not the Anna of now." Uriel says, pausing, realizing Anna wasn't the same.

"No, but thirty years from now, I'm still your superior. I need you to kill some humans." Anna says, convincing the younger Uriel to do her bidding.

"Always happy to do some smiting. But what's going on?" Uriel says.

"In the future, these people are going to kill you, Uriel. I'm giving you the change to kill them first." Anna says.

"Thank you." Uriel says, disappearing a moment later.

Back in the Campbell house, Mary and Dean are alone, Mary pouring the holy oil out.

"Okay. You said you'd explain everything when we had a minute. We have a minute. Why does an angel want me dead?" Mary interrogates.

"Cause their dicks." Dean says bluntly.

"Not good enough. I didn't even know they existed, and now I'm a target?" Mary laughs lightly.

"It's complicated." Dean hedges.

"Fine." Mary says standing up. "All ears."

"You're just gonna have to trust me, okay?"

"I've been trusting you all day." Mary points out.

"It's kind of hard to believe." Dean tries again.

"All right, then. I'm walking out the door." Mary says, turning.

"I'm your son." Dean blurts out.

"What?" Mary says.

"I'm your son. Sorry. I don't know how else to say it. We're from the year 2010. An angel zapped us back here. Not the one that attacked you, friendlier." Dean explains.

"You can't expect me to believe that." Mary says in disbelief.

"Our names are Dean and Sam Winchester. We're named after your parents. When I would get sick, you would make me tomato-rice soup, because that's what your mom made you. And instead of a lullaby, you would sing 'Hey Jude', 'cause that's your favorite Beatles song." Dean explains.

Mary only shakes her head, crying.

"I… I don't believe it. No." Mary cries.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Dean says.

"I raised my kids to be hunters?"

"No. No, you didn't." Dean replies.

"How could I do that to you?" Mary cries in disbelief.

"You didn't do it. Because you're dead." Dean explains.

"What? What happened?" Mary says, eyes widening.

"Yellow-eyed demon. He killed you, and-" Dean starts to explain, glancing towards the doorway. "John became a hunter to get revenge. He raised us in this life. Listen to me. A demon comes into Sam's nursery exactly six months after he's born. November second, 1983. Remember that date. And whatever you do, do not go in there. You wake up that morning and you take Sam and you run."

"That's not good enough, Dean." Sam says, who has come to the doorway.

"Wherever she goes, the demon's gonna find her. Find me."

"Well, then what?" Dean asks.

"She can leave dad. That's what. You got to leave John." Sam says.

"What?" Mary gasps.

"When this is all over, walk away, and never look back." Sam says urgently.

"So we're never born." Dean says, understanding Sam's suggestion. "He's right."

"I- I can't. You're saying that you're my children, and now you're saying-"

"You have no other choice. There's a big difference between dying and never being born. And trust me, we're okay with it, I promise you that." Dean insists.

"Okay, well, I'm not." Mary says.

"Listen, you think you can have that normal life that you want so bad, but you can't. I'm sorry. It's all gonna go rotten. You're gonn die, and your children will be cursed." Sam says.

"There- there has to be a way." Mary insists.

"No, this is the way. Leave John." Sam says.

"This is bigger than us. There are so many more lives at stake-" Sam tries to get Mary to understand.

"You don't understand. _I can't_." Mary pauses. "It's too late. I'm… I'm pregnant."

Dean and Sam stare at Mary absorbing this when John comes in.

"Hey, we got a problem. Those blood things, the sigils- they're gone." John informs.

"Gone as in…" Sam trails off.

"I drew one on the back of the door. I turned around. And when I looked back again, it was smudged." John says, Dean walking out to look.

"He's right." Dean says as Mary checks the holy oil.

"There's no more holy oil." Mary informs.

Suddenly high pitch noise echoes around as Sam draws the angel blade and windows and lightbulbs shatter, plunging the room into darkness.

A younger Uriel appears at the front door.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demands.

"I'm Uriel."

"Oh, come on." Dean grips, backing away.

"Go." Sam urges, only to see Anna blocking the other exit.

"Here goes nothin'." Dean says, attacking Uriel as Sam goes for Anna.

Uriel and Anna throw both Dean and Sam aside, John going for Sam's dropped angel blade, but Anna block John, throwing John into the back yard.

"John!" Mary cries as Sam dives for the angel blade, only for Anna to stab Sam with a wall fixture.

"Sammy!" Dean cries as Sam bleeds out.

Outside a bright light glows overhead of John.

"Sam!" Dean cries as Sam dies.

"I'm really sorry." Anna says, turning to Mary.

"Anna." John says, his voice suddenly deeper.

"Michael." Anna says with trepidation, turning to Michael in a much younger John Winchester.

The Archangel Michael puts a hand to Anna, smiting her where she stands before turning to Uriel.

"Michael. I didn't know." Uriel explains.

"Goodbye, Uriel." Michael says, snapping his fingers.

"What did you do to John?" Mary asks.

"John is fine." Michael calms.

"Who- what are you?" Mary asks.

"Shhh…" Michael says, touching his lips, before touching Mary's forehead, making her falling unconscious to the ground.

"Well, I'd say this conversation is long overdue, wouldn't you?" Michael says, turning to Dean.

"Fix him." Dean says, pointing to Sam.

"First… We talk. Then I fix your darling little Sammy." Michael agrees.

"How'd you get in my dad, anyways?" Dean asks.

"I told him I could save his wife, and he said yes." Michael answers.

"I guess they oversold me being your one and only vessel." Dean scoffs.

"You're my true vessel but not my only one." Michael clarifies.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a bloodline."

"A bloodline?" Dean questions.

"Stretching back to Cain and Abel. It's in your blood, your father's blood, your family's blood." Michael explains.

"Awesome. Six degrees of heaven bacon. What do you want with me?" Dean snarks.

"You really don't know the answer to that?" Michael realizes.

"Well, you know I ain't gonna say yes, so why are you here? What do you want with me!?" Dean asks.

"I just want you to understand what you and I have to do."

"Oh, I get it. You got beef with your brother. Well, get some therapy, pal. Don't take it out on my planet!"

"You're wrong. Lucifer defied our Father, and he betrayed me. But still… I don't want this any more than you would want to kill Sam." Michael explains, turning away. "But I am going to kill him because it is right and I have to."

"Oh, because God says to?"

"Yes. From the beginning, he knew this was how it was going to end." Michael sighs with something close to regret in his tone.

But that wasn't entirely true, there once _had_ been a time where this particular ending was _not_ written. A time where Lucifer was not fated to defy their Father, where Michael and Lucifer lived together in Heaven harmoniously, tied together by a sweet raven winged Seraph whose melodic laugh and gentle nature could soften Michael's resoluteness and temper Lucifer's hot nature and quick rebellion.

Michael still remembered flying through Heaven's skies, his fiery red wings flared out letting Heaven's warm winds rush under them as he swooped under his mate, buffering her gently, keeping her from falling, not that she needed it, she was an excellent flier, one of Heaven's best, he was just over protective, as was his brother Lucifer, her other mate.

It was a time where Michael himself would have defied his Father if it meant protecting his mate, a time where he would have fought the Darkness alone if it meant keeping his mate protected from the horrors of the universe, and a time where he would have moved Heaven, the moon, the stars and the sun just to see her radiant smile and hear her joyous laugh.

But _things_ had _changed_. She was _gone_. Michael's mate was _gone_. Brutally _ripped_ from him. _Taken_ from him. And it had left a gaping wound in his heart and grace that despite the centuries that had passed, was just as painful as when the bond had first broken. And Michael's heart and grace had hardened to the world, to his Father's creation and to the angels he commanded. Michael had changed, _Heaven_ had _changed_.

"And you're just gonna do whatever God says." Dean challenges.

"Yes, because I am a good son." Michael says.

"Okay, well, trust me, pal. Take it from someone who know- that is a dead-end street." Dean scoffs.

"And you think you know better than my Father? One unimportant little man. What makes you think you get to choose?" Michael challenges.

"Because I got to believe that I can choose what I do with my unimportant little life." Dean challenges back.

"You're wrong. You know how I know?" Michael says, turning away and then back again. "Think of a million random acts of change that let John and Mary be born, to meet, to fall in love, to have the two of you. Think of the million random choices that you make, and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? Because it's not random. It's not change. It's a plan that is playing itself out perfectly. Free will's an illusion, Dean. That's why you're going to say yes. Oh, buck up. It could be worse. You know, unlike my brothers, I won't leave you a drooling mess when I'm done wearing you."

"Well, what about my dad?"

"Better than new. In fact, I'm gonna do your mom and dad a favor." Michael replies.

"What?" Dean says, looking suspicious.

"Scrub their minds. They won't remember me or you."

"You can't do that." Dean protests.

"I'm just giving your mother what she wants. She can go back to her husband, her family-"

"She's gonna walk right into that nursery!" Dean rages.

"Obviously." Michael responds, turning away. "And you always knew that was going to play out one way or another. "You can't fight City Hall."

Michael walks over to Sam, pressing to fingers to his forehead returning a now healed Sam to his timeline.

"He's home. Safe and sound." Michael informs, turning to walk back over to Dean.

"You are right, in a way. It wasn't always supposed to be this way. Things were different before. Father had different plans. I- Lucifer and I, it doesn't matter. It is how things are now. I cannot fight my own destiny any more than you can. Even if I wished to." Michael adds as an afterthought, he didn't know why he was attempting to explain anything to the oldest Winchester. But he supposed he owed it to him in a way. Michael was the oldest of the Archangels, and he understood Dean more than the oldest Winchester cared to admit.

Michael missed Cassiel, he missed her every day of every century she had been gone. But he could no more re-write time than he could bring her back. She was gone. And either way, he had failed to protect her, when he swore he would protect her with his life. He had let her down. He had failed her. In reality, both Lucifer and Michael had hurt each other, they had both failed to protect the one they had loved the most and that was what separated them in the end, not the petty fight over loving humans, but the lost love of their mate. The loss of Cassiel had simply been too much for the brothers and it had destroyed them.

"Your turn. I'll see you soon, Dean." Michael informs, pressing two fingers to Dean's forehead, returning Dean to his original timeline as well.

Back at the motel they were originally staying at, Dean pulls out a bottle of beer for Sam and him, Castiel suddenly appearing in the room.

"Castiel." Sam says, noticing Castiel in the mirror.

"Hey. Hey, hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Sam says as Castiel sways.

"Cas!" Dean says, helping steady Castiel.

"We got you." Sam says.

"You son of a bitch. You made it." Dean comments.

"I… I did? I'm very surprised." Castiel comments before collapsing.

"Whoa! You're okay." Sam says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean says. "Bed?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sam agrees, both of them hauling Castiel to the bed, laying him down.

"Well, I could use that drink now." Dean comments, grabbing the beer he had put down.

"Yeah." Sam agrees wholeheartedly.

"Well… this is it."

"This is what?" Sam asks.

"Team Free Will. One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose over there. It's awesome." Dean says.

"It's not funny." Sam deadpans as Dean takes a drink.

"I'm not laughing." Dean says as Sam sighs.

"They all say we'll say yes." Sam comments.

"I know. It's getting annoying." Dean gripes.

"What if they're right?"

"They're not." Dean says stubbornly, taking a drink.

"I mean, why, why would we, either of us? But… I've been weak before." Sam asks.

"Sam." Dean starts.

"Michael got dad to say yes." Sam points out.

"That was different. Anna was about to kill mom." Dean says.

"And if you could save mom… What would you say?" Sam asks.

 ** _So, for the most part this episode has remained the exact same as canon, however I have added only a little extra dialogue to what Michael says to Dean at the end to fit my story. Several episodes that follow after 5x13 - "The Song Remains The Same" will also remain very close to canon with very few changes, if any. In addition, I will be adding a few chapter in between the episodes I use to craft my story "now" story line._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	8. Then: Training Rotations & Accidents

_No One's POV_

 _Both Michael and Gabriel stood overlooking the main training grounds, observing several of Gabriel's garrisons during training rotations._

 _While it wasn't uncommon for the Commander to oversee his own garrison's training rotations, it was rare for the other Commanders to join another Commander's observation of training cycles._

 _However, if the last two weeks were anything to go by, it was becoming increasingly common, particularly when a certain Cassiel's garrison was in rotation. Frankly it was getting ridiculous Gabriel thought._

 _"You know, this is getting a little stalkerish. You could, I don't know,_ _ **maybe**_ _, try_ _ **talking**_ _to her Michael." Gabriel snarks to his brother. "Ever thought about that? I mean I know you're about as romantic as dirt. But, you probably couldn't do worse than you did before. Cassiel is pretty fun once you get to know her."_

 _"Shut up, Gabriel." Michael growls, glowering at his brother._

 _"What? I'm just saying. This whole pinning from afar. It's getting_ _ **ridiculous**_ _. She might not notice, but trust me, you're reaching a whole new level of pathetic brother." Gabriel snorts. "Besides, Luci is already moving in and making the moves, so if you don't want to lose your chance, then you're going to have to do something."_

 _Michael growls, his wings arching challengingly._

 _"Hey, don't shoot the messenger! I'm just telling you what I know!" Gabriel holds his hands up in defense. "And, it's hardly_ _ **his**_ _fault. Cassie is very sweet, it's not really a surprise she's attracted the notice of someone, even if it's Lucifer. Besides, you're not doing a thing except sitting on your ass, so stuff a feather in it brother."_

 _Speaking of his other brother, Lucifer strolls onto the training fields, walking up to his brothers._

 _"Hello Michael, Gabriel." Lucifer greets, his eyes scanning the field for his raven winged beauty, quickly finding her with her twin Castiel, both of them sparring together._

 _"Lucifer." Michael greets._

 _"Hey Luci. What brings you to my training session?" Gabriel grins._

 _"Oh, I was just in the area, thought I'd pop in." Lucifer shrugs nonchalantly._

 _The three brothers fall into silence, all eyes falling onto Cassiel, who by now is taking her turn on the advanced obstacle course. She of course made it look easy, breezing through it as if it was nothing, drawing the attention of several other angels in Gabriel's garrisons._

 _"She's skilled isn't she?" Gabriel comments, grinning in a gloating manner, thrilled that he had someone in his garrison like Cassiel._

 _"Skilled doesn't even begin to cover it." Lucifer agrees. "She's truly gorgeous isn't she?"_

 _Michael remains silent, his jaw clenching and wings twitching irritably as he glares at his two younger brothers._

 _"Cassiel!" Lucifer calls, spreading his white wings broadly and flying over to Cassiel as she descends from the course, her brother and friends eagerly congratulating her for setting the fastest time on the course, all except for Lucifer and a handful of his officers._

 _"Lucifer?" Cassiel questions, turning to face the Archangel Commander._

 _"Hello beautiful." Lucifer replies, smiling as he touches down by her, folding his wings behind him._

 _Behind her, Castiel hovers, leery of the Archangel Commander close to his sister, her friends in awe that she_ _ **knew**_ _him. Because of course Lucifer's reputation proceeded him._

 _"Hello Lucifer." Cassiel says quietly._

 _"Run the course with me?" Lucifer asks, offering his hand._

 _"With_ _ **you!?**_ _" Cassiel questions, her eyes widening in shock as Cassiel heard her friends break out in murmurs._

 _Lucifer_ _ **never**_ _ran the course with anyone. It was difficult to do the courses with anyone, even the beginner's course. Partners took an immense amount of trust, typically built over several battles fought together or months of training together._

 _Of course, Cassiel and her brother, Castiel, could run the beginner's and intermediate course together, but they were twins, it's one of the things that made them so special. But that was something entirely different._

 _"Yes. With me. Cassiel you just set the fastest time on the course. Only a few are higher, one being mine. Unless you are opposed? You don't have to." Lucifer replies, suddenly unsure of himself. Perhaps she didn't want to spend time with him._

 _"N- no! It's- it's not- I hardly think that- Of course I want- I mean I'd like to. I just- are you sure you want_ _ **me**_ _to? There are several who are far better than me." Cassiel stumbles out._

 _"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to run the course with me." Lucifer replies gently, keeping his hand outstretched to Cassiel._

 _"Okay." Cassiel replies with a small nod and shy smile._

 _"Perfect." Lucifer smiles, expanding his wings in show, practically preening, feeling accomplished for getting Cassiel to agree to fly the course with him. And in a way, showing others that he was courting Cassiel, even if_ _ **she**_ _didn't know it._

 _"Come on, let's show 'em how it's done gorgeous." Lucifer grins, grabbing Cassiel's hand, and with a great stoke of his wings propelling them towards the start of the course._

 _"If you think you can keep up!" Cassiel whoops back, dropping Lucifer's hand, her black wings zipping past Lucifer's white._

 _Lucifer gasps dramatically at his raven winged beauty's snark before chuckling, flying after her._

 _"You're a fucking_ _ **idiot**_ _Michael." Gabriel snorts, watching Lucifer take off after Cassiel in the sky._

 _"_ _ **Shut up, Gabriel**_ _." Michael grumbles, even more irritated, but knowing that Gabriel was right._

 _Watching Cassiel fly with Lucifer was painful, he could feel it in his grace, like a wound that was raw and gapping. And worse of all, as much as Michael wanted to challenge Lucifer, right here and right now, he couldn't, because Cassiel looked happy._

 _Unbeknown to any of the three Archangel Commanders, one of Gabriel's Majors, Major Metatron, had noticed the extra attention given to Cassiel, and had grown envious._

 _Metatron believed he had been dutiful, that he had worked hard and served Commander Gabriel for several centuries and was deserving of recognition and praise. Yet here was a new recruit, a Scout, fresh out of basic training by only a month, never seen a battle, and already had the attention of three of the Archangels. He had even heard talk of a promotion. A promotion! The gall of the new recruit, how did she deserve a promotion over the hundreds of angels who had served under Commander Gabriel for years, for centuries? A promotion over him?_

 _Eyes now all on the pair in the sky, the advance course automatically changes into the pairs advance course as Lucifer and Cassiel set up at the start gates, one of Gabriel's Lieutenant acting as facilitator, ensuring the course was clear and ready._

 _"Ready, beautiful?" Lucifer asks, looking at Cassiel for a cue._

 _"Of course!" Cassiel confirms, her body practically vibrating with energy and excitement, her shyness melting away now that she faces the obstacle course and the challenge in front of her._

 _Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her excitement and happiness, he hadn't thought she could get more adorable or beautiful. He had been wrong._

 _Lucifer nods to Gabriel's Lieutenant, the flag dropping and the timer starting, Cassiel and Lucifer flying past the start line together at the first obstacle._

 _Together they expertly weave and doge obstacles, flying through and around various object, wielding their angel blades at various times against several 'adversaries' covering for each other, Lucifer shielding Cassiel from a flying blast of Father's artificial power with his wings and Cassiel blasting her grace at moving targets, the duo making both an impressive time and a formidable pair on the course._

 _"See? There is no other I would have wanted to partner with. That was wonderful Cassiel." Lucifer compliments once they cross the finish line, the thrill of flying through the course with Cassiel still rushing through him._

 _"Thank you Lucifer. I had a wonderful time too!" Cassiel rushes out, her face flush from adrenaline, looking to Lucifer like she was glowing._

 _"No, thank_ _ **you**_ _Cassiel. I should let you get back to you training now." Lucifer replies as they descend to the ground. "Perhaps you would give me the honor of joining me later this evening? For another flight across the plains?"_

 _"I- I would like that Lucifer." Cassiel agrees, a red tint appearing on her cheeks._

 _"Until then." Lucifer bows lightly to Cassiel, his broad wings fluffing out proudly behind him as his strides off, practically strutting back to Michael and Gabriel._

 _"Someone's smug." Gabriel comments, smirking at his second oldest brother as Lucifer returns._

 _"I think I have the right to be." Lucifer comments smugly, wings arching lightly, as if daring Michael to challenge him._

 _Michael only growls, wings arching lightly in return, but otherwise remaining unchallenging._

 _"I'm surrounded by_ _ **morons**_ _." Gabriel mumbles to himself, rolling his eyes as the three of them return to observing training._

 _Cassiel, having returned to combat training had switched drills and partners, now paired with Major Metatron and running an in-flight combat drill, while her brother was paired with Balthazar._

 _Of course it wasn't unusual for Cassiel to be paired with one of Gabriel's Majors, given her skill, but typically it was Major Genesis. However Major Genesis was not present in today's particular training rotations, as she was currently on an assignment._

 _Sparring with Cassiel, Metatron saw his chance._

 _Now, Metatron was not an overly honorable or virtuous angel, he would do more for his own gain and recognition than for the well-being of another fellow angel unless he thought it would help him in the long run. And, Cassiel was now the one to stand in his way._

 _While Cassiel was formidable and skilled, Metatron had the advantage of years of skill and rank._

 _Twisting around, Metatron parried, viciously striking a blow to Cassiel's wing, far harder than drills called for, causing her to falter in the air as she threw up a half block to feign off Metatron's sudden brunt attack. But it would be in vain, Cassiel was shoved back, tumbling backwards under Metatron's larger weight, her wing bent, Metatron's blade striking her side._

 _"Cas!" Cassiel cries out for her twin, feeling herself begin to tumble._

 _"Cassie!" Castiel immediately cries out, feeling his grace be pulled away from his sparring with Balthazar._

 _From below, Gabriel notices the blow to Cassiel from Major Metatron, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, noting that it was an untypical move for the drill. But had figured Metatron was showing Cassiel something new, it wasn't uncommon for Major Genesis to do so with Cassiel, she was more advanced than most of the newer Scouts he had in his garrisons after all._

 _Suddenly Lucifer shoots off, his white wings practically knocking Gabriel flat on his ass as they expand to their full width and propel him upwards towards a quickly falling Cassiel._

 _"What the!? By Father!" Gabriel shouts, realizing a second later what Lucifer had, his own golden wings expanding, taking him into the sky, his brother Michael hot on his heels._

 _"What happened here?" Gabriel demands, arriving on scene a moment later, Lucifer already cradling Cassiel to his chest protectively, Castiel hovering (albeit perhaps nervously) at Lucifer's shoulder, casting worried glances at his twin._

 _"Ask your_ _ **Major**_ _, Gabriel. It's his fault. I'm taking Cassiel to the infirmary. Take care of this or_ _ **I will**_ _." Lucifer hisses, glaring at Metatron before flying away, Cassiel firmly tucked into his arms._

 _"Commander Gabriel-" Castiel begins to ask._

 _"Go with your sister." Gabriel gestures, waving Castiel off and with a quick bow to his Commander, Castiel flies off, trailing after a storming Lucifer._

 _"Okay, what happened Major?" Gabriel asks, turning towards Metatron._

 _"What happened? What happened is that this Scout is completely_ _ **incompetent**_ _and_ _ **unskilled!**_ _She was hardly ready for a drill of this degree of complexity, it's laughable. While certain dalliances may allow her to have special treatment elsewhere, on the training grounds it cannot be allowed-" Metatron begins to rant._

 _"Excuse you_ _ **Major**_ _, are you suggesting that- Cassiel has achieved her ranking by any means other than her own skill?" Michael cuts off abruptly, a darkness in his tone._

 _"Furthermore-" Michael growls, advancing towards Metatron, his wings arching in challenge._

 _"Michael. I_ _ **can**_ _handle this." Gabriel cuts his brother off, realizing Michael was about to go ape shit on someone's ass._

 _"Major, I find this amusing that after seeing Cassiel's degree of skill on the advanced course, both with my brother, Commander Lucifer, and on her own, you find that you can call Cassiel incompetent and unskilled. My brothers and I were watching the drills. This was_ _ **not**_ _an accident. The combat move you performed was not a part of this particular drill set, and I find it highly troubling you believed you could get away with lying to my face about it. You are dismissed from training rotations, and until further notice and reprimand is given." Gabriel announces, turning away from Metatron with finality. "In addition, like my brother Commander Michael, I do not appreciate your derogatory tone and suggestion regarding Cassiel. I suggest you fix it Metatron."_

 _"I want Metatron_ _ **removed**_ _from your garrisons and demoted, Gabriel._ _ **Immediately**_ _. I don't want him anywhere_ _ **near**_ _Cassiel." Michael hisses, turning towards his brother once Metatron has left._

 _Gabriel only arches an eye brow at his brother impassively._

 _"Yeah, don't_ _ **think**_ _I didn't notice_ _ **your**_ _reaction Michael. You looked about ready to blow Metatron to pieces." Gabriel comments with a knowing smirk._

 _"This isn't_ _ **funny**_ _Gabriel. Metatron could have seriously hurt Cassiel!" Michael growls, flaring his wings._

 _"Of course it isn't funny Michael, I don't think it is! Do you see me laughing about it?" Gabriel hisses back, flaring his wings back, batting at his brother in annoyance._

 _"Well?" Michael demands._

 _"I'm perfectly fine with that. Demoting him is what I had in mind. If you, Mr. Over Protective, wanna have him removed than sure, we can do that. It's probably best anyways. Put him in Raphael's garrisons, because honestly, that's the only place he can go. Yours or Luci's is only going to be seen as a reward." Gabriel replies passively._

 _"I'll let Raphael know." Michael nods, relaxing his wings._

 _"Okay." Gabriel agrees. "Oh, and Michael,_ _ **seriously**_ _, do something about this crush of yours. This is ridiculous."_

 _"_ _ **Shut up,**_ _Gabriel. You're_ _ **not**_ _ **helpful**_ _."_


	9. Now: Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid P1

No One's POV

Having gotten back into Sioux Falls, South Dakota from dealing with getting Famine's Ring Sam and Dean decided to pop in for a visit with Bobby.

In addition, several unique cases of people rising from graves had popped up in Sioux Falls that were obviously not natural and worth investigating.

"Bobby, listen, when you get this message, call! Okay?" Sam says on the phone, leaving a message.

"Is he still not home? How far could he get in that chair?" Dean comments to Sam.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asks.

"Well… Guess we just do it ourselves." Dean shrugs, walking over to a table in a diner and sitting down.

"Mr. Wells, why don't you tell us what you saw in your own words." Dean starts.

"Call me Digger."

"Digger? Who gave you that name?" Dean asks.

"I did." Digger replies.

"You gave yourself your own nickname? You can't do that." Dean protests.

"Who died and made you queen?" Digger shoots back.

"Okay. Uh, why don't you just tell us what you saw?" Sam intervenes.

"I saw Clay Thompson climb into Benny Sutton's trailer through the window. Couple minutes later, Clay walked out, and Benny's dead." Digger recalls.

"And, uh… Is this the guy you saw?" Dean asks, holding up a photo.

"Well, he was all covered with mud, but, yeah. That's Clay."

"And you are aware that Clay Thompson died five years ago?" Sam clarifies.

"Yep."

"And you're positive that it was this guy." Dean clarifies again.

"You calling me a liar?" Digger challenges.

"No, no, no. Of course not. Look. Can you think of any reason why Clay Thompson, alive or dead, would want to kill Benny Sutton?" Sam asks.

"Hell, yeah. Well, five years ago, Benny's the one that killed Clay Thompson in the first place."

"Is that a fact?" Dean asks.

"Well, yeah, so-called 'hunting accident'. Now, if you ask me… Clay came back from the grave to get a little payback." Digger theorizes.

"Go on." Dean urges.

"Owen, put down that cupcake and pick up an apple… Okay? Okay. I love you." Sheriff Mills scolds lovingly, entering the diner on her cell phone.

"Heads up. 'Fargo'." Digger comments.

"Digger." Sheriff Mills acknowledges.

"Sheriff." Digger says.

"Gentlemen. I'm Sheriff Jody Mills. I don't believe we've had the pleasure." Sheriff Mills introduces.

"Agents Dorfman and Neidermeyer. FBI." Dean introduces.

"Welcome to Sioux Falls, gentlemen. Can I ask you what you're doing with Digger here?" Sheriff Mills asks.

"They're doing their job. They believe me, Sheriff." Digger says.

"The FBI believes a dead man committed a murder?" Sheriff Mills asks.

"Look, we're just asking a few questions, Sheriff. That's all." Sam says complacently.

"Of course, if a dead man didn't commit the murder, then, uh, who did?" Dean asks.

"What'd you say your jurisdiction here was again?" Sheriff Mills questions suspiciously.

"Our jurisdiction is wherever the United States government sends us." Dean says.

"Oh, yeah. How 'bout me and your supervisor have a little chat about that?" Sheriff Mills challenges.

"Absolutely." Sam says, handing over a business card.

Dialing the number, on the line, Bobby Singer picks up the phone.

"Agent Willis speaking." Bobby Singer answers.

"Agent Willis, this is Sheriff Jody Mills… Bobby?" Sheriff Mills says.

"Is this Bobby Singer?" Sheriff Mills asks.

"Listen, I don't know who this is, but… This is Agent Tom Willis of the FBI." Bobby Singer says gruffly.

"Bull crap. FBI, huh?"

"So, uh… So you know Bobby Singer?" Sam says awkwardly.

"That is… A fun coincidence." Dean comments.

"Here's what I know about Bobby Singer. He's a menace around here, ass-full of drunk-and-disorderlies and mail fraud. You understanding me?" Sheriff Mills says with meaning.

"I think we can all agree that you've made yourself perfectly clear, yes." Dean agrees.

"So, whatever the three of you are planning, it ends here. Now, ten-four on that, Agents."

"Yeah." Dean agrees, both he and Sam exiting the diner, immediately heading for Bobby's scrap yard.

"You know how many times we called? Where have you been?" Dean demands, waltzing into Bobby's house.

"Playing murder ball." Bobby deadpans.

"What's that smell? Is that soap? Did you clean?" Dean asks.

"What are you, my mother? Bite me!" Bobby snarks.

"Bobby, seriously." Sam says.

"I been working. You know, trying to find a way to stop the devil." Bobby gruffs.

"Find anything?" Dean asks.

"What do you think?"

"Bobby, it's just… There's a case less than five miles from your house." Sam reasons.

"What, the- the Benny Sutton thing? That's what this about?" Bobby says.

"You knew about this?" Dean says.

"Hell, yes. I checked into it already. There's nothing here."

"Except a witness who saw a dead guy commit murder." Sam protests.

"What witness? Digger Wells?" Bobby scoffs.

"Yeah. So?" Dean protests.

"So, he's a drunk." Bobby dismisses.

"Well, what about the lightning storms? They look like omens." Sam reasons again.

"Except in February in South Dakota in storm season. Guys, I thought it was something too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar." Bobby brushes off.

"So who killed the guy?" Sam asks.

"Take your pick. This Benny Sutton guys was a grade-a son of a bitch. There's a list of the living a yearlong wouldn't mind putting a cap in his ass." Bobby shrugs.

"So, you're telling us… Nothing?" Dean asks in disbelief.

"Sorry. Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one."

"Great." Dean comments.

Leaving Bobby's scrap yard, Sam and Dean head towards St. Anthony's Cemetery, something about the case still not settling in the back of their mind.

"What's up?" Sam asks as Dean parks the Impala.

"Isn't that the graveyard back there?"

"Yeah. So what? Bobby already checked it out." Sam shrugs.

"And? What, Bobby's never wrong? Come on. We'll take a peek, and then we'll hit the road. Can't hurt." Dean persuades.

"Hey." Sam indicates, stopping at Clay Thompson's headstone.

"That look fresh to you?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, actually." Sam agrees.

"What is going on here?" Sam questions as they dig up the grave to find it empty.

"I don't know, but something stinks." Dean comments as they head towards Clay Thompson's house, determined to get to the bottom of the case.

Breaking into the Thompson's house, a man attacks Dean, but Dean quickly pushes him to the ground.

"Don't shoot me! Please! There's money in the safe." The man, revealed to be Clay Thompson, says.

"We don't want your money." Dean says.

"What do you want? Anything. Please…" Clay Thompson pleads.

"You're Clay Thompson, right?" Sam asks.

"Who are you?" Clay asks.

"Um, FBI." Sam says.

"FBI? Oh, my God. This is about Benny." Clay realizes.

"He killed me! He shot me in the back! I'm supposed to let him get away with that?" Clay responds, his voice outraged.

"Hold up. Are… Are you confessing?" Dean asks, confused.

"Please. I'll go with you. Just… Just don't wake my kids." Clay pleads.

"Y-you'll go with us where?" Sam asks, equally confused.

"Jail."

"Let me get this straight. You're Clay Thompson, and you died five years ago?" Dean asks.

"Yes."

"And three days ago you climbed out of your grave, and you killed Benny Sutton?" Dean clarifies.

"Yes."

"So you are, in fact, a dead guy." Dean continues.

"I guess. I- I- I don't know what I am." Clay stumbles out just as Clay's wife enters the room.

"It's okay honey. These men are with the FBI. They're here about Benny." Clay calms.

"Why don't you come with us, Mr. Thompson? I think that'd be best." Dean says calmly, leading the way out of the house.

"Dean." Sam hisses quietly.

"He's a monster." Dean says.

"He's a soccer dad."

"What do you want to do with him?" Dean asks.

"Freeze! Drop your guns!" Sheriff Mills demands, intercepting Sam and Dean with another officer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. All right. Hey." Dean says. "Remember the guy you said that was dead and couldn't possibly commit murder? There he is."

"And?" Sheriff Mills says.

"And? And you're welcome- for catching the undead killer zombie." Dean says in disbelief.

"Whatever he is or isn't' that don't give you the right to shot him in the middle of the street." Sheriff Mills says, cuffing Dean.

"Shoot me?" Clay says, looking alarmed and confused.

"You're free to go, Mr. Thompson." Sheriff Mills says.

"Free to go!?" Dean says.

"I can't believe you were going to kill me." Clay says.

"You're a zombie!" Dean says.

"I'm a taxpayer!" Clay shoots back as Dean and Sam are put into a police car and taken to the police station.

"So, what? Sheriff's on the take?" Dean asks Sam as they sit in a jail cell.

"Yeah. No. The zombies are paying her off?" Sam snorts, seeing Bobbie and Sheriff Mills talking in the police station.

"Hey." Sam comments, gesturing to Bobby.

"So, what? Now they're friends?" Dean snorts sarcastically.

"Bobby, I thought the sheriff hated you?" Sam asks, pushing Bobby's wheelchair out of the police station after Bobby bailed both him and Dean out.

"She did till five days ago."

"What happened five days ago?" Dean asks.

"The dead started rising all over town."

"So you knew about this?" Sam questions.

"Yep."

"I think what Sam meant to say is, you lied to us?" Dean questions.

"Look, I told you there was nothing here. And there isn't. Not for you." Bobby clarifies.

"There are zombies here." Dean deadpans.

"There are zombies… And then there are zombies. Come with me."

"You want to tell us what the hell…" Dean trails off, not understanding Bobby at all as they return to Bobby's salvage yard.

"Oh, hey. I didn't realize you were bringing company." Karen Singer says sweetly.

"It's four am babe. You didn't need to cook." Bobby says.

"Oh, please! I'll get some more plates." Karen says nicely.

"Who was that?" Dean asks, even more confused than ever.

"Karen. My wife." Bobby replies.

"Your new wife?" Dean questions, clearly confused.

"My dead wife." Bobby states flatly.


	10. Then: Garden Talks

_No One's POV_

 _Michael walked through the gardens, having come from a meeting with his Father, now needed time to reflect and think._

 _Being Heaven's viceroy of the Heavenly Host was not everything it was made out to be. While he enjoyed being leader in most aspects, he doubted his ability and his own strength. Was he truly the right one to lead Heaven's Hosts of angels? His Father put so much faith and trust in him, and he never wanted to let his Father down._

 _He often envied his brothers, Lucifer and Gabriel, for their more carefree and laid back nature. They did not worry as much as he did, nor did they feel the pressures to lead as he often felt or the pressures to be the ever perfect son._

 _Gabriel would say it was because Michael was a stick in the mud and boring, Lucifer would say it was because Michael was always trying to be the best over his brothers and Raphael mostly just tried to stay out of things. Michael would say it was because he was afraid of failing._

 _Continuing his walk towards his favorite spot in the garden, Michael comes across Cassiel, seated beneath the shade of the large oak tree, watching otters play in the river._

 _Pausing to observe Cassiel from the distance, Michael smiles softly, taking in Cassiel's features. She was beautiful. More beautiful than any angel or Seraph had the right to be Michael thought. Her beauty was breath taking, and it made his grace thrum wildly in his chest and made him stumble over himself at the mere_ _ **thought**_ _of speaking to her. Which was why he hadn't, and resigned himself to watching from afar._

 _So Gabriel wasn't really wrong, at least in part, he was horrendously horrible at being romantic. Lucifer was better at sweeping Cassiel off her feet. Not that Cassiel had noticed, even if Lucifer was doing his best to do so, if the last several days had been any indicator._

 _Michael had never been so thankful that Cassiel seemed completely oblivious to Lucifer's_ _ **romantic**_ _affections and only seemed to see Lucifer's gestures as friendship rather than what they were._

 _Either way, Michael had watched in silent, fuming and ever growing jealousy as Lucifer and Cassiel's friendship had grown over the last several days, ever since the training incident and obstacle pairs run._

 _Suddenly losing his balance from where he leaned against a nearby tree, Cassiel startles from where she sits, Michael coughing lightly and straightening himself, turning slightly red in the face._

 _"Co- Commander Michael!" Cassiel says, immediately moving to stand and fist a hand over her heart and bow._

 _"I- No need to stand. I didn't mean to startle you Cassiel. My apologies. You- you looked very peaceful." Michael waves off._

 _"I- I- Okay. Do- do you want- want me to leave?" Cassiel asks, looking awkward._

 _"No- no, it's fine." Michael rushes to appease, mentally face palming himself. Could he make more of a fool of himself right now? He could literally hear Gabriel sass him. He really was an idiot._

 _"I- Okay." Cassiel says, settling again, an awkward silence falling between them, as Cassiel shifts, her wings twitching nervously._

 _"May- may I join you Cassiel?" Michael finally asks, breaking the silence awkwardly._

 _"Of course C- Commander Michael." Cassiel nods, looking slightly nervous, moving over to offer Michael a spot in the shade under the tree._

 _"You are welcome to call me Michael, if you would like Cassiel. And thank you." Michael replies, sitting beside Cassiel, his large fiery wings folding neatly behind him._

 _"Oh, okay M- Michael." Cassiel stumbles out, still nervous around the viceroy._

 _Michael internally sighed, he didn't want Cassiel to be nervous around him. How did Lucifer manage to get her to be at ease with him so fast?_

 _"You know, this is one of my favorite places in Heaven's gardens. I often come here when I need to think." Michael comments, smiling at Cassiel lightly, hoping perhaps revealing something about himself might put her at ease._

 _"Mine too." Cassiel says shyly, twirling a piece of grass between her fingers._

 _Michael internally sighed again, wow he was really getting somewhere with her, he thought frustrated with himself. So much for Gabriel's advice, 'just go talk to her, it is so easy'. He was so going to pour glue on Gabriel's bedroom floor in the middle of the night and then lock him in, see if he walked out tomorrow morning._

 _"Are- are you- you o- okay?" Cassiel asks hesitantly._

 _Michael looks at Cassiel, surprised that she asked_ _ **him**_ _a question._

 _"I- I sorry. It's- it's probably none of my business." Cassiel back tracks, looking back down at her lap._

 _"No- no- it's fine. You can ask. I just- most don't ask me that." Michael explains._

 _"Oh, well, that's- no one?" Cassiel asks._

 _"Other than Gabriel, or Lucifer or Raphael." Michael responds._

 _"I'm sorry." Cassiel says._

 _"I'm used to it. I'm the viceroy. I'm supposed to know everything." Michael says, perhaps a bit more bitterly than maybe he should._

 _"That's kind of silly." Cassiel replies softly. "Only Father knows everything. And he gets frustrated too. He killed off the sea monsters because they were too dangerous, but he didn't know that until he made them."_

 _"That's true." Michael replies, smiling at Cassiel. He wondered about her, wondered how Father had made a Seraph so gentled natured, uniquely kind and compassionate but fierce and strong._

 _It made Michael want to protect her, protect her with everything he had in him, from the horrors of Darkness and the universe that he knew lie beyond the borders of Heaven's gates._

 _"So- so are you okay?" Cassiel questions again._

 _"I am now." Michael responds, meaning it honestly. He was, now that he was with her._

 _"Good." Cassiel says, smiling at him._

 _"Come, there's something I would like to show you." Michael beckons, offering a hand for her to take._

 _"Where?" Cassiel asks, looking nervous again._

 _"You'll like it, I promise. It's just a place, further in the gardens. It's hidden. I'd like to show you." Michael assures, smiling warmly._

 _"_ _Okay." Cassiel agrees, taking Michael's offered hand._


	11. Now: Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid P2

No One's POV

"This is incredible, Mrs. Singer." Dean says, eating pie happily.

"Thank you, Dean." Karen says, smiling as she move around the kitchen.

Sam only frowns, giving Dean a meaningful look.

"What? It is." Dean says, looking at Sam.

"It's great, Karen. Thanks. Could you, um, just give us a minute?" Bobby says to his wife, smiling at her lovingly.

"Are you crazy? What the hell?" Dean hisses the moment Karen leaves the room.

"Dean, I can explain." Bobby tries to start.

"Explain what? Lying to us? Or the American girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen?!" Dean hisses out.

"First of all, that's my wife, so watch it." Bobby defends.

"Bobby, whatever that thing is in there, it is not your wife." Sam tries to explain a little more calmly than Dean.

"And how do you know that?" Bobby defends again.

"Are you serious?" Sam asks in disbelief.

"You think I'm an idiot, boy? My dead wife shows up on my doorstep, I'm not gonna test her every way I ever learned?" Bobby gruffs out.

"So what is it? Zombies? Revenant?" Dean questions.

"Hell if I can tell. She's got no scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, holy water..." Bobby explains.

"Bobby, she crawled out of her coffin." Dean reasons.

"No, she didn't. I cremated her. Somehow, some way, she's back." Bobby says.

"That's impossible." Sam says, looking shocked.

"Tell me about it." Bobby deadpans.

"You bury her ashes?" Sam questions.

"Yeah." Bobby answers.

"Where?" Dean asks.

"In the cemetery. That's where they all rose from."

"How many?" Dean continues to ask for information.

"15, 20, I made a list." Bobby says, pulling out the list for people. "Uh, there's Karen... Clay... Sheriff Mills- her little boy came back."

"And there were no signs? No omens?" Sam ask.

"Well, there were the lightning storms." Bobby shrugs.

"That's what we said. What else?" Dean continues.

"And through the fire stood before me a pale horse. And he that sat atop him carried a scythe, and I saw since he had risen, they, too, shall rise, and from him and through him." Bobby reads from the Book of Revelations in the Bible.

"So, what, Death is behind this?" Dean questions skeptically.

"Death, Death? Like 'Grim Reaper' death?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Bobby agrees.

"Awesome. Another horseman. Must be Thursday." Dean comments.

"Bobby... Why would Death raise 15 people in a podunk town like Sioux Falls?"

"I don't know." Bobby shrugs.

"You know, if Death is behind this, then whatever these things are... It's not good. You know what we have to do here." Dean sighs.

"She doesn't remember anything, you know." Bobby says softly.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"Being possessed, me killing her... Her coming back." Bobby says quietly.

Bobby..." Dean says quietly.

"No, no, don't 'Bobby' me. Just... Just listen, okay? She hums when she cooks. She always... Used to hum when she cooked. Tone deaf as all hell, but... And I never thought I would hear it again. Look, just read Revelation. The dead rise during the apocalypse. There's nothing in there that says that's bad! Hell, maybe it's the one good thing that comes out of this whole bloody mess."

"And what would you do if you were us?" Dean challenges.

"I know what I'd do. And I know what you think you got to do. But... I'm begging you. Please. Please. Leave her be." Bobby pleads as Karen hums softly in the background.

The next day, Sam and Dean recollect themselves from the revelations they found out the night before in a diner in town. Both of them still reeling from Bobby's words and from meeting Karen.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asks Dean.

"There's nothing to think about. I'm not gonna leave Bobby at home with the bride of Frankenstein." Dean says hotly.

"Then what do you want to do? Just walk in there in front of Bobby and blow her skull off?" Sam snarks.

"If she decides that Bobby's face is the blue plate special, I'd like to be there."

"Fine. See what else we can find out." Sam finally agrees, Dean heading back towards Bobby's while Sam splits off to investigate other cases around town.

"Oops. Did I scare you?" Karen asks gently, walking up to where Dean leans against the Impala.

"No. No. No. There's... Nothing scary about you at all." Dean denies.

"Feel like some lunch?" Karen offers.

"Uh... I'm good. Thanks."

"Come on, there's more pie." Karen persuades.

"I don't think that Bobby wants me inside." Dean offers.

"Guess it'll have to be our secret, then, huh? Come on." Karen offers, gesturing to the house anyways.

Across town, Sam sneaks up to the window of Sheriff Mills' house, watching as her and her husband read a book to their young son.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you like pies. Did you bake all these?" Dean says, eating a piece of pie and looking around the kitchen at the others littering the counter top.

"I don't know what it is. Since I got back, I can't stop baking." Karen offers.

"Yeah, when do you have time to sleep?" Dean asks.

"I don't. Must be the excitement."

"Or being dead." Dean blurts out.

"I know you don't trust me."

"Why would you say that?" Dean asks.

"Come on, Dean. That's why you're here, isn't it? Keeping an eye on me? I know who you are. Just like I know Bobby's not the same mild-mannered scrap dealer I married. You hunt things. I- I'm a thing. I get it." Karen reasons, giving Dean a knowing look.

"So then you know that Sam and I would never let anything happen to Bobby. That he's like a father to us."

"I understand. And he's lucky to have you looking out for him, Dean. But you're not the only one." Karen offers, her tone dropping into a more serious tone.

"Is that so?"

"I remember everything, you know. When I died. That demon taking over my body... And the things it made me do. And Bobby having no choice but to... Well, you know what he did. But I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. The guilt. It weighs on him." Karen says quietly, looking down.

"So why don't you just tell him you remember?" Dean asks, his voice curious, but slightly softer.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you've never been in love. He's my husband. My job is to bring him peace... Not pain." Karen says gently.

Across town, Sam continues to work down the list Bobby had given Dean and him, knocking on the house of Mrs. Jones.

"Mrs. Jones?!" He calls, opening the unlocked door a moment later.

"Ezra Jones? Um... Ezra Jones?" He calls.

An old lady lies in a bed, clearly sick, coughing and foaming at the mouth. She gestures for Sam to come closer.

"W-what is it? You think maybe you could tell me from here? Yeah. I'm gonna regret this." Sam sighs.

Sam leans close as she tries to say something. She attacks him, spitting mucous onto him in the process. Sam notices a dead man, most likely Ezra Jones, on the floor, with his stomach bloodied. Sam shoots Mrs. Jones in the head through her open mouth.

Quickly getting his bearings, Sam rushes to return to Bobby's salvage yard to tell Dean and Bobby.

"Keep your damn voices down. Karen's upstairs." Bobby hisses.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're a little tense right now. Who's old lady Jones?" Dean asks.

"The first one to come up." Bobby replies.

"First one to go bad." Sam sighs.

"Ah, she was always a nutty broad." Bobby comments.

"Nutty how? Nutty like the way she ate her husband's stomach? Was that the level of nutty she was in life?" Dean retorts.

"No." Bobby admits.

"Look, Bobby, I feel for you. But you have got to acknowledge that you're not exactly seeing this straight!" Dean demands.

"Bobby, whether you admit it or not, these things are turning. We have to stop them- all of them." Sam offers a little softer than his brother.

"Time to go." Bobby says firmly, pulling out a gun and resting it on his lap.

"What?" Dean says, looking shocked.

"You heard me. Off my property." Bobby gruffs.

"Or what? You'll shoot?" Sam asks, shocked as well.

"If Karen turns, I will handle it my way." Bobby answers.

"This is dangerous." Dean protests.

"I'm not telling you twice." Bobby warns, cocking the gun, forcing Sam and Dean out.

"He's crazy." Dean comments, back in the Impala with Sam.

"It's his wife, Dean." Sam defends.

"So he goes 'Full Metal Jacket' on us? We're his family, Sam." Dean protests.

"Look, man. Bigger fish, okay? I mean, we got a bunch of zombies about to turn this town into a giant chew toy." Sam redirects.

"Yeah, and he's alone in the house making pie with one of 'em!" Dean argues.

"All right? So?"

"So! I'm gonna have to go back there and… and… and kill her. That's the only thing I can think of." Dean says, not thinking straight.

"If he sees you, you're a dead man."

"Well, then, I guess I won't let him see me." Dean offers.

"Okay. I'll... Head to town and rescue everyone- should be easy." Sam snarks.

"Sounds like."

"I'm gonna need some help." Sam points out.

"What about the sheriff?" Dean questions.

"Uh, last time I checked, the sheriff was pretty pro-zombie." Sam argues.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to convince her." Dean shrugs.

"How?"

"I don't know. You're just gonna." Dean says, not offering anything else to help his brother.

In town, in Sheriff Mills' house, Sheriff Mills' young son lies sick on the couch.

"There. Does that feel better, honey?" Sheriff Mills asks.

"I'm so hungry, mommy." Her son says.

"Oh, I know. I know. Mommy's gonna make you some soup, okay?"

"Okay."

"I don't know what else to tell you, doc. We checked the thermometer three times. His temperature is 111 degrees." Sheriff Mills' husband talks quietly on the phone to the doctor.

"Mommy." Sheriff Mills' son calls.

"Hold on, doc." Sheriff Mills' husband says, handing the phone to his wife.

"I'm hungry!" Sheriff Mills' son says again.

"Can you take that in to him?" Sheriff Mills says, handing a bowl of soup to her husband.

"Dr. Dwight, it's Jody Mills." Sheriff Mills says, over the phone.

Back at Bobby's, Dean walks quietly towards the house with a loaded shotgun.

"Karen, stay away from the windows. Karen?" Bobby calls, as Karen collapses in the kitchen.

"Karen?! Karen?" Bobby says worriedly.

"I'm… I'm okay." Karen says, coughing.

"Yeah?" Bobby worries.

"I'm okay. I just... I'm okay. I- I just got to be dizzy." Karen brushes off.

"You're burning up."

"Oh, I'm okay. I – I just need something to eat. And I'll be fine. Really." She coughs again.

Back at Sheriff Mills' house across town, Sheriff Mills continues to talk on the phone.

"I don't know how to explain it, doctor. That's… That's why we're calling you. I..."

A noise comes from the living room and Sheriff Mills drops the phone.

"Sean? Owen?" Sheriff Mills calls, walking into the living room to find her husband dead, her son eating her husband's flesh.

"Oh, my God." Sheriff Mills says, too shocked to say much else.

Sheriff Mills' son Owen stands up and slowly approaches her. Sam suddenly bursts in and pulls her outside.

"Let's go!" Sam urges, grabbing her arm.

"No!" Sheriff Mills cries in agony.

"Go!" Sam urges again.

"My husband!" Sheriff Mills cries.

"Leave it! He's dead!" Sam says.

"That was not my son!" Sheriff Mills denies.

"You're right. It wasn't. Listen, Sheriff. Your town is in danger. People are in danger, and we need to help them now. Can you do that for me?" Sam urges, trying to get the sheriff to focus. "Can you focus for me, Sheriff? Sheriff?"

"How do we put them down?" She finally asks.

"Head shot." Sam replies promptly.

"We're gonna need weapons." Sheriff Mills finally responds.

"We can start by rounding up everybody we can find. Where is there a safe place we can take people?"

"Jail."

"Right. Just, um... Give me a minute." Sam says, taking out his gun and heading back into the house.

As the others who had returned from the dead, Karen lies in bed sick, Bobby at her bedside, holding her hand.

"I'm so hungry, Bobby." Karen says weakly.

"I'll fix you something to eat in a minute." Bobby says softly.

"I can feel it. It's happening."

"Shh, it's gonna be alright." Bobby hushes.

"No. It's not. I'm turning, Bobby. You know I am." Karen says gently.

"It's okay. Do it." Karen says softly as Bobby looks at his gun on a table nearby.

"No way."

"Please." Karen pleads.

"No."

"I remember." Karen admits.

"You remember what?" Bobby asks.

"Everything. The demon inside me. You killing me. I remember."

"Then you know... Why I can't do it again." Bobby pleads.

"I remember something else, too. When I came back... There was a man." Karen says.

"What do you mean, a man?" Bobby questions.

"At the grave. He was so thin. Like a skeleton. And he told me to give you a message." Karen continues.

"Me? W-why didn't you tell me this before?" Bobby asks.

"You've seen so much. I just... I just wanted to see you smile." Karen says weakly.

"What was the message?"

Dean opens the front door and enters quietly, but not before a gunshot goes off.

"Bobby?!" Dean yells, running into the living room only to find Karen dead, Bobby holding her hand.

Now gathered in the police station, Sheriff Mills takes guns out of a cabinet with a small group of people gathered in the room.

"All right, if I hand you a gun and you see a dead person, I don't care if it's your friend, your neighbor, or your wife, you shoot for the head. That's the only way we survive." Sam orders.

"Uh, you mind telling us who the hell you are?" A man asks.

"Friend of Bobby Singer's." Sam says.

"Town drunk."

"No, I- I thought... He was the town drunk." Sam says, looking at Digger.

"Who told you that?" The same man asks.

"Bobby Singer…. Stay sharp. I'll watch the front door." Sam brushes off.

"You know, Bobby, if you want to sit this one out..." Dean offers, both him and Bobby exiting Bobby's house.

"Let's just get going." Bobby replies.

"Dean? Dean!" Bobby calls, firing at a zombie that has tackled Dean to the ground. "Dean?"

Bobby shoots at another zombie as it runs at him, and then another zombie moving behind cars. Dean has finally gotten to his gun and shoots a zombie that has attacked him.

"Dean!" Bobby calls again as multiple zombies attack them.

One of them throws Bobby out of his wheelchair onto the ground, Dean quickly shooting it.

"Little help here?" Bobby asks, as Dean rushes to help Bobby back into his wheelchair and grabs his gun.

"Guns?"

"Yeah. All right." Bobby agrees as they shoot a few more zombies and hurry back into the house.

"Got any more ammo? I'm low."

"Yeah, we got plenty. Just run back past the zombies. It's in the van, where we left it." Bobby snarks.

"A simple 'no' would have been fine. What are they all doing here, anyway?!" Dean exclaims.

"I think I get it."

"What?" Dean asks as they hear zombies begin to break into the house through the roof and windows.

"Oh, that ain't good." Bobby comments.

"I'm out."

"Me too." Bobby says.

"Come on!" Dean urges, wheeling Bobby towards a closet.

"Kind of a tight fit, don't you think?" Bobby remarks.

"It's all right. They're idiots. They can't pick a lock." Dean shrugs.

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" Bobby snarks as the pounding on the door suddenly stops and the door handle wiggles.

"I'm making this stuff up as I go. Sue me." Dean snarks back.

The closet door suddenly opens and a zombie head pops in, Dean hitting it with the butt of his gun.

"Get down!" Sam yells, shooting together with Sheriff Mills, eliminating the remaining zombies.

"Are you okay?" Sam finally asks after the zombies all lie dead and the gunfire has ceased.


	12. Then: Building Relations & Friends

_No One's POV_

 _Weeks passed by in Heaven, the weeks slowly turning into several months._

 _And within those months, both Lucifer's and Michael's relationship with Cassiel steadily grew stronger, as did Gabriel's relationship with Cassiel; however it was much different in intent._

 _In fact, it wasn't uncommon to find Cassiel with one of them, practically having earned a permanent Archangel shadow. Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel alike spent every moment they didn't have duties, with Cassiel._

 _Michael and Lucifer, both having managed to put Cassiel at ease in their presence, now enjoyed leisurely walks through the garden, flights across the celestial plains or through the grand canyons, playful games of tag through the meadows, sparring sessions… Anything to spend time with her._

 _Yet both held back from revealing their true feelings and intentions, unsure of Cassiel's affection for them and both not wanting to frighten Cassiel off or worse, have her reject their romantic advances._

 _And Gabriel, having developed a close friendship with her, enjoyed pulling Cassiel into his shenanigans against his Archangel brothers or fellow officers, proved to be surprisingly thoughtful, considerate, trustworthy and overall protective best friend._

 _Even Raphael had developed some sort of a relationship with Cassiel, having figured since his older three brothers were so besotted, that he should, if anything, play nice with someone, who no doubt was going to end up mated to one of his two eldest brothers._

 _Raphael had found Cassiel to be nothing particularly exceptional like Michael or Lucifer had, but he respected her. She was an excellent flier, but so were many of Lucifer's officers. And Cassiel was skilled in combat, worthy of advancement in Gabriel's ranks, but many Michael's angels were also skilled. Therefore, his relationship with Cassiel was much more reserved and limited than his other three brothers. But, he supposed, discussing healing techniques with Cassiel was interesting, she didn't mind if he rambled, unlike his brothers who mostly just tuned him out and ignored him after a while._

 _Currently, Cassiel was in the celestial fields with her brother Castiel, and their close group of friends, Balthazar, Sophia, Ezekiel and Azrael, all who were in her garrison._

 _"You know, this is nice. It's been a while since we've had time to just hang out together." Cassiel says, sighing softly as she looks up at the clouds, her head in her brother's lap as Castiel lounges relaxed, half propped up, arms supporting his upper body, legs stretched out in front of him._

 _"Well that's what happens when you spend all your time with your new besties and forget about your old ones. You've traded us all in for certain several Archangel Commanders." Balthazar snorts good-naturedly, poking fun at Cassiel._

 _"You don't really think that, do you Balthazar?" Cassiel worries, rolling onto her side to face Balthazar, giving him a sad look._

 _"Of course he doesn't Cassie. Balthazar is just teasing you, and being mean." Castiel sooths, running a hand along his sister's wing comfortingly as he sits up straighter, giving Balthazar a meaningful look._

 _"I- Just because, you guys are my friends. I would never think that or- or do that to you." Cassiel says, still looking worried._

 _"Of course you wouldn't. And you haven't. None of us have had much time to hang out together. It isn't your fault." Castiel affirms, still running his hand along his sister's wing assuringly._

 _"Knock it off Balthazar, don't be a jerk." Sophia pipes up, rolling her eyes. "But, while we're on the topic of Commanders, more specifically, one green eyed and one blue eyed one Cassie."_

 _"While we're on the topic?" Cassiel questions, not understanding._

 _"Oh come on Cassiel. You have to give us something!" Sophia moans dramatically._

 _"I don't understand what you want me to tell you. We're just friends." Cassiel replies._

 _"Just friends?" Balthazar snorts. "And my ass_ _ **isn't**_ _glorious. They follow you around like love sick fledglings. Darling,_ _ **please**_ _tell me you aren't really_ _ **that**_ _oblivious. Commander Michael and Commander Lucifer are_ _ **head**_ _over_ _ **wings**_ _in love with you."_

 _"I_ _ **hardly**_ _think that's true Balthazar. And your ass isn't_ _ **that**_ _glorious. I think Cas' is better." Cassiel snorts back sassily._

 _"My ass is_ _ **wonderful**_ _, thank you very much!" Balthazar gasps, mock offended, placing a hand to his chest._

 _Ezekiel, Sophia and Azrael snort at Balthazar's theatrics, while Castiel simply shakes his head at his sister and best friend's usual back and forth banter, Cassiel rolling her eyes and laughing hysterically._

 _"Anyways, come on Cassie! Tell us something! You hang out with the Archangel Commanders on a regular basis. You realize how lucky you are right?" Sophia urges._

 _"Well, they- they'll all nice." Cassiel says._

 _"Oh, wow. Thanks. That's really something." Sophia snarks._

 _Cassiel laughs at her friend's frustration._

 _"Come on, what do you really think about them Cassie?" Sophia presses._

 _"It's true. Michael and Lucifer, they- they just aren't- aren't like you'd expect. They are really nice and thoughtful, they care, and I guess it's kind of nice to see that side of them instead." Cassiel shrugs, not wanting to say more and feeling a light blush appear on her cheeks at the thought of Michael and Lucifer._

 _Of course, Gabriel and Raphael were nice too. Gabriel was tons of fun and was always rambling on about something or finding some random adventure to run off and do, and Raphael, well he was more reserved, but she enjoyed hearing him talk about healing. He got quiet enthused about it once you got him going._

 _"It sounds like you like them." Sophia points out._

 _"It's not like it matters. I'm nothing special." Cassiel shrugs, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest as she leans into Castiel, twirling a piece of grass between her fingers._

 _Cassiel may wish that there was something more between her and Michael or her and Lucifer, but she knew it was pointless to hope. Why would either of them like her? She was nothing special, nothing to be desired for someone as powerful and wonderful as Michael or Lucifer._

 _"Cassiel, that's not true. You_ _ **are**_ _special. And if Commander Michael and Commander Lucifer don't see that, they're stupid darling." Balthazar says, his voice softening._

 _"Thanks Balthy." Cassiel says softly, giving Balthazar a smile, her wing brushing up against Balthazar's brown._

 _"Anytime darling." Balthazar replies._

 ** _Okay, so finally I have my snafu fixed everyone! Sorry about that guys._**

 ** _Now I can finally stop reposting that last chapter of "Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid P3" over and over. Lols I feel like such a moron._**

 ** _Like I said, I guess I just let myself get a little over zealous and carried away with typing out the current episodes that I didn't really stop and think "wow I'm really screwing up here"._**

 ** _So yeah. Thank you for your patience lovies!_**

 ** _Review. Follow. Fav._**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	13. Now: Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid P3

No One's POV

In the cemetery where everything had started, Dean joins Sam and Sheriff Mills in front of a massive funeral pyre.

"Well, if there's any zombies left out there, we can't find them." Dean tells Sheriff Mills.

"How are the townspeople?" Sam asks.

"Pretty freaked out. Hell, traumatized. A few of them are calling the papers. As far as I can tell, nobody's believed 'em yet." Sheriff Mills says.

"Would you? How are you holding up?" Sam asks.

"Is that everyone?" Dean asks.

"All but one." Sam comments quietly, both he and his brother knowing exactly who they were talking about.

Returning to Bobby's salvage yard, they stand in front of another funeral pyre with Bobby.

"So, thinking maybe I should apologize for losing my head back there." Bobby offers.

"Bobby, you don't owe us anything." Sam denies.

"Hey, look, I don't know squat from shinola about love, but... At least you got to spend five days with her, right?" Dean tries.

"Right. Which makes things about a thousand times worse. She was the love of my life. How many times do I got to kill her?" Bobby gruffs, swallowing back tears.

"Are you gonna be okay, Bobby?" Sam says, his heart going out to his surrogate father, who for most of his life had been more of a father than his actual father.

"You boys should know... Karen told me why Death was here." Bobby offers.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"I know why he took a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota. He came for me." Bobby answers.

"What do you mean, you?" Dean asks, feeling foreboding creep up his spine. Could they not get a break?

"Death came for me. He brought Karen back to send me a message." Bobby's words ringing like nail in a coffin.

"You? Why you?"

"Because I've been helping you, you sons of bitches. I'm one of the reasons you're still saying no to Lucifer, Sam." Bobby says a bit bitterly.

"So this was like a hit on your life?" Dean questions.

"I don't know if they wanted to take my life or... My spirit. Either way, they wanted me out of the way." Bobby shrugs, his voice quiet.

"But you're gonna be alright… Right, Bobby?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. I'll be alright." Bobby finally answers after a few moments of silence.

 ** _Okay, so originally I had another part to this added on to the end of this episode, but on second thought I decided to move it into another chapter, which is why this is part so short. The next episode, 5x16 -"Dark Side of the Moon" that comes in canon in season 5 of Supernatural I am NOT using, or I'm using only one scene and I changed it a little to fit my story... You'll understand when you read it._**

 ** _So, if you can see my pattern here, the next chapter will actually be another "Then" chapter._**

 ** _Reviews are lovely._**

 ** _Much love to my followers/favs & those who have reviewed so far!_**

 ** _P.S. Hello to all my lovely readers... Please note, that yes, I did actually update my story, even though it doesn't look like a new chapter... Look at the ORDER of my chapters... I realized that I am an idiot... Because I didn't do alternating every other chapter like I had planned all along... I mean seriously, how did I not do that from the beginning? No clue, I think I just got a little ahead of myself in writing the "now" chapters because they were easier to write. So I added a "then" chapter like I promised, however it was put where it actually belongs..._**

 ** _So anyways, the updates for a little while are going to look a little funky until I get my chapters all sorted out like I planned because every time I post a new chapter it is literally going to be this chapter, because in order to "update/reorder" another previous chapter it bumps the last chapter (aka this one) out... But at the same time, I am lengthening the story, because technically I am adding a new chapter, but putting the new chapter behind others... Ergo the "reording" or "update" that bumps this chapter out... If my rambling made sense..._**

 ** _I apologize profusely. Your author is an idiot. *slams head against the wall & screams*_**

 ** _P.P.S. I just added another "Then" chapter to correct my horrendous mistake from before (see above P.S.). And from the looks of it, will have one more screwy update until I have things corrected the way I want them and I can stop reposting this chapter. Lols. I feel like a moron..._**


	14. Then: Confessions & Gifts

_No One's POV_

 _Michael walked through the garden to meet Cassiel at their special spot under a particular oak tree, having just come from the nursery where a new litter of tiger cubs had been released from their mother, now old enough to begin training._

 _The tiger kits were prized, traditionally only given to the officers, for they were fierce adversaries on the battle field once fully grown and trained; with starlight in their eyes, their roars struck fear in enemy hearts, their claws razor sharp and their hearts fiercely loyal to their masters._

 _But Michael had carefully selected one for Cassiel, the cub he had chosen currently curled in his arms, hoping to give it to her as a gesture to show his true affections for her and his desire to become her mate._

 _He believed Cassiel would appreciate a gesture such as this over something else. For Cassiel always took pleasure in Father's creation over grander gestures or displays. It was something Michael admired about his mate. She made him stop and appreciate things he hadn't before; such as watching fox pups play together, or otters clasping paws together as they settled in for the night or beavers building their dam in the stream._

 _But still, Michael was nervous, perhaps this wasn't a good idea. Perhaps Cassiel would like something different. Maybe it wasn't enough to adequately show his affections._

 _Michael nearly turned around and walked back into the citadel._

 _Finally arriving at their special spot in the garden, Michael found Cassiel waiting for him, Cassiel sitting peacefully against the large oak, wings lazily spread out behind her._

 _"Cassiel." Michael says, drawing her attention, his voice instinctively softening._

 _"Michael!" Cassiel greets, turning around, a smile forming on her face._

 _Cassiel's smile took Michael's breath away. Michael thought he could spend eternity making her smile and it still wouldn't be enough._

 _"Hello." Michael greets, smiling at her softly in return, his wings fluffing out instinctively under her gaze._

 _"You're late!" Cassiel chastises playfully as she stands, walking towards him._

 _"My apologies." Michael says, stepping towards her, his nerves still fluttering around in his grace as he clutched the kit in his arms._

 _Suddenly the kit meowed, opening his eyes and stretching in Michael's arms._

 _"Oh! What's this? Who is this little cutie?" Cassiel says, her eyes widening in surprise as she continues towards Michael, attention immediately drawn towards the cub in Michael's arms._

 _"A kit, from the nursery. I- I pi-" Michael responds._

 _"Oh, he's so adorable Michael! Can I hold him? Please? I'll be careful, I promise." Cassiel asks, cutting Michael off._

 _"Of course Cassiel. But I-" Michael responds._

 _"Oh thank you Michael." Cassiel says happily, her eyes lighting up as she rushes towards Michael, her wings fluffing behind her in enthusiasm._

 _Michael immediately softened, the words dying on his lips as he hands over the kit to Cassiel, her happiness worth everything in the universe to him._

 _"Aww, aren't you just the cutest thing in all of creation?" Cassiel coos to the kit, scratching behind the kit's ears as the kit soaks up the attention._

 _"Cassiel." Michael tries again, watching as Cassiel sits cross legged on the ground, holding the kit carefully in her arms._

 _"Yes Michael?" Cassiel says, looking up at him, her eyes gleaming with joy and a type of gentle compassion and innocence Michael didn't see in any other._

 _Michael hadn't thought he could fall in love with her any more than he had, but Cassiel never ceased to amaze him._

 _"Do you like him?" Michael asks, settling himself beside her on the ground, his right wings brushing against Cassiel's._

 _"He's adorable. I love him." Cassiel agrees. "It would be wonderful to have a kit like him. Is he yours?"_

 _"No, I- I picked him out for you Cassiel. He's yours." Michael finally responds, the air around them suddenly seeming too silent._

 _"I- You, you picked him out for_ _ **me**_ _?" Cassiel asks, looking at Michael wide-eyed. "But-_ _ **why**_ _? I mean, only- only officers are supposed to have them. Not that- I- I'm just, well-"_

 _"Cassiel-" Michael interrupts, placing a light hand on Cassiel's chin._

 _This was it Michael thought, gathering his courage and determination as if he was going into battle. This was worse than battle, he thought. Frankly, he might prefer battle. Because battle was strategic, it was skill and power and strength. And this, this was something entirely different. This was matters of the heart, matters of love and affection and- and well Michael didn't know how to prepare or plan._

 _How would Cassiel react? Would she reject him? Or would she agree to be with him? It was his greatest desire to become her mate. Michael knew that if she chose him, that it would be his greatest privilege and honor to have her as his mate._

 _"Cassiel, I chose him for you. As a gift, to- to show you my affections, for you. Do- do you not realize that I- I am not good at showing or expressing my desire or devotion. Lucifer- my brother, he also desires you, cares deeply for you, and- and I cannot sit by and watch as he earns your- your affection and attention any longer. I wish, it is my greatest desire Cassiel, to become your mate. I love you. Would- would you give me that honor and privilege?" Michael finally stumbles out._

 _"Michael-" Cassiel breathes out, blinking at him slowly._

 _That was not a good sign Michael thought._

 _"I- I just- I_ _ **do**_ _care about you Michael, please don't think I don't." Cassiel begins, her eyes clouding over as she looks at him. "And- you- you're wonderful, amazing. Any- anyone would be- I would be- very privileged to- be your mate. It- it sounds lovely- there is nothing I would ra- rather be than to be y- yours."_

 _Michael couldn't help but arch his wings proudly under her praise, despite the sinking feeling in his chest from the look in her eyes and the wavering tone of her voice._

 _"But- I, Lucifer, I- care about him too. And- and I_ _ **can't**_ _\- it- it isn't fair to you." Cassiel finishes quietly, looking down._

 _"I- I see." Michael replies equally as quiet, suddenly feeling like he had just been stabbed straight in the grace with an angel blade, attempting to keep the shattered look off of his face. Did this mean she was rejecting him?_

 _"I- I'm sorry Michael. I need- I don't-_ _ **I have to go**_ _. There's nothing between Lucifer and- I- I'm not choosing him. I just- I have to go. I'm sorry. I can't- right now. Not- right now." Cassiel stumbles out, her eyes still clouding over with sadness, and with that, Cassiel hands the tiger cub back over to Michael, fleeing from the garden, her raven wings a streak behind her as she runs blindly from Michael._

 _Wings immediately deflating, Michael sighs, starring down at the white tiger cub in his arms, feeling utterly defeated, his grace yearning to feel the familiar warmth of his mate's close to his._

 _He had been so_ _ **certain**_ _Cassiel would appreciate the gift and accept him. He just needed to give her some time. And perhaps he should try something different. Yes,_ _ **time**_ _, and something_ _ **different**_ _, Michael thought._

 _Michael was not going to let his brother Lucifer win_ _ **his**_ _ **mate**_ _. He was going to prove to Cassiel that he was the better choice._

 _But first, he was going to take the tiger cub to Cassiel's room. The cub after all, was a gift for his mate. Then, he was going to think of something else. Maybe she would have preferred a dragon._

 _Meanwhile, Cassiel ran through the garden, holding back tears, unable to face her own feelings and the fact she had just left Michael looking like she had stabbed him in the chest with his own blade._

 _She hadn't believed her own friends when they had told her both Michael and Lucifer liked her, saying it was because she was nothing special, but perhaps she was only making an excuse, perhaps she had only been unwilling to face the truth out of selfishness._

 _Cassiel couldn't help but want them both, she didn't want to give either of them up. But in doing so it was only going to end up in heart break, and it was ultimately going to divide the brothers. Maybe it already had._

 _Lucifer, having also decided to express his desire and affection for Cassiel, made his way out of the Holy City and surrounding citadel in search for Cassiel, having already crafted together the perfect surprise for her._

 _Winding his way through the celestial fields, Lucifer catches sight of Cassiel, a smile instinctively forming on his face as he observes her from the distance, sitting with her back faced to him, wings ruffled gently by Heaven's warm breeze._

 _"Hello gorgeous." Lucifer greets, wrapping his arms around her from behind, his wings brushing against hers._

 _"Oh, Lucifer!" Cassiel startles, quickly wiping away a few stray tears and sniffling._

 _"What's wrong?" Lucifer asks, frowning lightly, immediately taking note of her actions._

 _"It's nothing. I'm fine." Cassiel brushes off, shrugging Lucifer's touch off._

 _"It doesn't seem like nothing." Lucifer points out, his frown deepening at Cassiel's actions._

 _"I'm fine Lucifer." Cassiel says quietly, clearly not wanting to talk about whatever was bothering her._

 _"Come on, I know just the thing to cheer you up." Lucifer suggests, offering his hand._

 _Lucifer couldn't have planned this opening to his surprise better himself._

 _"Actually, I'd- I'd kind of like to be alone right now Lucifer." Cassiel says quietly, shaking her head._

 _Being around Lucifer was the last thing that was going to help Cassiel figure out her feelings for the two Archangels. And didn't she need to? Michael deserved an answer, if it wasn't already too late. She had_ _ **run away**_ _from him, and oh by Father, wasn't she a horrible person?_

 _"Okay, what happened? And don't tell me nothing. Clearly you're upset. Did you get in an argument with Castiel? Do you need me to smite someone?" Lucifer asks, settling himself closer to Cassiel, his grace aching at the fact his mate was so clearly upset and he didn't know why._

 _"No, I didn't get in a fight with Castiel, and I don't need you to smite anyone Lucifer. Thanks for the offer though." Cassiel says, a tiny smile forming on her face._

 _Lucifer smiles back, brushing his wings against hers gently in comfort, still waiting for her to continue._

 _"It's- I- I just realized a few things, it's kind of personal. I don't really want to talk about it Lucifer." Cassiel sighs, shying away again._

 _"Alright, but I'm here, if you want to talk about it. Now, will you come with me? Please? I promise you'll love it. It'll take your mind off of whatever is bothering you." Lucifer pleads, standing up and offering his hand again._

 _"Lucifer-" Cassiel begins._

 _"If you still want to be alone afterwards then I'll leave you be, I promise. I just want to see you smile. I don't like seeing you upset, gorgeous." Lucifer negotiates, looking hopeful._

 _Cassiel didn't have the heart to deny Lucifer, and reluctantly takes his hand, allowing Lucifer to lead her off to whatever he wanted to show her._

 _Leading Cassiel to the Heavenly stables, Lucifer turns to her, stopping her just before the doors._

 _"Okay stop, here. Just wait." Lucifer says._

 _"What? Wait, why? Lucifer-" Cassiel asks, looking at Lucifer oddly._

 _"I promise. Just trust me." Lucifer hushes, coming behind Cassiel to cover her eyes. "You can trust me. I won't let you run into anything I promise. And there are no tricks."_

 _"Lucifer." Cassiel complains, allowing Lucifer to walk her to wherever they were going._

 _"Okay, okay. We've stopped. See? I didn't run you into anything. Now, open your eyes." Lucifer says, pulling his hands away, stepping up beside Cassiel, as they now stand before a stall, and anxiously looking at her face to await her reaction._

 _"Lucifer what's this abou- oh!" Cassiel says, cutting off, coming face to face with a snout._

 _"Surprise?" Lucifer says, looking nervous._

 _"He's beautiful." Cassiel breathes, holding her hand out for the winged horse to sniff._

 _"And he's yours." Lucifer announces._

 _"_ _ **Mine?**_ _" Cassiel repeats dumbfounded, starring at the elegant stallion before her._

 _Like the tigers, the winged horses were also reserved for the upper hierarchy of officers. With lightning in their breaths, fire in their eyes and thunder in their hooves, the winged horses were powerful, magnificent steeds on the battle fields, carrying their owners faithfully and unflinchingly._

 _"Yes, yours. A gift." Lucifer replies._

 _"A gift?" Cassiel repeats, still dumbfounded._

 _"Yes, a gift." Lucifer continues, unable to help the small grin that appears on his face at Cassiel's still speechless expression. His mate was utterly adorable and endearing. "To show you how much I care about you, because I am in love with you Cassiel. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you flying around on advanced training course. You utterly captivated me. And I fall more in love with you every day. Cassiel, I would very much like to become your ma-"_

 _Lucifer didn't get to finish, because before he could Cassiel had already bolted from the stables, a sob ripping from her chest and the rest of Lucifer's words dying on his lips._

 _Lucifer remained rooted to the spot, confusion and rejection swarming in his mind threatening to suffocate him. Where had he gone wrong? Did she not like her gift? Had he done something to upset her? Was the thought of him being her mate so repulsive that she had fled?_

 _Finally, after a few more moments of self-doubt and insecurity, Lucifer left the stables, intent on finding Cassiel and comforting her to the best of his abilities. She had been sobbing, and regardless if he had caused it or not, his grace ached at the thought of his mate in pain._

 _"What did you do Lucifer!?" Michael growls, suddenly storming towards him, wings arched out in challenge._

 _"What are you talking about Michael?" Lucifer asks, wings flaring out in defense._

 _"_ _ **Cassiel**_ _. I just saw her run past me_ _ **sobbing**_ _. She came from the stables. Which_ _ **you**_ _just came from. I can put two and two together._ _ **So. What. Did. You. Do!?**_ _" Michael growls again._

 _"_ _ **Me!?**_ _What about_ _ **you**_ _!? I found her earlier wiping away tears in the plains. And it_ _ **wasn't**_ _Castiel who upset her!" Lucifer growls back, his wings flaring out in challenge now._

 _I mean, okay, perhaps his brother had a point. But it wasn't like Lucifer was going to admit that to Michael. It was only going to give Michael something to hold over him in regards to Cassiel, and Lucifer wasn't about to give Michael an advantage when it came to winning Cassiel's affection. Because Cassiel was **his mate** , not Michael's._

 _Both hot tempered, Michael and Lucifer refuse to stand down, now in each other's face, wings fully open with barbs out, ready to challenge each other for dominance._

 _"Cassiel is **mine** Lucifer!" Michael growls, glowering at his younger brother, taking the first swipe with his wings._

 _Lucifer growls as Michael's wings hit him hard, barbs raking down his wings painfully._

 _"No, she's **mine** Michael! You will not take her from me." Lucifer growls back, batting back at Michael with a wing, both beginning to circle each other._

 _"Whoa okay, hey guys, things getting a little tense here?" Gabriel suddenly pops up, having been strolling by, and noticed his two older brother about to duke it out in a dominance war._

 _"You know, how about we_ _ **not**_ _demolish this part of the citadel today? Where's Cassiel? Usually she's the one to act as moral compass of 'let's stop the Archangels from doing something stupid today'. And must I say, it's pretty effective." Gabriel snarks, butting in between his brothers, preventing each other, at least for the moment, from lunging towards one another, since Gabriel now stood in the way._

 _"_ _ **GABRIEL!**_ _" Michael growls, turning to glare at his younger brother._

 _"Okay, okay. Don't bring up Cassiel then? Bad topic? Let me guess, that's what you're fighting about?" Gabriel asks, earning another death glare, this time from both Michael and Lucifer. "_ _ **Okay**_ _… I'm going to take that as an undeniable_ _ **yes**_ _on all accounts."_

 _"Gabriel,_ _ **move**_ _." Lucifer hisses, still bracing to attack Michael._

 _"Right, so things didn't go well for either of you then... Because if they did, one of you fucktards would be throwing a party, strutting around with his wings unable to fit through the doorways while the other one would look like a perpetual wounded animal, but instead you both are trying to murder each other." Gabriel sasses, continuing to prattle on. "Honestly, why did Father strap me with you two_ _ **morons**_ _as brothers!? You are literally the two_ _ **dumbest**_ _geniuses ever."_

 _"This doesn't concern you Gabriel." Michael growls out, wings flaring out wider, getting highly irritated at his second younger brother as he shifts his weight, still steeling his body for an attack against Lucifer._

 _"Okay, maybe it doesn't. Not like I know anything. Go ahead and be_ _ **fucking dumb asses**_ _._ _ **I'm**_ _going to go find my best friend whose_ _ **probably**_ _ **sobbing**_ _her eyes out over you two_ _ **losers**_ _." Gabriel snarks, giving up and throwing his hands in the air, rolling his eyes._

 _"Oh,_ _ **please**_ _, how do I know that? Anyone could tell she cares about you two. I mean, the reason may still stands as to why she cares. But even a blind bat could have seen that." Gabriel huffs, after his brothers give him a look._

 _And with that Gabriel huffs off, leaving Michael and Lucifer to their own devices._

 _On the other side of the citadel, Cassiel sat tucked into a niche of the wall that surrounded the Holy City and over looked the celestial plains beyond, knees pulled to her chest as she sobbed, wings curled around herself protectively as she hid from view._

 _This is where Gabriel finds her._

 _"Hey sweet cheeks. Wanna talk about it?" Gabriel says softly, plopping down beside her._

 _"N- not really." Cassiel sobs out._

 _"Okay. I'll just sit here with you then." Gabriel shrugs._

 _"If- if you want to." Cassiel shrugs._

 _"Course I want to. You're my best friend Cassie." Gabriel insists, wrapping his golden wings around her protectively._

 _"T- thanks Gabe. Y- you're my best friend too." Cassiel sniffles out, hiccupping lightly._

 _"Anytime Cassie." Gabriel sighs, resting his head on top hers._


	15. Now: The Search Begins

No One's POV

Staying with Bobby long after the fires of Karen's pyre die down, Sam and Dean finally hit the road, the wheels of the Impala driving off into the night.

"We just can't catch a break can we Sammy?" Dean comments with a heavy sigh, glancing at his brother briefly in the passenger seat.

"Seems like it now days." Sam agrees. "But we will Dean. I know we will. We have two of the Horsemen's rings already."

"Yeah, and at what cost? Bobby had to kill his wife? We've been chased by rouge angels, Michael and his minions are still trying to get me to say yes, and the same with Lucifer for you. How is this even fair man?" Dean rants to Sam.

Suddenly a high pitch noise echoes and bright light appears out of nowhere, causing Dean to swerve sharply, the Impala driving off the highway, crashing head first into a large tree, both the boys blacking out.

The scene shifts, no longer are Sam and Dean seated in the Impala, instead they are in a verdant, green garden, a conservatory, surrounded with the sounds of a forest.

"Sam!?" Dean immediately calls out, waking with a start, bolting up right as if struck by lightning.

"Dean!?" Sam panics, but both boys were within feet of each other just as they were in the Impala.

"Where _are_ we?" Dean asks, turning to face his brother, both of them immediately jumping to their feet to look around.

"Hello?" Sam calls out in confusion, spinning around as if to get his bearings.

"Hello." A voice says, an older black man suddenly appearing.

"Who are you?" Dean asks, immediately suspicious of the angel, since clearly this man was an angel.

"I am Joshua. My apologies. I did not mean to startle you." Joshua introduces himself.

"Right. Well, where are we and what do you want from us?" Dean demands.

"You two are unconscious in the Impala on the side of the road. Currently dreaming, you see what you want to see here. For some it's God's throne room, for others it's Eden. You two, I believe it's the Cleveland Botanical Gardens. You came here on a field trip." Joshua informs them. "I needed to speak with you two."

Sam nods in agreement, remembering that particular field trip.

"So… What do you need to tell us?" Sam asks.

"My Father has a message for you. Back off." Joshua says simply.

"What?" Dean says in disbelief.

"He knows already. Everything you want to tell him." Joshua explains.

"But…" Dean protests.

"He knows what the angels are doing. He knows that the Apocalypse has begun. He just doesn't think it's his problem."

"Not his problem?" Dean is stunned.

"God saved you already. He put you on that plane. He brought back Castiel. He's willing to grant you salvation in Heaven and after everything you've done too. It's more than he's intervened in a long time. He's finished. Magic amulet or not, you won't be able to find him." Joshua explains the words of his Father with a heavy heart.

"But he can stop it. He can stop all of it." Dean cries in disbelief.

"I suppose he could, but he won't."

"Why not?" Dean demands.

"Why does he allow evil in the first place? You could drive yourself nuts asking questions like that." Joshua shrugs.

"So he's just going to sit back and watch the world burn?" Dean rages.

"I know how important this was to you, Dean. I'm sorry." Joshua apologies, looking sincere, knowing in his grace that his Father had far greater plans at work.

"Forget it. Just another dead-beat dad with a bunch of excuses, right. I'm used to that. I'll muddle through." Dean says, his voice choking up.

"Except… You don't know if you can, this time. You can't kill the Devil, the only weapon you had hope in failed and you're losing faith, in yourself, your brother, and now this?" Joshua says, not unkindly.

Sam looks at Dean, realizing just how desperate and depressed Dean really is.

"God was your last hope. I just… I wish I could tell you something different. I know you hoped to find an answer." Joshua sighs.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam questions.

"You think that I would lie?" Joshua questions.

"It's just that… You're not exactly the first angel we've met." Sam explains.

"I'm rooting for you boys! I wish I could do more to help you, I do! But... I'm afraid there is little I can offer you. My Father speaks to me, I am only the messenger in this case." Joshua replies.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. Thanks for nothing!" Dean says angrily, kicking the ground and stomping off a few feet to stare at a few trees.

"So what now?" Sam asks.

"You know, despite my appearance, I am far from the oldest of the angels in Heaven's Hosts. I only chose this appearance because I thought it might put you two more at ease. I am quite young, younger than the Archangels by millenniums, younger than even Castiel..." Joshua begins.

"And what does _this_ have to do with _anything!?_ " Dean demands, interrupting Joshua rudely, turning to look at Joshua angrily, not understanding why Joshua was still keeping them here in the dream world.

"Father used to tell us stories, you know. And there was a story told, one of my favorites, a story about a girl who lived forever, but whose eyes were heavy with the weight of all she had seen. A girl who fell from the stars…" Joshua trails off, his voice remembering fondly the words of his Father washing over him as a younger angel starry eyed and far less aged that he was now.

"What's that _supposed_ to mean!?" Dean demands.

"What!?" Sam asks, looking baffled.

"It looks like our time is up. Now, you will wake up. Everything will be as it was. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more help Sam and Dean. Keep in mind, Michael and Lucifer cannot be _killed_ by any weapon. My Father will not intervene. He feels it is not his place. But perhaps you'll find what you're looking for somewhere north of Dixie, where tradition runs through the veins of the Houses and blood runs Blue. And this time, God wants you to _remember_..." Joshua says, bringing his fingers together in a snap.

A blinding light surrounds Dean and Sam and suddenly both of them find themselves back in the front seat of Baby, Dean behind the wheel and Sam in the passenger seat, the Impala's engine purring and radio playing in the background, the gas gage and mileage barely reading anything less than what it was moments before they had blacked out.

"Remember… Demons run when a good man goes to war, night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war. Demons run, but count the cost, the battle's won, but the child is lost." Joshua's voice echoes final words to the Winchesters.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Dean asks, looking at his brother.

"I don't know, but I think- I think Joshua was trying to tell us something." Sam says, thinking back on the conversation.

" _Tell_ us something? Come on Sam, the dude was talking nonsense, a story about a girl falling from the stars? North of Dixie, who is Dixie, blood running blue? And demons running, night will fall, the child is lost? He repeated himself like three times too. I think he was off his rocker, like one too many feathers in his brain if you know what I mean." Dean snarks, twirling a finger around his head indicating crazy.

"No Dean, I don't think so. I think he was doing it for emphasis. I really think he was trying to tell us something, I mean maybe in a round-about way. Maybe it wasn't _what_ he _was_ saying, maybe it's what he _wasn't_ saying. Or maybe it was a prophecy of some sort. But I really think we need to call Cas and ask. Maybe he'll understand something."

"Fine. But for the record, I think this is crazy." Dean huffs, but acquiescing to Sam's request anyways. "Dear Castiel, we have important news on- we talked to Joshua- now get your feathery ass down here."

"You talked to Joshua?" Castiel says, suddenly appearing in the back seat of the Impala.

"Jesus Cas!" Dean says, jumping.

"Joshua came to you?" Castiel asks.

"More like mind whammied us just a few moments ago. Bright lights and everything. Made us run off the road so we could have a little chat in a dream world." Dean sasses.

"What did he have to say Dean?" Castiel questions urgently.

"Well other than the fact that God doesn't think the Apocalypse is his problem? He knows and he won't do a damn thing about it to stop it. Joshua told us some story about a girl falling from the stars. And then spouted off some crap about demons running when a good man goes to war." Dean rants.

"God doesn't- perhaps, maybe… Maybe Joshua was lying." Castiel finally says quietly, looking disheartened.

"I don't think he was, Cas. I'm sorry." Sam says, looking at Cas in the rearview mirror.

"Thank you Sam. It- it doesn't matter. I don't need this anymore then. It's worthless." Castiel says, handing back Dean's amulet, dropping it in front seat between Sam and Dean, all three of them blatantly ignoring what that symbolizes to all three of them.

"Cas-" Sam begins to say.

"What else did Joshua say? Can you tell me exactly what he told you?" Castiel questions.

"He told us that your Father used to tell stories, and one of his favorites was about a girl, a girl who lived forever, but whose eyes were heavy with the weight of all she had seen. A girl who had fell from the stars." Sam recalls. "He was also very specific, he kept _insisting_ that God would not intervene, like he was hinting at something else. Like if God wouldn't intervene that whatever he was trying to tell us, maybe with the story, maybe that's the answer? What do you think Cas?"

"I do not know Sam. Did Joshua say anything else?" Castiel questions, still looking confused and lost from the revelation that his Father would not stop the Apocalypse.

"Yeah, that- there was that thing at the end." Dean says, gesturing to Sam with a hand vaguely.

"Oh, yeah right. Umm…" Sam says, eye brow furrowing trying to remember.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war, night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war…" Sam starts.

"Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war. Demons run, but count the cost, the battle's won, but the child is lost." Sam and Dean both finish together.

Castiel is quiet for a few moments.

"So what do you think Cas?" Dean finally asks.

"I do not recognize that as anything I have heard before. It could be something, but I do not know for certain. If Joshua said to remember it, then it is probably of some value. Perhaps we should focus on it later… Is that all Joshua said?" Castiel trails off, before switching topics.

"Yeah, he said some other vague obscurity. That we might find what we were looking for somewhere north of Dixie, where tradition runs through the veins of the houses and blood runs blue. But what the _hell_ that _means_ , or what we should be looking _for_ , we have no clue!?" Dean growls out.

"Then we should focus on that for now. If Joshua said that specifically we might find what we are looking for, even if we do not know, this is our best option. I can see what I can find." Castiel declares.

 _ **Anyone see what I did here? I just SuperWho'd this bitch. Oh yeah, I'm such a geek.**_

 _ **6x07 - "A Good Man Goes to War"**_

 _ **7x03 - "A Town Called Mercy"**_

 _ **I promise it has significance though, not just to appease my inner geek. I'm sure you guys can already figure it out however. *hint, hint* You are all very smart people. *wink, wink***_

 _ **Also, I totally merged my timeline with 5x16 - "Dark Side of the Moon", so yeah a little canon divergence for you guys.**_

 _ **And, thank you for all the lovely reviews so far guys! Keep it up. They give me life! *hugs & kisses***_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	16. Then: Building Tension

_No One's POV_

 _Two weeks had passed in Heaven since both Michael and Lucifer had confessed their love for Cassiel and attempted to ask Cassiel to be their mate._

 _Since then, Cassiel had begun to avoid the two oldest Archangels, much to both of their despair and misery, resentment between Lucifer and Michael growing to new heights, and tension in Heaven building as all of the Heavenly Hosts steered clear of the two eldest Archangel Commanders._

 _And in an attempt to even be around Cassiel, both Michael and Lucifer had gone back to watching her training rotations, and if Gabriel didn't think it was so pathetic he probably would have shooed his brothers out for being stalkers, but they looked like kicked tiger cubs watching Cassiel with her brother so he let them be._

 _Plus, it also meant it was one of the few times they weren't arguing and at each other's throats, mostly because they were too busy making sickeningly sweet love struck eyes at Cassiel, but I mean whatever shut them up. Honestly, Gabriel was up to his wings with being done with his two older brothers' arguing and fighting; he wanted to strangle them like ninety percent of the time._

 _"Alright, training is over for today." One of Gabriel's Lieutenants announces, dismissing Cassiel's garrison._

 _Watching as Cassiel's garrison all salutes, they gradually filter off the training field, Cassiel leaving with her brother and friends, Balthazar, Sophia, Ezekiel and Azrael, Cassiel not even glancing at Michael or Lucifer._

 _"This is all_ _ **your**_ _fault you know!" Gabriel hears Lucifer hiss to Michael as soon as Cassiel has left._

 _Gabriel sighs, and it begins_ _ **again**_ _. His brothers were such_ _ **morons**_ _._

 _"My fault!? How is this_ _ **my**_ _fault!? This is all_ _ **your**_ _fault!" Michael growls back. "I saw Cassiel first!"_

 _"Are you really playing that with me right now Michael? You_ _ **saw**_ _her first? You weren't doing anything about it. You wouldn't even_ _ **talk**_ _to her! I have_ _ **every**_ _right to her!"_

 _"She's still_ _ **mine**_ _Lucifer." Michael growls challengingly, wings flaring out in warning._

 _"Not a chance_ _ **brother**_ _. She's_ _ **mine**_ _." Lucifer growls back, answering the challenge._

 _Gabriel mentally face palms, holding back another groan at his brothers' stupidity._

 _"This is going to end well." Gabriel mutters sarcastically, watching his brothers face off in what would be a dominance war if things didn't end now._

 _"Hey guys?" Gabriel tries to distract, but getting no response from either of them. "Uh, guys? Can we not today?"_

 _"Yeah, didn't think so, you_ _ **fucking**_ _ **douches**_ _." Gabriel mutters as Michael suddenly tackles Lucifer to the ground, both of them rolling together in a pile of limbs and wings. "Seriously, these two_ _ **fucking**_ _ **morons**_ _. Father must have dropped them as fledglings."_

 _Gabriel sighs, rolling his eyes as he watches his brothers continue to scuffle with each other, I mean someone had to make sure the two idiots didn't_ _ **actually**_ _seriously injury each other. Sure, he may be sick and tired of watching them fight, but it didn't mean he wanted to see either of his brothers seriously hurt. They were his brothers after all._

 _Watching as the fight escaladed, Gabriel gradually grew more concerned as Lucifer and Michael drew their angel blades against one another, clearly unwilling to back down from the fight._

 _"Guys, come on, don't do this!" Gabriel calls out in vain, his brothers completely ignoring him in favor of snarling in each other's faces._

 _Gabriel contemplated his choices for a few moments: he could get Raphael, and together he and Raphael could probably separate Lucifer and Michael, maybe, with minimal injuries all around (Lucifer and Michael packed a wallop when they wanted to, Raphael and Gabriel would know from previous experience trying to break those two dumbos apart when they were fighting), or he could run and get Father, no Father was busy with his latest creation, or he could go get Cassiel, who could probably knock some sense into both his brothers faster than either him, Raphael or his Father, that is if he could convince her._

 _Finally Gabriel settled on chancing it with Cassiel. He figured he could probably flash Cassiel his famous golden-whiskey colored, puppy dog eyes if anything. Cassiel had a hard time resisting him when he did that._

 _Quickly setting off to find Cassiel, Gabriel finds her in her quarters, settled on her bed reading, her tiger cub Michael had given her curled up by her feet._

 _"Hey bestie!" Gabriel chirps, letting himself into her room._

 _"Hey Gabe, what's up?" Cassie asks, looking up from her scroll._

 _"Oh, you know, nothing, just passing by." Gabriel says innocently, patting the cub on the head._

 _Cassiel narrows her eyes at Gabriel, tilting her head to the right slightly._

 _"What do you want Gabe?" She sighs lightly, rolling her eyes._

 _"What makes you think I want anything?" Gabriel feigns ignorance._

 _"Because I know you, and I know that look. Now out with it Gabe." Cassiel snorts._

 _"Fine. You caught me." Gabriel sighs dramatically._

 _"Look, I know- I know you don't want to talk to them or be around them right now. I get it, okay? I do, sweet cheeks. But- Michael and Lucifer are fighting. And it's getting really bad. They have their angel blades out and everything. I need you to come stop the two idiots from killing each other. Because they aren't listening to me." Gabriel rushes out so Cassiel couldn't interrupt him._

 _"Gabe, what makes you think they're going to listen to me?" Cassiel asks, setting aside her scroll, pulling her knees to her chest._

 _Gabriel gives her a disbelieving look._

 _"Uh, maybe because they're pathetically and hopelessly in love with you?" Gabriel snorts._

 _"But I_ _ **hurt**_ _them." Cassiel whispers, looking down ashamed. "And apparently I'm_ _ **still**_ _managing to mess things up. They're fighting because of me aren't they?"_

 _"Cassie don't- It's not-" Gabriel starts._

 _"Don't Gabe. I'm not stupid you know. I hear things, I'm not_ _ **that**_ _oblivious. Angels talk."_

 _"What are other angels saying?" Gabriel hisses protectively. "And don't think for a second Lucifer and Michael don't_ _ **still**_ _love you both. It is not your fault they are acting like_ _ **fucking**_ _morons."_

 _"Thanks Gabe." Cassiel sighs._

 _"Always. So, will you come?" Gabriel asks, looking anxious._

 _"I guess." Cassiel sighs, looking worried and nervous._

 _"I'll be right there, promise."_

 _Cassiel nods, following Gabriel back to the training field where Lucifer and Michael were still fighting, but now looking slightly worse for wear, sporting various scrapes and bruises to their persons, both their wings looking roughed up from where each other's barbs had dug in._

 _"No!" Cassiel cries softly, her eyes tearing up immediately and breathe hitching in her throat, her emotions already threatening to spill over. How could she have done this to them? Torn them apart because she couldn't make a choice?_

 _"Lucifer! Michael! STOP!" Cassiel screams, hand reaching out for them, but dropping last minute to her side._

 _Michael and Lucifer freeze immediately, their mate's voice registering in their minds for the first time in two weeks aimed directly at them. To them two weeks had felt like an eternity, having spent the last several months prior to that, practically every second they had free, with her._

 _"D- don't fight._ _ **Please**_ _. Don't fight over me. I- I'm not worth it. I don't want you to fight." Cassiel cries, curling her arms around her body, her wings also tightening around herself._

 _"Cassiel-" Michael begins, wanting nothing more but to comfort his mate, to go to her and promise her anything._

 _"N- no._ _ **No!**_ _" Cassiel stops Michael. "This- this isn't what I wanted. I- I- I never wan- wanted this. You- you are_ _ **brothers**_ _. You are the Archangels. The Commanders. I- I'm just_ _ **me**_ _."_

 _"You are more than-" Lucifer tries to explain._

 _"No,_ _ **stop**_ _it!" Cassiel screams again, tears streaming down her face as she cuts Lucifer off._

 _Gabriel suddenly realized what a horrible idea this had been._

 _"I can't do this! I_ _ **won't**_ _do this!" Cassiel screams._

 _"What- what do you mean?" Michael asks, suddenly looking pale._

 _"I don't_ _ **want**_ _this._ _ **Any**_ _of it!" Cassiel cries in hysteria._

 _Gabriel moves to calm her, realizing where this is going. This was not going to end well for anyone._

 _"Cassie, sweet cheeks. Why don't we calm down now? Hmm? Everything is okay." Gabriel tries to soothe, inching closer._

 _"_ _ **No**_ _. I'm_ _ **done**_ _. I'm choosing_ _ **right**_ _ **now**_ _. And my choice is neither. I don't want either of you." Cassiel says, and with that she flees, leaving a stunned Michael and Lucifer in her wake._

 _"Michael, Lucifer, just give Cassie some time-" Gabriel says, but both his brothers only walk away, their wings drooping behind them in dejectedness and pure heartbrokenness._

 _Meanwhile Cassiel runs blindly through the halls of the Holy City, until she reaches the familiar rooms of her Father, her Father working in his office, writing down an idea he had for a future world._

 _"Cassiel?" Her Father asks._

 _"_ _ **Father!**_ _" Cassiel sobs, running into his arms._

 _"Cassiel, what's wrong?"_

 _"Father, I- I- hurt them. I was selfish. I never wanted to hurt them. So I made a choice. I gave them up. But it hurts. It hurts so much."_

 _"I know it hurts, but everything will work out in the end. I promise." God soothes._

 _"You promise Father?" Cassiel cries, curling up on her Father's lap._

 _"I know." God smiles gently, stoking Cassiel's wings._

 _Cassiel settles further, burrowing into her Father's chest, sobs subsiding as she finds comfort in her Father's familiar all-encompassing embrace, drifting off to sleep._

 _"_ _Oh Cassiel, my daughter. My sweet, beautiful daughter. If only you knew. You are destined for so much more than you will ever know. Someday you will understand. One day, you will be Michael and Lucifer's saving grace."_


	17. Now: Deciphering the Riddle

No One's POV

Together with Castiel and a few days of research, Sam and Dean had deciphered the first part of Joshua's vague riddle like clue.

Dean had been the first one to suggest that perhaps the reference to Dixie was a place, since north was a direction.

Once that had been suggested, Sam had been the one to figure out the reference to Dixie, realizing it was the reference to the South. With more digging, it was easy to figure out that heart of Dixie was Alabama, therefore north of Dixie was the State of Tennessee.

But they couldn't exactly go gallivanting around the entire state in search for something when they didn't even know what they were looking for.

Castiel had been the one to realize the last piece. A star. Joshua's story about a falling star. Stars couldn't exactly fall to earth, since they were burning gas, but meteoroids could. And a meteor had fallen to earth centuries ago, far before any records were really kept. But Castiel remembered because he had seen it fall. It had fallen in what was now known as a town called Murfreesboro.

Thus, Sam, Dean and Castiel were on their way to Murfreesboro, Tennessee in hopes that once there they could figure out the rest of Joshua's vague riddle.

"So… Murfreesboro, Tennessee. It's a college town." Sam informs as they drove into the city limits, Sam watching as several college age kids walked by, chatting animatedly with books in arms and bags on their backs.

"I'll say. Think we'll see any hot cheerleader chicks?" Dean jokes, nudging his brother in the arm.

"Dean, we're not here to pick up girls." Sam snorts, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on. Lighten up Sammy. I'm joking." Dean jibs.

"There's a parking space. Let's just park and walk around. See if we can find anything out without raising too much suspicion." Sam suggests, pointing to an open parking space in front of a Starbucks located just off campus of the local state college campus, Middle Tennessee State, or MTSU, Middle TENN (which in Southern accent sounded a lot like "Middleton") as it was dubbed by local students.

"You're no fun." Dean pouts, but doing what Sam suggests.

Dean, Sam and Castiel get out of the Impala, walking into Starbucks to get a feel for the place, Dean looking around awkwardly in his faded leather jacket, plaid and worn jeans.

"I feel like I need to be a rich, white girl Sam." Dean whispers to his brother.

"You're ridiculous Dean. It's _coffee_." Sam snorts, rolling his eyes and stepping up to the counter to order.

"Uh, three coffees, black." Sam orders, digging out some cash to pay.

Just then the door of the Starbucks opens, a girl with dark brown hair cascading down her shoulders walking in, bluetooth delicately hooked around her left ear, a back pack on her back, text books balanced in one arm, phone in the other one and service dog by her side.

"So how's work going for you? Still hate your boss?" The girl chatters to her best friend on the line.

"Oh, that _totally_ sucks! I hear you. I totally get that. _No way!?_ You're serious? Your boss did that? That's hilarious. Okay, not really. That's frustrating. I'd want to strangle them too. They _seriously_ need to get their shit together." The girl laughs, stepping into line, juggling her books and bag, looking down at her phone as she texts another friend a reminder about a meeting. "Yeah, no. Classes are- you know what? Don't get me started. Mid-terms are coming up. But you know me, living off of coffee and like four hours of sleep. The college life. That's what I get for double majoring with two minors. And you know, being ASB President, and House President, on cheer squad, the volleyball team and the equestrian team. You know, ummm hang on, just a sec girly. I need to order."

"Over-achiever much?" Dean says to Sam.

" _Dean_." Sam says disapprovingly.

"She's hot though." Dean continues, casting an appreciative look at the girl from behind.

" _Dean!_ " Sam hisses, looking even more disapprovingly, this time nudging his brother in the ribs.

"What? I'm just saying. She is." Dean says innocently.

Sam rolls his eyes exasperated, while Castiel looks confused.

"Yes, hi. I'll have a Venti White Chocolate Mocha, two extra shots please." The girl orders, pausing her conversation.

"Can I have a name for that order?" The cashier asks.

"Erin. And can I have my receipt please?" The girl replies, juggling her books precariously as she pulls out her wallet to grab her debit card.

"Perfect. $5.25 please. And your order will be right up." The cashier replies, handing the girl her receipt and card.

"Great, thank you!" The girl chirps back, folding her receipt and stuffing her card back in her wallet before putting her things back into her back pack and walking out of line, past Sam, Dean and Castiel, now back on the phone.

"Hey, don't judge me Amber. You're totally judging me. I can hear it over the phone." The girl, Erin, laughs. "It's not my fault. It was a long day okay? Besides, I have cheer practice, then I gotta hit the barn afterwards. You know me. My day is never done. Blood, sweat and tears. A _lot_ of tears. Probably mostly tears at this point. Haha."

"Venti White Chocolate Mocha, two extra shots for Erin." The barista calls a moment later.

Erin walks over to pick up her coffee, successfully juggling all her things as she makes her way out the door, passing an attractive looking man in a leather jacket as he holds the door open for her, her dog Finn following faithfully.

"Thanks." Erin mumbles a vague thank you as she passes, managing to raise her coffee cup to him without dropping anything she had in her arms. Hot damn, he was attractive. Why couldn't college boys be that hot she wondered? I mean honestly, that jaw line though.

"How's the boy department going?" Erin questions her best friend, walking past a black '67 Impala and down the street towards her own car, a black Dodge Challenger Hellcat. Her father had bought it for her as a high school graduation gift.

"Yeah same, here. Totally lacking. You would think at a massive state university there would be better choices. But then again, not exactly high on the priority list for us. And you know, at this point, I'm so busy. I swear, I practically _bleed_ blue and white." Erin snorts sarcastically.

Sam and Dean stop short at the girl's words, Joshua's words ringing in their mind.

" _Sam!_ " Dean hisses, nudging his brother.

"I know. Do you think? I mean, is that really what he meant?" Sam questions, whispering back urgently.

"I don't know! We're here. It's gotta mean something!" Dean whispers back. Sam's guess was as good as his at this point.

"You're telling me. When it comes to the Houses, tradition practically runs through our veins. Sometimes it's kind of ridiculous. But I guess it has its perks." Erin continues, now reaching her car, completely unaware that Sam and Dean were carefully listening and watching.

After hearing those words, Sam and Dean were convinced that whatever they were looking for was here, and perhaps this chick could help them. But before they could walk up to her, Erin had already slid into her car, ignition turned on, chattering away on her bluetooth.

"Come on, let's follow." Dean suggests, sliding back into Baby.

Meanwhile, in her car, Erin had ended her call with her best friend Amber Jennings who attended another university several hours away, and made her way towards cheer practice when she glanced in her rearview mirror, noticing a sleek black '67 Impala, strikingly similar to the one she had briefly passed in the parking lot of the off campus Starbucks.

Erin had an appreciation for cars, which is how she could recognize a classic when she saw one. While it may seem weird since she seemed so "girly girl", being that she was on cheer squad, played volley ball and was in a sorority; in high school she had a lot of guy friends (in fact she still did), so what had started out as simply something to have in common to talk about with them, had turned into her knowing a lot about and genuinely liking.

"Nice car." Erin comments out loud to herself, once more looking forward to the road, but thinking little of it as she pulls into the gym parking lot of her school.

But, watching as the Impala parks several spaces away from her own car, Erin frowns, an unsettling feeling now creeping in her gut. Okay, now _that_ was perhaps a little weird.

Erin waited a moment, checking her gym back and grabbing her phone. But upon double checking the time she couldn't wait any longer or she'd be late to practice.

You're just being paranoid Erin, Erin tries to convince herself. No one has gotten out of the car, so really you don't need to worry about anyone taking you by surprise. The building is literally right in front of you. Plus, you know jujitsu. You're a black belt for a reason.

Convinced, Erin gets out of her car, Finn following her, tail wagging, locking it, before heading into the building for practice, gym bag and coffee cup in hand.

 ** _Hey everyone,_**

 ** _So I keep forgetting. For everyone who cares, I have a Pinterest that has all my story boards for fanfiction. I made one for this story, and it has all my current characters on it._**

 ** _Cassiel is played by the lovely Nina Dobrev._**

 ** _Look me up under my Penname! (:_**

 ** _Also, I would like to thank the lovely & beautiful avanaka who has been the most consistent and supportive reviewer. You are totally awesome & amazing. And I seriously love you so much. I could hug you. *virtual hug*_**

 ** _I do love my other reviewers though. So much. I could hug all of you. *kisses to all*_**

 ** _Much love!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. I am telling a half-truth about this meteor thing. Two meteors did fall in Tennessee and create craters; Flynn Creek & Wells Creek. Just not in Murfreesboro. But for the sake of the story, let's just pretend there is one in Murfreesboro._**


	18. Then: Darkness Comes

_No One's POV_

 _Only a few days had passed since Cassiel's outburst, but for both Michael and Lucifer the few short days had felt like eons, both equally depressed and miserable, the animosity between them growing even larger to the point where they both actively avoided each other at all costs, and the silence cold enough to freeze suns._

 _However, before either could brood much longer or decide to throw themselves at Cassiel's mercy (which both had debated doing over the course of the past few days), a scouting report came back from one of Gabriel's garrisons._

 _Darkness was approaching._

 _Heaven was thrown into chaos as God called together heaven's angels to prepare for imminent war._

 _Over the course of the next week training rotations increased, healers prepared the infirmary for mass wounded, dragons and winged horses soared the skies with their riders keeping watch, fierce tigers prowled Heaven's boarders with patrols, and all of the Heavenly Hosts buzzed with nervous anticipation._

 _Then the time came._

 _Darkness and her army had destroyed yet another world God had created, nearly to Heaven's boarders, and God ordered the Heavenly Hosts to battle._

 _Michael and his garrisons were first, marching on the ground, the fierce tigers prowling admits the rows of officers._

 _In the skies above were Lucifer and his garrisons, some riding the winged horses and others dragons as they dipped and swooped through the air._

 _Raphael's and Gabriel's garrisons filled in the gaps, either on the flanks or behind, loosely ranked and ordered to assist Michael's and Lucifer's garrisons who were more specialized._

 _The battle was long and hard. It raged for days._

 _Garrisons of angels fell under Darkness' army and her power, and Cassiel saw her Father's power and his morale waiver._

 _"Amara! Sister! Stop this! Why are you doing this!?" God shouts pleadingly, shooting a bolt of bright light from the palm of his hand, stopping his sister from taking out another garrison of his angels._

 _"Never! What's so special about your creation brother!?" Amara screams back in jealousy and rage, shooting out tendrils of darkness, that coil through the air and cut like knives._

 _"Amara!_ _ **Please!**_ _We don't have to be alone!" God pleads, deflecting another blow to himself and his angels, defending his creation. Despite his sister's hatred, and all the destruction she had caused to his creation, he loved his sister dearly. He only wanted to show her that they didn't have to be alone, that they could create something beautiful._

 _"No brother! We weren't alone!_ _ **I**_ _was there with you!" Darkness snarls, shooting out a bolt of power, hitting God directly in the chest._

 _Now Cassiel had been fighting with her brother Castiel, both of them in a small squadron along with Balthazar, Sophia, Ezekiel and Azrael, when she saw her Father get hit and fall._

 _"No! Father!" Cassiel cries, pausing briefly as she slashes at another one of Darkness' monsters, it dissipating into nothing._

 _Watching as Raphael and Gabriel rush to Father's side, Cassiel knew that with Father now injured it would be more difficult for the angels to push back Amara and her forces. They were losing too many angels as it was._

 _Suddenly, seeing an opening, Cassiel makes a decision._

 _"Cas! Take command of the squadron." Cassiel calls out over the roar of the battle, twirling her angel blade for a better grip as she takes flight. You see, just the last week Major Genesis had promoted Cassiel to flight Captain, and Cassiel had chosen Castiel as her second in command._

 _"Cassie! Wait- Let me cover-" Castiel calls, slashing at a tendril of Amara's power._

 _"No time Cas!" Cassiel calls back, shooting into the sky, her wings a black streak._

 _Darkness, having shot her brother out of the sky, felt assured of her victory and was drunk with the control she held. She wrapped her power around her like a swirling, rolling cloak, thrumming with energy, prepared to unleash it in a tidal wave across the universes and worlds her brother had created, to permanently wipe out the angels and Heaven._

 _"Amara!" Cassiel's voice rings out bravely as she flies head first towards Darkness._

 _Amara turns, laughing mockingly at the small Seraph who dared defy her._

 _"Oh, how sweet." Amara mocks, tendrils of power snapping around her._

 _"Not really." Cassiel mutters to herself, suddenly diving into a barrel roll, her wings snapping tightly to her body as she dodges Amara's bolts of power._

 _Below on the battle field, Castiel watches in horror as his sister single handedly takes on Darkness, unable to get to his sister as she had ordered him to take command of their flight. Despite the fact she was his twin and he cared more about her than anyone else, she was now his superior officer, and he had a duty to her as such, not to mention she would probably punch him for going against her orders because he was her sibling._

 _Isolated elsewhere on the battle field, Michael to the east, Lucifer to the west, and Gabriel to the south with Raphael and Father, all were unaware of Cassiel's daring feat, and it wasn't until Amara's screech of outrage and pain they looked up._

 _Darkness had been mortally wounded, but it had not been without consequence. Amara's power had lashed out, tendrils of darkness wrapping around Cassiel like vines, cutting deep into Cassiel's wings and restricting her movement as Cassiel plummeted from the sky into a free fall._


	19. Now: Meeting Erin Cartworth

No One's POV

Erin walked out of the gym, chattering lightly with her friends, her dog Finn following faithfully by her side.

"Great practice today guys! See you Monday!" Erin calls out to her team as they all split ways.

"See ya Captain!" Her team calls out, various other 'see ya laters' and 'byes' echoing as Erin walks to her car.

"Come on Finn. Time to go to the barn." Erin chats to Finn, throwing her bag into her car as Finn hops into the passenger seat.

Dodge Hellcat roaring to life, Erin checks her rearview mirror before pulling out of the parking lot, making a large loop before putting on her blinker and heading towards the MTSU barns.

Music blasting through her speakers Erin relaxes, singing along to Luke Bryan, one of her favorite country singers, but a moment later, checking her rearview mirror Erin spots the familiar head lights of a black Impala slide behind her.

Was that the same one that was in the parking lot? It couldn't be right?

Frowning, Erin tries to shake the sudden unsettling feeling that creeps at the back of her mind. Maybe they were just going to the bio buildings Erin thinks to herself. The bio buildings were on the way to the barns, as were the ensci (environmental science) buildings.

I mean, why would they be following her? She wasn't anything special. There was nothing to gain by following her. Sure, her mother was on City Council for Nashville, and her father was a CEO for a big company, but that wasn't exactly big news or anything.

Erin tried to convince herself she was just being overly paranoid, but just in case Erin decided to take the long route to the barn. And after the few extra turns, the Impala still cruising behind her Erin was officially freaking out.

"Okay Erin, stay cool. You're fine. Just- you've got Gabriel. He'll protect you." Erin talks to herself, trying to calm down.

 _Gabriel- there's- I think someone is following me. Can you come please? I'm scared._ Erin prays to her Archangel.

 _I'll be there sweet cheeks. Where are you?_ Gabriel responds immediately, his voice echoing calmingly in her mind.

 _Heading to the barn to ride_. Erin replies back, already feeling much calmer.

 _Okay, keep driving then. What do they look like? Have you seen them? Are you hurt? Have they approached you?_ Gabriel bombards her with questions, worry clear in his voice.

 _No. I'm okay. It's just a feeling. They're in a black Impala. I saw them in the parking lot when I was at cheer practice. They're following me now._ Erin informs.

Gabriel growls in her mind, a wave of protectiveness flooding through her.

 _Head straight into the barn Erin. I'll deal with it_. Gabriel practically growls.

 _Gabe?_ Erin questions confused.

 _Don't worry sweet cheeks. I've got this, your Archangel to the rescue. It'll barely take a beat of my wing._ Gabriel cheeks and then he goes silent.

Erin rolls her eyes, giggling lightly to herself at Gabriel's sass as she pulls into an open parking space at the barn, shutting off her engine.

But Erin couldn't help but worry a little as she watches the Impala pull into a parking space several spaces away from her.

 _Stay safe Gabe._ She prays softly as she grabs her things, changing into her boots and hopping out of her car, Finn trotting behind her as she heads into the barn.

Meanwhile, Gabriel appeared invisible beside Erin, watching with fond affection the incarnation of his best friend Cassiel as she hummed to herself, walking into the barn with her dog Finn beside her as usual.

Ever watchful over his charge, Gabriel finally turns towards the parking lot, catching sight of the familiar black Impala.

The _Winchesters_. Gabriel should have known. Why the fuck were they here? And why in _Father's_ name were they following Erin?

Protectiveness and anger surges through the Archangel and with a snap of his fingers Gabriel teleports the Winchesters and Castiel into a place of his own creation, similar to tv land, but not, since they wouldn't have to act out anything. They were just simply trapped, until Gabriel decided what he wanted to do with them.

"Aasim watch Erin." Gabriel commands to his feline. "I have to deal with _these_ three _idiots_."

Having followed Erin from the coffee shop to her cheer practice, and now to the barns, Dean, Sam and Castiel sat in the Impala, Sam on his laptop researching, Dean mindlessly drumming on the steering wheel and Castiel sitting in the back seat.

"Whatcha got Sam? Anything?" Dean asks, bored out of his mind.

Two and a half hours they had sat in the Impala waiting for the girl Erin to get done with her cheer practice, and now they were going to have to sit and wait some more, only this time in the parking lot in front of a massive horse barn for god only knows how long.

"Erin Cartworth. Uhh… 22, born December 24th, 1988. ASB President, captain of the cheer team and volleyball team. Member and president of the sorority Zeta Phi Beta. Mother is on Nashville City Council, father is a big CEO. Has three siblings, younger brother 17, and then sister and brother who are twins, they're 10. I don't know, seem like a pretty normal all-American family. Nothing weird about them." Sam shrugs.

"All-American family huh? You sure? There's nothing?" Dean questions, feeling frustrated.

Suddenly the world shifts around them, Dean, Sam and Castiel finding themselves in a room, much like the one Zachariah had once put Dean in before.

"What the!?" Dean yells, shocked. "Cas!?"

"I do not-" Castiel says, snapping his fingers together, attempting to teleport himself and the Winchesters out of the room.

"Cas?" Sam questions, looking around the room, immediately going over to a wall and testing its reality and strength.

"I cannot- My powers are not working." Castiel explains, trying again.

"And they won't." Gabriel announces, appearing in the room, his voice ice cold and absolute.

" _Gabriel_." Dean growls, turning to face the Archangel turned Trickster.

"Winchesters. Castiel." Gabriel greets, his voice, Castiel notes, unusually cold and completely unlike the last time they had met.

"Gabriel-" Castiel begins to speak, stepping slightly towards his brother.

"No- What are you three _stooges_ doing here? Why are you following Erin? What do you want with her? There is nothing here for you. There are no monsters for you to hunt in this town. I've made sure of it. You need to _leave_." Gabriel cuts off, nearly snarling.

"What about _you_? Why do _you_ care so much? What's she to you?" Dean snaps back, looking at the Archangel suspiciously.

"Dean-" Castiel begins to warn.

"I don't think you're _exactly_ in a position to be asking questions here, Dean-o." Gabriel points out snarkily, crossing his arms and tapping his foot, clearly waiting for their answer.

"Now answer my _damn_ **_questions_**. Why are you following her? Did someone send you? What do you want with Erin?" Gabriel growls, his eyes darkening as the ground begins to shake subtly, his grace beginning to shine through his vessel.

"You're her guardian. We've encroached on your territory, we've threatened her." Castiel says quietly, ducking his head in submission.

The rumbling stops.

"Congratulations little brother." Gabriel snarks huffily, rolling his eyes.

"She's a prophet!?" Dean asks, looking shocked.

Gabriel rolls his eyes again. These fucking dingbats.

"Look, we aren't here to hurt her Gabriel. We just need to talk to her." Sam interjects placidly.

" _No_. You three _idiots_ aren't getting anywhere _near_ her." Gabriel snarls defensively, the ground rumbling again.

Castiel tilts his head in confusion. He knew she wasn't a prophet. All the prophets' names in all of time were burned into his mind. Erin Cartworth was not one of them.

"Erin Cartworth is not a prophet Gabriel." Castiel states.

"No. She's not." Gabriel agrees.

"Then- then I do not understand." Castiel questions, looking completely lost.

"Answer my _damn_ _questions_ and I might answer you." Gabriel growls irritably, shooting the three of them a look of extreme irritation.

"Joshua. We talked to Joshua. He sent us here. He gave us a riddle and it sent us here. We overheard Erin talking when we got here and it seemed like all the clues pointed to her. It was our best option." Sam answers quickly, figuring the quickest way to get out of this highly volatile situation was to work with Gabriel not against him. Not to mention they couldn't exactly get out of wherever they were, without Gabriel. Gabriel was an Archangel and Castiel didn't have enough power to go against his brother's power.

"Joshua." Gabriel deadpans, his expression flattening.

Gabriel cursed his Father in his mind.

Of course Gabriel had known this day was going to come. He had known from the very beginning when he had gazed down at little baby Erin Cartworth, the small human that held the angelic soul of his best friend Cassiel, that one day he would have to be with her as she re-met Michael and Lucifer. Though he hadn't known then, exactly how it would play out. Only his Father knew. But evidently, this was it. This was his Father's game plan. Gabriel was less than pleased.

I mean honestly, his Father had really used Joshua to deliver this message? And to dumb and dumber none the less? Not talking about Castiel obviously, but the Winchesters.

And after all these years of silence, why now? Oh right, because his eldest brothers were fucking _morons_ and because of their pride were about to unleash the fucking _apocalypse_. And apparently Erin _had_ to be the answer to all of this mess.

But deep down Gabriel knew it was true. It was why he had been tasked to protect her for all of these years. Erin Cartworth was single handedly the greatest weapon against Heaven and Hell (not that she knew that). Because the moment Michael and Lucifer saw Cassiel nothing would matter to them except her. The apocalypse would be over. They would move the Heavens, the moon and all the stars and suns to protect her. She was their one weakness.

But if his Father really thought he was going to allow Cassiel to get hurt again, he better think again. Not that he thought Michael or Lucifer would hurt her. They'd rather cut out their own grace than hurt their mate.

Gabriel sighed. He was just being selfish. He had 22 years of having his best friend all to himself and he had gotten used to it. Now he was going to have to _share_.

"Come on, there's something I need to show you." Gabriel finally says with a deep sigh, and with a snap of his fingers the Winchesters, Castiel and himself are teleported back to the MTSU barns.

The Winchesters, Castiel and Gabriel now stood to the side of a massive indoor arena, watching as Erin rides a black horse around the far side, a picture of peaceful serenity.

"Can she see us?" Dean asks.

"No. We're invisible. Castiel, what do you see?" Gabriel asks, standing casually, a smile forming on his face as he watches Erin ride over a few jumps.

"I don't understand." Castiel answers, turning to look at Gabriel questioningly.

" _Just look_." Gabriel says again, nodding in Erin's direction, but giving no other hint.

Castiel turns back towards Erin, his gaze narrowing in focus and contemplation. At first glance Erin Cartworth was nothing more than another human among the millions, billions of humans his Father had created. Then Castiel gazed closer, catching a glimpse of her soul. _Her angelic soul._

Castiel suddenly screeched, startling Dean and Sam, Castiel practically flying off the handle in attempts to reach his sister. His sister, his twin was _alive_.

" _Woah_ there brother! Wait a second Cas!" Gabriel warns, catching his brother just in time and holding him back.

"Let me go! That's my sister! **_CASSIEL!_** " Castiel howls, his wings, unbeknown to Dean or Sam hitting Gabriel in the face.

"Dude! Okay, watch the wings little brother!" Gabriel complains, wrestling with Castiel, both of them tumbling to the ground with Castiel's frantic scrambling.

Sam and Dean stare shocked and slack jawed at Castiel, having never seen such a violent and extreme reaction from their friend. In fact, having never seen Castiel really react to anything.

"LET ME GO GABRIEL! _THAT'S MY SISTER!_ " Castiel screeches again, struggling in vain against Gabriel's much larger strength.

"I know- I know Castiel. I know okay? And she's my best friend. But you gotta calm down. Let me explain." Gabriel calms, pinning Castiel down underneath his weight.

"That's- that's my _sister_. I thought- she- how can she be? Is she really? _Alive?_ " Castiel sobs, looking up at his brother hopefully.

"Yes Castiel. She's alive alright. It's not a trick, I promise. It's Cassiel." Gabriel nods with a smile, letting his brother up off the ground.

Castiel lets out a strangled, choked sound.

"There's uh- there's a catch. She doesn't remember us Castiel." Gabriel says quietly. "And I- I've tried everything I could think of. It might be her soul, but- She's not- she's not an angel. It's not her grace. I don't know what Father did. But she's human. Pure human. No wings, no grace. Their souls are identical though. And well, you'll see. She's almost exactly the same, in so many ways."

"She- she doesn't remember?" Castiel waivers, looking ready to cry again.

"No." Gabriel shakes his head, looking equally as sad.

Castiel lets out another choked sound, looking at Erin like a wounded, kicked puppy.

"Okay, wait, what's going on here?" Dean interjects, looking concerned and confused.

"Family stuff Dean-o. Now is not the time." Gabriel says sharply, giving the eldest Winchester a look.

"Wanna meet her Cas? Think you can keep it together?" Gabriel asks gently, nudging his brother with an arm and a wing, though that part was unseen to Dean and Sam.

Castiel nods, sniffling and giving his brother a grateful nod.

"Come on you too Dean-o, Samsquatch. But no pestering her. And if you even _think_ about talking about hunting or the apocalypse I'm teleporting you _and_ your Impala into tv land, got it?" Gabriel threatens, bringing his fingers together in a snap for emphasis.

"But-" Dean protests.

"We understand Gabriel." Castiel says quickly.

"Good." Gabriel nods, and with another snap of his fingers he uncloaks them.

"Hiya sweet cheeks!" Gabriel calls out, leading the trio into the arena as Erin rides by on her horse Tyson's Wonder.

"Gabe?" Erin questions, pulling Tyson to a stop.

"Figured out your little stalker problem. I apologize sugar. These _idiots_ were looking for me. I'd like you to meet Castiel, my brother. And these are his friends, Sam and Dean Winchester." Gabriel lies easily, gesturing behind him to the Winchesters and Castiel as Erin hops off her horse.

"Brother? You mean- _oh_." Erin makes a look of understanding as she casts a glance at Castiel, who is simply staring at her in poorly concealed wonder.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Erin. Any family or friend of Gabe is a friend of mine." Erin smiles, offering her hand.

"Thanks, nice to meet you Erin. We apologize if we scared you. We just uh- weren't sure if it was you, that Gabriel was friends with." Sam offers back a smile, taking her hand, his much larger hand practically dwarfing hers.

"Yeah, well you know. Next time maybe don't follow someone around in your car. People tend to get the wrong impression." Erin jokes.

"Nice to meet you Erin. Our apologies." Dean says, flashing her a charming smile.

Castiel continues to stare at his sister wonderingly, caught up by the striking resemblance she had to her previous angelic form and how beautiful she was now.

"Uh, you'll have to excuse Cas- he gets easily flustered by beautiful girls." Dean charms, nudging Castiel lightly as if to prod him into action.

Erin giggles lightly, offering her hand to Castiel.

"Nice to meet you Castiel." Erin offers, waiting a moment.

"It's- it's- nice to meet you Erin." Castiel finally manages to string together a coherent sentence, blinking slowly as if now remembering words.

Gabriel manages to hold back a face palm.

"So, you almost done here sweet cheeks?" Gabriel asks, switching topics.

"Yeah, all done actually. It was just a light work out tonight. I'm tired. It's been a long day." Erin yawns lightly, leaning into Gabriel's shoulder.

"Alright, well let's get you home then sugar." Gabriel says, placing an arm around Erin's shoulder and taking Tyson's reins from her grasp.

"Thanks Gabe." Erin sighs, smiling up at Gabriel and kissing his cheek lightly.

"Anytime my sugar plump." Gabriel cheeks.

Erin rolls her eyes, poking Gabriel in the side lightly as they walk back into the barn, Sam, Dean and Castiel following.

"Come here Finn." Erin calls to her dog who was obediently sitting by the gate in his service uniform.

"So, you guys have a place to stay tonight? I mean, I don't have a lot of room in my house. But I have a couch, and a couple of air mattresses we could blow up. You're welcome to stay if you'd like." Erin offers as she brushes Tyson out.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks, Dean and his brother leaning up against the wall several feet away from where Erin works, giving a wide berth to her and her horse.

"Of course. I'm sure Gabe wants to catch up with his brother." Erin chirps, giving the boys an easy grin.

Dean lets out a disbelieving snort at the comment, but quickly covers it up with a cough as Gabriel gives him a meaningful look.

More like Castiel would like time catching up with you sweet cheeks, Gabriel thinks to himself. Castiel was still revolving around Erin like she was the sun.

"Well we'd appreciate it." Sam replies.

"Great, well you can just follow Gabe and I back to my house then. You guys hungry? We can order Chinese food or something." Erin confirms, throwing her brushes back into her grooming tote and putting her things away while Gabriel leads Tyson back into his stall for her.

"Sounds great." Dean chips in as they all walk out of the barn.


	20. Then: Revelations

_No One's POV_

 _Darkness had retreated, her army left dissipated and disorganized, at least what was left of it. Without Amara's power, most of Darkness' army was little more than an extension of her power, as she didn't really create anything. Only the Leviathans could be truly considered Darkness' creation, and they were easily dealt with._

 _So the battle had been won. Cassiel's brave actions had won the war._

 _But none of that mattered to Michael and Lucifer as they watched in horror as Cassiel plummeted from the sky._

 _"NO!" Michael howled, he barely recognized the agony in it, and before he had even registered the action his wings had expanded, leaving his troops behind him as he shot into the sky._

 _Michael couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he felt like he was drowning, nothing else mattered but getting to his mate. It didn't matter to him that he was viceroy of the Heavenly Hosts, that technically he still had troops to lead, to oversee their return to Heaven and the Holy City. All he knew was that he_ _ **had**_ _to get to Cassiel. Besides, Michael thought, surely his lieutenants were more than capable of taking over command._

 _"CASSIEL!" Lucifer roared out, his wings taking him towards Cassiel's descending form as fast as he could fly._

 _Lucifer was equally as panicked as Michael. Couldn't he fly faster? He pushed himself harder, feeling his lungs burn, the frantic, terrified feeling in his chest threatening to suffocate him. Cassiel, his gorgeous, precious, raven winged mate. Lucifer would go crazy without her. If she didn't make it, well Lucifer wasn't sure what he would do. He would choose not to think about it for now. All he knew was that he_ _ **needed**_ _to be with her,_ _ **need**_ _to be by her side._

 _But neither Michael nor Lucifer could get to Cassiel fast enough, and Cassiel's body hit the ground with a thump, her form limp and deathly still._

 _"_ _ **No!**_ _No- Cassiel!" Michael says in horror, quickly landing beside his mate, approaching her prone form, terrified of what he may find._

 _"Is- she? Cassiel?" Lucifer questions shakily, landing beside his brother._

 _"I- I don't know." Michael replies, looking equally shaken, feeling his knees buckle underneath him as he gazes at the broken wings and bloodied body of his mate. Michael thought he might be sick. She had never looked more fragile and small to him than she did right now._

 _"Oh Cassiel." Lucifer says softly, looking equally as pale and sick to his stomach._

 _"Father will be able to heal her Lucifer. He has to." Michael says quietly, tenderly brushing a strand of hair from Cassiel's face._

 _"Come on, let's get her to Father." Lucifer says, reaching out for Cassiel but stopping, too afraid to touch her and bring her pain._

 _"Call your dragon Lucifer. We need to get her back to the Holy City. I'll inform Father." Michael orders._

 _Lucifer nods in agreement, whistling loudly for his dragon Adar, who was large enough to carry him and Cassiel, Michael launching himself into the sky after helping Lucifer gingerly place Cassiel on Adar._

 _Returning to Heaven and the Holy City, Lucifer and Michael immediately rush Cassiel to their Father, finding him in his chambers already resting from battle._

 _"Father!" Michael barges in, Lucifer on his heels as Lucifer carries Cassiel carefully cradling her to his chest._

 _"Michael?" God startles slightly, unaccustomed to his oldest son's outburst._

 _"Please- Father. I have never asked you for anything. But- Cassiel. She got hurt. You must heal her." Michael begs his Father, looking distraught._

 _"Oh my son, Michael." God says sympathetically, looking at the broken body of his two sons' mate._

 _"_ _ **Please**_ _Father! I won't ask for anything again!" Michael promises, believing his Father was going to deny him._

 _"Michael, I wasn't going to say no." God replies, feeling sad that his eldest son believed he didn't care enough._

 _"So you'll heal her?" Michael questions, looking hopeful._

 _"She has been gravely injured Michael." God cautions, allowing Lucifer to lay Cassiel down on a bed he formed with his powers._

 _"There must be something you can do Father." Lucifer objects, hovering over Cassiel anxiously._

 _"I will do what I can Lucifer. But Amara's powers are great. There is some healing that will be up to Cassiel. Her body will need time. And she will need rest." God answers seriously._

 _Michael and Lucifer nod in understanding, stepping back slightly to allow their Father room to work._

 _"Alright, it is done. Cassiel needs to remain resting in the infirmary." God finishes after a few moments, allowing his two sons to crowd back around Cassiel._

 _"Thank you Father." Michael replies._

 _"Yes, thank you Father." Lucifer nods gratefully._

 _"Of course my sons." God replies, smiling at his sons, a glimmer of something in his expression. "I know that Cassiel is very special to you both."_

 _Michael and Lucifer both smiled down at Cassiel, gaze soft with affection, not denying their Father's comment._

 _"But I also know what happened. I know that Cassiel rejected you both as her mate." God continues._

 _Lucifer and Michael both visibly flinch at their Father's words._

 _"I do not say this because I am trying to hurt you Michael and Lucifer. I love you my sons." God says. "Cassiel did not reject you because she does not care for you. It was because she cared for you, she gave you up."_

 _"She did not want to divide us. She was being selfless." Michael says softly, brushing a finger gently across Cassiel's cheek._

 _"Yes." God answers. "Cassiel is uniquely loving and fierce. Compassionate and strong. She is special."_

 _"We were fighting. She wanted us to stop." Lucifer admits, looking ashamed._

 _In hindsight, fighting over Cassiel seemed so petty and childish. But they both loved her, neither one of them wanted to give her up._

 _"You have always fought. Since you were both fledglings." God reminds them, smiling in amusement._

 _"Why are you telling us this Father? I do not understand." Michael questions._

 _"Because Michael, I want you to understand. I want you to understand when I tell you just how special Cassiel is. So you realize what you have to lose and what you have to gain." God answers patiently, a knowing look in his eye._

 _"What do you mean Father?" Lucifer questions now, not understanding._

 _"Her grace Lucifer. She could bond to both you and Michael. It's strong enough." God reveals._

 _Michael and Lucifer's breathe caught in their throats as they stared at their Father in shock and then turned and stared at Cassiel wonderingly. Bond, they could_ _ **both**_ _bond with Cassiel. It was more than they could have ever imagined or hoped for._

 _Of course, Michael and Lucifer already knew their answer. They would do anything for Cassiel, anything to assure her affection for them and anything to protect her. So really, the only question was, would she accept them as her mates?_


	21. Now: 99 Problems P1

No One's POV

The next morning Sam, Dean and Castiel prepare leave, bidding good bye to Erin and Gabriel with a promise to Erin to keep in touch.

But now, after hours back on the road, leaving Erin and Gabriel back in Tennessee, a distant mark in the rearview mirror, Castiel had once more disappeared, where he had flown off to, Sam and Dean didn't know.

Frankly both Castiel and Gabriel had been very cryptic about things regarding Erin and the past they clearly shared with her. The only information they had managed to pry from the two was the fact Erin held the angelic soul of Cassiel, Castiel's lost twin and Gabriel's best friend. On the rest of her history, the two refused to share, either because it was painful memories or out of pure defensiveness the Winchesters couldn't tell.

Gabriel guarded her fiercely, in fact the Winchesters had never seen Gabriel so defensive and well, Archangel-ish, and Castiel, it was obvious he was unsettled after coming to terms with the fact his twin was not dead, even if she didn't remember him.

"Drive faster, Dean." Sam urges, the Impala flying down the empty highway.

"I can't! Are you okay?" Dean says, glancing at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm amazing." Sam snorts.

"You ever seen that many?" Dean asks.

"No. No way, not in one place." Sam shakes his head.

"What the hell?" Dean asks, the Impala wheels screeching to a stop in front of a person in the middle of the road and the blockade. "Damn it!"

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Dean comments, as the demons chasing them are exorcised.

"You two alright?" The man asks.

"Peachy." Dean snarks.

"Be careful. It's… Dangerous around here." The man warns.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Dean says, getting out of the car.

"No need to thank us." The man says.

"No, hold up a sec! Who are you?" Dean questions, gesturing to the town beyond the blockade.

"We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia."

"I'm sorry- the what?" Dean says, looking shocked.

"I hate to tell you this, but those were demons and this is the Apocalypse. So… Buckle up."

"Looks like we're in the same line of business." Sam speaks up.

"And among colleagues. That's a police-issued shotgun. That truck is, uh… Inspired. Where'd you guys pick up all this crap?"

"You know you pick things up along the way." Another man speaks.

"Guys, come on. This whole corner of the state is nuts with demon omens. We just want to help. That's all." Dean tries to placate.

"We're on the same team here. Just talk to us." Sam tries.

"Follow us."

Giving each other a look, Sam and Dean hop back into Baby, following the men past the blockade into town. By early morning they pull into the parking lot of the local church to talk to the pastor.

"Who would have thought the Apocalypse could be so romantic? Marriage, family- it's a blessing. Especially in times like this. So hold on to that." Pastor Gideon, leader of the town talks.

"Yeah. We've had eight so far this week." A man named Paul comments, who has lead Sam and Dean to the Pastor.

"So Rob tells me you boys hunt demons." Pastor Gideon says, as Sam and Dean follow the pastor out of the church with the crowd celebrating the wedding.

"Uh… Yes sir." Sam says.

"You missed a few." Pastor Gideon says.

"Yeah. Tell us about it. Any idea why they're here?" Sam questions.

"They sure seem to like us, though. Follow me, gentlemen." Pastor Gideon beckons back into the church basement.

"So you're a preacher?" Dean says.

"Not what you expected, huh?" Pastor Gideon says.

"Well, dude, you're packing." Dean shrugs.

"Strange times."

"Is that a twelve-year-old packing salt rounds?" Dean questions.

"Everybody pitches in." Pastor Gideon says mildly.

"So, the whole church?" Sam asks.

"The whole town."

"A whole town full of hunters. I don't know whether to run screaming or buy a condo." Dean jokes.

"Well the demons were killing us. We had to do something." Pastor Gideon explains.

"So why not call the National Guard?" Sam questions.

"We were told not to." Pastor Gideon says quietly.

"By who?"

"Come on, Padre. You're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen. And that exorcism was Enochian. Someone's telling you something." Dean says.

"Look, I'm sorry, I, uh, I can't discuss it." Pastor Gideon apologizes after a moment of silence.

"Dad, it's okay."

"Leah-" Pastor Gideon starts.

"It's Sam and Dean Winchester. They're safe. I know all about them." Leah says.

"You do?" Dean asks.

"Sure. From the angels." Leah answers.

"The angels. Awesome." Dean snorts.

"Don't worry. They can't see you here. The… Marks on your ribs, right?" Leah answers.

"So you know all about us because angels told you?" Sam asks.

"Yes. Among other things." Leah answers rather vaguely.

"Like the snappy little exorcism spell." Dean says.

"And they show me where the demons are going to be, before it happens. How to fight back." Leah explains.

"Never been wrong. Not once. She's very special." Pastor Gideon says proudly.

"Dad…" Leah says embarrassed.

"And let me guess. Before you see something, you get a really bad migraine, you see flashing lights?" Dean questions.

"How'd you know?" Leah asks.

"Cause you're not the first prophet we've met. But you are the cutest." Dean says. "I mean that with total respect, of course."

Later that day, after settling into a motel, Sam and Dean walk to Paul's Tavern to have a drink and call Castiel, both hoping their angelic friend was safe and for back up. Both Sam and Dean were worried for their angelic friend's emotional state and how he was handling things after the two crushing blows within the last several days.

"You have reached the voicemail box of…" Castiel's voicemail rings. "I don't understand why, why do you want me to say my name?"

Several buttons are pressed before the beep rings.

"Cas, hey, uh, it's me. So we are in Blue Earth, Minnesota, and um, we could use a little help. I… Hope you get this." Sam talks, finally hanging up before walking over to Paul.

"Busy night?" Sam asks.

"I'm telling you, since The End started, it's been like one long last call. That round's on me." Paul answers as Sam picks up two drinks.

"Thanks." Sam says.

"So, did you get a hold of Cas?" Dean asks as Sam walks back over.

"Yeah, I left him a message. I think. So uh, what's your theory? Why all of the demon hits?" Sam responds.

"I don't know. Gank the girl? The prophet, maybe?" Dean questions.

"What?" Dean questions as Sam shakes his head.

"Just these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work." Sam says.

"Yeah. And?" Dean shrugs.

"And they could get ripped to shreds." Sam points out.

"We're all gonna die, Sam. In like a month- maybe two. I mean it. This is the end of the world, but these people aren't freaking out. In fact they're running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don't know that that's such a bad thing." Dean says.

"Who says they're all gonna die? What ever happened to us saving them?" Sam questions.

Suddenly the church bells begin to toll and people begin to mass exit.

"Something I said?" Dean jokes.

"Paul. What's going on?" Sam asks.

"Leah's had another vision." Paul answers.

"Wanna go to church?" Sam suggests.

"You know me- downright pious." Dean snarks, both Dean and Sam following the crowd towards the church.

"Three miles off Talmadge Road." Pastor Gideon speaks to the crowd as Dean and Sam enter the church.

Leah continues to whisper to her father.

"Five miles. There are demons gathered. I… Don't know how many, but a lot. Thank you, Leah. So, who's going to join me?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Rob immediately volunteers.

"Someone's got to cover Rob's ass." Paul comments.

"We're in, Padre." Dean volunteers.

"Thank you. I'd like to offer a prayer. 'Our Father in Heaven…'" Pastor Gideon starts.

"Yeah, not so much." Dean mutters.

"Help us to fight in your name. We ask that you protect us from all servants of evil. Guide our hands in defeating them, and deliver us home, safely. Thank you, Amen." Pastor Gideon finishes.

In the woods, Pastor Gideon directs the team into battle as the demons approach, both Pastor Gideon and Dylan speaking an Enochian exorcism.

"I guess that's what it's like, huh?" Sam sighs.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Having backup." Sam answers.

"Dean. Sam." Dylan motions.

"Yo." Dean says.

"Hey. So, um, is- is that- is that cool that I get a ride back with you guys?" Dylan asks.

"Hey, you've saved my ass twice already. One more time, you can drive. Get a beer?" Dean says, smiling. "Hey, you earned it. Don't tell your mom."

"Oh, believe me- I will not." Dylan grins.

"Dylan!" Dean screams, watching as Dylan is attacked by a demon and killed.

"No!" Dean screams, horrified.

Returning to the town and the church basement to reload and debrief, Dean and Sam walk up to Dylan's mother to tell her the news.

"Ma'am, we're just, um, very sorry." Dean apologizes.

"You know… This is your fault." Jane, Dylan's mother accuses.

"Jane. Come on." Rob says.

"I wish I knew what to say. But I don't. I'm so sorry, Jane, Rob. There are no words. Dylan… I don't know why this happened. I don't know why any of this is happening. I got no easy answers. But what I do know is- Leah, honey?" Pastor Gideon pauses, having been talking to the congregation as Leah falls and has a seizure. "Leah, honey? Honey? It's okay sweetie. It's okay."

"Dad, its Dylan." Leah says.

"Just rest a minute, huh?" Pastor Gideon hushes.

"No, listen. Dylan's coming back." Leah says.

"Jeez." Rob says.

"Jane, Rob… It's going to be okay. You'll see Dylan again. When the final day comes, Judgement Day, he'll be resurrected and you'll be together again. We'll all be together. With all our loved ones. We've been chosen. The angels have chosen us. And we will be given paradise on earth. All we have to do is follow the angels' commandments." Leah announces.

"No drinking, no gambling, no premarital sex. Dean, they basically just outlawed ninety percent of your personality." Sam jokes, now in their hotel after the announcement earlier that day in the church.

"Yeah, well, whatever. When in Rome." Dean snorts.

"So, uh… You're cool with it?" Sam asks.

"I'm not cool. I'm not, not cool. I'm just, look man, I'm not a prophet. We're not locals. It's not my call. I'll catch up with you." Dean says, heading back to the church office to talk to Leah.

"This a bad time?" Dean knocks on the church office doorway.

"In general. Now's okay."

"Angel stuff really takes it out of you, huh?" Dean questions.

"Can't complain. I know you have it worse. So… What's on your mind, Dean?" Leah acquiesces.

"Don't take this the wrong way but… Are you on the level?" Dean sighs.

"About what?"

"About paradise." Dean replies.

"What about it?" Leah asks.

"I want to know what the angels are telling you. Everything." Dean questions.

"Well, uh…"

"You can skip the rainbows." Dean says.

"There's gonna be a prize-fight. And… It's gonna get bad. But after we win- and we will- the planet gets handed over to the chosen. And… It's finally peaceful. No monsters, no disease, no death. You're just… With the people you love." Leah explains.

"Of course, that's if you can get past the velvet rope. Must be nice- being chosen." Dean says.

"Well, Dean… You're chosen." Leah says.

"Yeah, more like cursed." Dean says bitterly.

"Must be hard. Being the Vessel of Heaven and having no hope." Leah says with sympathy.

With Dean having left the motel, Sam decided to head back to Paul's Tavern.

"Hey. So what happened to, uh, 'the Apocalypse is good for business'?"

"Oh yeah, right up until Leah's angel pals banned the good stuff. Wanna help me kill some inventory?" Paul asks.

"Sure." Sam shrugs.

"Don't get me wrong. I grew up here. I love this town, but uh, well, these holy rollers?" Paul comments.

"Yeah, yeah, I uh, I noticed you're not the praying type." Sam comments.

"Yeah, well, between you and me, neither are half those guys. A couple of months back, they're all in here, getting wasted, banging the nanny. Now they're all Warriors of God. Cheers." Paul says.

"Cheers."

"Look, there's sure as hell demons. And maybe there is a God. I don't know. Fine. But I'm not a hypocrite. I never prayed before and I ain't starting now. If I go to hell, I'm going honest. How 'bout you?" Paul asks.

"What about me?" Sam asks.

"Not a true believer, I take it." Paul says.

"I believe, yeah. I do. I'm just. Pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago." Sam admits.

Later that night, both Sam and Dean return to the motel they were staying at for the time being.

"Where you been?" Dean questions.

"Drinkin'." Sam shrugs, sitting on his bed.

"You rebel." Dean snorts.

"I'd have had more, um, but it was curfew." Sam says.

"Right."

"You hear they shut down the cell towers?" Sam comments.

"No. That's, uh, news to me." Dean shakes his head.

"Yeah. No cable, internet. Total cut off from the 'corruption of the outside world'." Sam snorts.

"Huh." Dean snorts.

"Don't you get it? They're turning this place into some kind of fundamentalist compound." Sam looks a little weirded out.

"No, I get it." Dean replies.

"And all you've got's a 'hmm?' What's wrong with you?" Sam questions.

"I get it. I just don't care." Dean shrugs.

"What?" Sam says, looking shocked.

"What difference does it make?" Dean questions.

"It makes a hell of a-" Sam sputters out. "At what point does this become too far for you? Stoning? Poisoned Kool-Aid? The angels are toying with these people!"

"Angel world, angel rules, man." Dean says.

"And since when is that okay with you?" Sam rages.

"Since the angels' got the only lifeboats on the Titanic. I mean, who exactly is supposed to come along and save these people? It was supposed to be us, but we can't do it." Dean explodes back.

"So what? You wanna, you wanna just want to stop fighting, roll over?" Sam fights back.

"I don't know, maybe." Dean shrugs.

"Don't say that." Sam denies.

"Why not?" Dean asks.

"Cause you can't do this." Sam shakes his head.

"Actually, I can." Dean says.

"No you can't. You can't do this to me." Sam denies. "I got one thing, one thing, keeping me going. You think you're the only one white-knuckling it here, Dean? I can't count on anyone else. I can't do this alone."

"Dean." Sam tries again when Dean makes no comment.

"I got to clear my head." Dean says, getting up and moving towards the door.

"It's past curfew. It's past curfew." Sam points out.


	22. Then: Nesting & Healing

_No One's POV_

 _Nearly two weeks had passed since the battle with Darkness and Cassiel continued to lay unconscious in the infirmary._

 _Michael and Lucifer grew worried, spending every waking moment they didn't have duties hovering by her bedside, silently promising themselves that when she woke up they were going to protect her with everything in their being._

 _She was everything to them, and almost losing her had put everything else into perspective for them. For Michael there wasn't a thing he wouldn't give up, he would give up his leadership as the viceroy of the Heavenly Host, he would challenge Father if he had to, or take on Darkness alone to protect her. And for Lucifer, he would take on any challenge present to him, he would turn his back on Heaven if needed, fight his own garrisons to keep her safe._

 _Of course in addition to spending every waking moment at Cassiel's bedside, Michael and Lucifer had also begun to prepare a room for the three of them, much larger than either of their rooms as Commanders, and better suited for Cassiel who in their opinion deserved something nicer and more lavish._

 _In a way, they were preparing sort of a "nest" for Cassiel. To present to her once she was awake and healthy enough, in order show that they wanted to mate with her and bond._

 _It was a customary thing, for a male to do when courting a female. The final stages of courting, in which, if successful in their task, and Cassiel accepted them, they would actually bed Cassiel or mate with her and bond their grace to hers._

 _They were of course, a nervous wreck about it, and bickered over stupid things like colors and preference of blankets and her favorite flowers._

 _Gabriel thought it would be better now that his brothers decided they could get along and share. Oh no, now it was "do you think Cassiel would like this color?" and "no, Cassiel would prefer this" and "I think I know Cassiel better". He swore, if had to endure one more question about some ridiculous unimportant detail regarding their new room, he was going to lock his brothers in it indefinitely._

 _"Oh for the_ _ **love**_ _of our_ _ **Father!**_ _" Gabriel finally groans, slamming his head against the table one supper._

 _"What?" Michael says, pausing his conversation with Lucifer._

 _"Shut up! Just shut up_ _ **please**_ _. If I have to hear_ _ **one**_ _more thing about you and Lucifer_ _ **obsessing**_ _over- this is getting_ _ **ridiculous!**_ _Raphael back me up here." Gabriel groans._

 _"I admit it's getting to be a bit much." Raphael says, looking uncomfortable, his green wings shifting._

 _"Honestly, you two_ _ **nesting**_ _." Gabriel shutters dramatically, pretending to be disgusted. "I never thought I'd see the day. But seriously. This is getting pathetic._ _ **Almost**_ _as pathetic as you two_ _ **morons**_ _trailing after Cassiel in the first place like love sick fledglings."_

 _Lucifer glares, cuffing Gabriel over the head with a wing._

 _"Hey!" Gabriel protests._

 _"Shut up Gabriel. You don't have a mate. You wouldn't understand." Lucifer growls, looking at his brother annoyed._

 _"Uh no. I don't. But you two are still annoying. Now go, I don't know. Visit Cassiel and leave me and Raphael to eat our dinner in peace. So we don't throw up from you two being sickening sweet. And that's saying something. Because I eat a lot of sweets." Gabriel shoos, using his wing for emphasis._

 _Michael and Lucifer huff, giving both Gabriel and Raphael an affronted look before leaving the officer's mess and the table all four of the Archangels were sitting at to head towards the infirmary._

 _"Finally. I love them, and I love Cassie, but really. They were getting on my nerves." Gabriel huffs, rolling his eyes, turning back to his food._

 _Meanwhile, already in the infirmary, Castiel sat by his sister's side._

 _Castiel had spent much of the last two weeks also by his twin's side, having far more time with her than Michael or Lucifer, as he really didn't have that many duties, although he had taken over as flight Captain, in Cassiel's absence._

 _"Wake up Cassie._ _ **Please**_ _. Wake up. I miss you." Castiel begs, pressing a kiss to his sister's hand, holding it losing in his, mindlessly stroking patterns on her arm and wing._

 _"Balthazar asked about you today in training. So did Ezekiel, and Sophia, and Azrael. They all miss you. I believe Balthazar misses bantering with you. I think he keeps expecting that you will walk into training in the afternoons. I do not blame him. I expect it too." Castiel speaks, looking down at the sheets on Cassiel's bed, finding it difficult to look at his sister's weak form for long. "The healers say you should be able to hear me, that maybe you can feel my grace. I hope that this is true."_

 _"Amar keeps pawing at your things. He is quite messy for a cub. He cries a lot at night and insists on sleeping on your bed. I believe he misses you as well. I have allowed him to sleep with me, against my better judgement. He won't leave me alone now Cassie. You should wake up and take him back. He is annoying." Castiel frowns, thinking of the small cub Michael had given his sister. Then he chastises himself for getting annoyed. "I don't think that. Amar is cute. He has grown quite a bit. He only misses you. I miss you. A lot."_

 _Castiel sighs, crawling next to his sister and stretching out a wing, covering her with his own._

 _"Wake up Cassie." Castiel whispers, burying his face into her neck._

 _Footsteps echo outside the hall of Cassiel's room in the infirmary, Castiel doing his best to block out the sounds of the world, his black wings shielding him and his sister from the outside view from the doors._

 _"Castiel." Michael's voice interrupts, making Castiel jump slightly._

 _Despite the fact he had spent quite a bit of time around the Archangel Commanders, mainly because they checked in on Cassiel a lot, and he basically lived in the infirmary, he still didn't feel comfortable around them, not like his sister._

 _"Hello Michael, Lucifer." Castiel nods, unfolding his wing from his sister and straightening up, feeling awkward._

 _"How is she?" Lucifer asks, both Michael and Lucifer stepping into the room._

 _"The same." Castiel says, looking back down at his sister, Castiel brushing a hand along her forehead, brushing a stray piece of hair from Cassiel's face._

 _"I- I um- I'll give you some time with Cassie. I haven't gotten supper yet." Castiel excuses himself awkwardly, looking between Michael and Lucifer, sliding off of Cassiel's bed._

 _"I'll be back later Cassie. I'm just going to get dinner. I love you." Castiel whispers to his sister, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his sister's forehead._

 _"Mmm C- Cas?" Cassie whispers, her voice cracking from unuse, her eyes fluttering open tiredly._

 _"_ _ **CASSIE!?**_ _" Castiel gapes at his sister._

 ** _Ummm... So I don't know about you, but I gave myself the case of the feels when I wrote Castiel talking to his sister at her bedside. Like I legit started tearing up._**

 ** _No, I'm not crying, you're crying! Lols. I'm such a sap._**

 ** _Also, warning to my readers, the rating to my story is gonna go up to M - Mature, not the very next chapter, but the chapter after that (so my next "Then" chapter). And from this chapter's hints, you can probably guess why... For some of you I know you probably eagerly await it, my shameless filthy smut lovers, and for the rest of you, you can probably just skip that chapter, cause it really won't cover much important anything that you can't catch from the title. Lols._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	23. Now: 99 Problems P2

No One's POV

In the church, Leah stands trembling slightly, having heard from the angels startling news.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Elise asks Leah.

"Daddy, can I talk to you for a second?" Leah asks her dad.

"Of course." Pastor Gideon says, pausing. "Leah, honey, w-what is it?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. They're just so angry." Leah stammers out.

"Who's angry?" Pastor Gideon asks, now concerned for his daughter.

"The angels." Leah answers.

"Why are they angry?" Pastor Gideon asks.

"They said… They said that we can't go to paradise." Leah cries.

"What? But we're doing everything they say!" Jane cries.

"They said they gave clear commandments, but some people aren't listening." Leah says.

"Who, Leah?" Rob asks, looking almost frantic.

Meanwhile, in the hotel room where the Winchesters are staying, Castiel finally arrives.

"I got your message. It was long, your message. And I find the sound of your voice grating." Castiel announces, suddenly appearing.

"What's wrong with you? Are you… Drunk?" Sam asks, turning to look at the angel concerned.

"No!" Castiel says. "Yes."

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asks, now concerned, walking over to Castiel.

"I found a liquor store." Castiel announces, swaying slightly. "Did- did _you_ know- know my sister was _alive?_ Be- because _I_ didn't. And- and I should ha- have. She- she doesn't re- _remember_ me- _me_."

His sister, his twin was _alive_. His grace ached to be with her. To once again fly the skies with her and be by her side. Only she didn't remember him. And that hurt just as much.

Furthermore Castiel had realized why Joshua had sent the Winchester to Murfreesboro, why they had found his sister. _Cassiel was the weapon_. The weapon against Heaven and Hell. To use against Michael and Lucifer and stop the apocalypse.

And he didn't like it. Not one bit. His sister was not some prize or weapon to be used to wave in front of Michael and Lucifer to prompt them into stopping the apocalypse. Because ultimately he knew that was all that was needed. The moment they saw Erin nothing else would matter to Michael or Lucifer, they would bow to her every whim and command. But she was human now, so fragile and breakable. Her soul, angelic or not, was something delicate, something to be protected. Not to be used like a carrot on a stick, dangling in front of the two most powerful Archangels in Heaven and Hell.

"And?" Sam prompts.

"And I drank it. Because- _Cassiel_ \- She doesn't- Why'd you call me?" Castiel answers, swaying harder.

"Whoa. There you go. Easy. Are you okay?" Sam asks, catching Castiel as he almost falls.

"I figured out why- My sister Cassiel- she is the weapon you seek. A weapon ag- against Heaven and Hell. Against Michael and Lucifer. To end- end the apocalypse. But- it's my _sister_. She doesn't even _remember me_. She- she is _not_ a _weapon_." Castiel blurts out, hissing out the last part protectively.

Sam just blinks at Castiel uncomprehendingly, taking in Castiel's sudden revelation.

"Wait- _what?_ " Sam asks, trying to get a grip on what Castiel told him.

"Don't ask stupid questions Sam. My- my sister she's- why doesn't she- she doesn't remember me- Just tell me what you need." Castiel brushes off, trying to focus.

"No- Cas, you can't just dump something like that on-"

"I came when you called. Now what do you need?" Castiel interrupts abruptly.

"Uh t-there have been these-these demon attacks. Massive, right on the edge of town. And we can't figure out why they're-" Sam begins uncertain about Castiel's state of mind and deciding to file away the other information Castiel had blurted out for later when Castiel wasn't drunk.

"Any sign of angels?" Castiel asks.

"Sort of. They've been speaking to this prophet." Sam informs.

"Who?" Castiel asks, trying to think clearly through the alcohol haze.

"This girl, Leah Gideon."

"She's not a prophet." Castiel informs promptly.

"I'm pretty sure she is. Visions, headaches-the whole package." Sam says, looking doubtful.

"The names of _all_ the prophets, they're seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them." Castiel informs.

"Then what is she?" Sam asks.

On the other side of town Dean walks past the tavern, suddenly hearing a smash of glass.

"Please, guys, guys, guys!" Pastor Gideon tries to calm down.

"I'm not going to tell you again!" Paul shouts.

"Take a breath, both of you!" Pastor Gideon demands.

"You come onto my property, spouting some kind of crazy-" Paul shouts.

"Sorry, Paul. There's no other way!" Rob says.

"Come on! What country is this, huh?" Paul demands.

"Need a hand, Padre?" Dean asks, walking into the scene.

"Just, everybody cool down for a minute!" Pastor Gideon orders.

"Cool down, hmm? My friends are trying to run me out of town. Do you think I should cool down?" Paul snorts.

"I'm sorry, Paul. It is not our choice." Rob says, looking regretful for a moment.

"Oh, come on. That's bull." Paul says, looking angry.

"You've got to go- for everyone's sake!" Rob says.

"We grew up together. I stood up at your wedding!" Paul says, looking outraged.

"Yes, you did. But that was then. And now you're standing against the flock." Jane announces.

"That's not true. I fight with you." Paul defends.

"This is a town of believers, Paul. You are not a believer." Jane says.

"Don't make this hard for us." Rob says.

"Hard for you? No. This is my home. You want me out of here? You'll have to drag me out." Paul says stubbornly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't want to do this." Dean says, trying to calm things down.

"Get out of my-" Rob says, getting up in Dean's face.

"No, no, no." Pastor Gideon begins to say.

"No one's gonna stop me from seeing my son again." Jane screeches.

The next morning, Dean walks into his shared motel room with Sam, blood on his shirt and a tired look to his face.

"We went out looking for- you alright?" Sam asks, looking at Dean concerned.

"Yeah. It's- it's not my blood. Paul's dead." Dean says tired.

"What?!" Sam says shocked.

"Jane shot him." Dean says, sitting on his bed.

"It's starting." Castiel says gravely.

"What's starting? Where the hell have you been?" Dean asks, looking over to a still hungover Castiel.

"On a bender." Castiel says bluntly.

"Did he- did you say 'on a bender?'" Dean clarifies.

"Yeah. He's still pretty smashed." Sam says, looking a little amused.

"It is not of import. I was- We need to talk about what's happening here." Castiel waves off.

"Well I'm all ears." Dean shrugs.

"Well, for starters… Leah is not a real prophet." Sam explains.

"Well, what is she, exactly?" Dean asks.

"The whore." Castiel says bluntly.

"Wow. Cas, tell us what you really think." Dean snorts.

"She rises when Lucifer walks the earth. 'And she shall come, bearing false prophecy.' This creature has the power to take a human's form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her 'the Whore of Babylon'." Castiel says.

"Well, that's catchy." Dean quips.

"The real Leah was probably killed months ago."

"What about the demons attacking the town?" Dean questions.

"They're under her control." Castiel says.

"And the Enochian exorcism?" Dean continues to ask.

"Fake. It actually means, 'you, um, breed with the mouth of a goat'." Castiel says. "It's funnier in Enochian."

"So the demons smoking out- that's just a con? Why? What's the endgame?" Dean asks.

"What you just saw- innocent blood spilled in God's name." Castiel says gravely.

"You heard all that heaven talk. She manipulates people." Sam says.

"To slaughter and kill and sing preppy little hymns. Awesome." Dean snarks.

"Her goal is to condemn as many souls to hell as possible. And it's… Just beginning. She's well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit." Castiel informs solemnly.

"Alright. So, then, how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?" Dean asks.

In the church, Jane worries, turning towards Leah and Pastor Gideon.

"I only wanted to… Did I make it worse? Did I make the angels angry?" Jane asks.

"Jane. The angels- they understand." Leah assures.

"They do?" Jane asks, looking hopefully.

"What you did was for the greater good." Leah assures again.

"Yes. Yes." Jane says, trying to assure herself.

"We all liked Paul. But he was a sinner, and he would have taken us down with him. You saved us." Leah says.

"Thank you." Jane says, looking grateful.

"How can that be okay? She killed him. That sin is so much greater-" Pastor Gideon questions.

"It's not a sin to strike down evil." Leah says.

"But how can the angels-" Pastor Gideon protests.

"You always taught me we have to have faith." Leah says.

Later that night in the motel room, Castiel returns, placing a wooden stake on the table in front of Sam and Dean.

"The whore can be killed with that. It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon." Castiel informs.

"Great. Let's ventilate her." Dean says.

"It's not that easy." Castiel says, shaking his head.

"Course not." Dean says bitterly.

"The whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven." Castiel informs.

"Servant, like…" Dean trails off.

"Not you. Or me. Sam, of course, is an abomination. We'll have to find someone else." Castiel says bluntly.


	24. Then: Acceptance

_No One's POV_

 _Having now woken up, Cassiel stayed in the infirmary another two weeks to continue healing._

 _Within that time, Michael and Lucifer managed to convince Cassiel to stop ignoring the both of them, which she had being doing prior to the battle against Darkness._

 _In addition, Cassiel also had lots of visitors during her two week stay in the infirmary, as she grew quite bored there, unable to really do anything other than sit or lay down, possibly read a scroll. Since, anything else, even a short walk (unless accompanied by someone, someone being Castiel or one of the Archangels, even her friends couldn't accompany her, which was not her doing but a certain someone's, and by a certain someone's, she meant Michael and Lucifer's orders) was pretty much out of the question._

 _She had tried once, to get out of bed, for just a little walk down the hall and back. It had_ _ **not**_ _gone well. Michael and Lucifer had flipped out, nearly terrified an orderly angel-nurse to death, threatened to reassigned them (Cassiel wouldn't let them do that), and then worried and hovered over her for the next_ _ **hour**_ _._

 _However, Cassiel was now officially healed and cleared, by Father himself._

 _Even Michael and Lucifer couldn't argue with that._

 _Cassiel was ecstatic._

 _She was thrilled to be out of the white washed walls of the infirmary, even if she was only on light training, since her wings were still a bit tender at times, and she had lost a lot of strength and stamina being out of training rotations and injured as she had been, obviously._

 _Since her release from the infirmary, several days ago, Michael and Lucifer had taken to hovering around her like over protective mother dragons, both of them taking turns in making sure one or the other was with her at all times if one had Commander duties, otherwise both of them trailed after her instead, as if they thought she'd disappear in a poof of angel grace._

 _Cassiel was getting irritated with them. I mean, okay, it was kind of sweet... In a completely frustrating, she was going to have Gabriel help her murder them, sweet kind of way. Even_ _ **Castiel**_ _, who was generally nervous around the two Archangel Commanders, even though he was getting better since he'd been around them more since her injury, found them to be annoying._

 _Of course, what Cassiel didn't know was how close Michael and Lucifer had come to losing her. And now how panicked they were at the mere thought of it. Their graces yearned for hers, a pain that nearly took their breathe away when they were separated from her and could not be soothed except by her presence, and even then in her presence it was a dull ache that would only ever really fully be satisfied by bonding._

 _"Okay,_ _ **that's**_ _ **it!**_ _" Cassiel growls, wings twitching in annoyance, turning to her Archangel shadows, narrowly avoiding bumping into Michael and Lucifer as they stop behind her. "I can't take this anymore!"_

 _"Can't take- what?" Michael questions confused by Cassiel's sudden outburst._

 _"_ _ **This**_ _." Cassiel declares, gesturing between herself and the close, basically non-existent space between her and Michael and Lucifer._

 _Michael and Lucifer look wounded as if someone just stabbed them directly in their graces. Was Cassiel rejecting them?_

 _"No! I mean, you two- following me around. Like- like, I nearly just ran_ _ **into**_ _you when I stopped. You two are hovering around me like mother_ _ **dragons**_ _. I just- space. I'm_ _ **fine**_ _. I'm not going to disappear or something, whatever you think. It's getting ridiculous." Cassiel explains._

 _Lucifer and Michael relax, marginally. Convinced at least for the time being Cassiel wasn't rejecting them as her mates._

 _"Cassie-" Lucifer begins to explain, but how did they explain their reason for their obsessive following her around._

 _"Come with us Cassiel, we have something to show you." Michael interrupts, offering his hand to Cassiel after sharing a brief glance with his brother._

 _Cassiel looks at them suspiciously before finally allowing Michael and Lucifer to guide her wherever they were towing her towards._

 _Guiding her towards the Commander's quarters, they pass both their own rooms, Michael and Lucifer leading Cassiel down the hall a little further, finally pushing open a set of golden, engraved double doors, drawing Cassiel inside, the doors clicking shut behind the trio._

 _"Cassiel… We- we, that is Lucifer and I, prepared this for you._ _ **Together**_ _." Michael offers, looking at Cassiel anxious and unsure of himself, the memory of how horrible it went last time he asked Cassiel to be his mate and sting of rejection still fresh in his mind._

 _"We love you. And- if you'll accept us- both of us Cassiel- we would like to bond with you. To be your mates." Lucifer finishes, looking equally as nervous and unsure as Michael, also still remembering the atrocious failure that was the last time he asked Cassiel to be his mate._

 _"I- Oh- Michael, Lucifer." Cassiel gasps, as she stares at the nest they made, completely in shock and broadsided by the two Archangels she'd come to love and clearly not expecting this the direction things to come._

 _Michael and Lucifer dared to glance at each other in uncertainty, what did that reaction mean? Was that a positive reaction? Or was that a bad reaction?_

 _"_ _ **Yes**_ _. Yes, of course I accept you as my mates Michael and Lucifer." Cassiel finally answers, still in a bit of a shock and in awe that Michael and Lucifer had chosen her and gone to all this effort to make a nest for her._

 ** _Look who's back bitches!? This girl! After a back to back work schedule, Comic Con over the weekend (it was amazing, I met Stan Lee, THEE STAN LEE) & then another back to back work schedule I'm totally exhausted! But nonetheless here is a chapter for you... You know getting up at 4:30am totally sucks... Thankfully I don't work for a few days. And if anyone was wondering, I'm a nanny, and the mom I work for is a nurse who works a 7am to 7pm shift, so I have to be at her house super early so she can get to work on time (and I live 30 minutes away on top of that)._**

 ** _Also, I guess I lied... This is not the smutty chapter. I had to break this chapter into two because my smut was getting away from me and I was approaching like 2,500+ words with it added in. Lols._**

 ** _So the next "Then" chapter the rating will go up, and feature smut! Haha. So for all my disappointed readers who were eagerly awaiting it... Not to worry it is coming. And for everyone else, who don't care, you can literally just skip that next "Then" chapter completely, because it just dives right in. Literally there is nothing you will be missing. The key point was Cassiel saying yes to accepting Michael and Lucifer as her mates, and well, hey, look it that, here it is right here in this chapter! ;)_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Thank you for all the lovely reviews over the last couple of days, they have kept me encouraged as I have been sleep deprived from work. Keep it up!_**


	25. Now: 99 Problems P3

No One's POV

As Dean, Sam and Castiel discussed how to take down the Whore of Babylon, across town in the church, the congregation had gathered to hear what the false prophet, Leah, had to say.

"The angels… I don't know why they've chosen us. But they have. And today… Today, they told me the most important thing yet. Tonight, at midnight… I'm sorry. It's just that we knew this day would come, and it's here- the final judgement. Now, we need to do this right. We don't have much time. They angels said we're not ready. There are still a few elements that need to be taken care of. Sinners." Leah announces.

The congregation had begun to get anxious at Leah's announcement, murmuring to each other.

"Now, uh, now, everybody calm down. Just hold on." Pastor Gideon says to the group.

"Leah, you're scaring these people." Pastor Gideon says to Leah.

"Now, I don't want us to panic, but we have to hurry." Leah continues.

"Stop it." Pastor Gideon says firmly to Leah.

"I've been given instructions, names." Leah continues anyways.

"Wait. Let's go. What are you doing? Stop it! You're going to get somebody killed." Pastor Gideon says, looking firm.

"Let me go. Or the next sinner I name will be you." Leah says defiantly.

Pastor Gideon walks out of the church, feeling confused and lost when Castiel suddenly appears.

"Pastor David Gideon." Castiel says gravely.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Pastor Gideon asks.

"I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel announces.

"Yeah, sure." Pastor Gideon snorts disbelievingly.

And within a second Castiel teleports both him and Pastor Gideon to the motel room the Winchesters are staying in.

"What the hell was that?" Pastor Gideon asks, looking around.

"Yeah, he wasn't lying about the angel thing. Have a seat, Padre. We got to have a chat." Dean says.

"No. She's my daughter." Pastor Gideon says, looking at the cypress stake and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but she's not. She's the thing that killed your daughter." Dean insists.

"That's impossible." Pastor Gideon says.

"But it's true. And deep down, you know it. Look, we get it- it's too much. But if you don't do this, she's going to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to hell." Sam says, looking at Pastor Gideon seriously.

"It's just… Why does it have to be me?" Pastor Gideon asks as Dean picks up the stake and hands it to him.

"You're a Servant of Heaven." Castiel answers.

"And you're an angel." Pastor Gideon says confused.

"Poor example of one." Castiel sighs.

Exiting the motel, Dean heads towards the Impala, walking towards the driver's side to grab a bottle of aspirin.

"Heads up." Dean says, tossing the bottle to Castiel

"How many should I take?" Castiel asks, catching the bottle

"You? You should probably just down the whole bottle." Dean says, looking amused.

"Thanks." Castiel says, looking grateful.

"Yeah, don't mention it. Yeah, I've been there. I'm a big expert on deadbeat dads. So… Yeah, I get it. I know how you feel. And you know, if you want to talk- um well- Sam said something, that you mentioned- something about your uh- sister?" Dean tries to offer, looking awkward.

"She- she's the weapon. The weapon, the answer you were looking for, to use against Michael and Lucifer. That is why Joshua sent us." Castiel says softly, looking at the ground. "I thought I had lost her. It has been centuries since her death. And I have mourned her every day since. How do you manage it?"

"I'm sorry Cas. I'm not- sure what to say." Dean says, unsure how to proceed.

On one hand he was thrilled they had found an option to end the apocalypse, which didn't include him or his brother becoming a meat suit to the two Archangels. But it was possibly at the cost of Castiel's sister. Though he wasn't really sure what it meant by Cassiel, or rather Erin, being the weapon or answer.

"But, on a good day, you get to kill a whore." Dean jokes, attempting to make light of the situation they were going into.

As the Winchester, Castiel and Pastor Gideon prepare to stake Leah, the congregation is goaded into preparing for the final stages of what Leah has told them the angels have commanded them to do in order to gain entrance to paradise.

"Rob, Jane, please! Come on, it's me! It's Elise!" Elise begs.

"Sorry. Really. But you know we have to do this." Jane says.

"We're putting them in the storage unit." Leah says.

"No! No!" Elise screams, the rest of the crowd pushing behind trying to get out.

"Jane, is that everyone?" Leah asks.

"Yeah." Jane answers.

"Okay, then. Get the kerosene." Leah commands. "What?"

"There are kids in there." Jane says, suddenly looking unsure.

"The angels named them for a reason. Jane… Your son needs you to do this." Leah insists.

Later in the church office, Leah looks into the mirror, showing her true demonic face.

Suddenly Castiel appears, grabbing Leah and holding her for Pastor Gideon.

"Daddy! Don't hurt me!" Leah cries.

"Gideon, now!" Sam says.

" _Pizin noco iad._ " Leah begins to chant, putting a spell on Castiel.

"Aah!" Castiel screams.

Leah manages to push Pastor Gideon, Sam and Dean away, running out of the office as they lie on the ground, trying to get up.

"Gideon! Wait! No!" Sam says.

"Help me! He's a demon!" Leah cries, running into the church basement, causing the crowd to fight Pastor Gideon and him to lose the cypress stake.

"Light the kerosene." Leah commands.

"Come on, come on!" Dean says to himself as the crowd inside the locked storage room scream to be let out.

Sam tackles Rob before he can light the kerosene and throws the lighter across the room.

Leah uses her telekinesis to knock Dean to the ground as he scrambles for the cypress stake

"Please. Like you're a servant of Heaven." Leah snarls.

"Let me go!" Jane screams.

"This is why my team's gonna win. You're the great vessel? You're pathetic, self-hating, and faithless. It's the end of the world. And you're just gonna sit back and watch it happen." Leah goads Dean.

Finally Dean manages to grab the stake, punching Leah hard and staking her.

"Don't be so sure, whore." Dean snarls.

Leah's body shakes and the stake catches on fire, exploding as it leaves a burning hole in her body.

"But… I don't understand. How are we supposed to get to paradise now?" Jane says, looking lost.

"I'm sorry. Pretty sure you're headed in a different direction." Dean sighs feeling drained.

"Gotcha." Sam says to Pastor Gideon as he attempts to stand.

"Come on." Dean says, walking with his brother, Castiel and Pastor Gideon up the stairs and outside the church.

"Dean, how did you do that?" Sam asks.

"What?" Dean asks, looking confused.

"Kill her."

"Long run of luck held out, I guess." Dean shrugs.

"Last I checked, she could only be ganked by a Servant of Heaven."

"Well, what do you want me to tell you? I saw a shot. I went for it." Dean shrugs again.

"Alright. Here we go." Dean says, helping Pastor Gideon into the backseat of the Impala, Castiel also sliding in.

"Watch your head, now." Sam cautions.

"Are you gonna do something stupid?" Sam questions.

"Like what?" Dean asks.

"Like Michael stupid."

"Come on, Sam. Give me a break." Dean snorts.

"How's the head?" Dean asks Pastor Gideon once back at the motel.

"I'm seeing double. But that may be the painkillers." Pastor Gideon informs dryly.

"You'll be okay." Dean says.

"No." Pastor Gideon sighs, looking lost and despondent.

"Where you going?" Sam questions to his brother as Dean walks towards the motel door, keys in hand.

"I'm just gonna grab some clean bandages out of the trunk. Relax." Dean snorts.

"There. How's that?" Sam asks, cleaning Pastor Gideon's cuts.

"Better, thanks." Pastor Gideon replies.

A moment later Dean walks back into the motel, clean bandages, a few ice packs and aspirin in hand.

"See? Nothing to worry about Sammy." Dean snorts with an eye roll.

" _Jerk_. And don't call me Sammy." Sam scowls at his brother.

" _Bitch_." Dean throws back at Sam. "And here Cas." Dean adds, throwing Castiel an ice pack and more aspirin.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel replies, catching the ice pack and bottle of aspirin gratefully.

"Look Cas, we um- can we talk? Privately?" Dean asks, casting a look at Pastor Gideon who is talking quietly with Sam, before sitting down on the bed, facing Castiel who sits in the chair at the table.

"Of course Dean, what would you like to talk about?" Castiel says, leaning forward slightly.

"It's- about you know, um- Erin or Cassiel. Your sister. I- I figured we should probably talk about what we should do about her." Dean starts awkwardly.

"What we should do about her?" Castiel says flatly.

"Uh- okay. Bad choice of words. It's just- we have a chance Cas. To end this. Everything. Joshua. He wouldn't have sent us there without some purpose. Right?" Dean says, trying to get Castiel to see.

"My sister, she is _not_ a _weapon_ Dean. An alternative for _you_ to _use_. I _rebelled_ for you, for _this_. I gave _everything_ for _you_. But I will not give you my _sister_." Castiel growls defensively. "Erin doesn't even _know_ she's my sister. Besides, Gabriel will not allow it."

"Can't we- look, I'm not saying she is. Hell- I don't even understand _how_ she's supposed to stop the apocalypse. But I _understand_ Cas _why_ you want to protect her, I do. Sam, he's my brother. Why do you think I'm so desperate for an answer? For anything but this." Dean immediately backs up, noticing Castiel's hostility.

Castiel sighs in resignation. He knew this conversation was inevitable. If there was one thing he knew about the Winchesters it was their thirst for answers and their constant need to watch out for each other, even at the cost of others. It wasn't their fault of course, they had lost so much, too much in their all too short human lives.

But Castiel couldn't help but feel a bitterness in this moment, what about him? He has lost everything. His life had been perfect before the loss of his twin. He had friends, he had family. He had _belonged_. Cassiel had been the glue to hold them all together. And then Cassiel had been brutally ripped away from them all leaving everything in shambles, left spinning out of control. Lucifer had fallen, Gabriel left, Michael turned cold and Heaven forever changed.

"Cassiel- Erin is not a weapon in the sense that- Cassiel was- _is_ Michael and Lucifer's _mate_." Castiel finally explains.

"I- I'm sorry. Did you just say that- Michael and Lucifer's **_mate!?_** " Dean inflects, looking flabbergasted, his jaw dropping. "Your _sister!?_ "

"Yes. Michael and Lucifer loved my sister more than anything. When she- she was killed. It destroyed them. The bond they had, when it broke. Neither of them were the same after." Castiel explains, his eyes growing distant remembering the memories of past millenniums.

"So- okay, wait, wait, wait. Hold up here. So you're saying basically, all we need to do is somehow get Erin to meet Lucifer and Michael, and what? Apocalypse is over because? Boom they fall back in love with your sister's incarnation?" Dean says confused, waving his hands around as if he can't believe something like this would be that simple.

Castiel glares at Dean. His sister was not a carrot on a stick for the Archangels, not a treat to given for good behavior as if the Archangels were tiger cubs to be trained.

"Michael and Lucifer are the most powerful Archangels of the Heavenly hosts Dean. It is not that simple. They could _hurt_ Erin. She does not remember them. Or me. How do you suppose that will play out? They will expect her to remember. They will _want_ her to remember. The Archangels were once my brothers, they are my brothers Dean. Despite things now. I know them. I will not put my sister in danger." Castiel says firmly.

"Okay, then we figure out a way to get her to remember. Or we explain it to her. Fill her in." Dean tries.

"Gabriel has already tried. And he won't go for it. He is her guardian angel." Castiel dismisses.

"Come on Cas, this is our best choice. Do you see? If Michael and Lucifer are as in love with your sister as you say, they wouldn't hurt her. Do you really think they would? And you and Gabriel, you'd protect her." Dean tries to convince.

"No, they wouldn't." Castiel sighs.

"See? What's the harm in at least talking to her, right?" Dean continues.

"Fine. We will return to Murfreesboro. But you will allow me and Gabriel to explain things. I do not believe this is a good idea. I refuse to put my sister in harm again. But I suppose it is better than the options we have. You know Gabriel will not be easy to convince." Castiel finally agrees.

 ** _As you can probably see we are getting further and further from season 5 canon. Honestly I'm not sure if I'm doing anymore episode from the actual show since I'm about to diverge pretty drastically from canon in order to fit my story line and the current direction my story is going._**

 ** _But I'm still up in the air about a few episodes, so we'll see I guess._**

 ** _There will definitely be pieces however, from other episodes, that you'll be able to pick up on that will be woven into my chapters kind of like easter eggs. So don't you worry. I'm excited for you guys to read future chapters, and see if you guys can tell. ;)_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	26. Then: Bonding

**_Major Sexual Content Warning_**

 _No One's POV_

 _" **Yes**. Yes, of course I accept you as my mates Michael and Lucifer." Cassiel finally answers, still in a bit of a shock and in awe that Michael and Lucifer had chosen her and gone to all this effort to make a nest for her._

 _Lucifer was the first to react, sweeping Cassiel off her feet and into his arms, his wings arching in pride as he preens, pressing an eager kiss to her lips._

 _Cassiel was **his** now. All his, his to touch, to hold, to cherish, to bond with. His **mate**. Lucifer couldn't think of anything better than this moment._

 _"I love you." Lucifer whispers, nuzzling against her, mindful of her freshly healed wings._

 _"I love you too Lucifer." Cassiel giggles at Lucifer's eagerness, allowing Lucifer to run his nose along her jaw before he lets her go._

 _Michael sweeps her into his embrace next, unable to keep from himself from presenting to his mate, wings flared out to show their full expanse, as he wraps Cassiel in his embrace, nuzzling her affectionately._

 _Oh how he loved Cassiel, and now she was his. **His mate**. Desire flamed through him. Michael wanted Cassiel in every way possible._

 _"I love you Cassiel." Michael affirms, kissing her lips, his body molding to hers as he presses against her._

 _"And I love you Michael." Cassiel answers softly, smiling up at him, eyes shining with affection._

 _"Cassiel." Michael breathes lightly, his grip tightening around her hips instinctively as he struggles to hold back a more primal urge._

 _Everything in him screamed to take Cassiel and mate with her, to bring her into the nest he and Lucifer had made and mate with her until she was bonded to him._

 _Cassiel noted the change in Michael's tone, felt the shift in Michael's grip._

 _"Michael." Cassiel responds immediately, fitting herself up against Michael, her small body flush against his firm one, wings brushing up against his six red ones, her feathers soft and warm._

 _Michael growled in response, lips slamming against hers._

 _" **Mine**. My mate." Michael growls, wings encircling around her and hands gripping her desperately closer as he presses his desire, already steel hard and aching, into her hips._

 _" **Yours** Michael." Cassiel assures softly, trailing her fingers along Michael's jaw._

 _"I think you're forgetting someone gorgeous." Lucifer growls lowly, suddenly behind Cassiel, pressing himself against her back, the hard lines of his body impossibly close, his wings circling around her, caging her between himself and Michael._

 _"Mmm did I?" Cassiel teases lightly, turning her head to look at Lucifer, his blue eyes clouding over with desire._

 _"Yes. You're **mine**. My **mate**." Lucifer growls dominantly, pressing his lips against hers, nipping at her lips gently, coaxing her to open her mouth and allow his tongue in._

 _" **Yours** Lucifer." Cassiel breathes gently, her hand reaching to sooth a hand through Lucifer's dirty blond hair._

 _"Bed. **Nest**." Michael demands, pressing against Cassiel more insistently, wings flaring out dominantly as he begins to push back Cassiel and his brother._

 _"Mmm good idea. **Nest**. Bed. **Now**." Lucifer agrees, pulling Cassiel by the waist towards the nest they had made for Cassiel._

 _Both of them were on a one track mind now, lust flaring through them, their graces desperately wanting to completely the bond as their graces reacted to Cassiel's and reached out for hers._

 _Cassiel allows Michael and Lucifer to guide her towards the bed, somehow all three of them losing their clothes before they got to the bed._

 _"Mate. My mate. **Bond**. **Mine**." Lucifer urges insistently, distracted by Cassiel's sudden nakedness, and immediately plastering himself along her left side as he thrusts his hips against Cassiel for emphasis, his blue eyes dark and insistent, filled with undeniable lust and affection for his gorgeous mate._

 _"Yes. Yours Lucifer. **Bond**. We can bond." Cassiel agrees, allowing Lucifer to curl himself around her possessively, white wings and all, the tip of his member pressing hard against the left v of her hip as he ground himself against her._

 _Lucifer rumbles lowly, his inner alpha pleased at Cassiel's admittance and submission to his dominance, while desire crashed through him in flames and waves that were unquenchable._

 _She was intoxicating, she was everything he ever needed, ever wanted, a drowning essence that roared through him unabated, sparked and stirred deep in his grace and enchanted him._

 ** _Mine_** _. My mate. **My** bondmate. **Mine**. Lucifer thought with fierce possession._

 _"Cassiel. **Mate**. Need you. **Bond**. **Now**." Michael demands equally as intently, drawing Cassiel's attention away from Lucifer, as he secures his hold and presses himself tightly along her other side, hips slotting themselves along the curve of her ass, his member prodding and eager, wings curling around her from the other side._

 _" **Yours** Michael." Cassiel promises, pressing back into Michael subtly._

 _Michael growls quietly in return, relishing in Cassiel's compliance, in his alpha claim over her, and the feeling of Cassiel's body, pliant and warm aligned to his._

 _Cassiel was all he ever desired, he could spend eternity with her and it wouldn't be enough, she was everything to him. The stars, the moon, the sun, all of his Father's creation could not compare to the brightness and radiance that was his mate._

 _She is **mine**. My mate. **Bondmate**. **Mine**. Michael thought in vicious triumph and declaration._

 _Finally managing to pry themselves from Cassiel's all too alluring form, Michael and Lucifer all but tumble into bed with Cassiel in a tangle of ungraceful limbs and wings, yet manage to catch and correct themselves before accidentally hurting her in their haste._

 _Instead, soft sheets and blankets and pillows cushioned Cassiel's landing as she bounced and rolled lightly onto the bed, Lucifer and Michael shifting her more comfortably so she lies stretched out, back against Michael and chest to Lucifer, keeping her pressed between them._

 _Their lips whispered wordless affirmations of their love as they trailed warm kisses across her bare skin, hands taking turns caressing every plain and curve of her body and stroking the feathers of her wings._

 _" **Cassiel**." Lucifer moans, as his member slips through her folds, testing her wetness._

 _"Lucifer!" Cassiel gasps, arching up against him at the sudden sensation._

 _"You're so wet." Lucifer hisses, licking his lips and pressing a hard kiss to Cassiel's lips. "She's dripping, Michael."_

 _Michael rocks his hips upwards, tip skimming through Cassiel's folds from behind as he drips precum._

 _" **Cassiel**." Michael groans, gripping her hips tightly as he rocks against her ass._

 _"Michael!" Cassiel breaths, pressing back against him, her small body tremblingly lightly between Lucifer and Michael both with growing need and nervousness._

 _Michael and Lucifer found they couldn't wait any longer, neither did they want to. Their graces were demanding that they bond with hers._

 _Suddenly Michael and Lucifer shift again, gently lifting Cassiel into a reclined sitting position, against Michael._

 _Then, without warning, Cassiel found herself being filled, slid onto Lucifer's length and stretched as Lucifer buried himself to the hilt in his mate's burning, blissful warmth._

 _"Fuck- **Cassiel!** You feel- **Cassiel!** " Lucifer moans deeply, the feeling of absolute bliss and rapture flooding through him at the feeling of being fully sheathed within his mate._

 _His grace stirred within his chest, pushing outward in hopes of bonding with Cassiel's grace._

 _"Ah- **Lucifer!** " Cassiel cries out, arching against him, her body clenching around him tightly in reaction to the sudden foreign intrusion._

 _Lips returning to the crook of Cassiel's neck, Michael trails searing kisses along her skin, nipping, nuzzling and snuffling his mate, hoping to distract her from his brother's abrupt thrust and breathing in her familiar scent as it mingled with his own._

 _As quickly as Cassiel adjusts to Lucifer, and as his brother stills, Michael moves, unable to hold back any longer, the swollen, blunt head of his cock catching the outer ring of muscle as he pushes in, thrusting his way into Cassiel's anal passage inch by throbbing inch._

 _"Oh- **Michael!** " Cassiel cries, as Michael fills her to the hilt, stretching her almost obscenely around him, hips settling flush against her ass a moment later, helping to push Lucifer deeper._

 _" **Cassiel!** " Michael groans blissfully, feeling as if every nerve ending of pleasure was firing._

 _"Michael. Lucifer." Cassiel whispers, her body shaking like a leaf between them from tension, the feeling of Michael and Lucifer fully seated within her almost too much for her to take._

 _"Shhh baby. Relax. We're sorry, my love." Michael sooths, nuzzling her affectionately in the jaw, his wings wrapping around her from behind and brushing along her raven wings._

 _"Breathe gorgeous. We shouldn't have been so rough. We apologize." Lucifer coaxes, nuzzling her cheek, running calming hands down her thighs hoping to relax her, his wings also sweeping around to encircle her between Michael and himself._

 _"It's okay, Lucifer, Michael." Cassiel whispers, nuzzling them back in return, her body finally relaxing around them._

 _Cassiel gives a small encouraging, tentative shift of her hips, causing Michael and Lucifer to groan quietly as the motion added pressure to their already throbbing, sensitive members._

 _" **Cassiel**. You feel- Don't do that- unless- you-" Lucifer groans, burying his face into Cassiel's collar bone, hips shifting against hers instinctively, grinding in a desperation for more friction._

 _"You- you need to be sure Cassiel. Lucifer and I- we- we'll try to be gentle. But we can- can only hold back so much." Michael finishes for his brother, Michael struggling to maintain his teetering composure Cassiel's small movement threatened to shatter completely._

 _"I'm okay now Michael, Lucifer." Cassiel assures, making a bolder movement, this time rolling her hips downward and giving a light squeeze, clenching around Michael and Lucifer._

 _" **Fuck** **Cassiel!** " Michael growls, his wings flaring out wide as his hands clamp down on Cassiel's hips, drawing her closer to him._

 _"CASSIEL!" Lucifer moans loudly at the same time, wings also flaring wide uncontrollably and shuddering lightly as he pushes forward, hips stuttering._

 _It wasn't long until Michael and Lucifer began thrusting in earnest, their rhythm complementing one another, as they slide in and out of their mate._

 _" **Michael! Lucifer!** " Cassiel moans encouragingly, feeling Michael and Lucifer continue to fill her so completely and entirely with every stroke and thrust, her hands gripping, one on Lucifer's shoulder and the other on Michael's._

 _"Feel good gorgeous?" Lucifer asks, pressing into his mate more firmly, feeling his mate's silken heat contract around him, pulling him deeper and holding him within her._

 _"Yes. Oh. **Yes** Lucifer." Cassiel agrees breathlessly, arching into him._

 _Lucifer growls in response, his thrusts becoming more erratic and forceful as he feels himself teeter on the brink of release as he continues to surge forward, encouraging Cassiel to climax with him._

 _" **LUCIFER!** " Cassiel keens, her body clenching around him as Lucifer sinks deeper than ever before, the head of his cock pressing tightly against her cervix._

 _" **CASSIEL!** " Lucifer roars, thrusting harshly once last time before sheathing himself in his mate's warmth, Cassiel's release still pulsating and flooding around his throbbing member as he empties himself, spilling out in thick, hot, relieving waves._

 _Blinding blue-white light suddenly flashes from Lucifer, his grace reaching out for Cassiel's and binding to hers forcefully, illuminating his pure white wings as they expand to their full expanse, shuddering in pleasure._

 _Behind Cassiel, Michael's wings also unfold, shuddering in pleasure as Michael pushes himself into Cassiel's passage one last time, fully seating himself, before releasing, filling her with his warmth._

 _" **CASSIEL!** " Michael shouts, wings flexing broadly._

 _" **MICHAEL!** " Cassiel moans in return, pressing back against him, wings quivering gently in the wake of her own release._

 _Nuzzling Cassiel gently as they come down from their releases, Michael and Lucifer press gentle, affectionate kisses to her skin as Cassiel relaxes between them, small body exhausted from the activities, their wings once more wrapping around her body, keeping her warm and safe._

 _" **My** **turn** Lucifer." Michael growls lowly to his brother, giving Lucifer a challenging look._

 _Lucifer growls back, wings flexing in challenge, before reluctantly yielding to Michael's request._

 _Michael still needed to bond his grace to Cassiel's. As only one of them could do so at a time, and Lucifer had been the one to do so first._

 _Cassiel suddenly finds herself shifted, Michael and Lucifer easing themselves out of her body, Michael and Lucifer trading places behind and in front of her._

 _"Cassiel-" Michael begins to explain, hovering over his mate, his green eyes already darkened with lust._

 _"It's okay Michael." Cassiel acquiesces, pressing up against Michael's body, allowing his tip to slide into the entrance of her folds as if simply teasing him._

 _Michael groans, his grip strengthening around her hips before he's abruptly thrusting into his mate's searing core, passion and desire roaring through him like a flames, igniting something inside him, reaching deep within his grace._

 _" **Mine**." Michael snarls possessively, wings curling around Cassiel._

 _" **Yours** Michael." Cassiel promises, pressing a kiss to Michael's jaw, hand sliding around to cup Michael's jaw soothingly._

 _" **Ours**." Lucifer corrects, as he presses into Cassiel from behind, easing his hardened member into Cassiel's back passage with a groan of pleasure, hands pressed along her sides._

 _"Yes." Cassiel agrees with Lucifer, gasping lightly at the intrusion._

 _Setting a demanding pace, Michael and Lucifer take turns, their thrusts alternating in rhythm as they slide in and out of their mate, their groans of pleasure filling Cassiel's ears and their red and white wings practically filling her vision as she is encircled by every pair of their wings._

 _"Michael! Lucifer!" Cassiel breathes, her moans quiet and tired, as her fingers grip at both Michael and Lucifer's wings._

 _Lucifer grunts, his wings flexing under his mate's grip, curling around her tighter, drawing her closer to himself._

 _"Little longer gorgeous." Lucifer groans, feeling himself tighten uncomfortably._

 _" **CASSIEL!** " Michael roars loudly, his thrusts cutting off as he abruptly slams into Cassiel, filling her with burning coils of his release._

 _" **MICHAEL!** " Cassiel cries loudly, arching against him, as she feels Michael hit deep within her, the head of his cock pressed hard against her cervix, forcing her to come undone, clenching around him and spilling her own release, as she takes every drop of his own release._

 _Michael's grace flashes blinding white-blue as it shines outward from him, reaching out and entwining with hers just as forcefully as Lucifer's had, illuminating his fiery red wings as they flash behind him, fully expanded, shuddering lightly from the pleasure he had just experienced._

 _" **CASSIEL!** " Lucifer shouts a moment later, shuddering through his own release, wings uncurling from around Cassiel's body to flare out, also shuddering in response._

 _" **LUCIFER!** " Cassiel cries, wiggling exhausted against Lucifer as she feels his warmth pool within her, shooting in long hot gushes that coat her inner walls of her passage._

 _Exhausted from two rounds of their love making and feeling fuller than ever with both Lucifer and Michael's releases, Cassiel closes her eyes, whining lightly as she shifts between the two Archangels, wanting to lay down against the soft sheets and blankets and sleep._

 _"Shhh love. We've got you. I love you." Michael hushes, pressing a gentle kiss to Cassiel's lips, wings once more wrapping around Cassiel as he eases out of her tired body, though he was reluctant to do so. There was no better feeling to him than the connection, wholeness and absolute rightness he felt being within her. But his mate was tired and sensitive after two rounds of his brother and himself. He would never have the power to be selfish with her. Not anymore at least._

 _"And I love you." Lucifer promises, brushing kisses across Cassiel's cheek affectionately as he shifts from behind Cassiel, easing from her body as well, wings caressing her as he and Michael guide their mate back down into the sheets, drawing the blankets around her form and fluffing the pillows as they lay on either side of her._

 _"I love you too Michael, Lucifer." Cassiel mumbles softly, settling further into the sheets, her raven wings rustling quietly as they too settle, folding relaxed against her back._

 _"Sleep now gorgeous." Lucifer quiets as his wings sweep across her to rest over her, Michael's also draping across her, keeping her warm and protected between them._

 _Cassiel hums lightly in vague response, snuggling into her mates, and in another moment falls into slumber, her grace thrumming quietly between Michael and Lucifer, shimmering and shining brightly, bonded to the two most powerful Archangels in the Heavenly Hosts._

 ** _I don't know why, but this chapter was a fucking NIGHTMARE to write. Normally, smut chapters are really not all that difficult for me to write (Lols does that tell you something about me? Bahaha). But seriously, I had like the WORST time writing this chapter... I don't know how many times I had to delete this and restart, or re-write whole paragraphs and certain parts of this, I lost count._**

 ** _But alas. Here it finally is. I hope you all fucking appreciate it. *throws chapter at you guys* Because this type of chapter is not going to happen again for a good long while. At least not after the nightmare it turned out to be in writing it. Bahahaha._**

 ** _Just kidding. Kind of. I don't have another smut chapter planned (at least not for the immediate future) mainly because it doesn't fit into any of my story line until much later._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	27. Now: Point of No Return P1

No One's POV

On their way to Murfreesboro, Sam, Dean and Castiel stopped in South Dakota to visit Bobby, both to catch him up on the latest news and developments regarding what they had figured out about the impeding Apocalypse, and to check in on their surrogate father and long-time friend, having felt bad for leaving so short after the death of his wife.

Sitting in Bobby's kitchen, suddenly Castiel grasps his head, hunching over in pain.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asks.

"No." Castiel answers.

"What's wrong?" Sam questions, looking concerned.

"Something's happening." Castiel answers vaguely.

"Where?" Dean questions.

Not answering, suddenly Castiel disappears in a gust of wind, papers blowing off the table.

Appearing in the woods a moment later, Castiel looks around, walking towards a clearing of fallen trees with trepidation, the ground pulsing beneath his feet.

Castiel reaches down, but is attacked. Quickly staking his two assailants, Castiel returns to the ground, reaching down and pulling out the body of Adam Milligan.

Back in Bobby's house, Dean, Sam and Bobby sit around Bobby's study, having moved from the kitchen, wondering where Castiel had gone off in a rush.

"Help." Castiel says, appearing with Adam in his arms.

"Boys!" Bobby calls them in from the kitchen, Sam and Dean having just stepped out to grab a beer.

"Who is it?" Bobby asks.

"That's our brother." Sam says, coming back in to see Castiel lay Adam down in a cot.

"Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?" Bobby questions, looking confused.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean asks.

"Angels." Castiel answers.

"Angels? Why?" Sam asks, looking confused as well.

"I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now." Castiel answers, shrugging before putting his hand to Adam's chest and branding Enochian symbols on his ribs.

"Where am I?" Adam asks, waking up suddenly.

"It's okay. Just relax, you're safe." Sam calms.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asks.

"You're going to find this a little... A lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers." Dean says.

"It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam-" Sam begins.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean. I know who you are." Adam cuts off.

"How?" Sam asks.

"They warned me about you." Adam says.

"Who did?" Dean asks.

"The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?" Adam questions.

"So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning." Dean questions.

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it- it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee-"

"Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?" Dean questions jokingly.

"Just uh, just keep going." Sam interrupts his brother.

"Well, these… These angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I- I'm chosen."

"For what?" Sam asks.

"To save the world." Adam answers.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean questions.

"Oh, me and some Archangel are going to kill the devil." Adam shrugs.

"What Archangel?" Dean looks skeptical.

"Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know." Adam answers.

"Well, that's insane." Dean scoffs disbelievingly.

"Not necessarily." Castiel interjects.

"How do you mean?" Dean asks, looking confused.

"Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean." Castiel shrugs.

"Well that doesn't make sense." Dean states. After all that crap they gave him about being the "sword".

"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect, but it's possible." Castiel concludes.

"Well you gotta be kidding me." Dean snarks.

"Why would they do this?" Sam asks.

"Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they _wrongly_ assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them." Castiel says.

"Alright, you know what? Blow me, Cas." Dean snarks again, bitch-facing Castiel.

"Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?" Sam points out.

"You know this has been a _really_ moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so-" Adam tries to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no, no, no. Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please." Sam pleads.

"It's unbelievable." Adam snarks.

"Now, Adam… The angels are _lying_ to you. They're full of crap."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Adam denies.

"Really. Why not?" Sam challenges.

"Um, 'cause they're _angels_." Adam points out.

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" Sam asks.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him."

"Yeah, but there's another way." Sam says.

"Great. What is it?" Adam asks.

"We're working on it. We've got something, kind of 'the power of love' thing going on, can't really say much about it." Dean snarks, shrugging. Honestly, it sort of was the power of love, Cassiel or Erin, or whatever, it hurt his head thinking about it, the Archangels' mate, was going to magically end things because of _love_. If this worked, well, Dean might have to start having to have a little faith, in well, something.

"Wait? _What?_ " Adam asks, looking confused.

"Mmm. Sorry. Mum's the word." Dean shrugs. Castiel had made the boys swear to not say anything to anyone except Bobby.

"Look, Adam… You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time."

"Give me one good reason." Adam challenges.

"Because we're blood." Sam says.

"You've got no right to say that to me." Adam almost growls.

"You're still John's boy." Bobby points out, speaking for the first time.

"No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you." Adam denies.

"Fair enough. But if you have one good memory of dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please." Sam pleads.

Later, when Sam in the living room reading and Dean outside working on the Impala with Castiel talking nearby to him, Adam is playing with his half-eaten sandwich, he takes a moment to try and escape as Bobby turns around in his chair.

"Going somewhere?" Sam asks.

"Out for a... Beer." Adam makes a lame excuse.

"Great. We got beer. Have a seat." Sam points out.

"Great. You know, you pitched this whole dewy-eyed bromance thing, but the truth is, I'm on lockdown, aren't I?"

"Adam, you may not believe it, but dad was trying to protect you. Keeping you from all of this." Sam says.

"Yeah well, I guess the monster that ate me didn't get that memo." Adam says dryly.

"You remember that?"

"Oh yeah." Adam snorts.

"Still, trust me. The one thing worse than seeing dad once a year was seeing him _all_ year." Sam says.

"Do you know how full of crap you are?" Adam questions.

"What?"

"Really. You see, it was me and it was my mom. That's it. She worked the graveyard shift at the hospital. I cooked my own dinners. I put myself to bed. So you can say whatever you want about our dad, but the truth is, I would have taken anything." Adam shakes his head.

Sam nods a little in understanding.

Alright?"

"Look, if we had known we had a brother-" Sam tries.

"Well, you didn't, so…" Adam interrupts.

"We would have found you." Sam finishes.

Adam only scoffs and shakes his head.

"Look, I can't change the past. I wish I could. But from here on out-" Sam tries again.

"What? We gonna hop in the family truckster? Pop on down to Wally World?" Adam snarks.

"Tell you one thing, with an attitude like that, you would have fit right in around here." Sam smiles a little.

 ** _Okay, so I decided to go ahead and do this episode. But as you can see I changed it quite a bit. Dean is not locked in the panic room, nor trying to pawn himself off to Michael._**

 ** _Hehe, did you get my horrendous pun on the "power of love" line? I saw that original line in the script, and I was like "I am sooo using this", but instead of Dean just being his usual snarky self, I used it to describe the plan for Erin/Cassiel meeting Lucifer and Michael. I'm a genius. Lols._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	28. Then: Bonding Bliss

_No One's POV_

 _Michael and Lucifer both woke before Cassiel, both of them content to gaze upon her as she slept peacefully between them and content as they felt the pleasant hum of their newly solidified mate bond with Cassiel that thrummed deep within their graces._

 _Nothing could take Cassiel away from them now. No amount of time or space, even the whole of eternity, would ever be able to separate them. And certainly no other male could encroach on what was rightfully theirs. Cassiel's grace held the signature of their graces, just as their graces held the signature of her grace._

 _To Lucifer, there was no better feeling other than knowing this. Of feeling the security of the mate bond he held with Cassiel. She was_ _ **his mate**_ _, for all of eternity. His to care for, to protect, to love, to cherish. She had_ _ **chosen**_ _ **him**_ _. And, as one who was forever playing second best to his brother Michael, this was understandably a big deal for Lucifer as well. For once, he had been chosen. Lucifer knew he would spend the rest of his eternity proving to her that she hadn't made the wrong choice. He would not let her down. Because oh how did he love her. She was all that would ever matter to him, all that he would ever love. It would be blasphemy of course, but Lucifer thought he might even love her more than Father._

 _For Michael, he wondered how Father had deemed him deserving of a mate as beautiful, magnificent and radiant as Cassiel. He had never believed he would find his mate, never believed he could have one in the first place, being the viceroy of the Heavenly Host. Furthermore Michael had always prized his duty to his Father, to the angels and to Heaven over everything else, never wanting to and always afraid to disappoint and fail. But looking down at Cassiel, how breathtakingly stunning and oh how wonderful she was, Michael couldn't imagine a universe, a world without her. How had he ever comprehended not wanting a mate before? It was inconceivable. How had he lived without her by his side? How had he ever wanted to?_

 _She was flawless and perfect in every way. She was **everything** to Michael. And he loved her with everything in himself and more. He could imagine her someday, swelled with his fledglings, she would make an excellent mother no doubt. So gentle and caring and kind and loving. He wondered if she wanted fledglings, and if she wanted them with him. Of course he wanted whatever she wanted. There was not a thing he would not do for her. Even go against Father._

 _Cassiel suddenly stirred, rousing the two Archangels from their contemplations as their gazes turned back to her._

 _"Morning gorgeous." Lucifer greets, leaning down to brush a gentle kiss to Cassiel's crown._

 _"Morning Lucifer." Cassiel mumbles sleepily, making Lucifer smile at how adorable she looked all sleepy and disheveled from the previous night's activities. Lucifer thought he could wake up to this for the rest of eternity and forever be happy._

 _"Good morning my love." Michael greets next, repeating Lucifer's gesture._

 _"Morning Michael." Cassiel replies with a small yawn, prompting Michael to smile. She had never looked more beautiful than she did now; hair tousled, wings slightly ruffled in places, sleep clinging in her expression and a smile dawning on her face. Michael had always wanted to be the one to wake up next to her, to be able to gaze upon her knowing that he was the only one that got to see her this relaxed and peaceful, and now he got to._

 _"Why are you guys staring at me?" Cassiel asks slightly self-conscious, ducking her head into the pillows._

 _"Don't-" Michael stops Cassiel, pulling Cassiel's face from the covers. "You're beautiful Cassiel. I- You are so beautiful my love. Don't hide from us."_

 _"We were admiring you gorgeous. We can't help it. Not when we have a mate as beautiful as you." Lucifer explains, brushing a kiss behind Cassiel's ear, his wing curling around Cassiel's body as he presses closer to her side._

 _Cassiel flushes with embarrassment and pleasure, giggling lightly as Michael peppers kisses against her shoulder, Lucifer pressing kisses to her neck, their wings brushing against her own wings and sides as they curl themselves to her body._

 _"How do you feel this morning?" Michael asks between his soft kisses._

 _"Wonderful." Cassiel sighs, nuzzling against Michael._

 _"You're not sore? How are your wings? Are they still tender? You're still healing." Michael continues to worry, pulling back slightly to look at Cassiel, his expression troubled._

 _"Michael, I'm fine." Cassiel objects, rolling her eyes lightly at Michael's over protective worry._

 _"My brother is right Cassiel. You are still healing. Perhaps we should have waited- Were we too rough last night? Would you like us to draw you a bath? You need to tell us gorgeous. We need to be able to take care of you. We are your mates." Lucifer says, clear concern, and maybe even distress at the thought of not being able to take care of his mate properly, in his voice._

 _"I- I'm a little sore I guess. And my wings are still a little tender I suppose." Cassiel admits, conceding to Lucifer and Michael's worry. Seriously, is this what I'm going to have to put up with now? Lucifer and Michael being over protective mother dragons. Cassiel thinks to herself with slight amusement and a slight mental huff. "A bath would be nice. But,_ _ **only**_ _if you'll join me."_

 _"That sounds like an_ _ **excellent**_ _idea gorgeous." Lucifer agrees, expression immediately lighting up as he presses a solid kiss to Cassiel's cheek._

 _Cassiel laughs, turning to look at Lucifer, soft affection in her eyes._

 _"Are you hungry for breakfast love?" Michael asks, his hands gently brushing across Cassiel's wings, smoothing down a few skewed feathers in them._

 _"Breakfast would be lovely." Cassiel chirps, smiling at Michael._

 _Michael smiles back, nuzzling into his mate once more before sliding out of bed._

 _"Rest love. Lucifer and I will draw you a bath and get breakfast." Michael urges, pressing a kiss to Cassiel's crown as he slips on clothes and pads towards the door of their suit to retrieve breakfast, Lucifer doing the same, except heading for their ensuite bathroom to draw the bath._

 _Sighing softly, Cassiel buries herself into the covers, soaking up the warmth left from where Michael and Lucifer had laid, wings lazily stretching out across the entire bed now that they had both vacated._

 _Cassiel wondered how she had gotten so lucky. She was bonded, to the two most powerful and highest ranking angels, two of the_ _ **Archangels**_ _, in all the Heavenly Hosts and celestial bodies. She, a lowly Seraph. Who was she in comparison to their greatness and power?_

 _Even in her wildest imaginations, Cassiel would have never dreamed or thought of something like this. Honestly, Cassiel was a simple Seraph, one who took pleasure in what she had and the life she led. She loved her brother Castiel, and she loved her friends and she loved being in Gabriel's garrison._

 _If you had asked her, who she had seen herself with, bonded to, with a family. She would have been honest. It would have been Balthazar._

 _Sure, they bantered together, snarked each other half to death and poked fun at each other. But, at the end of the day, Balthazar was her best friend, just as much as he was Castiel's. And she knew that he would always be there for her. He was steady, constant and stable. He was safe and secure. He was a good fighter, a good protector. She admired him for many qualities. And despite his flirtatious ways, he was unfailingly loyal and devoted. He would have given her what she desired. Being with Balthazar would have been easy. Perhaps as easy as breathing._

 _Not that Cassiel would want anything different. She loved Michael and Lucifer. Both so different, yet both who she loved with every fiber in her grace. But certainly, she would have never believed she would be bonded to Lucifer or Michael, let alone both._

 _"What are you thinking about gorgeous?" Lucifer asks, climbing on the bed, rousing Cassiel from her thoughts._

 _"Hmm?" Cassiel hums, turning to look at Lucifer._

 _"I asked what you were thinking about gorgeous." Lucifer replies, smiling down at his mate._

 _"Nothing." Cassiel shrugs._

 _"Doesn't seem like nothing." Lucifer denies._

 _"Nothing important." Cassiel concedes._

 _"It's always important if you're thinking it Cassiel." Lucifer replies, lying down beside her, wing draping over her._

 _"You're sappy Lucifer." Cassiel giggles, pressing a kiss to Lucifer's cheek._

 _"Only for you gorgeous." Lucifer sighs blissfully, curling his wing tighter around her. "Tell me?"_

 _"I was just thinking about what my life would have been like, if I wasn't bonded to you and Michael. Who I might have ended up with." Cassiel admits finally, knowing Lucifer wouldn't like the idea._

 _Lucifer growls lowly in his chest, wing curling even tighter around his mate at the thought of her with someone else._

 _"There wasn't someone else. Was there?" Lucifer asks, a dark tone in his voice._

 _"No there wasn't Lucifer. There never was. Only you and Michael. I promise." Cassiel assures, running a hand through Lucifer's dirty blonde locks._

 _Just because Cassiel thought she might end up with Balthazar, didn't mean she and Balthazar actually ever had anything between them. They might have talked about it before, but it wasn't like ever an actual thing._

 _Lucifer hums in response, nuzzling against her as he relaxes._

 _A moment later Michael returns carrying breakfast, serving it to Cassiel in bed, after which Lucifer totes her towards her bath, Michael and Lucifer sliding in with her as previously discussed._

 _Cassiel had never felt more protected or more loved than she did, sitting enshrouded in her own little world with Michael and Lucifer within the nest they had made. It was bliss._

 _But Cassiel also knew things had changed. Of course, she was bonded now. So things were bound to change. Little did she know, just how much._


	29. Now: Point of No Return P2

No One's POV

Later that night at Bobby's, while Sam and Dean were both sleeping, Castiel had returned to Murfreesboro to watch his sister (of course unseen to her), Bobby in his study, Adam dreamed, sitting on a park bench looking out at a playground when Zachariah appears.

"Your mom's not coming, you know. This is the park where your mom took you on her day off, right? She's not coming. Not yet. But she will… Soon." Zachariah says.

"You're Zachariah, right?" Adam asks.

"I am. You weren't where you were supposed to be, kid." Zachariah comments.

"Yeah, I know." Adam snorts.

"Can't quite zero in on you, either. So, let me take a wild guess. You're with Sam and Dean?" Zachariah sighs.

"Yeah." Adam answers.

"Didn't we tell you about them?" Zachariah sighs again.

Adam nods in agreement.

"So you know you can't trust them, right? You know Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other, right?" Zachariah questions.

"I don't know. They said a few things about you." Adam shrugs.

"Really? Trust me, kid, when the heat gets hot, they're not gonna give a flying crap about you. Hell, they'd rather save each other's sweet bacon than save the planet. They're not your family. Understand? Now... You want to see your mom again or not?" Zachariah asks, Adam waking from his dream a moment later.

"Bobby, what do you mean, 'Adam is gone?'" Sam questions after Bobby had called both boys into his study.

"Should I say it in Spanish?" Bobby snarks.

"He's gone how? What the hell, Bobby?!" Sam throws his hands in the air.

"Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air." Bobby barks.

"Because the angels took him." Castiel says, suddenly appearing.

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn't you?" Bobby questions.

"Yes. Adam must have tipped them." Castiel answers.

"How?" Bobby asks.

"I don't know. Maybe in a dream." Castiel answers.

"Well, where would they have taken him?" Dean asks.

In the angel's holding room, Adam sits at a table with a beer and burgers piled high, digging in.

"I see you and your brother share the same refined palate." Zachariah comments, looking disgusted.

"Ah. So, uh… We ready?" Adam questions.

"For what?" Zachariah asks.

"What do you mean, for what? For Michael." Adam says, looking confused.

"Oh. Right. About that… Look, this is never easy, but I'm afraid… We've had to terminate your position at this time." Zachariah says.

"Excuse me?" Adam asks.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. You've been a hell of a sport, really. Good stuff. But the thing is, you're not so much the 'chosen one' as you are… A clammy scrap of bait." Zachariah says, looking less than remorseful.

"No… But what about the stuff that you said? I'm supposed to fight the devil." Adam says.

"Mmm, not so much. Hey, if it's any consolation, you happen to be the illegitimate half-brother of the guy we do care about. That's not bad, is it?" Zachariah says.

"So you lied… About everything." Adam says.

"We didn't lie. We just avoided certain truths to manipulate you." Zachariah says, wiggling his hand in a maybe type gesture.

"Oh, you son of a bitch." Adam growls.

"Hey, how do you think _I_ feel? I'm the one that's got to put up with that dumb, slack-jawed look on your face. Kid, we didn't have a choice. The Winchesters got _one_ blind spot, and it's family. See, Sam and Dean, they're gonna put aside their differences and they're gonna come get you, and that is gonna put Dean right… Here …Right where I need him. This is the night, kid! _Our_ night. Michael's seen it. The tumblers finally click into place, and it's all because of you. And me. But who's keeping score?"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let you do this." Adam says.

"Cool your jets, corky. Sit down. We're doing it together. Plus, you still get your severance. You still get to see your mom, okay?" Zachariah promises.

"Why should I believe you?" Adam challenges

"You know what? I keep hearing this." Zachariah says, his hand making a talking motion.

"But what I want to be hearing is this." Zachariah continues, snapping his fingers, making Adam spit up blood. "Yeah. That's better."

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asks as Castiel teleports, them to where Adam was being held.

"Van Nuys, California." Castiel answers.

"Where's the beautiful room?" Dean asks.

"In there." Castiel gestures.

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?" Dean questions, looking skeptical.

"Where'd you think it was?" Castiel asks.

"I- I don't know. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys." Dean shrugs.

"Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there?" Sam asks.

"Because there are at least five angels in there." Castiel says.

"So? You're fast." Dean points out.

"They're faster." Castiel replies, taking off his tie and wrapping it around his palm. "I'll clear them out. You two grab the boy. This is our only chance."

"Whoa, wait. You're gonna take on five angels?" Dean asks, looking at Castiel in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Isn't that suicide?" Dean questions.

"Maybe it is." Castiel says answers, pulling out a box cutter from his trench-coat pocket.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam questions.

Walking into the warehouse by himself, Castiel closes the door, immediately being attacked by angels, killing one, only to drop his angel blade, spinning around to taunt the rest.

"What are you waiting for? Come on." Castiel yells.

But as the remaining angels close in, Castiel rips his shirt open, showing the angel banishing sigil carved into his chest. Pressing his palm into it, he sends the angels away, including himself.

Dean and Sam enter a few moments later, finding the warehouse empty of all the angels except the one Castiel killed originally, and make their way towards the green room to find Adam against the wall.

"Adam, hey. Hey." Dean says.

"You came for me." Adam says.

"Yeah, well, you're family." Dean shrugs.

"Dean, it's a trap." Adam says.

"I figured." Dean sighs.

"Dean, please. Did you really think it would be that easy?" Zachariah asks.

"Did _you_?" Dean asks.

Sam suddenly comes at Zachariah from behind, wielding an angel blade, but Zachariah knocks it out of his hand, throwing Sam into the wall.

"Sam!" Dean shouts.

"You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean? Patience." Zachariah says, making Adam fall to the floor, coughing up blood.

"Adam? Let him go, you son of a bitch." Dean demands.

"I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure. And for us, a firing... pretty damn literal. But I should have trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said... You, me, your hemorrhaging brothers." Zachariah says, turning to snap his fingers in the direction of Sam.

"You're finally ready, right?" Zachariah asks.

Dean looks from both his brothers and then back to Zachariah.

"You know there's no other choice. There's never been a choice." Zachariah states.

"Stop it. Stop it right now!" Dean demands again.

"In exchange for what?" Zachariah prompts.

"Damn it, Zachariah. Stop it, please. I'll do it." Dean finally concedes.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Zachariah asks.

"Okay, yes. The answer is yes." Dean sighs.

"Dean!" Sam shouts.

"Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!"

"How do I know you're not lying?" Zachariah questions, eyes narrowing.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Dean demands again.

 _"Zodiredo… noco… aberamage… nazodpesade…_ He's coming." Zachariah says, after summoning Michael.

"Of course, I have a few conditions." Dean says, after winking at Sam.

"What?" Zachariah asks, looking confused.

"The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes." Dean says like it's obvious.

"Sure, fine. Make a list." Zachariah shrugs.

"But most of all… Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you." Dean points out gleefully.

"What did you say?" Zachariah asks.

"I said… Before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass… He has to turn you into a piece of charcoal." Dean says again, slowly as if Zachariah is slow.

"You really think Michael's gonna go for that?" Zachariah questions.

"Who's more important to him now? You… Or me?" Dean challenges.

"You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am… After I deliver you to Michael?" Zachariah demands.

"Expendable." Dean shrugs.

"Michael's not gonna kill _me_." Zachariah says assured.

"Maybe not. But _I_ am." Dean says, stabbing Zachariah through his head, Dean falling to the ground as Michael announces his arrival.

"Can you walk?" Dean asks Adam.

"Yeah." Adam says.

"Okay, come on." Dean says, helping Adam up before running over to Sam.

"Come on, move it!" Dean urges Sam, the door of the green room suddenly locking both Dean and Sam out, leaving Adam inside.

"No! Dean! Help! It won't open!" Adam shouts.

Dean runs back to the room, leaving Sam, trying to open the room from the outside, only to get burned when he touches the knob.

"Dean, help! Dean!" Adam shouts again.

"Hold on! We'll get you out. Just hold on. Adam! Can you hear me?!" Dean shouts desperately.

Suddenly the room is filled with white light, and once it fades, Dean yanks the door open, finding an abandon office.

"Adam?"

"You think Adam's okay?" Sam asks his brother once they are back on the road in the Impala.

"Doubt it. Cas either. But Cas knows where we were going before all this happen with Adam, he'll meet up with us if doesn't before then." Dean replies.

 ** _Hello my lovely readers,_**

 ** _So I thought I'd address a few questions from my comments here and clarify a few things since this chapter is a little short._**

 ** _First of all, I do read all my reviews. So never think I ignore them or anything. I just don't usually see the point in addressing or PMing back a reply to something like "awesome", because well, as much as I do appreciate them, but what else am I going to say besides "thanks"..._**

 ** _Anyways, one question was how does she know what a scout is? Well when she says "scout's honor" we're not talking about a boy scout, though I realize that is probably the first connotation we all think of. The heavenly hosts are structured in garrisons, military. So, ergo, a Scout is a military position. So, it's quite literally, on her honor as a Scout, since that's the lowest ranking they have._**

 ** _She's since been promoted to Captain over her flight/squadron, but that question was posed to me back in my chapter "Then: First Flight"._**

 ** _Next question was when am I going to reveal her death, because, well if you didn't know she died at some point, ya'll have clearly missed something... Well, I will not be answering that question._**

 ** _Sorry my lovely readers, too much of a spoiler. All I will tell you, is you guys are going to want to flail me, pitch me over a cliff and then bring me back to life just to kill me again... Haha. I've got BIG plans guys. Everything ties into everything else, and I really just can't say anything._**

 ** _So yeah. Much love! You guys are the best readers ever! Keep it up! *hugs & kisses*_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	30. Then: Bullies & Injuries

_No One's POV_

 _Several days later Cassiel walked through the inner courtyard gardens of the Holy City, on her way to the Heavenly stables to brush out her stallion Atreo, the one Lucifer had given her as a present when he asked her to be his mate the first time._

 _Today was a rare day, for once Michael and Lucifer were both off doing Commander duties, leaving Cassiel by herself, and she was taking full advantage._

 _Frankly Cassiel was relieved to be given some alone time; they had been just as bad about following her around now that they were bonded to her as they had been succeeding her stay in the infirmary. She had been hoping it might actually let up, but she had sadly been disappointed to find it hadn't. In fact, Cassiel thought it might have gotten_ _ **worse**_ _now that she was back in training rotations, though it was still light duty._

 _Passing a group of angels socializing, some from Raphael's garrisons and Lucifer's garrisons, several give greetings to Cassiel._

 _Since the battle against Darkness, and then the subsequent bonding with Lucifer and Michael, the dynamics of the Heavenly Host had changed around Cassiel._

 _For one, Cassiel was no longer a lowly Seraph that could blend into the background. She was known by name by practically the entire celestial body and Heavenly Host. And those who didn't know her, were quickly made aware of who she was. Not only was she the one to defeat Darkness in the last battle, but now she was bonded to the highest ranking and most powerful Archangels, Michael and Lucifer._

 _So, while most idolized and greatly appreciated Cassiel for her efforts and bravery in the battle against Darkness, a handful of angels now resented her for taking away Lucifer and Michael._

 _Of course Cassiel had already dealt with some of the pettiness that had come with being friends with the Archangel Commanders, back when she believed Michael and Lucifer had wanted to just be friends and she was getting to know Gabriel and Raphael._

 _But since then, some of the petty jealousy had gotten worse, not that Michael and Lucifer knew. Cassiel knew it would only make them go more mother dragon on her, so obviously she hadn't volunteered the information. Besides, you couldn't stop hateful words. She just had to show them she was the better angel by not letting them get to her._

 _Now Cassiel did not think herself to be a naïve angel, nor did she believe herself to be stupid. She was a skilled fighter and an even better flier. She had been promoted to flight/squadron Captain and proven herself to be more than capable on the battlefield and in combat after all._

 _So, to say the least, being ambushed was the last thing Cassiel had expected while on her way towards the stables._

 _"Oh, sorry." Cassiel says, having bumped into another angel, even though it wasn't her fault, more out of politeness than anything._

 _"Excuse_ _ **you**_ _." The angel retorts rather snidely, moving to block Cassiel's path rather than moving out of the way._

 _"I- I need to get by. Can you please move?" Cassiel asks, attempting to side step the female, taken aback by the rudeness of the other angel._

 _"Actually, I don't think I will." The angel retorts, her two friends also moving to block Cassiel._

 _"Is there a problem?" Cassiel inquires, completely confused._

 _"You're bonded to Michael and Lucifer aren't you?" The other angel asks, a sour look on her face._

 _"I don't see how that is any of your business or concern." Cassiel replies, trying to remain polite and courteous, but taking an instant dislike to their petty attitude and in her opinion childish immaturity. "Now_ _ **please**_ _move."_

 _"You don't deserve them. Either of them." The first female jabs at Cassiel._

 _"You're not even pretty." The second one comments snidely, pushing at Cassiel._

 _"Excuse me. You are being_ _ **rude**_ _. And I_ _ **don't**_ _appreciate it." Cassiel snaps, grounding herself, wings flaring in subtle warning._

 _While Cassiel was gentle in nature, and usually soft spoken and kind it didn't mean Cassiel didn't know how to defend herself or wouldn't. She didn't get promoted to Captain because she had promoted her way by being nice or a push over. Cassiel was formidable and was more than capable in a fight._

 _"What are you going to do about it? Run to Michael and Lucifer?" The second female taunts again._

 _"I really don't see how they have anything to do this. Now I am trying to get to the stables. I haven't done anything to either of you. Leave me alone." Cassiel says firmly, trying to pass._

 _"Now that's where you're_ _ **wrong**_ _." The first female hisses challengingly, moving to block Cassiel, angel blade suddenly drawn._

 _"What!?" Cassiel asks, feeling trepidation as she takes a small step back, looking between the three angels, clearly the third one a silent follower of the first two._

 _"Why are you doing this!?" Cassiel questions, looking between the two in confusion as the second angel pulls out her own blade, both of them advancing towards her, forcing her backwards._

 _"What have I done to you two!?" Cassiel cries as one suddenly lunges at her, taking her off guard, making her dodge quickly._

 _"You- you_ _ **stole**_ _Lucifer and Michael!" One of them growls, jabbing at one of Cassiel's tender wings, making her quickly draw her own blade in defense._

 _"Michael was supposed to be_ _ **mine!**_ _I had been trying, for_ _ **months!**_ _To be the best fighter, to be better at everything. He never paid attention though, to anyone! So at least- at least there was a chance. And- and then,_ _ **you**_ _came along!" The first female snarls, striking out viciously at Cassiel, managing to gouge at her wing._

 _Cassiel yelps, drawing her wings behind her protectively._

 _"And Lucifer was supposed to be_ _ **mine!**_ _" The second angel hisses, pressing her advantage from an angle, managing to catch Cassiel in the side, making her gasp in pain._

 _The scuffle continues, somewhere along the way Cassiel losing her angel blade, also getting knocked to the ground by the three angels._

 _"Stop!" Cassiel cries, curling one re-injured wing to her body, attempting to fend off her attackers with her other wing, using her barbs to strike out against her attackers' harsh blows._

 _Their cruel laughs and snarls ring in Cassiel's ears as the blows continue for a few moments, Cassiel's vision slowly blurring._

 _Balthazar, having been walking past the inner courtyard and gardens from the opposite direction, having come from the armory getting his own angel blade sharpened, heard Cassiel's cries, came rushing over._

 _"Hey! What are you doing!?_ _ **LEAVE HER ALONE!**_ _" Balthazar shouts, righteous and vicious anger surging up at him as he barrels towards them, brandishing his own blade. "_ _ **CASSIE!**_ _"_

 _The three angels scattered, leaving Cassiel lying on the cobblestone, one wing re-injured and too stunned at the recent events to move._

 _"_ _ **CASSIE!**_ _" Balthazar gasps, immediately dropping down beside her, hands carefully touching her shoulder._

 _"Balthy?" Cassiel asks weakly, peeking an eye open from under her wing._

 _"Hey Cassie, shhh. Yeah, it's just me." Balthazar sooths, running a light hand along her cheek._

 _"Thanks for rescuing me." Cassiel sniffs._

 _"Anytime darling. What happened? Where are you hurt? You think you can get up? Or should I carry you?" Balthazar asks worried, gaze trailing over her body lightly taking stock of visible cuts, bruises and injuries._

 _"I- I don't know. I just- they attacked me. Be- because, because I- I'm mates to Lucifer and Michael." Cassiel sniffles, wiping her nose, reaching up for Balthazar with her arms. "And I- I think I can get up. My wing hurts again. And my ribs."_

 _"Those- Those_ _ **tramps!**_ _Why I_ _ **oughta!**_ _" Balthazar snarls, looking affronted for his best friend. "Here, let me help you. We need to get you to the infirmary. They probably need to re-set your wing."_

 _Cassiel nods, allowing Balthazar to help her get up, his own brown wing acting as a crutch under hers, Balthazar also retrieving her own angel blade that had slide a few feet away, which is why she hadn't been able to defend herself as well after losing it._

 _"Come on, let's see if you can walk." Balthazar says, gingerly taking a step forward with Cassiel, only for her to almost fall flat on her face as pain laces through her side from her broken ribs._

 _"Or, not." Balthazar says, quickly sweeping Cassiel up in his arms._

 _"Thanks Balthy." Cassiel sighs, cuddling into her best friend's warm, comforting chest._

 _"Anytime darling." Balthazar rumbles, running a light hand along her uninjured wing, quickly toting her off to the infirmary._

 _Less than an hour later, Cassiel sits on an open bed, wing re-bandaged and ribs wrapped, Balthazar beside her along with her brother Castiel, when Michael and Lucifer come barging into the room, having been informed their mate was in the infirmary by a healer._

 _"CASSIEL!" Michael and Lucifer tumble out, practically running over each other in the doorway in their haste to get to her._

 _Cassiel giggles at Michael and Lucifer as their large wings bang against each other, both of them giving each other looks of annoyance._

 _"Hello Michael, Lucifer." Cassiel says._

 _"_ _ **What happened!?**_ _" Michael demands, stepping towards his mate, anxiety and over protectiveness in every line in his body._

 _"What_ _ **happened!?**_ _" Balthazar huffs angrily, glaring at the two Archangel Commanders as he steps in front of Cassiel, blocking Michael and Lucifer from getting to her. "What_ _ **happened**_ _is- is Cassiel got attacked due to some_ _ **petty**_ _,_ _ **vindictive**_ _jealousy. It was bad enough with the bullying. But this- She doesn't deserve_ _ **any**_ _of this._ _ **This is your fault**_ _."_

 _"What are you implying?" Lucifer snarls, wings flaring out in challenge. "_ _ **Move aside**_ _. Let us see Cassiel."_

 _"_ _ **Exactly**_ _what I said. It's_ _ **your**_ _fault Cassiel got attacked. Because she's_ _ **your**_ _mate." Balthazar says, not backing down, even being stared down by Lucifer. "Apparently_ _ **some**_ _don't like the idea, and thought the best way to go about it was to get_ _ **her**_ _out of the picture. Can't you_ _ **control**_ _your own angels?"_

 _Michael snarls at Balthazar's tone, his own wings arching in challenge._

 _"Okay, Balthazar that's enough." Cassiel says, interrupting and giving Balthazar a meaningful look. She appreciated Balthazar defending her honor and all, but Michael and Lucifer looked like they were about to smite him if he didn't let them get to her._

 _"I appreciate you bringing me in. Why don't you and Cas step in the hall while I talk to Michael and Lucifer?" Cassiel suggests, gently placing a hand on Balthazar's arm._

 _"Very well darling. Cas and I will go get you some 'get well dessert' and be back." Balthazar huffs, dragging Castiel out, but not before glaring at Michael and Lucifer as he walk passed them._

 _"Thanks Balthy." Cassiel says, rolling her eyes at Balthazar's huffing figure._

 _"Is what Balthazar said true?" Michael demands, immediately sliding up to Cassiel, his hands running over his mate worryingly, as if to assure himself that Cassiel wasn't more hurt._

 _"Have you been getting harassed?" Lucifer asks, his expression darkening with anger at the thought._

 _"Some. It was nothing to worry about though. I didn't want you guys to worry. It was just a few whispers, you know words here or there. It was- nothing like- like this. No one has ever hurt me before." Cassiel admits quietly, looking down at the bed sheets._

 _"It obviously was something to worry about. You should have come to us Cassiel." Michael says somewhat sternly, a light sigh in his voice as he sits beside his mate on the bed, his large wings wrapping around her protectively. "Lucifer and I must be able to protect you. You are the most important thing to us in all the universes Cassiel."_

 _"I can protect myself." Cassiel grumbles sullenly._

 _"Like you did today?" Michael questions rhetorically._

 _"That's different. It was- there were three of them. I- I was ambushed." Cassiel protests._

 _"It isn't that you can't protect yourself gorgeous. You are more than a formidable fighter and flier Cassiel. But Michael is correct. You are the most important thing to us. You are our mate. We_ _ **must**_ _be able to protect you._ _ **Please**_ _let us. We cannot lose you, and seeing you hurt and in pain. It hurts us." Lucifer tries, taking Cassiel's hand in his own, pressing a kiss to her forehead as his wings drape around her from her other side, mindful her injured side._

 _Cassiel sighs, nodding lightly to Lucifer's request, leaning into him._

 _"From now on someone will be with you, at all times. I will assign someone from my garrison. Gadreel would be an ideal choice. He is more than capable, one of the best fighters in Major Ramiel's garrison." Michael announces, continuing to reason out loud, giving Cassiel no time to protest._

 _"Is he loyal enough?" Lucifer questions._

 _"Yes. Good at taking orders. Never questions them. He should be able to protect her. We can pick out a few others to rotate, but Gadreel will do for now." Michael continues to muse._

 _"Good idea." Lucifer agrees._

 _"Wait- don't_ _ **I**_ _get a say in this!?" Cassiel protests, looking between her mates._

 _Lucifer and Michael cast her a look that clearly says she doesn't._

 _Cassiel didn't want a bodyguard following her around all the time, it was bad enough Lucifer and Michael followed her around every chance they got._

 _"Cassiel-" Michael starts, his eyes showing his worry and fierce over protectiveness._

 _Cassiel relents, ducking her head into Michael's chest and resting it over his heart._

 _"Okay._ _ **Fine**_ _." Cassiel grumbles._

 _"I love you Cassiel." Michael rumbles, pressing a kiss to his mate's crown as she curls between him and Lucifer on the bed._

 _"I love you too Michael." Cassiel replies, closing her eyes._

 _"And I love you too gorgeous." Lucifer assures, pressing a kiss to her forehead, gently brushing a wing along hers._

 _"I love you too Lucifer." Cassiel responds, smiling, eyes still closed._

 _And with that, Cassiel falls asleep, listening to Michael and Lucifer discuss with fierce over protectiveness and anger, plans to deal with the angels responsible for attacking her as well as plans for her new bodyguards and other such details._


	31. Now: Hammer of the Gods P1

No One's POV

Erin sat at the barstool in her kitchen, her dog Finn by her feet, as she watched Gabriel move around their kitchen preparing breakfast as she sipped on her morning coffee.

Technically this was her house, since the title was in her name, but Gabriel had bunked with her so many time over the years (in her room at home, that was slightly tricky in high school being her parents didn't exactly know about the guardian Archangel thing, to them he was just a friend who was over a lot, then later her dorm freshman year of college, her apartment last year) when she had finally moved into a house she had decided to buy a house with an extra room, specifically for Gabriel and he became her roommate.

Gabriel loved living with Erin, she was his best friend after all, but he also enjoyed the domesticity of it to be honest (not that he would admit that to anyone but Erin), plus it did make things easier, since he was her guardian Archangel.

Anyways, today was a rare free day for her, as she didn't have any classes, practice or club meetings, so she decided to spend the day at home with Gabriel being lazy.

"So…" Erin begins, stirring her spoon in her coffee cup.

"What's up sweet cheeks?" Gabriel asks, looking over his shoulder at his best friend as he cooks on the stove, making Erin's favorite breakfast of strawberry crepes.

"Is the apocalypse starting?" Erin asks, looking at Gabriel innocently.

Gabriel nearly drops his spatula from shock.

" _Who_ told you that!?" Gabriel nearly growls, spinning to look at Erin, the lights in the house flickering.

Erin blinks in shock at Gabriel's reaction.

"Gabe?" Erin asks, looking concerned.

"I mean, what- what makes you ask that sweet'm?" Gabriel corrects, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen, trying to go for casual, as if he didn't just go all Archangel on her.

"Uh- no one told me. It's just you know, on the news and stuff. Lots of things, major storms, lots of deaths. Would you tell me- if your brothers were, well back?" Erin explains.

Gabriel sighs internally, Erin was way too smart, he should have known she would figure it out in the end.

"It's nothing for you to worry about okay? I'll protect you." Gabriel says, giving Erin a smile.

"That's not what I asked Gabe." Erin says, giving Gabriel a look.

"I- it's- complicated Erin." Gabriel tries to side step the question.

"Gabe." Erin complains. "Don't lie to me. I know- I know you don't, that you have issues- with your family. But they- they're your family. You can talk to me, I'm your best friend. I'm here for you. _Please_."

"I know I can Erin. I- Yes, Lucifer is back. And Michael is- he's back as well. I- They plan to fight. I don't want them to. They are my big brothers Erin. And- I'm so tired of it, the fighting. I'm so tired. It's why I left." Gabriel finally caves, his body slumping. He could never deny Erin anything, just like he could never deny Cassiel anything.

"I'm sorry Gabe. I'm so sorry." Erin says, sliding off the bar stool to give Gabriel a hug, her smaller body fitting into his chest, his wings wrapping around her.

"I just want it to stop." Gabriel admits, burying his face into Erin's neck, taking comfort in the familiar warm of his best friend. So similar yet so different. While Erin held the angelic soul of his best friend Cassiel, there were as many similarities as there were differences. And he loved her for them as much as he had loved Cassiel.

"Have you tried talking to them? Do you think they would listen?" Erin asks in a small voice.

"I don't think they would." Gabriel says.

"Would it hurt to try?" Erin asks, pressing a hand to Gabriel's heart.

"They didn't before." Gabriel says sadly.

"Maybe they would now. It's been centuries." Erin encourages, looking up at Gabriel.

"I don't know." Gabriel says doubtfully.

"Try Gabriel. Just try." Erin presses. "And if they don't, then they don't. But at least _you_ know you've tried. _I'll_ be here for you no matter what happens."

"Okay. I'll try. For you, and for me." Gabriel agrees.

"Good." Erin smiles.

"You are better than I deserve Erin." Gabriel sighs, leaning his face down and brushing his nose against hers.

Erin laughs, bumping noses with Gabriel.

" _Gabe_." Erin says after a moment.

"What?" He asks.

"The crepes are gonna burn." Erin laughs.

" _Shit!_ " Gabriel exclaims, spinning back around, arms flailing as he lunges for the pan.

Erin laughs loudly, walking back to the bar stool and sitting back on it.

Later after breakfast is finished and cleaned up, Gabriel and Erin move to the living room, plopping on the couch to binge watch movies and Netflix, Erin snuggling up to Gabriel, content to allow Gabriel to drape his wings over her, Finn lounging lazily on his dog bed free to be a dog since he was out of his service uniform.

Since she held the angelic soul of Cassiel she could see Gabriel's wings without having her eyes burn out of her skull, something Gabriel had always appreciated. He never had to pretend to hide them in a parallel dimension as he did when he was around normal humans, since she could always see them, and Erin didn't mind if he had them out in the corporeal world when it was just the two of them around the house, like he was doing currently.

Half way through their Harry Potter marathon Gabriel's phone chirps, alerting him of a text.

"Erin." Gabriel nudges.

"Hmm?" Erin rouses, turning to look at Gabriel.

"I- I found, the pagan gods, they plan to summon my brother, Lucifer. And make a deal. They have the Winchesters, those stupid _knuckheads_. Always getting themselves into shit. _Ugh_. Anyways, it won't happen of course. I mean, he won't make a deal. But um- Kali, she's- we used to have a thing. She's the one that told me." Gabriel explains, indicating to his phone.

"You should go then. It's your chance. To talk to him." Erin says, shifting to look at Gabriel.

"You think?" Gabriel asks, looking conflicted.

"Yes, I think so. He's your _brother_ Gabe. For a second he might listen. And if he doesn't, then you've tried. At _least_ you've _tried_. I _know_ you care. You care _so_ much. It is _not_ a weakness. Do not let _anyone_ tell you it is." Erin says fiercely, pressing a hand over his heart.

"And I'll be here waiting for you when you come back. When you come _home_. No matter what happens." Erin promises.

"With cookies? And cake?" Gabriel asks, looking hopeful.

"Yes, I'll bake you cookies, and your favorite triple chocolate mocha cake." Erin promises with a laugh.

"Okay sugar, you've convinced me." Gabriel says, looking satisfied now that Erin has promised him sugary treats.

Erin laughs, resting her head against his chest as Gabriel curls his wings around her tightly.

"Stay _safe_ for me Gabriel. Come _home_." Erin whispers.

"I'll _always_ come home to you Erin." Gabriel promises, pressing a kiss to Erin's head.

Erin had been Gabriel's home for 22 years, he would never leave her out of his free will. He would have to forcefully be ripped away from her. And even then, he would fight grace and wing and everything in him to come back to her.

Losing Cassiel the first time had been easily the worst thing that had happened to Gabriel. He would be damned if he let something like that happen again to his best friend, especially now that he was her guardian.

"Love you Gabe." Erin says softly.

"Love you too sweet cheeks." Gabriel replies. "I'll be back soon okay?"

"And I'll have your cookies and cake." Erin promises.

"I'll hold you to it sugar." Gabriel winks, and with another beat disappears.


	32. Then: As Months Passed

_No One's POV_

 _Weeks passed in Heaven, Cassiel healing from her injuries from the attack and begrudgingly getting used to having Gadreel follow her around like a lost tiger cub._

 _He was nice enough of course, that wasn't the problem. But Michael wasn't wrong when he said he followed orders unquestioningly. And of course Michael and Lucifer had made it clear that Gadreel was not to leave her side for anything and to protect her unfailingly or suffer their wrath._

 _Gadreel looked terrified at the thought, so to say the least the first week had been an interesting adjustment for the both of them; Cassiel had been annoyed (more at the situation that at Gadreel) and Gadreel had been all jumpy and falling all over himself in attempts to not piss her off and not piss off her two powerful Archangel mates._

 _They had fallen into a comfortable understanding and friendship by now though. Cassiel actually enjoyed Gadreel's company and didn't mind having him around, even if he was still technically her bodyguard._

 _Michael and Lucifer had of course swiftly dealt with the angels that had attacked Cassiel. To attack one's bondmate was strictly against the law in Heaven, Father had always made that clear, and to attack the Archangel's bondmate, well Michael and Lucifer had every right to dish out whatever punishment they thought was fitting._

 _And soon the weeks turned into months in Heaven, a blissful blur for both Michael and Lucifer who thanked Father every day that Cassiel had chosen them as her mates._

 ** _Super short I know, so I'm gonna give you a second chapter tonight to go along with this one._**

 ** _Several of the next few "Then" chapters are gonna kind of be short like this, because of well, reasons I cannot yet explain..._**

 ** _Also, thank you for the overwhelming support/reviews in the such brief amount of time on my last chapter. You guys are amazing & flawless!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	33. Now: Hammer of the Gods P2

No One's POV

Gabriel arrived at Elysian Field's Hotel, barging into the lounge where the pagan gods were assembled, Sam and Dean tied to a chair.

"Can't we all just get along!?" Gabriel asks rhetorically, announcing his arrival.

"Sam! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?" Gabriel says, cutting Dean off as he attempts to say Gabriel's name.

"Loki." Baldur says.

"Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." Gabriel sasses.

"Why are you here?" Baldur questions.

"To talk about the elephant in the room." Gabriel says flippantly.

"Not you." Gabriel waves at Ganesh as Ganesh stands, looking affronted. "The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first. The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later."

Gabriel snaps his fingers, making Sam and Dean appear back in their room.

After talking with the pagan gods, Gabriel manages to sneak out, appearing in Sam and Dean's room.

"And when are you ever lucky? How'd you two _knuckleheads_ get yourself into this mess anyways? You know what? Don't answer that question. I don't want to know." Gabriel sasses, catching Dean and Sam mid conversation.

"Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel." Dean snarks.

"Maybe later, big boy." Gabriel sasses back.

"I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump." Dean accuses.

"You think I'm behind this? _Please_. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass. You should be a little more grateful." Gabriel rolls his eyes. I mean these _fucking_ _morons_.

"You wanna pull us outta the fire?" Dean asks, looking skeptical.

"Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned." Gabriel shrugs.

"Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to 'play our roles'. You're uber boning us!" Dean says.

"Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here. Besides, you _should_ be thanking Erin. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even be here." Gabriel huffs.

"And why do you care?" Dean asks.

"I don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental." Gabriel smirks.

"Do they have a chance? Against Satan?" Sam asks.

"Really, Sam?" Dean asks.

"You got a better idea, Dean?" Sam questions.

"It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?" Gabriel suggests.

"Ok. Great, why don't you just zap us outta here then?" Dean asks.

"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You boys are on a leash." Gabriel shrugs.

"What does that mean?" Dean asks.

"It means it's time for a bit of the old black magic." Gabriel says, pulling out breathe spray with a suggestive smirk.

"Okay, yeah. Well, whatever. Well, we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us." Dean says.

"Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks outta here." Gabriel cuts off.

"They called you Loki, right? Which means they don't really know who you are?" Dean challenges.

"Told you. I'm in witness protection." Gabriel answers.

"Okay, well then how about you do what we say, or we tell the, uh, legion of doom about your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd." Dean challenges.

"I'll take your voices away." Gabriel threatens.

"We'll write it down."

"I'll cut off your hands." Gabriel fires back.

"Well then, people are gonna be asking, 'Why are you guys running around with no hands?'" Dean says.

"Fine." Gabriel rolls his eyes, huffing in reluctance, Sam and Dean splitting off to try and rescue the other hotel residence as Gabriel tries to go seduce Kali.

"Bonjour, mon amour." Gabriel says, suddenly appearing in Kali's room, holding a rose, the lights low with candles lit up.

"Leave." Kali says flatly.

"You always did play hard to get." Gabriel says.

"I've moved on." Kali replies, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I noticed. Baldur? Really?" Gabriel questions.

"Baldur's uncomplicated." Kali answers. "I never took you for the type."

"Romantic?" Gabriel asks.

"Pathetic."

"You're the one who called me here." Gabriel points out.

"Because I thought you might take this seriously." Kali replies.

"I'm taking this seriously. Ship's sinking, time to get off. I mean screw this marble. Let's go check out Pandora." Gabriel suggests.

"It doesn't have to be like that." Kali denies.

"I'm afraid it does." Gabriel shakes his head.

"If we fight-" Kali tries to speak.

"You die." Gabriel cuts off.

"And what makes you such an expert?" Kali challenges.

"I've tussled with those winged ass-monkeys once or twice. Kali, no more tricks. I'm begging you, don't do this." Gabriel tries to plead, going for a different angle.

"I have to."

"Can't blame me for trying. Still love me?" Gabriel asks.

"No." Kali denies, even as she pulls Gabriel in for a kiss, Gabriel attempting to grab Sam and Dean's vials of blood.

Kali and Gabriel continue to kiss, Gabriel's fingers touching the vials of blood, accidentally clinking them together loudly.

"Ow!" Gabriel says, as Kail suddenly pushes Gabriel away from her, cutting his chin.

"You must take me for a fool... _Gabriel_. You're bound to me. Now, and forever." Kali announces.

"How long have you known?" Gabriel asks.

"Long enough." Kali shrugs, dragging Gabriel into the lounge where Dean and Sam are once again tied up.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean snarks.

"Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us." Kali announces.

"Kali, don't." Gabriel pleads.

"You're mine now. And you have something I want." Kali says, reaching to grab Gabriel's angel blade. "An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel."

"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer." Gabriel says defeated.

"He's lying. He's a spy." Kali says seemingly convinced.

"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends-" Gabriel tries to convince the pagan gods.

"Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. And we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry." Kali says, stabbing Gabriel with his own sword, Gabriel erupting in a flash of light.

"This is crazy." Mercury says.

"They can die. We can kill Lucifer." Kali says.

"All right you primitive screwheads, listen up." Dean says.

"Are you outta your mind?" Sam hisses.

"I'm outta options. Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here." Dean says.

"How?" Kali asks.

"First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally." Dean barters.

"Come on everybody! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go. Alright, alright, go, go, go! Get outta here!" Dean barks, ushering out all the human residence of the hotel.

"Psst! Dean! Don't look at me! Act natural. Get in." Gabriel whispers to Dean, sitting in the Impala with the window rolled down.

"Man, there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead." Dean says, walking over.

"You think I'd give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me!" Gabriel looks offended at the thought. Not to mention Erin would flail him alive if he had done something that reckless and stupid. And believe him, he had done a lot of stupid and reckless things in the centuries he had been on earth. But no more, not since he had become Erin's guardian. He had to get home to her. Nothing else mattered to him but Erin. She was his top priority now days. Who knew all he needed to become responsible was her?

"Then what do they have in there?" Dean questions.

"A fake! Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice. So, uh, go snag our blood, would ya?" Gabriel says.

"What?" Dean says, as if not comprehending.

"I heard you in there. Kali likes you. You can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose." Gabriel says.

"No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer." Dean denies.

"You can't be serious?" Gabriel groans.

"Deadly."

"Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? That's all they are to you, aren't they?" Gabriel asks.

"Alright, you know, Sam was right. It's nuts but it's the best idea I've heard, so unless you have a better one?" Dean challenges.

"Well, good luck with that. Me? I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that's their business." Gabriel shrugs.

"I see right through you, you know that? The smart-ass shell, the whole 'I could give a crap' thing? Believe me, it takes one to know one. Besides, what's the real reason you're here. You said Erin was the only reason you came. Well, what convinced you huh?" Dean challenges.

"That so?" Gabriel challenges right back.

"Yes. And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood but they are your family."

"They just stabbed me in the friggen heart!" Gabriel hisses.

"Maybe, but you still give a crap about 'em, don't you?"

"Dean." Gabriel sighs.

"Now they're gonna die in there, without you." Dean says.

"I can't kill my brother." Gabriel shakes his head. Dean was wrong.

"Can't or won't? That's what I thought." Dean says, shaking his head and walking away.

"So you're going to summon Lucifer." Kali asks Sam in the ballroom.

"Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running." Sam says.

"Breaking them would be easier." Kali suggests.

"Show's over. Sword's a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you, sister, but you've been tricked." Dean says, walking back into the ballroom where the pagan gods are still assembled.

A moment later screams are heard outside the ballroom, the lights flickering in the hotel as Lucifer approaches.

"It's him." Sam says, looking up with trepidation.

"How?" Kali asks.

"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?" Dean asks.

"We can't." Baldur replies.

"Of course you can't. You didn't say 'mother, may I?' Sam, Dean, good to see you again." Lucifer snarks.

"Baldur, don't." Kali says, realizing what a mistake she had made.

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" Baldur challenges Lucifer, Lucifer killing Baldur instantly with his bare hands.

"No one gives us the right, we take it." Lucifer growls, throwing Baldur to the ground.

Kali becomes enraged, her arms immediately becoming fire as she aims at Lucifer, Sam and Dean dodging behind a table as they take cover. The fire hits Lucifer, but leaves his current vessel undamaged, but Lucifer annoyed as he punches Kali in the face.

"You okay?" Sam asks his brother.

"Not really. Better late then never, huh?" Gabriel says, the ballroom doors blowing open as Gabriel charges in, his blade in hand.

"Luci, I'm home. Not this time." Gabriel announces, helping Kali up. "Guys! Get her outta here."

"Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything." Lucifer snarks.

If only you knew big brother, Gabriel thinks, rolling his eyes.

"Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks." Gabriel snarks back.

"Wait, what did you just say to me?" Lucifer growls.

"Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys." Gabriel rolls his eyes at his older brother. Seriously, fucking temper tantrum is what his brother was having.

"Watch your tone." Lucifer warns.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up." Gabriel says.

"And you know what? That wasn't even it. And _you_ know it. We _all_ know it Luci. _We all know it_. I miss her too _okay?_ You weren't the only one who lost her. Michael lost her. Castiel lost her. _I_ lost her. She was _my_ best friend!" Gabriel chokes up, his voice tapering off.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME ABOUT _HER_ GABRIEL!" Lucifer snarls, his wings arching behind him.

"But it's the truth Lucifer." Gabriel says quietly.

Gabriel knew if he could say anything to make his brother listen, it would be to bring up Cassiel, no matter how painful it was for both of them.

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael..." Lucifer warns.

"Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too." Gabriel snarls.

"You disloyal-" Lucifer begins.

"Oh, I'm loyal. To them!" Gabriel butts in.

"Who? These so called gods!" Lucifer scoffs.

"To people, Lucifer. People."

"So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?" Lucifer questions.

"Because Dad was right. They are better than us." Gabriel shrugs.

"They are broken. Flawed! Abortions." Lucifer tries to convince his brother.

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs. Besides, you know she'd want you to love them Luci. She wouldn't want this for you and Michael, for us. She loved all of Dad's creation." Gabriel points out softly.

"Don't. Don't Gabriel. Brother, don't make me do this." Lucifer looks pained.

"No one makes us do anything." Gabriel shakes his head.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." Lucifer says, spinning around to catch the image of a second Gabriel by the arm, using Gabriel's own sword against him.

"Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." Lucifer says, twisting the blade in his brother's chest, Gabriel's grace blasting from him, leaving an imprint of his wings on the ground.


	34. Then: As Darkness Comes Again

_No One's POV_

 _Darkness had come again._

 _Like a thief in the night, Darkness had slunk toward Heaven bringing with her an army of an even greater magnitude than before._

 _Leviathans roared and screeched, black coils of Darkness' power snapped and slithered along the ground, and dark monsters haunted in between._

 _Worlds had been left decimated in her wake and now she stood, threatening Heaven's boarders once more._

 _Father summoned the angels of Heaven, calling them to defend their home._

 _The memory of the last battle with Darkness haunted Michael and Lucifer, and for the first time in their existence Michael and Lucifer had something to fear. The fear of losing Cassiel; of watching her fall from the sky, plummeting, wings torn and body battered with nothing they could do, helpless to stop and helpless to heal her._

 _They promised themselves, vowed that it would not happen again. They would fight with everything they had, with every last breath and grace and wing._

 _And so the angels marched to battle._

 _Standing in the Commander's tent, Michael and Lucifer stood in their full warrior's armor, their Father having just finished discussing plans with them, Raphael and Gabriel._

 _"Commander Michael, Commander Lucifer." Cassiel greets formally, walking into the tent nervously, having never actually been in the Commander's tent before._

 _"Cassiel." Michael greets, turning to see his mate, also adorned in full warrior's armor._

 _He bit back a lustful growl. She was as beautiful as she was fierce. Michael wasn't sure which he preferred to see, her in her armor or her in regular every day attire, frankly both were distracting at this point._

 _If it wasn't for the fact Darkness and her army was roaring just beyond the borders of camp, Michael was pretty sure he'd take her right here on the ground._

 _"You- you summoned me?" Cassiel asks, looking unsure._

 _"We wanted to see you. Before battle." Lucifer replies, drawing Cassiel closer to himself, his white wings curling around her possessively._

 _"Oh." Cassiel says, suddenly seeming shy._

 _"Ignore everything else." Michael brushes off, giving his Lieutenants and Majors a look making them immediately scatter, suddenly finding other things to do of greater importance or the task they were currently doing very, very interesting._

 _"Be careful. We order you to not do anything reckless like last time. We cannot lose you Cassiel." Lucifer says, pressing a kiss to Cassiel's crown._

 _"You'll be careful too?" Cassiel asks, pressing herself closer between Michael and Lucifer._

 _"Always." Michael promises. "We'll always come back to you Cassiel."_

 _"You have nothing to worry about gorgeous." Lucifer assures, stroking Cassiel's raven wings._

 _After a few more moments of quiet, Cassiel attempts to untangle herself from Michael and Lucifer. Key word was_ _ **attempt**_ _._

 _"Michael, Lucifer- I should- go." Cassiel laughs quietly, unsuccessfully attempting to untangle herself from them for the third time, as they kept pulling her back with their wings. "My squadron is probably wondering where I am."_

 _"Here's a_ _ **better**_ _idea gorgeous. You could stay here. With us for a few more minutes." Lucifer tries to persuade, nuzzling against his mate, placing warm kisses against her neck._

 _"Lucifer!" Cassiel laughs, knocking his wing playfully with hers._

 _"I think that's an_ _ **excellent**_ _idea." Michael agrees, nodding gravely, expression playful as he pulls Cassiel back towards him, pressing his lips to hers._

 _"Michael! You're supposed to be the_ _ **responsible**_ _one!" Cassiel scolds, poking Michael in the chest._

 _"Maybe I don't_ _ **want**_ _to be right now." Michael growls, brushing his lips against Cassiel's ear suggestively._

 _"_ _ **Michael!**_ _" Cassiel screeches, her face flushing with embarrassment as she hits him on the head with her wing._

 _Michael laughs, amusement clear in his expression even as he rubs his head from where Cassiel cuffed him. His mate was adorable when she got all ruffled and embarrassed._

 _"I love you Cassiel." Michael blurts out, mentally face palming himself. Honestly was there ever a moment he managed to be smooth? Michael didn't think so._

 _Despite the fact he had gotten Cassiel to be his mate, Michael still managed to feel like he tripped over himself at least half the time when he was around her._

 _Frankly it still amazed him he managed to impress Cassiel in the first place. Especially considering their first meeting could quite possible be the_ _ **worst**_ _first meeting in the_ _ **history**_ _of first meetings. He had had pink glittery wings and had knocked her over and hurt her. I mean honestly, who does that to their mate? Apparently he did._

 _"I love you too, Michael." Cassiel immediately replies, her expression softening._

 _"And I love you, Cassiel." Lucifer adds._

 _"I love you too, Lucifer." Cassiel assures._

 _Spending a few more last precious moments together, Cassiel finally leaves to return to her squadron, Lucifer and Michael reluctant to allow her to go, but knowing they had to._

 _The battle was about to begin._

 _In the end, it had been the Archangels to defeat Darkness. All four of them, with Father, had worked together to trick Darkness, locking her away, sealing her into a cage of her own power and will._

 _The angels rejoiced, Darkness had finally been defeated and Heaven was safe._

 _Of course it had come at a heavy cost. Garrisons had been destroyed, universes and worlds slaughtered and left devastated in the wake of her anger and jealousy. Father would have to rebuild and recreate._

 _But finally Heaven, the celestial bodies and Father could rest at peace._

 _Eternity stretched far ahead, now filled with hope, optimism and all that was good._


	35. Now: Hammer of the Gods P3

No One's POV

It was late evening, the smell of snickerdoodle cookies and triple chocolate mocha cake wafted through the house as they both cooled in the kitchen, but Erin was already curled up on her bed lounging in her favorite pj's, coffee cup in hand and book in the other as she waited for Gabriel to return, her dog Finn sleeping contently in his doggie bed in the corner of her room.

But despite her seemingly relaxed demeanor Erin was worried. Gabriel should have been back by now. He promised her.

Erin tried to convince herself that everything was okay. That Gabriel had been successful and was just taking a while to return because he was talking to his brother Lucifer.

I mean, if something was wrong, wouldn't she feel it? Feel it deep in her heart? In her soul? She and Gabriel were _soul_ _bound_ after all. She had always been able to tell if Gabriel was seriously injured (not that he got hurt a lot, he was an Archangel after all, and Gabriel did his best to block his side of the bond from her because he didn't want her to feel pain), just as Gabriel had always know if she was injured.

Gabriel had explained the soul bond once, basically his grace and her soul were bound together permanently. It was a guardian thing (this was actually a _lie_ , Gabriel had only told Erin it was a guardian thing. Basically they were bonded like Cassiel had been to Michael and Lucifer, except because she didn't have a grace, it was the human/angel version. Gabriel knew his brothers would flail him alive once they realized he had bonded to Erin, but in his defense _Father_ had done it when he had granted Gabriel guardianship over Erin. He also figured it was a fair trade for keeping _their_ mate alive all these years, so they could stuff feathers in it). That way he could better protect her and always be there for her. Of course, her being able to feel his side of the bond, well it wasn't unintentional per say, but she wasn't supposed to feel it as strongly since she was human, this was _also_ a lie (bonds were _always_ both ways).

Just as Erin was about to pray to Gabriel, suddenly Gabriel appeared, swaying unsteadily on his feet, his normally perfectly groomed golden wings disheveled and agitated, his jacket skewed, bleeding from his side, and looking absolutely distraught.

" _GABRIEL!_ " Erin gasps, immediately setting her book and coffee down to jump off her bed to rush to Gabriel. "Oh my gosh! What _happened!?_ "

"E- Erin." Gabriel sniffles, limping over to his best friend, all but collapsing into her arms.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay. Take it easy Gabe. Come here. It's okay." Erin immediately sooths, guiding them both onto her bed, allowing Gabriel to bury himself into her embrace.

"Do- do you want to talk about it?" Erin asks gently, stroking Gabriel's hair as he lays in her lap.

"He- Luci- my brother t- tried to kill m- me!" Gabriel wails, sobs wracking through his body as he curls around her tighter, wings wrapping around them as if he could hide them both away from the world.

"Oh- oh _Gabe_. I- I am _so_ sorry. I- I shouldn't have convinced you to go. I am so sorry. Shhh. Shhh. Oh, _Gabriel_." Erin hushes soothingly, gently brushing her fingers along his golden wings, smoothing them out again until they were straight and perfect.

Gabriel always enjoyed it when Erin groomed his wings. In fact he often demanded it. He was sort of like a cat in that sense. An adorable, yet annoying cat. He would often interrupt Erin from whatever she was doing, thrusting a wing in her face, demanding she groom his wing and then not leave her alone until she did it.

"E- Erin- How- how could he!? He- he's my big brother! I- I love him!" Gabriel sobs.

"I know you do Gabe. I don't know why. I'm so sorry. I promise, everything is going to be okay. I'm right here." Erin sooths, continuing to stoke Gabriel's wings, hoping to calm the Archangel.

"Everything is going to be okay. It's going to be alright. I'm right here. I'm right here." Erin repeats, repeating the same assurances over and over hoping they could wipe away the memory of his brother's actions.

Gabriel calms under Erin's assurances and light touches on his wings, his sobs turning into sniffles as he lies on her lap, wings slowly relaxing.

"Hey, Gabe? Roll over for me okay? Can you do that for me?" Erin prompts gently, continuing to stroke one of his golden wings.

Gabriel whines, his whiskey colored eyes flicking open to look up at her.

"Why?" He asks.

"I want to look at your wound silly." Erin rolls her eyes, nudging him gently.

Gabriel nods, rolling over complacently for his best friend, allowing Erin to lift up his shirt and jacket.

Despite the fact Lucifer had not actually stabbed the real Gabriel in the chest, having several images of himself projected and then subsequently stabbed, still did damage to Gabriel. It took effort and a lot of grace for Gabriel to keep the visage and having them injured in anyway hurt him.

The wound was deep and painful for Gabriel, but thankfully nowhere near his angelic soul or his grace. Otherwise it would have actually killed him. It would take time for his grace to heal it. But it would heal, it would just take time. Thankfully he had that. He had that and more with Erin.

"Oh Gabe." Erin whispers.

"I'm okay Erin." Gabriel reassures, his hand catching Erin's.

"You're _hurt_. You got hurt because _I_ told you to-" Erin chokes up, tears threatening to fall.

"No- No _don't_ Erin. Do _not_ blame yourself. I needed to talk to him. I _needed_ to try. _You were right_. It isn't your fault he wouldn't listen." Gabriel reassures fiercely.

"I left Heaven. I left because I was too tired of the fighting. I couldn't stand it anymore. But it's been centuries. It _was_ time I did _something_." Gabriel says.

" _Okay_." Erin says in a small voice.

Gently brushing her hand against his side, Erin smooths her hand against his side, finally placing her hand directly on Gabriel's wound.

Gabriel sighs, closing his eyes as he feels Erin's, or rather Cassiel's angelic soul touch his grace, knitting together and helping to heal the ragged edges of the wound.

Erin didn't understand why she could help heal him, Gabriel had never explained it to her, at least not properly. He had told her it was part of their soul bond. But that had been a lie. _Another_ one.

Gabriel worried that one day the lies would catch up with him and Erin might not forgive him. But he didn't do it because he wanted to hurt her, he did it to protect her. Everything he did was to keep her safe. He would not lose her again. But maybe, _maybe_ it was also because he was a _little_ selfish.

In fact, the real reason was because she held the angelic soul of his best friend and angels could help heal each other, even if they weren't healers. Of course healers could do a better job, but all angels could heal to some extent. Father had done that so in battle angels weren't left completely vulnerable and could aid each other in the heat of battle even without the presence of a healer.

"I'm going to go get you a change a clothes and some wash clothes and bandages okay? I'll be right back, I promise." Erin explains, lifting her hand from Gabriel's side after a moment, the wound now looking a bright pink instead of a raw, angry red.

"Okay sweet cheeks." Gabriel replies, brushing his hand along hers.

Erin smiles softly, giving his hand a light squeeze before climbing off the bed, leaving Gabriel lounging on her bed.

Quickly raiding through Gabriel's clothes, Erin picks out a comfortable pair of clothes before heading to the kitchen to grab Gabriel's treats and returning to her bedroom, tv tray in hand, clothes thrown over her arm and medical supplies in the other.

"Look what I brought. Cookies and cake!" Erin announces cheerfully, setting everything down on her night stand.

Gabriel pops his face up from where he rests on Erin's pillow.

"Give me!" Gabriel demands, making grabby hands.

"Ah no! Bandages first." Erin scolds playfully, shaking a finger in Gabriel's face.

"But Erin-" Gabriel whines childishly, protesting.

" _Nope_. Injury first. Then treats. I even brought you the _whole_ cake." Erin barters.

" _Fine_." Gabriel grumbles, pouting like a child.

"You'll live. Now up here. Come on." Erin clicks as if talking to a dog, patting her chest to get him to move up into a sitting position like her from his sprawled out position on the bed.

Gabriel complies, sitting up carefully and shrugging off his jacket and shirt in the process.

"See? That wasn't too hard, now was it?" Erin questions, finishing up the bandages on his wound and helping him into the clean shirt she had brought.

"Cake now?" Gabriel questions eagerly, looking very much like a child waiting for a sticker after a doctor's appointment.

"Yes, you can have cake now." Erin giggle, handing Gabriel the entire cake and a fork.

Gabriel makes noises of pleasure, immediately attacking the cake and taking a massive bite.

"You are _ridiculous_." Erin snorts, making herself comfortable on the bed after tossing the bandage wrappers in the trash and laying the wash cloth on the night stand.

Gabriel immediately moves, cuddling up to her, his golden wings draping around her as he continues to occupy himself with his cake, Erin clicking on Netflix on her flatscreen.

"This is _amazing!_ " Gabriel moans blissfully, forking more cake into his mouth, looking like a chipmunk with how much cake he had stuffed in his cheeks.

"Glad you enjoy it Gabe." Erin replies, smiling at him softly, dragging a light hand along his wing.

Gabriel pauses, nuzzling against her softly and offering her a bite of his coveted cake.

"Thanks Erin. You're the _best_. Love you." Gabriel says.

"Love you too Gabe." Erin replies.


	36. Then: Time & Creation

_No One's POV_

 _Much time had passed in Heaven since Darkness had been defeated._

 _In fact, by human standards it could be considered decades, probably almost a century or more. However angels did not measure time as humans did, nor did they have the same concept of it as their realm stretched on for eternity._

 _It had been a time of great peace, of great joy and of rest. Even Father had taken time to rest. Deciding not to immediately turn back to rebuilding and recreating, instead walking and living among his celestial, angelic children in a more active role than ever._

 _But now, after ample rest and relaxation, God's hand and desire to create once more began to itch. And he threw himself back into work, inspiration flowing as his power spun from his hands across the universes and worlds spreading his power and grace far and wide._

 _The angels looked on, content to watch over the infant worlds as their Father commanded them, no longer worried about the destruction of Darkness coming in the wake of their Father's work._

 _Cassiel was the most excited._

 _She loved watching her Father's power, as it spiraled and twirled across the galaxies, poured out across the celestial skies, spread beyond Heaven's boarders and spilled over the edges of the Holy City to create the new worlds._

 _Michael and Lucifer often found her (with Gadreel hovering near by of course) sitting close to Heaven's boarder where the parallels of one of the newer worlds touched, watching with fascination the creation beyond._

 _They worried of course, for her safety, not just because of other angels, but because of the new creation Father had created. They didn't know what Father had created after all. I mean, Father had created sea monsters once and then killed them off because they were too dangerous. So what if Father got a little too overzealous with the new creation like before?_

 _Michael and Lucifer certainly didn't like that thought. Cassiel called them grumpy._

 _Finally, after it seemed that Father would run out of ideas, he announced one final world._

 _It would be called_ _ **Earth**_ _. And on it would be a creation unlike any other, made in the image of the Father, and they would be called_ _ **mankind**_ _._

 _It, above all the worlds Father would create, the angels would watch over the most diligently. They were to care for it, cultivate it and love it, as he did._

 _Cassiel was over the sun. She could not wait for Father to be done with the new world. She already loved the new creation. She wondered what they would be like._

 _She drug Michael and Lucifer out of their room the very next morning after the announcement, her wings fluffing behind her in over eager excitement as she flew to the spot Father was going to put the new world, hoping to see her Father's power in action._

 _Lucifer and Michael indulged her, even though Father had already told them it was going to take a few more months. I mean how could they resist their mate? She was all adorable when she was excited and eager._

 _"Come on beautiful, Father probably isn't up yet. Let's take a flight across the plains. We can catch the sunrise." Lucifer suggests gently, steering Cassiel towards the celestial plains after seeing her disappointed look._

 _"But-" Cassiel protests._

 _"Lucifer is right. Father probably isn't up yet. He's been working hard lately. We can come back after love. The sunrise is supposed to be beautiful this morning. Let's enjoy it together." Michael persuades._

 _"Okay." Cassiel agrees, easily going along with her mates._

 _Lucifer smiles, his wings expanding wide as he waits for Cassiel to take off first._

 _Michael and Lucifer always waited for Cassiel to take off first, they wanted to make sure they caught her if she fell, not that she ever did. They were just paranoid and over protective, ever since the battle with Darkness when Cassiel had fallen from the sky. It was a reality to them now, and it terrified them, just the thought had their graces threaten to jump out of their chests. Never again they promised themselves._

 _So, as the celestial sun peaked over the horizon, greeting the day, three sets of wings, one black, one red and one white soared across the Heavenly skies._

 _Eternity couldn't get more wonderful and blissful than this._

 _And thus, the history of the Heavens and Earth, of the angels and of mankind were about to collide, b_ _ecause in the beginning God created the Heavens and the Earth…_


	37. Now: Confrontation

No One's POV

Gabriel danced around Erin and his' kitchen wearing a pink 'kiss the cook' apron on (only instead of that it said 'kiss the Archangel', it was a joke from Erin since he demanded kisses and liked to cook, but he wore it anyways) as he baked one of Erin's favorite dinners of homemade lasagna as well as pumpkin cookies for her because she was craving them, and blasted Justin Bieber through the home speakers (sue him, it was a guilty pleasure, he blamed Erin's pre-teen and teenage years).

It had been nearly a week since Gabriel's confrontation with his brother Lucifer at Elysian Field's Hotel and Gabriel had continued to lay low and play it safe under the guise of recouping from his wound. He couldn't let anything jeopardize Erin's safety you see, and he feared having himself out and about could do just that.

Because truth be told Gabriel was actually healed.

Also, Gabriel was a sucker for Erin's attention, and enjoyed being babied and coddled by her when she was home from school. She baked him treats and she would sit with him on her bed for hours, indulging him by grooming his wings while he binge watched Netflix and she did homework. She also let him sleep in her bed with her at night and cuddle and didn't complain about his wings getting in the way, even though they did.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Gabriel sticks the lasagna in the oven to bake, humming to himself as he walks to the door.

"Hey cupcake, classes end early this afternoon? And why are you using the doorbell, did you forget-" Gabriel asks, yanking open the door. "You're not- what are you _douchebags_ doing here!?"

"Well _hello_ to you too sunshine!" Dean snarks, a scowl appearing on his face.

"The _fuck_ do you _morons_ want?" Gabriel demands, blocking the doorway from allowing Dean, Sam or his brother Castiel from entering.

"What are- is that- am I hearing-" Dean asks, raising an eyebrow in disbelief, hearing music play in the back ground.

"You hear _nothing_." Gabriel says, snapping his fingers, making the stereo shut off immediately. "Now answer my question. Why are you here?"

"We just want to talk Gabriel." Castiel asks, eyes pleading.

" _Fine_." Gabriel sighs, allowing the Winchesters and Castiel to walk into Erin and his' house.

"I'm pretty sure that was- was that Justin _Bieber!?_ " Dean asks. "And dude, _no_. What the _hell_ are you _wearing!?_ "

"Shut up Dean-o." Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Unlike _some_ people, I am completely comfortable in my masculinity. Besides, Erin gave it to me."

Dean pretends to barf.

"I'll snap you and your precious Impala to tv land." Gabriel threatens.

Dean shuts up.

"Now what are you two _stooges_ doing here?" Gabriel asks irritated. "Hurry up before Erin gets home."

"Actually… That's what we'd like to talk about." Sam starts, looking apprehensive of the Archangel.

"Stop right there Samsquatch." Gabriel holds his hand up.

"I know where you're going with this. I said it once before and I'll say it a _thousand_ times again and again. Until you get it in your _thick,_ **stupid** Winchester skulls. The answer is **_no_**." Gabriel snarls.

"Gabriel- brother-" Castiel appeals.

" _You're_ in on this now!?" Gabriel butts in, turning to look at Castiel. "After everything? _You_ of _all_ should know why I would say no Castiel. I'm disappointed in you. She may be my best friend. But she was- no- she **_is_** _your_ **_twin_**. Your **_sister_**. You know _exactly_ what happened. What we _all_ lost. The answer is **_no_**."

"You know- that's just real _typical_ of you. You couldn't stand up to your brother, the _devil_. You could care less about the world, or helping us, you don't care about anyone but _yourself_ -" Dean begins to rant.

"Listen here _you_ \- you don't know _anything_ about _me_ \- or my _family_ \- or my _brothers_. Or what the hell ** _I_** care about." Gabriel growls, pointing a threatening finger at Dean. "But one thing _is_ for _sure_. You come into _my_ _house_ , and you are **_threatening_** the _one_ _person_ , the **_one_** **_human_** that **_I_** am supposed to **_protect_**. _With my life_. With every bit of _grace_ and _power_ I possess. Oh buddy. There isn't a _world_ or _universe_ -"

"What's going on here?" Erin's voice cuts through Gabriel's threat, having just come home from school.

Suddenly the rumbling and shaking stop, Gabriel wasn't even aware he had been doing anything, let alone the fact that his power had been shining through his vessel or his wings had been expanding through to the corporeal world.

"Uh- hiya sweet cheeks?" Gabriel says questioningly, shooting his best friend sheepish, innocent 'what nothing's happening, why would you think that?' smile.

"Gabe? Castiel? Dean? Sam? Everything- okay?" Erin asks slowly, looking between all the boys.

"Fine. Fine. Everything is fine." Gabriel waves off.

"You are a _terrible_ liar." Erin scoffs, walking into the living room, dropping her back pack by the couch and unclipping Finn from his harness.

Gabriel sighs, he really couldn't hide much from Erin. Honestly he was surprised he managed to get away with the lies he had told Erin so far.

"Sam, Dean, Castiel. If you would just excuse Gabe and I for a moment. Just make yourselves comfortable in the living room. If you need a drink or something, you know where the kitchen is." Erin offers politely, grabbing Gabriel's hand and dragging him out of the room towards the bedrooms.

"Okay, what's going on Gabe?" Erin asks, once they are in her room, the door shut firmly. "And don't lie to me, please. I want to know. Are they here for your help? You know that I'll support you, no matter what. If you don't want to help them, don't. If it's about your brother, tell them no, I mean- if that's what you want. You shouldn't have to sacrifice everything. Then, if you do want to help, then you should-"

"Woah there sugar-" Gabriel cuts off Erin's rant. "I know you will Erin. But it's- They- they aren't here for my help Erin."

"Oh. Then- then why are they here?" Erin asks, looking at Gabriel confused.

"They- they, well-" Gabriel stumbles slightly, looking at his best friend's as always trusting expression. If ever was the time to tell her the truth, it was now.

Gabriel had the choice, he could continue to lie to her or he could fess up and tell her before one of the two bozos told her and screwed it up.

Gabriel took a deep breathe making his choice.

It was time to tell Erin the truth.

"They aren't here for my help Erin because they are here for _yours_."

 _ **So, first of all, I want to thank all of you guys from the universes and back for all of your overwhelming, amazing support. You guys are just AMAZING and WONDERFUL and BEAUTIFUL and FLAWLESS!**_

 _ **Seriously, I love you guys to the moon and back.**_

 _ **Also, guess who is almost done with her crazy insane college schedule!? This girl! Woo hoo! One more week!**_

 _ **That is not to say anything is to change update wise. And I think I've managed to do okay considering I feel like a basket full of crazy half the time... But you know, I FEEL a little less like a basket full of crazy cats now... Lols.**_

 _ **Anyways... Big reveal as you can see. Dun dun dun...**_

 _ **Much love & hugs!**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **P.S. I can't believe you all thought I'd really kill of Gabriel. He's like the best! And you know, Erin's guardian Archangel. I totally had you all fooled though, and you know, wanting to murder me. Hehe. I gotcha! ;)**_


	38. Then: Seeds of Tragedy & Turn of Destiny

_No One's POV_

 _With Darkness defeated, Heaven at peace, and Father's power spiraling across the universe, one would believe that everything in Heaven was blissful and perfect._

 _Yet, not everything was._

 _Whispers and unrest grew within the ranks of the angels; darkness, jealousy and seeds of hatred would begin to be sown in the hearts of several that would forever set a destiny that would alter the future of the Heavenly Hosts._

 _And at the spearhead of this twisted, diverging path, a tragedy that would shock Heaven and the celestial bodies to their core._

 _Our backdrop for the scene however, would begin like any other day, with the celestial sun heralding in a new day and Michael, Lucifer and Cassiel taking their usual morning flight across the celestial skies, fiery red and pure white wings soaring after raven colored._

 _Michael and Lucifer would then bid their mate goodbye, leaving her under the watchful eye of Gadreel, as Michael had an assignment from Father in another one of the new worlds and Lucifer had to oversee training of his garrisons._

 _Cassiel, with Gadreel trailing her of course, would make her way towards the gardens, for Gabriel was currently overseeing final adjustments to one of the new worlds Father was in the middle of creating and Castiel was on an assignment checking in on another infant world and she thus had free time to herself._

 _It would be there that the tides of change found their crossroads._

 _Sitting by the banks of the river, Cassiel watched in quiet serenity as otters played on the shoreline, Gadreel leaning up against a tree a few paces away, keeping watch._

 _Gadreel, of course, keeping an ever watchful eye over the two highest Archangel Commanders' mate, also reflected on the time spent with Cassiel. He had come to enjoy the time spent with her._

 _Originally nervous around the Archangel Commanders' mate (and the Commanders themselves), not knowing what she'd be like when he had been assigned to her and not wanting to anger either her or her powerful mates, Cassiel had proven to be easy to get along with and more than kind and compassionate. She was his friend and had taught him to appreciate things he hadn't appreciated before, like gazing at clouds rolling by or watching otters play in the water, as she was doing now._

 _Suddenly hearing movement, Gadreel was on alert, hand resting on his sword (given to him by Michael for this assignment, as it was stronger and overall more deadly than the regular angel blades and Michael and Lucifer only wanted the best to protect their mate) as a precaution._

 _Gadreel's precaution was not misplaced; suddenly drawing his sword, Gadreel spun behind him with barely a look and in a downward cut, drove his sword into the chest of an angel, the light blasting outward, the imprint of wings inking on the ground._

 _"Cassiel. We need to go,_ _ **now**_ _." Gadreel calls urgently, yanking out his sword and offering his hand to Cassiel._

 _Nodding, Cassiel takes his hand, both turning the other direction to leave, only to have Cassiel draw her own blade, spinning on the balls of her feet, swinging her blade to the left, striking at an angel dead on the mark._

 _Then it was like the floodgates had opened. Several angels, not just one or two were upon them._

 _"Cassiel!_ _ **Go!**_ _" Gadreel commands as he fights off another attacker, dodging a blade swinging at his face._

 _"Gadreel! Watch out!" Cassiel screams, warning Gadreel as another angel poises to strike from behind, Cassiel twisting around and doing a graceful kick dodge to slide between Gadreel and one of his attackers, though one or two other angels had focused her while others on Gadreel, in an obvious ploy to separate them._

 _It was clear that the angels attacking knew that Gadreel was her bodyguard, and whoever was behind this master plan, whatever the plan was, knew that it was his sole purpose to protect her._

 _The roar of the fight intensified, and sooner or later the attacking angels successful in their tactics of separating Gadreel and Cassiel, and worse yet, injuring both of them profoundly._

 _Gadreel having taken the brunt of the original attack was still struggling, though in vain to get to Cassiel, who was pinned by three angels._

 _"_ _ **Cassiel!**_ _" Gadreel screams, being held back by several other angels._

 _"_ _ **Gadreel!**_ _" Cassiel screams back, pain lacing through her voice and agony as hands rip at her feathers and her wings._

 _"Let her go!_ _ **LET HER GO!**_ _" Gadreel roars, his voice rising above the cruel sounding laughter of the angels above those that pin Cassiel helplessly to the ground._

 _"GADREEL!" Cassiel screams again, struggling harder, managing to barb one of her attackers._

 _Snarling in anger and vindictive cruelty, the angel picks up Gadreel's discarded sword, walking towards Cassiel as Cassiel is hauled upwards between the two other angels._

 _"_ _ **NO!**_ _" Gadreel screams the moment the blade glints in the sun._

 _Cassiel screams, the sound sharp and blood curdling, freezing his grace and piercing through Gadreel's mind like a brand that would forever haunt him for eternity._

 _Bone and black feathers fell to the ground and blood spilled on the grass like a river, Cassiel left shell shocked, nearly collapsed to her knees, if it weren't for the two angels holding her up, but it wasn't out of kindness, it was out of sheer cruelty they kept her standing._

 _Then in another moment Gadreel's sword is sticking out of Cassiel's back, Cassie's grace blasting outward from her._

 _"NO! NO!_ _ **CASSIEL!**_ _NO!" Gadreel screams, he screamed until his voice was hoarse._

 _Gadreel was barely aware of being released and dropped to the ground carelessly, but he couldn't get himself to move anyways._

 _He had failed. He was better off dead. Michael and Lucifer were going to kill him once they found him so what did it matter. He would just lay here in misery. Cassiel was his friend and he had failed._

 _"Cassiel. I'm sorry." Gadreel murmurs, mustering the energy to look at her face one last time as darkness takes him._

 _Cassiel had been murdered._

 ** _Hey everyone,_**

 ** _So I'm finally back! Sorry for the impromtu hiatus. Finals were a bitch._**

 ** _Also, I got stuck on this chapter. It wasn't coming out right... It wasn't angst-y enough. Lols. Is it angst-y enough for you guys? I'm sure you guys all want to murder me... Kind of like I just murdered my main character... So yeah, I'm gonna go hide now... *runs with laptop*_**

 ** _Anyways, I'm back ya'll!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	39. Now: When the Truth Comes Out P1

No One's POV

"They aren't here for my help Erin because they are here for _yours_."

Erin blinked uncomprehendingly at Gabriel's words.

"Wait- _what!?_ I- I don't understand Gabe. _My_ help? How can _I_ help them?" Erin questions Gabriel, looking absolutely confused and lost.

"Uh- Did _I_ say they were here for _your_ help? I mean- Dean and Sam were being mean to me. Yeah, that's what I said." Gabriel chuckles nervously, backtracking and losing his nerve.

" _Gabriel_." Erin says, giving Gabriel a look.

Gabriel took another breathe, steeling himself for what he was about to do, but both his mind and grace raced and pounded. This was it. He was finally telling Erin the truth. After hiding it all these years.

What if she hated him? What if she never wanted to see him again? Gabriel didn't think he could take that. Of course even if she told him she never wanted to see him again he would always protect her, just from the shadows instead. But still, Gabriel didn't think he could bear being apart, even like that. Erin was his home, his sanctuary. And maybe that was selfish of him, but he didn't want to give that up.

"Gabe, whatever it is, you _can_ tell me, you know." Erin says softly, curling her smaller hand around his.

"I- The thing is- there- there are things that- that I have _kept_ from you. But- You _have_ to _understand_ Erin. _Please_. I _only_ ever wanted to _protect_ you. You- you are the most _important_ person to me in _all_ of creation. You are my best friend. And I couldn't- I can't bear for you to hate me. Let me explain. I can explain. I'll explain it to you. _All_ of it to you, from the beginning. If you'll let me." Gabriel rushes out, his grip tightening around hers and his eyes pleading for Erin to allow him the chance to explain, fearing that she would be upset with him and push him away.

"Gabriel- of _course_ I'll let you explain. How could you ever think I'd be mad at you? You are my best friend too. You have always been here for me, always protected me." Erin assures, moving to curl up beside Gabriel, resting her head against his chest, directly over his heart.

Gabriel sighs, tension leaving his body as he reveals his wings from the parallel dimension they were hidden in and wraps them around Erin, drawing her closer to him, cocooning them both in the warmth of his feathers as he settles them on her bed.

"I- I don't know where to start sweet cheeks." Gabriel confesses after a moment of silence.

"How about the beginning?" Erin suggests lightly, playing with a few of Gabriel's down feathers, not pushing Gabriel to speak, letting him do so on his own time. She realized that this was obviously hard for him, and something that he was hesitant to reveal to her out of worry of her reaction.

"Oh the beginning? That's a few millenniums sweetheart." Gabriel says a bit playfully.

"Smart ass." Erin huffs lightly.

"Okay, okay." Gabriel concedes, his voice softening again as he plays with Erin's brunette hair, his mind drifting as memories wash over him.

"You remember me telling you stories about my brother's right? Well there's another story, one I haven't told you. Only this one is about a Seraph. Her name was _Cassiel_. She was Michael and Lucifer's mate, Castiel's twin, and _well_ , she was my _best friend_." Gabriel says, his voice trailing off softly.

" _Was?_ " Erin asks quietly, picking up on Gabriel's use of the past tense unlike when he referred to his brothers.

" _Was_. She- She was killed. _Murdered_. I- I couldn't do _anything_ \- _no one_ could. And I always thought- I wasn't _there!_ I was doing- I was off doing Commander duties at the time. But maybe-" Gabriel chokes off, his wings tightening around Erin as if assuring himself that his best friend was still here with him, that he hadn't failed her this time.

Despite that Gabriel had had eons, millenniums to come to terms with Cassiel's death, it weighed on him still. Cassiel had been his best friend, and maybe if he hadn't had been off doing duties he would have been there to protect her instead or at the very least heard her cries for help.

He had imagined it over and over. How scared she must have been. How she desperately she must have fought to get free. But in the end it hadn't been enough. In the end even Gadreel couldn't save her. In the end she had lost her life. It made his grace ache.

"Oh _Gabe_ \- no. I'm sure that- that it wasn't your fault." Erin rushes to assure, stroking Gabriel's wings soothingly. "And I'm sure that- that she wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Gabriel sniffles, burying his face into Erin's neck comfortingly as her soul, the very soul that he sought to protect, pulsed warmly and more importantly alive in her chest.

"It- Losing Cassiel. It was the worst thing that had ever happened. Everything after that. Nothing was the same. For Michael and Lucifer, it destroyed them. She was their everything. Castiel, had lost his other half. And I had lost my best friend. Heaven was different. Heaven _changed_." Gabriel whispers.

"Many would say my brother fell because he refused to love humans, and that may be true. But more than that, Michael and Lucifer, they- they couldn't face each other knowing they had failed- failed to protect the one thing that mattered most to them. And I left, because I couldn't watch it happen, I couldn't take the fighting, I couldn't look at Castiel and see only half of what he used to be and most of all I couldn't continue to look around Heaven and still think Cassiel was still going to walk around a corner with a smile. It hurt too much." Gabriel continues, his voice full of shame and guilt.

"Oh _Gabe_. Don't do that to yourself. I know you think you were being selfish, but you weren't. You aren't. You care so much. I know you do. I love you." Erin says, sympathy and emotion filling her voice as she wraps her arms around Gabriel's torso, hugging him fiercely.

"I love you too Erin." Gabriel replies immediately, nuzzling her.

"Anyways, I never- I never thought that I would get the chance to redeem myself. But I did. By then I had already been running around Earth for centuries in my own witness protection program, Father was long since gone from Heaven and I was sure my brothers and sisters had forgotten about me. However, Father came to me. Found me and told me he had a mission for me, sure it was in another few centuries, but it was important, vital for the future of the world and he gave me no other option but to follow his orders. Can you guess what it was?" Gabriel asks, a smile in his voice.

Erin hums questioningly.

"It was you. He gave me _you_ to watch over." Gabriel reveals, bopping Erin on the nose with a finger.

" _Me!?_ " Erin questions in protest, eyes going comically wide as she pulls her head from Gabriel's chest to stare at him.

"Yes, _you_ , Erin _Cassidy_ Cartworth. Because from the very moment I saw you, I knew, even if you didn't recognize me Cassiel, I saw your _soul_. Your _angelic_ soul." Gabriel says seriously, placing his hand over Erin's heart, waiting for her to understand what he was saying.

" _Wait_ … Are you saying… That _I'm_ … **_Cassiel_** …" Erin blinks, piecing together slowly what Gabriel is saying, gaze drifting to where Gabriel's hand rests over her heart.

"You hold her _soul_ Erin. You are you. But you are also her, in so many ways." Gabriel whispers, his gaze distant with memories.

" _Wait, wait, wait_ …" Erin backs up, flailing her arms around as she sits up completely, pulling away from Gabriel slightly, her brain stalling but at the same time racing a million miles a minutes. "No. I can't be. I just- I _can't_ be Gabe."

"Well you _are_ Erin." Gabriel says softly, insistently.

"No- I _can't_. Because that would mean- that would mean a _lot_ of things. Like- like I'm Castiel's twin, and I'm- I'm Michael- like _Archangel_ Michael's _mate_. Who's like the Sword and viceroy of Heaven right? And- and Lucifer- _Lucifer's mate_ too? I mean, the actual _hell?_ No offense to your dad, but what was your Father _thinking?_ So no- I mean- I _can't_ be. I'm _not_ Gabriel." Erin insists, ending her rant.

"Erin- sugar, sweetheart. Calm down." Gabriel calms, shifting closer to Erin so he can frame her face with his hands as his wings brush against her arms comfortingly. "I know this is a lot to take in. But I'm _not_ lying to you. I promise you this. I would not lie to you about this."

"Gabe-" Erin asks, looking at Gabriel seriously.

"Yes?" Gabriel answers.

"This- this doesn't _change_ me right? I mean, you- you don't like me just- just because I- I'm her? Because I have her soul?" Erin asks, voice small, looking more than a little heartbroken at the thought.

"You listen to me Erin Cartworth. And _listen_ to me good. You are not simply a replacement. I do not love you because you are her. It is true, you have Cassiel's angelic soul, and you are similar in so many ways, but you are also different in many others. One in the same, but two in one. I know it is difficult to understand, but you will _always_ be Erin Cartworth, your own person who has your own amazing, beautiful qualities. Cassiel was my best friend, but she is in the past. Eons, millenniums ago, you are now, you are my future. I loved her then, but I love you now okay? You are my best friend." Gabriel says fiercely.

"Thanks Gabe." Erin says, sniffling as a small smile appears on her face.

"Anytime sweet'm." Gabriel says, a smile appearing on his face as he pulls Erin back into his arms, his wings curling around her tighter.

"So- so explain to me why Castiel, Dean and Sam are here now?" Erin asks, voice muffled by Gabriel's shirt.

Gabriel's expression suddenly darkens, the ground beginning to rumble around them.

"Gabe?" Erin asks, startled by the sudden change in her Archangel.

"It's _nothing_. It doesn't matter. You aren't going to help them. I _refuse_ to allow you to help them." Gabriel growls protectively, his wings caging Erin in his embrace.

"Gabe- calm down. Stop! Please. Calm down okay? It's _okay_. I'm right here. Everything is okay. Shh. Calm down." Erin rushes to assure, peaking up to look at Gabriel, pressing her hands against his chest calmingly.

The rumbling stops, the lights of the house flaring back to life as Gabriel's power retracts from the atmosphere around them.

"You okay now? How about you tell me some other things. Hmm?" Erin suggests, gently stroking Gabriel's wings, soothing the Archangel.

"What would you like to know?" Gabriel asks, practically purring under his best friend's touch. Seriously, Gabriel was such a cat Erin thought.

"You tell me. Any other big secrets you've been neglecting to tell me?" Erin prods.

"Uh- You know, there may or may not be, a few things that, I umm should probably tell you, now that I think of it…" Gabriel hedges, suddenly coughing nervously.

"What?" Erin asks, picking up Gabriel's sudden bashfulness.

"So, you know how I've uh- always told you that, we are um, bonded? You know, your soul, my grace?" Gabriel begins, now looking anywhere than Erin's face.

"Yes…"

" _Well_ , about that…" Gabriel starts, dragging out the first part of his sentence. "Let's just say, it's a little more _profound_ that I let on. And by profound I mean, we're _married_ , in angel terms."

"I- I'm sorry, did you just say- that- we're _married!?_ " Erin gapes at her best friend, turning to stare at him wide-eyed.

"Uh _maybe?_ Don't kill me? _Please?_ " Gabriel asks, looking at her sheepishly. "In my defense Father did it?"

"That's your _excuse?_ You're seriously using your _dad_ as _excuse_ right now?" Erin gapes some more, her mouth opening and closing once or twice.

"Yes? No? I mean no, _absolutely_ _not_. Yes? _Maybe?_ Don't murder me!" Gabriel shakes his head up and down like a bobble head, trying to figure out which answer would not get him murdered by his best friend.

"I'm not going to _murder_ you Gabriel. Don't be so melodramatic. But I gotta admit, I'm _more_ than a _little_ disappointed in you right now." Erin rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically herself.

"I mean, here we are _married_. And you didn't even have the decency to propose to me? And where is my ring? We live together, and if we're being technical, we even sleep together in the same bed. So yeah, you've got a lot to make up for _hubby_." Erin cheeks.

"Oh, that's how you wanna play it _wifey?_ " Gabriel smirks, leaning in close to Erin, their noses touching.

"Sure, I mean I've got to have _some_ advantages to being married to an _Archangel_ right?" Erin snorts, breaking into laughter.

"Right. That's _all_ I'm good for." Gabriel snarks back, rolling his eyes, but secretly relieved that Erin wasn't as bothered about the whole soul bond thing as he originally worried about. Michael and Lucifer on the other hand, were probably still going to murder him for bonding to their mate.

"But _seriously_ , you've got a _lot_ to make up for. Marriage Gabe. _Marriage_. I mean, what the hell?" Erin asks.

"I know Erin. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Gabriel vows, closing his eyes and nuzzling into her neck, wings curling around her tightly.

"Father, he was the one that preordained our bond. You know, as powerful as my Father is, I was never one to believe in destiny and fate, I believed that we could choose, even as angels. But this, long before your existence and creation, it was written and woven together; after what happened to Cassiel, this was the path Heaven was to take, the path I would end up on, the path Michael and Lucifer would be set on. Our soul bond was a way to ensure I could protect you. That I could always find you, no matter how far we were apart. That I would always know if you were hurt or in trouble. And I lied, about that too. Soul bonds go both ways, they always do. It just- because it's between your soul and my grace I can block my side easier, because my grace is stronger. And while I'm confessing, you can heal me not because of the bond, but because your soul is part angelic, because it's Cassiel's." Gabriel continues to explain, his voice softening again.

"Oh Gabe." Erin sighs, resting her head against Gabriel's chest. Erin's mind was reeling, it was so much to take in.

"I'm _sorry_ Erin." Gabriel apologizes, his voice quiet and small as the silence once more descends between them. "I never wanted to hurt you. I only wanted to protect you. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you Gabe. I'm a little hurt that you hid this from me so long, but I understand. You're still my best friend. And I still love you." Erin sighs, gently playing with one of Gabriel's feathers.

"Thank you. I love you too." Gabriel sighs, content to stay cocooned in their own little world, hiding Erin and himself in the protective shelter of his golden wings, ignoring the fact that Castiel, Dean and Sam were still waiting and persistent about blowing things to hell.

"Gabe, I know you don't want to talk about it, but the Winchesters and Castiel are still out in our living room." Erin approaches the topic carefully. "I trust you and know that you only want to keep me safe and protected, so I'm not going to question your reasoning. But they aren't just going to go away. And keeping me in the dark isn't going to help. So help me understand, and let's deal with it together okay?"

"Okay." Gabriel finally sighs.


	40. Then: The Aftermath

_No One's POV_

 _The celestial skies were pitch black, thunder clouds rolled in constant waves in the skies above and lightning cracked in loud sonic booms as Michael and Lucifer stood at the head of the Heavenly Hosts gathered in the throne room, Father sitting in his throne elevated on the dais behind them._

 _Only hours before had Cassiel's body been found, Gadreel lying unconscious beside her, bloodied and heavily wounded. He was in the infirmary now, being treated for his injuries until further notice._

 _As for Michael and Lucifer, despite the fact they had not been present when Cassiel had died, had felt their bond shatter when her grace had been extinguished, felt the fracture of the bond as it snapped, taking with it the part that was connected to their grace._

 _It was a pain unlike any other, one that stopped them in their tracks, seared through them as if they were burning from the inside out, and a pain that would never lessen, despite the eternity they would live without her._

 _Grief. It was a funny, twisted thing. It could make even the most rational person do the most irrational thing. Or it could turn the most irrational person almost rational._

 _Michael and Lucifer thought it might consume them._

 _Michael, the ever rational one. The viceroy of the Heavenly Host wanted to rage, wanted to demand why this had happened to him. He, who had always followed his Father's orders faithfully and to the exact order, never questioned them, never wavered, never once asked for anything in return, had this injustice done to him. Had the one thing he truly wanted, desired and cherished above all things, brutally ripped away from him. It wasn't fair._

 _And those that had done this, well they would_ _ **pay**_ _. There was not a crevice, not a corner, not a parallel world or universe they could hide. Michael would not hunt them down more determinedly than if they were Darkness' monstrosities and mercilessly slaughter them. They would feel every second, every moment of fear and pain they had put Cassiel through and_ _ **more**_ _, Michael would make_ _ **sure**_ _of it. And they would know_ _ **exactly**_ _why Father had made_ _ **him**_ _the viceroy of Heaven, the_ _ **Sword**_ _._

 _As for Lucifer, the usually hot headed of the two oldest Archangels, he wasn't sure if he would ever feel again. He was simply numb,_ _ **cold**_ _. And if anything, with Lucifer's typical nature, his sudden frigidness was worse. It only made him that more unpredictable._

 _Expression turned steel blue and icy, Lucifer stood silently beside his brother as Michael addressed the Heavenly Host, the horrors of what Lucifer had seen when they had gone to the gardens where Cassiel was murdered still frozen in his mind._

 _His beautiful mate, his gorgeous raven winged Cassiel. He had been so proud, for once in his long life to have something that Michael didn't have over him, to be equal, or at least to feel equal. Cassiel had made him feel like he was worth something, and had brought a light to his life, called to his grace like a beacon. And now that radiant light was gone. Lucifer thought he might be drowning in an abyss of never ending darkness. That might actually be preferable._

 _The only thing Lucifer knew for certain was that whoever had done this would pay dearly. More than just with their lives. While he was certain Michael would hunt them like animals, Lucifer would make sure their last moments of their lives were as pitiful as their entire existence. Because certainly anyone who did this to_ _ **his mate**_ _, his precious Cassiel, were a waste of celestial breath and deserved nothing less than misery and pain in the last moments of their lives. Lucifer thought perhaps even death was too kind, and the vindictive, cruel side of Lucifer's mind reared up at the thought._

 ** _I apologize for the delay lovies, I had difficulties with this chapter._**

 ** _Also, I just started a new term for college & haven't been feeling very well health wise._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	41. Now: When the Truth Comes Out P2

No One's POV

"Okay." Gabriel finally sighs.

"The Winchesters and I, we have a _complicated_ relationship, you could say." Gabriel begins to explain. "At first, I was under the guise of my Trickster self, keeping up appearances and playing around you know? Besides, I was just having some fun, blowing off some steam, that kind of thing. And I mean, it was funny to fuck with them and to see them so frustrated. The legendary Winchester hunters couldn't figure out what I was or how to kill me. It was harmless, I wasn't really hurting anyone. Also though, I was kind of doing my own recon of sorts. I wanted to see if I could get my feel for them, see who they were for myself."

"Was that the time you came back rambling about aliens and alligators and pulling the wool over two hunters?" Erin interrupts to ask.

"Yep!" Gabriel replies, popping the p.

"You're such a child Gabe." Erin sighs, rolling her eyes.

"You _love_ me _wifey_." Gabriel cheeses.

" _Unfortunately_ , now continue. What do you mean about recon?" Erin demands, poking Gabriel in the side demandingly.

"Okay, okay. No need to get violent." Gabriel huffs, fake offended.

Erin laughs, rolling her eyes again and snuggling back into Gabriel's chest, his wings instinctively curling tighter around his best friend.

"Anyways, do you remember how I explained to you that angels have to have vessels on earth?" Gabriel continues.

"Yes? Kind of." Erin nods. "Like demons, but you have to have permission. Right?"

"That's right sweet cheeks. Unlike those abominations we do things the _right_ way. We don't just go running around willy nilly, possessing people." Gabriel replies, looking a bit proud that his best friend remembers what he told her.

Gabriel had explained the vessel thing before only because he wanted her to be safe from demons and wanted her to know the difference between him and them. So you see, he hadn't kept her _completely_ in the dark the last 22 years of her life.

"I don't understand what this has to do with the Winchesters." Erin states.

"I'm getting there sweet cheeks." Gabriel replies patiently.

Erin nods and quiets down, looking at her best friend expectantly.

"So for most angels you see, really any human is a suitable vessel. Really the only requirement is their soul needs to be relatively 'good' or whole, which excludes the obvious like murderers and people like that, and those that make crossroads deals with demons. But you know, that leaves a lot of the population of earth left to choose from." Gabriel begins to explain further. "But for us Archangels, well, the requirements, they get a little more defined. We have what the angels call true vessels. They are based on blood lines, going back to the creation of humans. And the Winchesters, well they are one of those bloodlines. Can you guess which Archangels they belong to?"

"Hmm, let me give it a wild guess here. Michael and Lucifer?" Erin snarks.

"Bingo my _gorgeous_ best friend. You're beautiful and brilliant." Gabriel compliments, bopping Erin on the nose.

Erin giggles at Gabriel's flirtation.

"So you were just checking them out, seeing who your brother's vessels were?" Erin questions.

"Pretty much. I mean, at that point I didn't want anything to do with Heaven or Hell. And the apocalypse hadn't started, but still, there were rumblings and I wanted to check them out and see what we were dealing with." Gabriel explains.

"Of course it had to be those two _dingbats_." Gabriel grumbles under his breathe, making Erin laugh at her best friend's grumpiness.

Gabriel after all, had made it no secret he didn't like the Winchesters last visit.

"Is this your true vessel?" Erin suddenly asks.

"What?" Gabriel asks, looking surprised.

"This, the person you're wearing or possessing. Whatever you want to call it. Is this your true vessel? And why do the Archangels have true vessels? And can you only possess your true vessel?" Erin questions.

"Well we can possess others, but it works only for a short time. We burn them up. Our essence or grace is too strong. And yes, this is my true vessel. We have true vessels for two reasons. One, so we don't roast the body we inhabit, like I said. And two, well because- because it is _most_ often, there are exceptions, it's how we look in Heaven- in our angelic form." Gabriel says, looking a bit embarrassed at the last part.

"Oh- Is this- this is how you looked, I mean, this is how you look then? In Heaven?" Erin inquires.

"Uh- well. Yes." Gabriel says quietly, suddenly turning contemplative.

"Gabe, is this, I mean. Do I look like Cassiel?" Erin asks softly.

"You- I- Yeah, you look a lot like her Erin." Gabriel replies quietly, brushing his fingers lightly through Erin's hair.

"Does that make you sad?"

"Of course not beautiful. Why would it make me sad?" Gabriel asks confused.

"I don't know. Seeing me look like her, but not be her- but be her?" Erin struggles to explain.

"Cassiel was- she was a long time ago. And I know it's confusing, but it's not- I love you and it's not hard for me. You're my best friend." Gabriel assures.

"Okay Gabe. Continue with your story please?" Erin asks, settling back into Gabriel's embrace.

"Alright sweet cheeks. So continuing. The next little adventure with the Winchesters I admit I was a little mean. I forced Samsquatch to watch his brother die on a Tuesday a few hundred times." Gabriel admits a bit sheepishly.

" _Gabe!_ " Erin says sharply, slapping Gabriel on the chest.

"I know, I know. But I had a point, I promise." Gabriel placating his best friend and ducking his head, at least having the decency to look a little ashamed. "You see, the Winchesters are well known for being self-sacrificing _idiots_. To the point where they will sacrifice everyone else to save each other. And it gets them nowhere. In addition, it gives their enemies something to use. I was only trying to get them to see that."

"I guess see your point Gabe. But you went about it _all_ wrong." Erin chastises.

"Yeah, it didn't really work out anyways. They're still fucking _dumbasses_." Gabriel replies with snark. "But whatever. Moving on to our next part of our grand story with dumb and dumber."

Erin rolled her eyes at Gabriel's plethora of snark and dramatics.

"We have to fast forward say, a year maybe? I don't know maybe a little less, but anyhow, the apocalypse is officially kicked off by yours truly, twiddle dee and twiddle dumb. It's complicated. It has to do with the seals, Dean was in hell, he broke the first one which triggered a chain of events, which led to Samsquatch summoning Luci by drinking demon blood and stuff. I really would rather you not knowing about it, beautiful, okay? So, yeah. Dad's the word. _Anyways_ , by now Michael and Luci are you know, gun' for it and want their vessels so they can duke it out for world dominance. But well, as you know, we have to have the word 'yes' to inhabit our lovely vessels. So, it's not going well because Dean and Sam have both said 'no'. And well, I may not want anything to do with my brothers, or Heaven or Hell, but I just wanted it all to end, preferable _without_ the world roasting. I have _you_ to look after, after all. I thought, if I could just, you know, push them the right direction, well maybe it would help." Gabriel rambles.

"Gabe- I get it." Erin halts Gabriel, placing a hand on his chest soothingly.

"Right. So I sent the Winchesters to what I like to call tv land. They basically had to play roles in whatever I put them in. The point was exactly that, they had _roles_ to play and I wanted them to get that. But well- they figured it out in the end. I mean what I was. At first they thought I was the Trickster, but then, Dean was the one that figured it out. They were able to trap me. Holy oil. It isn't pleasant. We had a nice little chat." Gabriel says, his words turning bitter, remembering the biting words Dean had spit out at the end.

They didn't understand what it was like. Watching his brothers turn against each other. Watching Heaven, his family _torn_ apart by Cassiel's death. Watching Castiel mourn for his other half. Watching Michael and Lucifer turn cold, _absolute_. Watching Heaven _change_. Watching in hopelessness and his own grief, unable to keep things from falling apart. They would _never_ understand.

"What did he say?" Erin asks, picking up on Gabriel's tone and well aware that the eldest Winchester didn't think highly of her Archangel.

"Nothing that he doesn't think normally. That I'm too afraid to stand up to my brothers. That my family is a bunch of jerks. Take your pick. It only gets worse. He wanted me to help kill Luci you know? To protect him and his brother. And you know, I did, I mean I tried. That's why I got injured. It was when I went to talk to him, like you asked. And for what _reason?_ I went against my _own_ brother! Why? What have they ever done but fuck things up more! Those- those- they're my _family_ Erin. I- I _love_ my family." Gabriel chokes out.

"Oh Gabe. Shhh. No, no, no. Don't cry. It's okay. Dean was _wrong_. So wrong. I know you do. I know you love your family." Erin hushes, winding her arms around Gabriel and carding her fingers through his golden wings soothingly.

"You are _not_ a coward. Don't _ever_ think that. You are strong. So strong. I can't imagine what it's like to see your older brothers fight, but I can't imagine it was easy. And I don't know what it was like after- after Cassiel was gone. But- obviously things changed." Erin calms, her temper silently simmering underneath her skin.

Erin knew Gabriel better than anyone, his insecurities, his fears, his secrets, everything. She knew how he hid them behind his sarcasm, cockiness and dramatics and it irked her more than a little that the eldest Winchester had the audacity to believe that he actually _knew_ Gabriel and then judge him.

"You know, I might not, well remember anything about before. But- you're my best friend now. And- I'd like to think that, if I am Cassiel, that- either way. I'm here now. So, everything is okay? Right?" Erin tries to comfort, a little unsure.

Not that Erin was unsure about Gabriel being her best friend, but she was still a little thrown about all the information regarding being Cassiel. You couldn't exactly blame a girl though, it was a lot of life altering information for one human to hear in less than an hour.

"You're the _best_." Gabriel sniffles, nuzzling his best friend, wings wrapping tighter around Erin, all six golden wings fluffing around her like a sphere.

" _Gabe!_ " Erin complains, his wings hitting her in the face.

"Sorry." Gabe replies, not at all sorry.

"No you're not." Erin snorts, pushing a wing out of her face.

"No, I'm not." Gabriel agrees, shoving a wing back into her face.

" _Gabriel!_ " Erin shrieks again, smacking him lightly in playfulness.

Gabriel laughs loudly, finally relenting and moving them out of her face to shift more comfortably.

"Okay, okay. So now you've explained your complicated, not so great relationship with the Winchesters. Now why are they here? You said they are here for me? And given that I am Cassiel, or whatever, you know, have her soul and am Lucifer and Michael's mate, then I'm guessing it has something to do with that?" Erin hedges, gauging Gabriel's reaction.

"Look Erin-" Gabriel tries.

"No- Gabe, I get that you want to protect me. _I do_. Guardian angel and all. But like I said, keeping me in the dark isn't going to necessarily protect me. So just tell me. We'll figure it out together, okay?" Erin cuts him off.

"Okay. Fine." Gabriel relents. "They- they want you to- They don't want to be the vessels in this prize fight, or you know, that's what they call it. And they've been trying to find ways to dodge it since they figured out they were the vessels. And you're just another way out of it. So don't let them fool you into thinking they actually _care_. You're just another option to them. But- but basically they want you to meet Lucifer and Michael."

"I- Okay. I'm sorry _what?_ How is that going to help _anything?_ " Erin asks confused.

"Oh honey." Gabriel gives Erin a look. "Do I really need to spell this out for you? Michael and Lucifer _loved_ you. When you were- were Cassiel- they'd do _anything_ for you. They revolved around you."

"So basically- basically what you're saying is they will- not roast half the world because of me? If- if I ask them _politely?_ Because they love me as Cassiel?" Erin questions, looking highly skeptical.

"Yeah basically." Gabriel shrugs.

"Uh huh." Erin manages to muster out. "I- I need a moment."

"I know it's a lot to take in. And for the record, I'm _completely_ against this. Because, while I know my brothers, and I know they'd rather rip out their own graces than hurt you. You are human. And you're fragile. You don't realize just how fragile you are. There are like a _million_ and _one_ things that can kill you in a day and that's not even _counting_ the _supernatural_. And I'm supposed to protect you. And the Winchesters have this really horrible habit of getting everyone that remotely associates with them, _killed_. So as your guardian angel, I'm going to have to say _no_."

Erin and Gabriel sit in silence for a few moments, Erin contemplating all that she has learned over the last hour and Gabriel content to finally have everything that he's hidden from her over the years out in the open.

"I'll do it." Erin finally speaks.

"What? Oh **_hells_** no." Gabriel objects. "Did you _not_ just hear me? This is non-negotiable."

"Gabriel, come on. You said yourself, Lucifer and Michael won't hurt me." Erin argues.

"Yeah, and did you not _hear me?_ Dumb and dumber tend to get people that associate with them _killed!_ I am _not_ risking your life!" He hisses back.

"Okay, so I don't know about the jib against the boys. But be reasonable Gabe, you'll be there right? You won't let anything happen to me right? And what about Castiel? Hmm? Didn't you say he's my twin? Would he let anything happen to me?" Erin pesters.

"That is _completely_ unfair. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you sweet cheeks." Gabriel pouts.

"Right. So you can stand right next to me and be the over protective guardian Archangel you want to be." Erin reasons.

"While I'm flattered you think I'm that powerful sugar, but even _I_ can't take on both my brothers. And Cas won't do much good against either of them." Gabriel points out.

"Then- then we'll, I don't know, talk to one and then the other. Look, I know you're against this, but I have friends and a family too. You know, a _human_ family. So yeah, maybe the Winchesters have a selfish reason, to save their own asses, but maybe I'm a little selfish too." Erin says slowly.

"You know I'd protect you and your family no questions." Gabriel stubbornly argues.

" _Gabe_." Erin pins him with a look.

"Fine!" He finally grumbles, sulking like a child.

"That's my good Archangel."

Gabriel huffs crankily, his wings fluffing in indignance and irritation as he shoots his best friend a look.

"Now come on, it looks like we have an overdue conversation to have." Erin bids to Gabriel, holding out her hand to him and pulling him off her bed and out her bedroom door towards the living room.

"So-uh… Every… Thing… _Okay?_ " Sam asks tentatively, as Erin and Gabriel walk back into the living room where he, his brother and Castiel were sitting and chatting, about an hour having passed since the two had disappeared down the hall.

They had started to get worried, especially with the house lights flickering a few times off and on, but Castiel had assured them despite it being Gabriel's power he was feeling, Erin was undoubtedly safe with her guardian.

"Oh, everything is fine. Gabriel and I just needed to talk about a few things." Erin says in an overly fake voice.

And before anyone else in the room could fully register what was going to happen, Erin suddenly punched Dean in the face.

"What the hel-" Dean shouts, instinctively moving to clutch his wounded jaw, not seeing the swinging limb before it was too late.

" _Fucking_ -! Owe!" Dean shouts again, doubling over as Erin knees him in the stomach.

"Dean!" Sam exclaims in shock, too stunned at Erin's unprovoked attack to help his brother and not quite sure what to do, as he was pretty sure he would get smitted by an Archangel for trying to restrain Erin.

"What the _fuck_ was that _for!?_ " Dean asks.

" _That_ was for being _mean_ to Gabriel." Erin hisses ferociously, her eyes glinting dangerously as she flounces back to the couch.

"Mean!? He's a _dick!_ " Dean argues.

"I'm a black belt in jujitsu. Just because I'm shorter doesn't mean I can't rearrange your face _Winchester_. Want to test me? Do not think you know him. Or should I judge you and your brother, the vessels of Michael and Lucifer, the brothers who started the apocalypse?" Erin asks a little too sweetly.

Dean smartly shuts up.

"What? Like you think I wouldn't tell her everything, when you two idiots showed up again?" Gabriel snarks, plopping down beside his best friend on the couch. "Also, you're terrifying sweet cheeks."

"Okay, why don't we just, Dean calm down. Erin, do you know why were are here?" Sam asks, trying to play peace maker.

"Yes. And I'll help you. Gabriel has agreed to allow me to."

"Against my better judgement." Gabriel grumbles. "But right now, Erin and I have better things to do than see the three of you bamboozles. We actually had plans for this evening. So _scram_."

"I apologize for him. He's grumpy. Come back in a couple of days. We'll talk plans then. However I did have a lot thrown at me and Gabe and I did have plans." Erin apologizes for Gabriel's less than warm and friendly look.

"We understand. We'll see ourselves out." Sam excuses himself, pulling his brother Dean by the jacket.

"Castiel, brother I guess." Erin says, nearly making Castiel trip as he halts and turns from following the boys.

"Do you rem-" Castiel begins to question.

"I don't. I'm sorry. Gabe told me. We- ummm. We're twins? Were I guess?" Erin apologizes.

"Yes." Castiel says softly.

"Right, so I don't know if I'll ever remember. But if you know, you want, sometime maybe, you could share some stories. I'd like to hear them." Erin offers.

"I would like that." Castiel replies.

"Okay. Good." Erin nods.


	42. Then: The Aftershock

_No One's POV_

 _It would take nearly a week for Gadreel to wake from his injuries, let alone be lucid enough to be questioned about the events surrounding Cassiel's murder/assassination, and in the meantime, the week had not been kind to Michael or Lucifer nor Heaven as a whole._

 _It would seem as if the celestial skies had turned a permanent rolling thunderous black, mirroring the darkness that consumed the two most powerful Archangels in the Heavenly Hosts._

 _Another few days would pass after Gadreel would wake for Michael and Lucifer to track down the angels responsible for Cassiel's assassination and to sentence then to death._

 _But despite being dragged in front of the Heavenly Hosts, their wings brutally sliced off, Lucifer's brand of righteous vindictive judgement, Enochian sigils branded across their ribs to seal their grace away, which was Michael's idea, and finally their death, it did not calm the tidal wave of rage or pain or grief that churned within either of Michael or Lucifer's graces._

 _Gabriel, having been present for the sentencing of the accused angels, along with his brother Raphael at the head of the Heavenly Host, was worried, more than worried, he was at a loss at what to do._

 _Gabriel missed Cassiel of course. Deeply. His grace ached at the thought of never seeing her radiant smile again or hear her joyous laughter ring through the great halls of the citadel or enjoy pulling pranks with her._

 _But he was worried and lost, because he could see it. His family was fracturing before his very eyes and he couldn't for the life of him hold them together._

 _Castiel was all but a hollow shell. Holed up in his room the past two weeks except when Michael and Lucifer called the Heavenly Host together for the sentence of the angels. Balthazar had tried to pry Castiel out of his rooms, but had finally stopped trying after being thrown out several times, and finally decided to just take Castiel meals hoping the Seraph would at least eat._

 _Michael and Lucifer had been of course on a warpath and were either threatening to smite someone or grieving._

 _Raphael had the only relatively normal one, and because Gabriel was the one attempting to help his older brothers, had a lot of Commander duties shoveled onto him, not that he particularly minded. Additionally, Raphael just wasn't that close to Cassiel and didn't feel her death as keenly as the other three Archangels._

 _In the aftershock of Cassiel's death, what would seem like the sinister actions of a few were in fact far greater plans in an elaborate plot yet revealed; that with a twist of time and turn of fate, forever dictated Heaven's destiny._


	43. Now: When the Truth Comes Out P3

Erin's POV

Watching the Impala pull away from Gabriel and I's curb from our living room window, the chime of the oven timer startles me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, dinner is ready! And the cookies too!" Gabriel rambles excitedly, jumping from the couch eagerly, bounding past me towards the kitchen.

"Oh Gabe." I say fondly, chuckling lightly at my best friend's never ending energy as I follow him into the kitchen.

"I made your favorite, homemade lasagna. And pumpkin cookies, which are also one of your favorites. So I hope you're hungry sugar cakes." Gabriel continues to prattle on, pulling everything out of the oven and setting things out to cool.

"Thanks Gabe. And I am hungry. It smells amazing by the way." I agree.

"Great! Wonderful! I was thinking though…" He trails off, turning to face me, leaning against the island. "How about a little trip?"

Gabriel suddenly snaps his fingers together and in a split second our world shifts around us, blurring together and changing.

" _Gabriel!_ " I shriek, my arms flailing as I try to reorient myself, though I had remained seating the entire time.

"I've got you sugar." Gabriel chuckles lightly, grabbing my elbow lightly to balance me in my seat.

"Gabriel! What the-" I begin to demand, my voice trailing off as I look around and note the change in our scenery.

"I- Are we in- _Paris?_ Is- is this- are we on the _Eiffel Tower?_ " I gape at the steel and beautiful lights surrounding us.

"That we are sweet cheeks." Gabriel replies, suddenly standing in front of me, hand outstretched for me.

"What? _Why?_ " I flounder, taking Gabriel's hand absent mindedly, because no matter what, I would always trust him.

"Erin Cassidy Cartworth-" Gabriel starts seriously, kneeing in front of me, his expression sincere and tender. "You are- you are my best friend in all the universes, in all of creation. And losing you the first time was- it was the worst thing ever happened and I could have ever imagined. When I fled from Heaven I fled from everything; my responsibilities, my brothers, my family and most of all from the pain of losing you. I thought that I could escape because I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you again. But in the end it didn't matter because I was still alone and I had still lost everything. When Father gave me the task of protecting you, I finally had another chance."

"Gabe-" I start to say.

"I'm not finished sugar." Gabriel interrupts me, hushing me quietly. "You were more than a second change for me Erin. I may have been given the task of protecting you, but you have given me so much more. You are my saving grace and you are my home. Both things I didn't think I'd ever have again. I will never be able to repay you or show you how much you mean to me, but I would be very honored if you would marry me."

"Wait- _that_ is why you brought us here?" I finally manager to sputter out, my brain catching up to the reality of the setting, the romantic place settings, the twinkling lights around us, Gabriel kneeling in front of me with an actually honest to god diamond _ring_ in his hand.

"I'm insulted sweet heart. Why _else_ would I bring you here?" Gabriel gasps, now pouting. "And you're ruining my moment here. I'm trying to be _romantic_ and ask my best friend to marry me, since _someone_ was so _upset_ about it earlier."

"I'm sorry Gabe. It's _very_ romantic." I laugh at his dramatics. "And yes, _of course_ I'll marry you, my silly Archangel."

Gabriel breaks out into a smile, his wings fluffing behind him unconsciously as he hops up from the ground and slips the ring on my finger.

"Okay, so dinner now?" He asks.

"Sounds perfect." I smile, looking at my ring.

Snapping his fingers plates of our food appear in front of us, the homemade dinner he had made for us still warm and smelling delicious.

The rest of the night went pleasantly, Gabriel and I enjoying an evening dining on the Eiffel Tower before he snapped us back to our house to lounge around, a peaceful calm compared to the flurry of information I had received earlier that afternoon and compared to what I was sure to come in the next few days.

 _ **Just some cute fluff to end off this chapter section, because trust me you'll need the fluff.**_

 _ **Also, I adore Gabriel and Erin's friendship, like seriously. Too cute.**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	44. Then: The Fall

_No One's POV_

 _In the days following the sentencing of the angels accused of murdering Cassiel, God had announced the finishing of Earth and humans, the final world he would create._

 _Michael and Lucifer both remembered how excited Cassiel had been about it, and it pained them that she would never see it come to fruition._

 _For his two grieving sons, and in honor of the mate they had lost, God had formed a star, brighter than the rest, holding a wisp of Cassiel's grace, and cast it high in the celestial skies watching over both Heaven and the newly formed Earth._

 _Of course it did very little to comfort either Michael and Lucifer, nor Gabriel or Castiel, but it was a nice gesture they all supposed, though it just hurt more._

 _Father wanted angels to love Earth and humans as he loved them, but the turn of events had hardened the two eldest Archangels._

 _All they could think of was how Cassiel would have loved seeing Earth and humanity, and how now she never would._

 _Michael, the ever obedient son would obey his Father, but it didn't mean he would enjoy it. Michael was cold, shut off from the world and his heart turned absolute towards the angels he led._

 _And Lucifer, Lucifer had lost everything he had cared for and hatred and anger had twisted his heart. He refused to care for humanity, refused to love them as Father commanded. He would never love again. Cassiel had taken away everything that was good with her when she died. And he just couldn't. Even for her._

 _In the end, Cassiel's death would divide the brothers, both blaming each other for being unable to protect the mate they cherished._

 _Lucifer would fall, leaving behind him Heaven broken in shambles, Gabriel fleeing as Michael turned even more fierce and absolute, Castiel desperate to forget his sister's memory entirely and Raphael sought to help his brother keep control of a rapidly destabilizing Heaven._

 _It would be centuries later redemption would come as destiny would weave together the past and the future, colliding Heaven and earth, the Archangels and Erin Cassidy Cartworth._

 ** _Okay, so there seems to be some confusion from last chapter about the whole Gabriel and Erin getting engaged... It was a play off of Erin joking about not getting a ring even though by angel standards, through the grace/soul bond they are technically married. Gabriel sasses Erin in that last chapter saying "since_** _someone **was so** upset **about it earlier", referring back to the revelation in part one.**_

 _ **But to clarify, it's not another love interest, Gabriel is just being his cheeky self and also being an amazing best friend. I figured you guys would catch my subtle hints because of their sass and complete brush off of the entire deal (since it would seem most girls would make a really big deal of just getting engaged, if you were really in love with the guy that is), since my beautiful readers are usually pretty smart and good at that. Obviously I didn't make it obvious enough for you all... Hehe.**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	45. Now: Meet the Devil P1

No One's POV

It had been a week since Erin had learned about her past with Heaven and the Archangels, and together with the Winchesters and Castiel, Erin and Gabriel had made a plan.

Deciding it was overall safer for Erin, they would confront one of the brothers first, as one Archangel was easier to deal with than two, plus it gave Gabriel more even ground to fight on rather than going up against two brothers at the same time, if it were to come to that.

As for who to pick first, it was decided to pick Lucifer, since it was most likely easier to summon him via Sam, for Lucifer was more likely to believe Sam would agree to be his vessel, than for Michael to believe Dean would say yes.

Additionally, Gabriel knew Lucifer had already shown his hand when it concerned Cassiel. He had always been the one to cave first. When it came to Cassiel he was about as strong as a house of cards in a wind storm. Therefore it would be easier to persuade Lucifer to not fight against his brother.

Everything said and done, the time had finally come.

Sam found himself alone in a field waiting for Lucifer to appear, his brother Dean and Castiel hiding in a grove of trees not far off as back up, while Gabriel and Erin hid in a parallel dimension cloaked by Gabriel's grace waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves.

"Hello Sam." Lucifer says, suddenly appearing in the field.

"Lucifer." Sam greets, straightening up, hoping to hide his sudden nerves.

"You called?" Lucifer questions.

"I asked him to." Gabriel says, suddenly revealing himself, appearing behind Lucifer.

" _Gabriel_." Lucifer says flatly, turning to face his wayward younger brother.

"Hello _brother_." Gabriel greets.

"You're alive." Lucifer states.

"So it seems. It's good to see you too Luci." Gabriel snarks.

"How?" Lucifer demands.

"I've picked up a few tricks here and there." Gabriel hums. "That's not the point. And _before_ you try and smite me or Samsquatch here, there's something important you need to hear- or rather see I guess."

Gabriel takes a breath, steeling himself for what he's about to do. He _hated_ this, he _hated_ that Erin had managed to talk him into doing this. For the record he was completely and utterly _against_ this. But fucking _fine_. He would be a good little guardian Archangel.

Lucifer tilts his head at his brother and narrows his eyes as he watches Gabriel unfold his wings from the parallel dimension they were hidden in.

Behind Lucifer, Sam tried not to draw attention to himself given the situation with the two Archangels facing off and what was riding on the entire event, but was stunned at seeing Gabriel's wings for the first time. Given the nature of the plan he and Dean were given temporary Enochian wards that allowed them to not have their eyes burn out of their skulls at seeing an angel's true grace or wings.

"Gabriel." Lucifer growls, his patience questionable.

"Just _wait_." Gabriel growls back, shooting his brother a look.

"Gabriel." Erin says lightly, tapping gently on a wing as she is hidden behind them and now uncloaked by Gabriel's grace.

Gabriel huffs lightly, allowing Erin to step in front of his golden wings, revealing her to Lucifer.

It was in that single moment time seemed to freeze all around.

Erin stood nervously next to Gabriel, seeing the for the first time her supposed "mate", someone who, in a past life was the _love_ of her life. Someone she had shared a profound bond with, who for millenniums she had loved and had loved her back unconditionally, but now she had no memory of. And furthermore was _Lucifer_ , the _devil_ , someone who the world _feared_.

Lucifer froze, his wings trembling at the sight of his long deceased mate.

It _couldn't_ be. It was a _lie_. A _trick_. A _mirage_. Cassiel was _gone_. Torn from him in the most brutal of ways. Murdered, assassinated. And he had failed to protect her.

" _Cassie_." Lucifer mumbles to himself, pain clear in his tone.

Lucifer felt as if he had been stabbed in the grace all over again, the fragmented end of his mate bond lighting up as painful as the day it had broken, memories of his raven wing beauty flooding his brain like a tidal wave. He wanted to drown in an abyss of darkness all over again. The Pit would be better than this.

"You are a trickster. But- I- I never thought you could be so _cruel_ brother." Lucifer manages to strangle out, his eyes turning icy as he shifts his stance preparing to fight.

"Lucifer, this is not a trick." Gabriel says gently.

"Admittedly this is a very good illusion." Lucifer says resolutely, calling his angel blade.

"It's not an illusion. This is _real_ Lucifer. I _promise_ you. She's not- I don't know what Father did. But _look_ Lucifer. Look at her soul. She's not an angel. But- I promise you, it's _real_." Gabriel pleads, also calling his blade and curling a wing around Erin slightly, he refused to let Erin get hurt.

"Hello Lucifer. My name is Erin." Erin finally speaks, stepping one step towards Lucifer.

"She doesn't remember us, or Heaven. But I promise she's-" Gabriel begins to explain only to be interrupted by Lucifer.

" _Cassiel_." Lucifer breathes louder, feeling his entire body tremble more as he sees her soul shining like a beacon, calling to him as it had so many millenniums ago.

Suddenly Erin screams, her hands flying to her head, pain exploding in her brain.

" _Gabe!_ " Erin cries, falling over unconscious.

" _Erin!_ " Gabriel worries, all thoughts of his brother and everything else flying out the window.

" _Cassiel!_ " Lucifer explodes, his white wings bursting from the plane they were hidden in, and in a split second he was at Gabriel's side, hovering over his mate.

Castiel, hidden in the grove of trees with Dean, hearing Erin scream and watching her fall suddenly appears in the field, raven wings fluffed out as he too hovers over Erin.

"What happened!?" Castiel demands, worry and anxiousness in every line in his body. He could not lose his sister after he just got her back.

Lucifer glares at Castiel as Gabriel checks for a pulse and his grace washes over Erin's unconscious form.

"She's fine. Unconscious obviously, I think she just fainted. Maybe it was too much for her. She's had a lot to handle the last week." Gabriel says, brushing a hair out of Erin's face.

"Explain things Gabriel." Lucifer demands, pushing Gabriel's hands out of the way to pick up Erin.

Gabriel huffs and rolls his eyes. So this was how it was gonna be huh? Lucifer, so over protective. Not to say he wasn't as well. He just hated the fact he had to share his best friend now.

"After I left Heaven, it was I don't know, several centuries after I had been running around on Earth, after you fell. Father gave me an assignment. That assignment, as you can see, was protecting her. Erin Cassidy Cartworth. She doesn't remember us, or Heaven. And I don't know why. I've tried everything I know, but it's Cassiel's soul. You see that don't you? Obviously it was his end game, to stop you and Michael from nuking the world. But did he tell any of us, _no_. And that's about as much as I know. Of course I would have _preferred_ not getting _dumb_ and _dumber_ involved, but you know we were never good at saying no to her. And well, she _insisted_." Gabriel sighs.

"A valid point." Lucifer agrees, staring down at the incarnation of his mate. She was so beautiful. As beautiful as the day he had first seen her, despite the lack of wings.

"We should get her home. She needs to rest." Gabriel announces. "And yes, you can come. As if you'd let me take her from you anyways."

 _ **So... Erin and Lucifer have finally met! Woohoo! The chapter you have all been waiting for.**_

 _ **What do you guys think of this chapter? Comments? Thoughts? How do you think I did writing it? Like the reaction of Lucifer? Gabriel's snark though. He's awesome. Haha.**_

 _ **I don't think I'll get another chapter in before Christmas, so Merry Christmas to all my lovely readers!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the lovely reviews! You guys are all flawless & amazing! Keep it up!**_

 _ **Hugs & kisses!**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	46. Now: Meet the Devil P2

No One's POV

Lucifer laid next to his mate waiting for her to wake up, white wings arched around her, sheltering her as she laid unconscious on her bed, nestled against pillows and blankets.

After returning to her and his brother's shared residence, Gabriel had directed him to Cassiel's, or rather _Erin's_ room, to lay her down before leaving him alone, Gabriel retreating to the living room where Castiel, Dean and Sam had been left, which Lucifer was immensely grateful for.

Being that Erin didn't remember him at all, Lucifer didn't know when he would get the next chance to be this close to his mate, if ever. So at this point, he would smite someone before allowing Erin to be separated from him.

Gabriel had left him an hour ago, leaving Lucifer plenty of time to reflect on their earlier, but brief conversation.

His brother had warned him, while though holding the incarnated soul of Cassiel, Erin was different, her own person, with her own traits and personality that made her, _her_.

Lucifer didn't care however, he loved Erin already. She was perfect. He didn't care that she didn't remember him or that she was different. He had managed to win Cassiel's affection once, he would win Erin's affection as well, no matter what he had to do.

Meanwhile, as Lucifer contemplated and stared contently down at Erin, his wings shifting around his mate, memories of millenniums flashed through Erin's sub-consciousness.

Lucifer whispering Cassiel's name had unlocked the dam that had previously held back the memories of Cassiel's life, the plan God had all along crafted together so many eons ago.

 _"I can see that. What's your name sweetheart?" - "Cassiel. This is my twin brother, Castiel." - "Well nice to meet you. You know us,_ _ **obviously**_ _. You two are new aren't you?" - "Hello gorgeous, I don't believe we've met. I'm Commander Lucifer." - "My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." - "Call me Lucifer." - "I-Umm. I'm Cassiel." - "Oh, by Father, he saw us. We're ruined." - "Gabriel, did you coerce her into this!?" - "I didn't coerce her into anything. She came completely willingly brother!" - "In fact, you can blame her for the glitter, I was only going to do the paint." - "That was cruel, you wound me Cassiel! And I thought we were friends!" - "You're the one who tried to blame me for the glitter!" - "All is far in prank wars sweet cheeks." - "Run the course with me?" - "Yes. With me. Cassiel you just set the fastest time on the course. Only a few are higher, one being mine. Unless you are opposed? You don't have to." - "N-no! It's- it's not- I hardly think that- Of course I want- I mean I'd like to. I just- are you sure you want_ _ **me**_ _to? There are several who are far better than me." - "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to run the course with me." - "Come on, let's show 'em how it's done gorgeous." - "If you think you can keep up!" - "I- I just- I_ _ **do**_ _care about you Michael, please don't think I don't." - "And- you- you're wonderful, amazing. Any- anyone would be- I would be- very privileged to- be your mate. It- it sounds lovely- there is nothing I would ra- rather be than to be y-yours." - "But- I, Lucifer, I- care about him too. And- and I_ _ **can't**_ _\- it- it isn't fair to you." - "I- I'm sorry Michael. I need- I don't-_ _ **I have to go**_ _. There's nothing between Lucifer and- I- I'm not choosing him. I just- I have to go. I'm sorry. I can't- right now. Not- right now." - "Lucifer! Michael! STOP!" - "D-don't fight._ _ **Please**_ _. Don't fight over me. I- I'm not worth it. I don't want you to fight." - "Amara!" - "_ _ **Yes**_ _. Yes, of course I accept you as my mates Michael and Lucifer." - "Bed._ _ **Nest**_ _." - "Mate. My mate._ _ **Bond**_ _._ _ **Mine**_ _." - "Michael was supposed to be_ _ **mine!**_ _I had been trying, for_ _ **months!**_ _To be the best fighter, to be better at everything. He never paid attention though, to anyone! So at least- at least there was a chance. And- and then,_ _ **you**_ _came along!" - "And Lucifer was supposed to be_ _ **mine!**_ _" - "Here's a_ _ **better**_ _idea gorgeous. You could stay here. With us for a few more minutes." - "I think that's an_ _ **excellent**_ _idea." - "Michael! You're supposed to be the_ _ **responsible**_ _one!" - "Come on beautiful, Father probably isn't up yet. Let's take a flight across the plains. We can catch the sunrise." - "Lucifer is right. Father probably isn't up yet. He's been working hard lately. We can come back after love. The sunrise is supposed to be beautiful this morning. Let's enjoy it together." - "_ _ **Cassiel!**_ _" - "_ _ **Gadreel!**_ _" - "Let her go!_ _ **LET HER GO!**_ _" - "GADREEL!" - "_ _ **NO!**_ _"_

Erin's eyes flash open, heart thudding in her chest and arms flailing slightly as she reorients herself. Feathers, she felt feathers surrounding her and she was resting on something soft. Was Gabe holding her? Wasn't she just in the field meeting Lucifer?

But before she could fully register where she was, a body moved.

Lucifer, caught broadsided by Erin's sudden state of consciousness practically bolted from the bed, fairly sure that his presence, or at least his such close presence, given that Erin did not remember him, would be unwelcome.

"Lu- _Lucifer?_ " Erin questions, eyes snapping towards the Archangel who was already half way to the door.

"I- I was- I can get Gabriel." Lucifer says unsure what else to say and resolutely staring at the door. He had hoped he would be able to hold his mate longer and remain in her presence.

"Lucifer." Erin says softer.

"Yes?" Lucifer asks, attempting to hold some semblance of indifference.

Erin pats her bed lightly.

Lucifer sighs softly, walking back over to Erin's bedside and sitting down where she had indicated, unable to deny his mate anything, as he always had been unable to.

"Gabriel told you I didn't remember right?" Erin asks.

"Yes." Lucifer answers, trying to appear casual.

"Well, I- my head is _pounding_." Erin cringes, struggling to prop herself up in bed and rubbing one hand to her forehead.

"Let me- I mean, I can heal you, if you want." Lucifer immediately offers, reaching his hand out to immediately do so, but pausing unsure if the action would be appreciated.

Erin smiles gently at Lucifer's reaction.

"Thank you Lucifer." Erin thanks.

"It's nothing." He brushes off, touching Erin's forehead gently, his grace healing her headache instantaneously.

"Much better. As I was saying. What Gabe said was true. Up till earlier, I didn't remember. But I guess, you saying Cassiel's name, or my name, _past_ name rather, it must have, _unlocked_ \- for lack of words, something. Because I remember now… Lucifer, I remember _you_ now." Erin struggles to explain, her hand reaching to touch Lucifer's hand where it lay resting on the bed.

"You- you _remember?_ " Lucifer breathes, eyes snapping up to meet Erin's, expression desperately hopeful.

"Yeah, I remember Lucifer." Erin says quietly, nodding in confirmation and offering a small smile.

Lucifer's breathe catches in his chest, his heart pounding so hard it felt like it was roaring in his mind and ears.

"I am still _Erin_ , Lucifer. I may remember everything, but- I'm still _me_. I can't just, I have her memories, sure. But- I'm not- well, I'm not in love with you." Erin says.

And if that wasn't a stab in the heart and grace, Lucifer wasn't sure what was.

"I understand Erin." Lucifer says, wings visibly dropping.

"No- I, that came out wrong. That's not- I _like_ you Lucifer. I do. Definitely more than probably friends, but this is all very difficult for me. Less than two weeks ago my life was relatively normal. I'm not saying I couldn't be, over time, in love with you. It's just, I am my own person too. I might have Cassiel's soul, even her memories. And yes, I remember being in love with you once. But, I can't- I can't let that dictate me now, at least completely. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Erin tries again. "I just need some time to adjust. Not go jumping into a crazy relationship, I don't really know how angels do these things, only humans. I mean, I just got my memories back. And, I've had a lot thrown at me the last week or two is all."

"Can- can I at least- hold you? Is- is that okay?" Lucifer asks, looking hesitant and feeling a bit pathetic overall for asking in the first place, but not knowing the boundaries he could push or how humans did relationships.

Lucifer internally groaned at the thought of having to ask Gabriel how humans courted. Gabriel would _never_ let him live this down, never in a million or billions of years.

"Yeah, that's okay." Erin smiles, immediately shifting closer to Lucifer, allowing Lucifer to encircle his arms around her, his white wings automatically fluffing around them protectively.

"Better?" She asks.

Lucifer hums, resting his head against hers and closing his eyes in contentment, his grace soothed for the first time in millenniums, the fierce ache and pain of the broken bond washed over by the pulsing of Erin's living soul.

"I'm not- rejecting you okay? I'm _not_ Lucifer. I just- need to take things slow. I need to get to know you, as me, as _Erin_. Okay? Can you do that for me? And- what's happening?" Erin questions, taking Lucifer's face between her hands.

Hands pressed to Lucifer's face, the places Erin had touched where Lucifer had burned the skin of his vessel (since it wasn't his true vessel), began to heal.

"You're my mate Erin. You can heal me." Lucifer explains slowly, unsure how Erin would take the explanation.

"Right. I know Sam's your true vessel. But- that's not. You don't look like him in my memories. This- this is how you look." Erin says, now side tracked from their other conversation, touching another spot on Lucifer's face and healing it, Lucifer instinctively leaning into the touch.

"Sometimes it doesn't always work out that way. Most of the time it does though." Lucifer explains.

"Oh." Erin replies, shamelessly curious.

"I'm sorry I'm being so confusing." She says, feeling guilty for sending mixed signals. One moment she was telling Lucifer she didn't love him and the next she was acting, well at least more than a friend should, probably.

"I don't mind." Lucifer replies honestly. "And I can- I will do whatever you want Erin. You are my mate. I love you."

Erin could see the truth in his words, she could see that he honestly was happy with whatever she wanted, and wow if that didn't humble her immensely.

"I know you do Lucifer. And thank you." Erin says gently, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his shoulder, feeling his own arms and wings wrap around her in return.

"We should tell Gabe and the others I'm awake. And that I have my memories back. Gabe will be happy." Erin speaks a moment later, breaking the peaceful silence.

Lucifer growls lightly, his wings tightening around them instinctively. He didn't want to give her up yet.

" _Lucifer_." Erin scolds, tapping a wing gently.

"Fine." Lucifer grumbles, wings relaxing.

" _Come on_." Erin laughs, hoping up off the bed and leading the grumpy Archangel out of her room, Lucifer following after his mate about as docile as a newborn tiger kit.

 ** _So hey there,_**

 ** _Look at that, a late Christmas present to you all!_**

 ** _Merry Christmas everyone!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	47. Now: Meet the Devil (Bonus)

No One's POV

The Winchesters, Castiel and Gabriel waited in the living room of Gabriel and Erin's house, the Winchester brothers more than a little uneasy and anxious about having the devil under the same roof as them, while Gabriel lounged completely unconcerned in an armchair fiddling with a rubik's cube in his hand and Castiel sat quietly in contemplation on the couch.

"Would you two bamboozles _knock it off_ , you're going to give me anxiety!" Gabriel snarks, rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time.

"How can you be so calm about this!?" Dean says, gesturing wildly.

"Erin is fine. Luci wouldn't hurt her. I'm her guardian. Do you _really_ think I would risk her life? Have some faith Dean-o." Gabriel sighs, rolling his eyes again and flipping the eldest Winchester off.

"Play nice Gabe." Erin scolds half-heartedly, catching the tail end of Gabriel flipping off Dean. "But Gabe has a point Dean. Gabriel would never risk my life."

"Erin!" Gabriel cheers, tossing the rubik's cube to the floor and jumping up to greet his best friend, practically smothering her in a hug.

Erin was sure if Gabriel was a dog, he'd be wagging his tail and slobbering her with kisses as well.

"Hey Gabe." Erin greets, hugging back.

"You feeling okay? You gave me quite a scare sugar plum." Gabriel says, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm okay Gabe. I'm sorry I scared you." Erin apologizes, smiling up at her best friend.

"It's okay. I just _forbid_ you from _ever_ doing that again!" Gabriel says, pointing a finger down at her with a playful look.

"Sir yes sir!" Erin laughs.

"Don't mock me Erin! I am your guardian angel!" Gabriel huffs, fluffing out his golden wings.

"Right. Okay." Erin laughs again, reaching out to tug on a few feathers.

Gabriel screeches a rather unmanly screech as she finds a ticklish spot under one down feather.

"Erin!" Gabriel whines, snapping his wings back protectively.

"Couldn't resist. Sorry." Erin laughs at his disgruntled look.

"But in all seriousness." Erin sobers up, her hand reaching out to stroke Gabriel's golden feathers, apologetic for her previous action of yanking on them.

Gabriel allowed it, sweeping one of his golden wings back around his best friend and offering it to her. He liked having Erin groom them anyways, she had soft fingers and could reach spots he couldn't.

Lucifer, on the other hand, glowered silently at his younger brother, more than a little jealous at his mate's familiarity and comfort around Gabriel, and the fact Erin was currently standing in the shelter of Gabriel's golden wings and grooming them.

While it wasn't uncommon for angels to groom each other's wings in Heaven, it did show a sense of closeness, be it friendship or mates, and Lucifer at this point knew he barely had either.

He tried to rationalize that Erin had spent years, 22 to be exact, in the companionship/guardianship of Gabriel, so it would only be reasonable she would be comfortable with Gabriel. Not to mention Cassiel had been best friends with Gabriel millenniums before and it would only make sense for Erin to be instinctively drawn to Gabriel as well.

But it did little to quell the jealousy Lucifer felt towards his brother seeing Erin just as close, if not closer than Cassiel had been. Erin, after all, seemed to be much more outgoing and outspoken than Cassiel.

"I think- I'm not claiming to know your dad's plans and all. But I'm pretty sure that- at least that small part, was your dad's plans. I mean, the whole me blacking out, fainting part." Erin continued to talk, snapping Lucifer back from his less than pleasant thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel questions, eyes narrowing and head tilting. He didn't like the sound of that. In his opinion, I mean, he loved his Father, but all his dad's plans, at least where it concerned _Erin_ , were all _shit_.

"Well, I- I got my memories back." Erin says, looking at Gabriel for a beat.

"What?" Gabriel gapes, his wings all dropping in shock.

"You- you got your memories back?" Gabriel repeats dumbfounded.

Castiel, who had been silently watching the exchange between his brother Gabriel and Erin, with found amusement and a small sense of sadness remembering millenniums of memories, found himself getting up from the couch and hovering closer.

Erin nods, an uncharacteristic shy smile showing on her face.

"You got your memories back!" Gabriel whoops, crushing his best friend in a hug, all six of his wings smothering her.

"Gabe! _Feathers!_ " Erin complains muffled by his wings in her face.

"You love it!" He crows, fluffing them further just to annoy her.

Erin laughs, pushing his wings out of her face to breathe.

"Maybe a little." She admits as Gabriel sets her down.

"Erin?" Castiel questions, looking a little fearful and hesitant, wondering after all these centuries and millenniums how his sister, his twin, might receive him.

Castiel knew he had changed, he had, after so many millenniums, done many things he was not proud of. And if- if she knew, would she want to be his sister anymore? Furthermore, Castiel realized that Erin had a family already, she had a _human_ one. Would she want a brother? Would she want him?

Erin turned to her now remembered brother, or rather twin, immediately reading the hesitancy and worry in his features.

"Hey, come here Cas." Erin says gently, opening her arms for a hug. "Nothing to worry about. Promise."

Relief immediately shows in Castiel's blue eyes as he steps towards his sister, arms wrapping around her and bringing her into his chest, his raven wings revealing themselves from the parallel dimension they were hidden in to wrap around her as well.

"Okay, we'll I'm hungry and it's been a long day for us all. How about we order pizza and pop in a movie?" Erin asks, after pulling away from her and Castiel's embrace.

A chorus of agreements is her answer.

"Great, Gabe wanna call for me? I'm gonna go change into sweats really fast." Erin says, popping back down the hallway.

Later, with the movie chosen and pizza boxes on the coffee table along with drinks, the Winchester brothers already settled, Gabriel and Erin together on the couch and Castiel in a bean bag, Lucifer was the last one to try and claim a place, unsure if his presence would be welcomed next to his mate.

"Lucifer, sit." Erin commands lightly, patting the spot next to her.

Lucifer waivers another second before sitting down awkwardly on the other side of Erin.

"This- this is okay?" Lucifer asks.

"This is okay Lucifer." Erin smiles gently, once more shifting closer to Lucifer and allowing his arm to encircle her and wings to curl around her like before.

From the corner of his eye Gabriel watched the proceedings of his brother and best friend, smiling as he watched the two interact. Lucifer was a big pile of fluff and feathers when it came to his mate, no one would ever convince him otherwise.

And alright, so maybe it hadn't gone as horribly has he had thought it would. Now Erin just had to meet _Michael_.

 _ **So originally I was just going to leave this chapter set without this last part, but thought about it a little more and thought it too abrupt of an ending.**_

 _ **Plus I wanted Gabriel and Castiel's reaction to Erin getting her memories back. A little fluff and cuteness is always nice too.**_

 _ **Anyways, so here is a bonus chapter for you all! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	48. Now: A Prophecy Fulfilled P1

No One's POV

A week had passed since Lucifer had been reunited with Erin, and in that time Lucifer had taken to padding after Erin like a lost tiger kit and starring at her like she had hung the stars and moon or perhaps created the universes.

Lucifer of course didn't want to waste on second, _millisecond_ , being away from his mate after a millennium away from her, which explained his behavior. The thought of being separated alone, made Lucifer want to smite something and made his grace physically ache like it was being ripped from his chest or feel as if the bond was being broken all over again.

Erin took things in stride, all things considered and put up with Lucifer's duckling like attachment. She had, after all, had a lot of things thrown at her the last several weeks. She figured the fact she hadn't had a complete mental break down was probably something worth giving herself a mental pat for.

Gabriel still thought his brother was a bit pathetic, but also _maybe_ a little cute. Not that he would tell Lucifer that, he much preferred to tease his older brother about how he was acting relentlessly.

However, the time had come for the big prize fight or in other words, Erin was to meet Michael.

Thus, plans had been made accordingly. Only now the plan included _two_ over protective Archangels, Castiel, the Winchesters, and Bobby, who they had picked up on their way to the location of the "big prize fight".

Lucifer appeared first in the middle of Stull Cemetery, casting an appraising glance around the area as he waited with no small amount of trepidation for his brother Michael to arrive.

He of course wasn't as much so worried about himself (though a small part was worried about himself since _technically_ Michael was known to be the better fighter out of the two of them), as Lucifer was more worried about Erin. She was everything to him and he would never in another millennium of years forgive himself if he allowed Erin to be hurt, _again_. He would not lose her as he had so many millenniums ago. If that happened he _would_ let Michael kill him.

Gabriel and Erin again waited in the parallel dimensions, cloaked by Gabriel's grace, bidding their time and waiting for the moment to reveal themselves, while the Winchesters, Bobby and Castiel waited in the bushes to the side of the cemetery safely protected by Castiel's grace.

Michael finally appeared a moment later, standing feet away from Lucifer in Adam Milligan's body.

"It's good to see you, Michael." Lucifer speaks after a moment of both of them starring each other down.

"You too. It's been too long. Can you believe it's finally here?" Michael says pleasantly.

"No. Not really." Lucifer shakes his head.

"Are you ready?" Michael questions.

"As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this."

"Yeah. Me too." Michael answers.

"Then why are we?" Lucifer decides to questions.

"Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did." Michael bites back.

"What I did? What if it's not my fault? And you know why Michael! _You know!_ It was because of _her!_ It wasn't because of them!" Lucifer yells, his short temper getting the best of him as his white wings expand out from the parallel dimension they were hidden in.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do not bring _her_ up Lucifer!" Michael growls back, getting defensive.

"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted the Devil."

"So?" Michael retorts, calming slightly now that the conversation has turned back away from Cassiel.

"So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point."

"What's your point?" Michael shrugs, still the ever obedient son and soldier. Only Cassiel could have ever made Michael second guess or question. Furthermore losing her had made him colder, more resolute and unyielding, forever uncaring. Michael had vowed to never care again, because it only led to hurt and pain and grief.

"We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard."

"I'm sorry. I- I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders." Michael says, looking pained.

"But you don't have to follow them." Lucifer says.

"What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you."

"Please, Michael-" Lucifer begins to say, the conversation having gotten far out of his control.

"You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me – all of us – and you made our Father leave." Michael bites out with hurt, his thoughts turning towards the last days with Cassiel and towards the last days following her death. It hurt, it hurt just as much as it did millenniums ago.

" _Woah guys!_ Things getting a little tense here? How about we take things down a notch or two?" Gabriel says, suddenly popping up between his brothers, his golden wings expanded to hide Erin behind him.

" _Gabriel!_? What are _you_ doing here!?" Michael blurts out, staring at his younger brother in shock.

"What do you think? Stopping you two _fucktards_ from nuking the world." Gabriel snarks, giving Michael a put upon look.

"Gabe?" Erin says tentatively, tugging on one of Gabriel's feathers as she tries to peer through Gabriel's golden wings.

Gabriel sighs lightly, shifting one of his wings slightly, allowing Erin to step out from behind him, Lucifer instinctively sliding closer to his mate, his white wings still fluffed out protectively.

" _Cassiel._ " Michael chokes out, immediately stumbling forwards towards his mate, his gaze locked onto the features of his long lost mate as if he feared she'd disappear in a poof of angel grace.

Erin suddenly backs away, pressing herself against Gabriel's golden wings.

"Gabe?" Erin asks quietly, fear coloring her tone.

"What is it sweet cheeks?" Gabriel asks, immediately picking up on Erin's frightened tone.

"I- I don't- That's- that's not- Michael." Erin says quietly, a trill of anxiety still climbing in her voice.

Holding the memories of Cassiel and being it was millenniums passed since being with her mate, Erin didn't recognize Michael in Adam Milligan's vessel, which only made the jumble in her mind that much more confusing as she shifted through everything.

"Different vessel sugar plum." Gabriel tries to calm.

Gabriel hadn't thought about Erin not recognizing Michael in a different vessel and nearly slapped himself for that oversight.

Michael stopped short after seeing his mate's distress. She didn't recognize him? He cocked his head uncomprehendingly before remembering he was in the vessel of Adam Milligan, half-brother to Dean and Sam Winchester.

Bringing his fingers together in a snap Michael suddenly changes vessels, inhabiting young John Winchester, a form much like his own in Heaven.

"Cassiel?" Michael asks again, hesitantly, staying absolutely stock still, his wings unseen to human eye trembling as he desperately sought her approval.

"Michael?" Erin asks, looking confused, but at least less scared.

"Did he just- Did he just do what I think he did?" Dean whisper-asks not so quietly from a bush.

" _Shut up_ Dean!" Sam hisses, a light smack resounding.

" _Ouch!_ Am I not allowed to be surprised! He just- That's our _dad_ Sam! _Our dad!_ And he just what- angel _zapped_ himself a new vessel because he wanted to what? _Impress_ her?" Dean hisses.

"Shut up you idjits! Or I'll make you!" Bobby's voice says, two smacks sounding, the grumbles of both Sam and Dean tapering off.

"Hello Michael." Erin finally replies, stepping out of the shelter of Gabriel's wings.

"Ca- _Cassiel_." Michael chokes out again, his red wings presenting to his mate, fluffed out in all their glory.

"Erin, actually. I- I um, I'm human. I mean, I've got her soul I guess. But- I'm human. I mean, I remember, I've got her memories, but I've got all, well I'm me too." Erin explains a bit lamely.

"Erin." Michael repeats a bit dumbly, his gaze focusing on her soul with a precision like focus he hadn't had earlier as he had been too distracted by simply seeing her for the first time in millenniums.

Michael saw that now, Erin did have Cassiel's soul. He's recognize it anywhere, and it called to him just as it had then. It was brilliant and warm, and it burned like a thousand suns.

"That a problem Michael?" Lucifer asks a bit challengingly, fluffing a wing out and giving his older brother a look.

"Are we really going to start this again?" Michael snaps out of his thoughts to growl at his brother, batting a wing at Lucifer in irritation.

"Start what again brother?" Lucifer lazes back, easily dancing out of Michael's way.

"I am _surrounded_ by _dumbasses_." Gabriel groans, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What- what is happening?" Erin asks confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all Erin. These two _fucktards_ are being _fucking_ **morons** is what's happening." Gabriel grouses, flaring his wings with annoyance, pulling Erin to the side, away from potential flailing limbs and wings.

"Is this- is this a fight? Do- do we need to do something?" Dean asks, looking confused at Michael and Lucifer batting at each other with their wings.

"No Dean. Lucifer and Michael are not truly fighting. It's only a show of dominance. They did this before, when fighting for Cassiel's affection. You, Sam and Bobby would not be able to do much anyways. Gabriel will keep Erin safe." Castiel answers in short explanation, watching Michael and Lucifer continue to fight each other.

In a way, it was almost comforting for Castiel to watch the Archangels fall into a pattern that had since been lost with Cassiel's death. Castiel only hoped that it meant the crisis of the impending Armageddon and apocalypse was diverted and that heaven could be restored to its former glory.

"Gabe? Stop it, please. I don't want them fighting. This is just like before, right? With Cassiel?" Erin says, tugging lightly on Gabriel's wing.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it sugar. Don't worry." Gabriel grumbles with a huff, stepping between his battling brothers. Seriously, _these two douches_. And here Gabriel thought his older brothers would have possible grown up by now. Apparently _not_.

"Hey _morons!_ Knock it off!" Gabriel attempts to grab his brother's attention, dodging a flailing limb from Michael and then Lucifer.

By Father, Gabriel forgot how much _work_ it was when his brothers were duking it out. It usually took both Raphael and him to subdue the two eldest Archangels. At least they hadn't drawn their angel blades out yet. That just made everything overall generally _worse_ for all parties involved.

Then, as if by a miracle, or perhaps maybe if Gabriel were to believe Father actually gave a shit still, Raphael arrived.

"Well I hate to break up this family reunion." Raphael says dryly, looking bored to tears already by his two eldest brothers fighting as he lands next to Erin.

Erin startles by the arrival of the newest Archangel, who also happens to be the youngest of the four.

" _Raphael?_ "

 ** _Hey everyone!_**

 ** _Hope your New Year's was fantastic! Cheers to 2017! (:_**

 ** _Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Also, thank you for all your wonderful support & reviews on your last chapter. Never did I imagine I would receive it, particularly because it was fluff & a filler. It meant so much to me. You all are flawless & wonderful._**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Get ready for the next few chapters to completely like just, well, you might want to refresh your memory on the prophecy... *hint, hint* You guys are gonna want to murder me... Hehe._**


	49. Now: A Prophecy Fulfilled P2

No One's POV

" _Raphael?_ " Michael asks, both he and Lucifer stopping their spat with each other to turn and face their youngest Archangel sibling.

"Hello brothers. Miss me, Lucifer? Gabriel? It's been a while obviously. Lovely little family reunion we're having, I see. Figured I'd drop in as well." Raphael drawls out as he shifts his stance.

Gabriel takes a moment to really look at Raphael now that Michael and Lucifer are no longer at each other's throats.

Something was off about Raphael, a glimmer in his expression that didn't set well with Gabriel, though it had been millenniums, just as long as Cassiel's death, since Gabriel had seen Raphael.

"I take it the apocalypse is called off?" Raphael continues to talk, giving Lucifer and Gabriel no time to greet their younger brother.

"Raphael-" Michael goes to speak, turning to face Raphael who has moved around to look at Erin.

"Found your mate I see. Erin _Cassidy_ Cartworth. No, it just won't do. After _everything_ _I did_." Raphael bulldozes over Michael's attempts to speak, moving with a strike so sudden it broad sides all three older Archangels.

Erin suddenly cries out, her body falling as Raphael's Archangel blade pierces through her torso.

" ** _ERIN!_** " Castiel howls, the sound like a wounded animal, as he moves from where he had hidden in the bushes to do something, _anything_ , but in another split second Raphael had snapped his fingers, Castiel erupting in a blast of flesh and bone.

"You see _brothers_ , you all are so perfectly _blind!_ It's _pathetic_ really." Raphael snarls viciously, a glint in his expression that had never existed or perhaps his brother had never seen or taken notice of before as he pulls his blade from Erin's body, leaving her fallen on the ground, gasping for breath as blood pooled at a far too rapid rate for any of the other Archangels to heal.

"It was all so _easy_. While you Michael, the _perfect_ viceroy of Heaven were content to follow every order, Lucifer the second in command, all too eager and blinded by _jealousy_ of a position you were never going to have, and Gabriel the little _Trickster_ who had little responsibility and did no wrong, I was simply ignored. You never _cared_. I was the _forgotten_ one. Belittled and brushed aside." Raphael monologues, his brothers all too stunned to act.

Because history was repeating itself.

 _It was on Earth as it was in Heaven._

Gabriel was transported to a thousand, a millennium of years before, unable to do a thing. Incompetent and helpless. Paralyzed.

For Lucifer and Michael, both unable to protect the one they cherished and loved the most.

"It was _you_." Michael finally growls out, his voice, for all the rage he felt, oddly quiet, though a deadly steel, as he finally put together the pieces of the puzzle and readied himself for action, his Archangel blade humming to life.

"It was." Raphael gloats. "Who else? Did you _honestly_ think Metatron was _smart_ enough? Please, that sniveling, incompetent was a waste of celestial breathe. He was a tool. Nothing more."

"You are our _brother_ Raphael." Lucifer hisses, his Archangel blade also zinging to life in his hand as he prepares to fight.

"And you never appreciated me. For _thousands_ of years all I wanted was to be your _equal_. I am just as good as you both. But I finally realized, you are _weak_. Cassiel weakened you both." Raphael snarls with coldness as he prepares to fight.

Lucifer, Michael and Raphael begin to circle each other, wings flared out in full display and barbs armed, their Archangel blades humming with intense power.

"Now you stand in my way. I want power. I want command. I am better and I will be more fit at leading the Heavenly Hosts than either of you." Raphael growls as the three collide in battle, like three Titians roaring.

Gabriel dodged the trio, immediately flying to Erin's side, fervently praying to Father and possibly every other deity (not really, none were more powerful than his Father) that it wasn't too late.

" _Erin!_ " Gabriel says desperately, holding a hand over the wound, pushing his grace towards her as he shelters her with his wings while also keeping an eye on his brother's fight.

"G- Gabe." Erin gasps out, eyes filled with pain and struggling to stay awake.

"Hey- you, you stay with me, you hear me sugar plum? You gotta stay awake. I- I'll heal you. It- it's just a small wound, okay?" Gabriel says, pressing a little harder to stop the bleeding.

"G- Gabe. It's- It's okay. I- I know. You- you don't have to lie." Erin says, smiling weakly in acceptance.

"N- no, you- you can't- you can't _leave_ me. You- you can't _die_. I can't- I can't lose you again!" Gabriel wails, sobs choking out of him as he desperately pushes his grace towards Erin, his eyes glowing bright blue.

"Gabe. _Stop_." Erin says, managing to firm her words, reaching a shaky hand to Gabriel's face.

" _NO!_ " Gabriel shrieks, the skies above beginning to darken and thunder and lightning begin to crack, just as they had millenniums ago as the Archangel begins to lose control of his immense power.

"S' okay G- Gabe. I'm- I'm gonna- gonna go to He- Heaven ri- right? Y- you'll v- visit me?" Erin says, her smile weakening and breathe shortening as her hand drops.

"Yeah- that's- of- of course cupcake. Heaven. You- you'll love it. An- and I'll visit. A- all the time wifey. You- you won't be able t- to keep me away." Gabriel assures, giving Erin a smile as best he could through broken sobs.

"So- sounds good." Erin sighs and with that Erin Cassidy Cartworth took her last breathe.

 ** _Demons run, but count the cost, the battle's won, but the child is lost._**

 _ **Hey guys,**_

 _ **Just wanted to let you all know, I do read all your lovely reviews. Honestly, my readers ask such insightful questions! It blows me away sometimes. Seriously, you guys are so awesome & smart! A good share of the time you guys are right on the mark!**_

 _ **And the other part of the time I just want to leave you guys guessing, so I don't answer, unless you are wayyy too far off & I need to correct a horrible assumption (like Gabe and Erin being married).**_

 _ **Anyways, that's all I wanted to say.**_

 _ **Stay lovely,**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	50. Now: A Prophecy Fulfilled P3

No One's POV

 ** _Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war._**

Gabriel remained huddled on the ground sobbing, wings arched protectively around Erin as he held onto her lifeless form like it was the last life line in a storm that was building to catastrophic heights as his brothers fought viciously around him.

But finally, Gabriel shook himself off, an icy rage building in his body as power radiated from his vessel, crackling in the atmosphere around the Winchesters and Bobby.

Raphael would pay, Gabriel would ensure it.

" ** _RAPHAEL!_** " Gabriel finally growls, standing and turning towards his fighting brothers, his own Archangel blade appearing in a moment.

Raphael, having had the advantage of remaining in Heaven with Michael as Lucifer was cast out and Gabriel fled, had also trained alongside Michael for the centuries the other two Archangels had be absent, had grown stronger because of it.

Additionally, Raphael grown more cunning, swifter, and overall a better fighter, independently of Michael, and had managed to evade Michael and Lucifer while Gabriel was seeing to Erin.

But the fight was dwindling, swaying in favor to the older, more experienced and fiercer Archangels; Raphael was losing out to his brothers Lucifer and Michael.

Charging rage filled into the fray, Gabriel stabs his blade blinded by grief at Raphael, the same moment Lucifer and Michael had strategically paired their advances, the three blades making contact with flesh and bone.

Raphael's grace blasts from his vessel as he screams, his screams filled with agony and deafening, as wings darkened the ground where he had once stood.

Archangel Raphael was no more.

Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel stand, blades now held loosely in their grasp.

"E- Erin?" Lucifer asks, feeling now that the rage was gone, empty and lost, knowing that Erin was most likely gone, but hoping desperately, with a small shred of something that maybe Gabriel had been able to save her.

"Sh- she's gone. I- I _couldn't_." Gabriel answers, letting out another choked sob.

It was at that, both Michael and Lucifer's power blasted from their vessels, joining Gabriel's already uncontrollable power.

The world was suddenly plunged into complete darkness as the sun was drowned out by the night, thunder rolled and lightning cracked, the ground trembled, and atmosphere tinged with the power of the mighty Archangels, God's fiercest weapons in all the Heavenly Hosts.

Together the power of the three Archangels would ripple across the nation, a mighty phenomenon, demons would feel the power of their creator Lucifer and would return to Hell fearing his power and anger, the prophecy Joshua foretold finally came to pass, and the final pages of God's plan would begin to be written.

 ** _Demons run when a good man goes to war, night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war._**

"I will not _accept_ this." Michael snarls, beginning to pace, his vessel glowing in an ethereal glow and humming with power as his wings twitched and snapped restlessly behind his back.

"I am an Archangel! The _viceroy_ of Heaven. _This_ is _not_ **_acceptable!_** " Michael continues to snarl, the sky if possible, growing even darker at Michael's steel rage.

Still hidden in the bushes, the Winchester and Bobby would cautiously come out from hiding, unsure if they would provoke the ire and rage of any of the three Archangels.

"And what do you propose doing about it Michael?" Gabriel asks, looking miserable, like a wounded and abused baby animal.

"I will _bind_ her soul to my grace if I have to and _force_ her soul back into her body if I must." Michael hisses, looking for all his worth the famed Sword of Heaven and God.

"Return to Heaven with me Lucifer, Gabriel. Raphael's deception runs deep no doubt. There will be much to be done." Michael states, offering little apology, but that was not unexpected from the leader of the Heavenly Hosts.

"Of course brother." Lucifer accepts immediately, taking the opportunity in returning Erin to him.

Gabriel also agrees.

"Where is Castiel?" Michael suddenly demands, not remembering that Raphael has smited him.

" _Gone_. Your brother smited him. Or did you forget? Is he not important enough to remember for you Archangels?" Dean snarls, his brain to mouth filter apparently absent as Sam, Bobby, and him now stand cautiously to the side of the Archangels.

"How _dare_ you-?" Michael begins to growl at the insolence, bringing together his fingers as if to smite Dean himself, his eyes cold and unforgiving.

"I am here Michael." Castiel answers, suddenly appearing in the cemetery between the Archangels and the humans.

"Cas! You-" Dean says, startling and moving towards his friend.

Gabriel blinks, staring at Castiel uncomprehendingly, he was fairly certain Raphael had literally exploded the smaller and younger Seraph. Yet here he was standing before the three remaining Archangels completely fine.

"Not now Dean. I do not know why I am here. I believe Father may have brought me back. I do not know for certain. No matter. What do you need Michael?" Castiel brushes Dean off, looking to Michael.

Castiel would do anything to see his sister back and his family whole again.

"Watch over your sister's mortal body. Do not let any harm come to it. Do you understand? This is critical. You and the Winchesters. We will return." Michael commands, staring at Castiel intently.

"I understand Michael." Castiel dips his head.

Then in a blink the Archangels were gone.

 ** _Demons run when a good man goes to war, night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war. Demons run, but count the cost, the battle's won, but the child is lost._**


	51. Now: Through Heaven's Gates P1

No One's POV

The Archangels returned to Heaven, easily slipping through the parallels that separated the worlds their Father had created and into the Holy City.

"Commander Michael you have returned-" One of Michael's Lieutenants greets, striding up to Michael only to cut off abruptly and draw her blade at the sight of Lucifer.

"At ease Lieutenant Genesis. Commander Lucifer and Commander Gabriel have returned to Heaven. Do not speak of this to anyone. Understood? You are to call the Heavenly Host together. That is an order." Michael commands, holding a hand up.

"Yes Commander." Lieutenant Genesis answers, fisting her hand over her heart immediately and snapping her blade away before running off.

"Now, to find Erin's heaven?" Michael offers, glancing at his brothers.

"Things have changed." Lucifer notes, looking around as they set off at a brisk pace, worry in both Lucifer and Michael's mind.

Who knew if Raphael had spoken of his plans to murder Erin to any other of the angels in his command and if there were any plans to harm her soul once it entered Heaven's parallels? While the angels were to shepherd over the souls in Heaven as they did the ones on earth, Raphael certainly held no good will towards Erin that had been made obvious.

"Yes." Michael says shortly as they take flight, exiting the citadel and Holy City to the personal Heavens of the human souls the angels watched over.

Searching quickly, and for only a short amount of time, since many new souls entered Heaven daily, they finally found Erin's, entering hers admits a memory.

 _Twinkling lights glimmered above, lighting the path in the gardens, sounds of laughter, high school students chatting and faculty members talking could be heard in the distance._

 _A group of six, Erin included, walked down the path all gorgeously in dresses or tuxes for the guys._

This was Erin's junior prom Gabriel recalls. Both a magical, wonderful night, but also one that ended quiet dramatically. It would be one that solidified the friendship of her best friends Amber, Brent, Nate and James.

 _"Are you excited? How do you feel Erin?" A girl asks, her name was Amber Jennings, Erin's best friend._

 _"Like I'm ready to party!" Erin giggles, her laugh light and happy for the first time in months, having been stuck at home since she had gotten sick and doctor's had been unable to figure out what was wrong._

 _Amber smiles at her best friend, before turning back to her own date, Brandon, to say something._

 _The scene skips slightly, the Archangels watching as Erin is suddenly on the dance floor with her date, also best friend, Brent, dancing to a slow song._

"Who is that?" Michael growls, not liking how close his mate was to another male.

"Chill Michael. His name is Brent. He's one of Erin's best friends. Nothing more. They've known each other since 6th grade and gone to like every high school dance together." Gabriel informs his brother, rolling his eyes. "I'm really not surprised this is one of her happiest memories."

Gabriel continues to watch Erin's memory with fondness as the Archangels continue through Erin's heaven in search for her.

"Come on, we need to find my mate." Lucifer snaps a bit irritably, obviously not liking the fact one of Erin's happiest memory included another male either.

" _Our_ mate." Michael corrects with equal snappiness.

" _Touchy_." Gabriel snorts as they move through Erin's heaven.

Soon Erin's memories changed and the Archangels found themselves standing on a beach.

 _"Erin,_ _ **come on!**_ _" A guy calls, beckoning to her from a short distance._

 _"Nate, do you see me sitting here? Yes, right here, on this towel with a book." Erin snarks, pointing to her beach towel._

 _"But- but_ _ **Erin!**_ _" Nate continues to whine, shooting her a puppy dog look._

 _Erin shoots Nate a less than impressed look._

 _"Just go girly. You know James and Nate are never going to give up until you go play soccer with them." Amber prods, peeking over her sunglasses where she lays on her towel with a book next to Erin._

 _"You're supposed to be on my side Amber." Erin deadpans._

 _"Yeah, well I don't play sports, or really anything that involves_ _ **running**_ _, or_ _ **balls**_ _. So they can't bug me._ _ **You**_ _were the soccer player hun." Amber sasses back._

 _"I hate you." Erin tosses out as she sets her book down with a dramatic sigh and gets up._

 _"Love you too." Amber laughs._

 _"Yeah. Yeah." Erin laughs back, giving Amber a grin before galloping off to the boys._

 _"_ _ **Fine**_ _, you win Nate." Erin yells dramatically._

 _Nate cheers like the dork he is before suddenly Erin jumps on him, legs wrapped around his torso to balance her weight._

 _"Oof!" Nate grunts, catching Erin's weight on his back._

 _"Ha!" Erin giggles as Nate runs around with her piggy backing on him._

 _James suddenly runs beside them, poking Erin in the side making her squeal and almost let go._

 _"James! You little shit!" Erin screeches, glaring at James from Nate's back._

 _James laughs loudly, dancing away from Erin's aimed swat._

 _"I hate you both!" Erin complains without any heat._

 _"Nah, you love us Erin." James grins back lazily._

 _"Debatable." Erin says._

 _"Come on guys, aren't we gonna play soccer?" Brent asks, holding up the ball from a littler further down the beach._

The scene fades away, leaving Lucifer and Michael in an even _worse_ mood.

Senior skip day Gabriel recalls, Erin had come back from the beach with her friends in a fabulous mood. It had been a really good day, no seizures and a rare moment of freedom and a day of memories with her best friends.

The three Archangels pass through several more memories, including a few with Erin's family, the day she got her service dog Finn, special moments spent with her mom, others with her twin siblings and her younger brother, several with Gabriel and then more recent ones in college with her cheer squad, volleyball team and sorority.

Finally, the three Archangels find Erin sitting cross-legged watching a memory of her childhood.

 _"Gwabe!" Little Erin, who is about three, calls out to her guardian Archangel._

 _"That's it sweetheart. I'm Gabe. Come here!" Gabriel from the memory calls, crouching down, arms open for Erin._

 _"Gwabe!" Little Erin screeches happily, tottering over to Gabriel with a stuffed animal in hand._

 _"Good job sweetheart." Gabriel encourages, hugging Erin, his golden wings wrapping around her tightly._

 _"Gwabe!" Little Erin hums, hugging Gabriel around the neck and tugging on a particular feather._

 _Gabriel winces at that._

 _"Careful Erin." Gabriel hums, extracting Erin's fingers from a feather._

 _"Sworry Gwabe." Toddler Erin apologizes, pouting adorably, placing a sloppy, wet kiss to Gabriel's cheek._

 _"It's okay buttercup." Gabriel says, patting Erin's head gently and blowing a raspberry on her cheek._

 _Little Erin giggles happily, shoving her stuffy in Gabriel's face for a kiss as well._

 _"I love you Erin." Gabriel says fondly, hugging her tightly again._

 _"Luv you too Gwabe!" Erin says happily._

"Erin?" Gabriel says.

"Gabe?" Erin asks, turning around, the spell from the memory breaking.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Gabriel says, leaning against the now cleared room, revealing what looked like a bedroom instead of the many memories.

"Gabe!" Erin says happily, jumping up from where she had sat. "You came!"

"Of course I did. I told you I would." Gabriel replies, catching Erin's weight as she barrels into him. "How are you sugar?"

"Fine. Better than fine. I'm great!" Erin chatters, grinning up at Gabriel.

"Good." Gabriel smiles back.

"Erin?" Lucifer asks, stepping into view with Michael, both eager to get their mate out of the personal Heavens and back to the Holy City where they could more easily protect her.

"Who are you?"


	52. Now: Through Heaven's Gates P2

No One's POV

"Who are you?" Erin asks, looking confused at Lucifer and Michael, but at least not scared or adverse to them being there in her Heaven.

Michael and Lucifer look like they just got stabbed in the grace and visibly flinch at Erin's question.

"Well _fuck_. This was not what I was expecting." Gabriel mutters. "Uh sweet cheeks, these- these are my brothers. Remember? This is Michael and Lucifer."

"Oh." Erin says, looking at Lucifer and Michael for a moment, studying them.

Lucifer and Michael couldn't help but unconsciously fluff their wings under their mate's look, displaying their broad wings to her as if to impress her.

It was difficult, with the way the personal Heavens were structured, since only the happiest or purest ones were supposed to be played or passed through, and with Erin's soul metaphorically split or rather shared with Cassiel's, her memories were somewhat scrambled and disorganized.

Additionally, while there had been moments after re-meeting Lucifer that had been good, they weren't exactly (at least comparatively to the rest of her life) what would be considered the happiest moments of Erin's life, other parts had been very stressful as well, and of course re-meeting Michael would inevitably lead straight to Erin's death and therefore not be include in any memory as it wasn't really happy at all.

"What- what memories have you looked at sweet cheeks? Have- have you looked at a lot? " Gabriel asks gently, trying to gage if Erin had any of Cassiel's memories.

"Oh I've looked at lots! It's really awesome!" Erin says excitedly.

"But… I have- there are several that I don't- I mean I have seen-" Erin trails off slowly, her expression looking confused as she recalls several that were unfamiliar, they had been Cassiel's from millenniums ago and struggling to put her thoughts straight and in order. "They are, _Cassiel's memories?_ _But- my memories?_ "

"Mmmhmm, that they are my sugar plum." Gabriel nods, relieved that Erin had seemed to retain some of Cassiel's memories. His best friend was such a smart cookie.

Michael and Lucifer visibly brighten at Erin's words, also relieved that Erin had retained memories of Cassiel and accepted that they were hers.

"We should go." Michael announces, looking around uneasily and shifting his weight.

"Go?" Erin asks, confused again.

"Yes. We need to leave _here_ sweet cheeks. Take you some place safer. Do you remember what happened when you- you died?" Gabriel asks gently, as if not to spook her.

"I- when I died?" Erin frowns for a second.

Personal Heavens weren't meant to remember any of the bad, they were meant to erase all of that, block it out so to speak.

"I- don't- oh. _Raphael_." Erin says, instinctively putting a hand to her chest where the wound had been as her memories of her life and of Cassiel's slammed back into her mind. "Well- _owe_."

"Memories all back sugar plum?"

" _Fuck you_ Gabe. Try having that done to you twice." Erin grouses, shooting Gabriel a look. "So… Where are we going?"

"The Holy City." Michael answers, feeling a bit unsure, not that he wasn't happy about his mate having her memories back, all of them, but what if she resented him because of everything she had gone through because of him or didn't want to be around him for some reason?

"Will you come with us Erin?" Lucifer asks, looking worried that Erin might reject the idea and he certainly didn't want to force his mate to leave her Heaven, yet he didn't exactly want to leave her here. It was much safer in the Holy City, and it was a tenuous position it would leave Michael and himself in if Erin would not come with them willingly.

"Of course I will Lucifer." Erin answers, her expression softening at Lucifer's obvious anxious look.

"Alrighty, looks like we're all set then. Let's get going!" Gabriel says cheerily.

Erin rolls her eyes at Gabriel's dramatics, but follows the Archangels willingly.

Leading Erin out of the personal Heavens, instead of flying the three Archangels use their grace to teleport back to the Holy City, Erin guarded between them before quickly leading her through the halls towards the officer's quarters.

"I- I remember some of this." Erin says softly, looking around at the some of the familiar arches and halls of the Holy City, memories of past times flashing through her mind.

"You do?" Michael asks, looking down softly at his mate.

Erin nods, looking over at one of the training fields where Gabriel's garrisons had often trained.

"Cassiel, I mean I often trained there, right?" Erin questions, pointing to the currently empty field, her memory filling in more, like part of her or rather Cassiel's soul was settling in, more than it ever had when she was on earth.

"You did." Michael answers, smiling in fond memory.

"Do you know where we are heading?" Lucifer asks after a few more turns in the halls.

"Our- our old room, right?" Erin asks, looking up at Lucifer.

"Yes. It is safer for you there. Lucifer and I have business to finish with the Host. Gabriel will stay with you however, to protect you and keep you company. We will be back as soon as we can." Michael answers, daring to rest a hand on Erin's back.

"I understand." Erin answers, giving Michael a reassuring smile.

Finally, guided by the three Archangel, Erin is directed to the familiar set of golden, engraved double doors that had long since been shut and locked, untouched for millenniums.

A memory, buried and once lost flies through Erin's mind, making her pause before the doors.

 _" **Yes**. Yes, of course I accept you as my mates Michael and Lucifer." - "I love you." - "I love you too Lucifer." - "I love you Cassiel." - "And I love you Michael." - " **Mine**. My mate." - " **Yours** Michael." - "Yes. You're **mine**. My **mate**." - " **Yours** Lucifer."_

"I _accept_ you." Erin whispers almost as if it was an unconscious thought, her mind lost to memories of millenniums past as her hand reaches out to touch the doors, tracing the ornate pattern.

"Erin?" Michael asks worriedly, hovering behind his mate.

"Hmm?" Erin asks, snapping out of her thoughts to look at Michael. "Sorry. I- I'm fine."

Michael gives Erin a doubtful look before pushing the door open for his mate, guiding her into the room, Lucifer and Gabriel quickly following.

"Lucifer and I must leave now." Michael announces, hating the fact he must leave his mate, but knowing he must do this in order to ensure her safety and hoping that she would understand.

Erin turns from her exploration of the room, to see Michael and Lucifer still standing awkwardly and hesitantly by the door, looking for all their famed power as Archangels, nothing like the fierce warriors she knew they were.

"Okay." Erin replies simply, yet it didn't feel right.

Perhaps it was being in Heaven, in a place where Cassiel had once walked and flew, or maybe it was having Cassiel's memories collided with hers, or maybe it was simply because Michael and Lucifer looked so disheartened by her simple dismissal, or perhaps it was because she had seen something in them all on her own.

Either way, Erin felt something, a pull to the Archangels that was undeniable.

"Wait- I- stay safe." Erin calls, halting Michael and Lucifer from exiting the room as she walks back over to them.

"Stay safe okay? Please?" Erin asks, hugging Lucifer and resting her head on his chest.

"Do not worry gorgeous." Lucifer replies gently, daring to press a loving kiss to her crown, his wings wrapping around her as he hugs her back, arms around her smaller frame.

Erin smiles back at Lucifer pressing a kiss to his cheek before letting go and running into Michael's arms.

"You too. Stay safe." Erin whispers.

"I will. You need not worry my love." Michael assures, also daring to nuzzle Erin's temple as his wings fold around his mate, sheltering her as he embraces her with his arms.

Erin simply nods, pressing a kiss to Michael's cheek as she did with Lucifer before stepping out of his embrace.

"Stay with Gabriel, Erin. We will return as quickly as we can. Do not worry." Michael assures again, and in another beat Lucifer and Michael retreat, the double doors locking behind them.


	53. Now: Through Heaven's Gates P3

No One's POV

Erin and Gabriel sat together in the private courtyard garden attached to the room Cassiel, Michael and Lucifer once shared, talking and laughing; among the things Gabriel and Erin talked about were the memories Erin had of Heaven and the Archangels.

It seemed being in Heaven and even more so in the Holy City, that the memories of Cassiel had only become more real to Erin, no longer just shadows that flickered in the depths of Erin's soul or mind, but rather they were becoming more tangible and whole, settling in as a part of Erin.

It was nice, Erin reflected, she didn't feel like she was changing into someone different, or like Cassiel was taking over. Rather it was a feeling of coming home or finding a piece or a part of her that she hadn't realize she had missed, it was peaceful and joyful.

Then again, Erin always enjoyed her time spent with Gabriel no matter what they talked about.

Gabriel also had Erin meet Aasim, his tiger who he had taken from Heaven when he had left all those years ago and had helped watch over Erin for years. He finally felt like Erin knew all of him.

Meanwhile, as Erin and Gabriel chatted of fonder times and laughed together, Michael and Lucifer stood before the gathered Heavenly Host.

"Archangel Raphael's betrayal and death may come as a shock to many of you who do not share the same history and reminders of millenniums before, but I see it as closure and understanding for Heaven, for a horror never fully put in the past. We have much to look forward to with the return of my brothers, Archangel Lucifer and Archangel Gabriel, and a new beginning awaits us-" Michael speaks when suddenly a blast rocks the southwestern walls of the main citadel.

Having been previously preoccupied with thoughts about Erin when the host had gathered before them, Michael had not notice that several of Raphael's garrisons were not present, and Lucifer, having been absent in Heaven for so long did not know the current numbers of the Heavenly Host.

Michael halted his speech, immediately looking the direction of the blast. It was the direction of the personal Heavens.

Irrational panic threatened to consume Michael. What if Erin had still been there? Michael didn't want to think about it. It was the exact reason he and Lucifer had moved her.

The sooner he and his brother could bond Erin's soul to their grace the better. She would forever be connected to them, and they were much more difficult to kill than her fragile soul. And then, once they could return her soul to her body on Earth the easier it would be to hide her among the billions of humans their Father had created.

"Lieutenant Genesis-" Michael begins to command, his voice basically a bark. "Take a flight squadron to the-"

The doors to the Great Hall blast open, effectively drowning out Michael's command and focus.

Michael and Lucifer both bristle, preparing to meet whoever was leading the charge and annihilate them.

" _Metatron_." Lucifer snarls, spotting the annoying little scribe.

"Hello there!" Metatron announces with a flourish, looking irritatingly gleeful.

As if things could get any worse.

"What do you want Metatron?" Michael growls, as the current assembled Heavenly Host give Metatron a wide berth, too stunned to really react and awaiting Michael's command. "What do you possibly hope to accomplish? You are here, in front of all of the Host. And you are no match for me or Lucifer."

"I want quite a bit actually. I heard something quite interesting recently. You found your mate, Erin Cartworth was it? Father made Cassiel human, I mean it took a few millenniums. Didn't her soul just enter Heaven? You know as Father's scribe I'm in charge of the books. I thought I'd seen her name in there." Metatron taunts.

"I'll _flail_ you! I will slice off your _non-existent_ wings and toss you in _Hell_ myself! You don't _touch_ her!" Lucifer growls, feeling irrationally hysterical at Metatron's threat towards his mate, already advancing threateningly, his blade humming to life in his hand.

"Still Raphael's _bitch_ I see." Michael retorts dryly, giving his brother a warning look.

Metatron was looking dangerously deranged, and honestly Michael was worried, more than worried.

"Archangel Raphael is dead now thanks to you. So I've declared myself the new Commander over his garrisons." Metatron announces.

Michael was wrong, things had just gotten _worse_.

"And you think they'll follow you?" Lucifer snorts.

"They already have. That little explosion you heard earlier? Did you think that was just for show?" Metatron snorts.

"Lieutenant Genesis." Michael snaps out, Lieutenant Genesis already complying with his command without his need to actually ask, a flight squadron immediately exiting the Great Hall.

"This will be your one chance Metatron. Comply and face judgement or deal with the consequences." Michael offers.

"Let me think about it for a _second_. I think I'll take my chances." Metatron snarks.

And honestly, Lucifer thought Gabriel's snark was bad enough. This little _shit_.

"I'm okay with that." Lucifer growls, lunging at Metatron.

But before Lucifer could strike a flash of blinding light surrounds Metatron, shielding Metatron and throwing Lucifer while teleporting Metatron away.

"Brother are you-"

"I'm fine." Lucifer snarls, thoroughly pissed off at the smaller Seraph.

There was little time to take fully register what had happened, though both Lucifer and Michael acknowledged the full gravity of what Metatron had done or rather what had given him the power to escape Lucifer's attack; he had collected souls, Heaven's pure souls, bastardized them to gain power, a high crime in Heaven's laws, set by Father himself.

For though Metatron may have left, disappearing in a flash of cowardice, amidst another reeling stunned silence in the Great Hall a garrison of Raphael's loyalist would attack.

A Civil War had begun.


	54. Now: Through Heaven's Gates P4

No One's POV

Michael and Lucifer returned from the Great Hall, finally able to get away from the chaos that Metatron had left in the wake of the disaster that had been during the assembly of the Heavenly Host, Heaven once more back under control, at least for the time being.

There of course, was much to be done, garrisons to reorder (although that was a simple affair, they would simply go back under their control of their original commanders and the new ones would be divided accordingly), Heaven to restructured, Raphael's loyalists to deal with and now this ridiculous Civil War, but both Michael and Lucifer were more than a little restless to return to Erin and ensure her safety.

Doors unlocking, the oldest Archangels stepped back into their once shared quarters with Cassiel, peeking in, curious and anxious to what they may find.

"Hey! You're back! So… How'd it go?" Gabriel pops up suddenly with a grin.

"By Father, _Gabriel!_ " Lucifer grouses, startling and sending his brother an annoyed look.

"That great, huh?" Gabriel comments, noticing both his brothers in their battle armor.

"Metatron has taken over several of Raphael's garrisons and declared himself the new Commander." Michael informs Gabriel, his eyes searching the room for Erin and not finding her, his worry immediately deepening.

"That little _shit_." Gabriel growls. "Can we just smite him already?"

"Right, like I didn't try that already." Lucifer snarks back with a huff.

" _What!?_ " Gabriel asks, looking confused to how a Seraph, even if they were in Heaven, thus angels were on a more equal playing ground with each other, could get the jump on his older brother.

"He's taking souls." Michael informs distractedly, wanting to know where his mate was. "Where is Erin?"

"Wait, wait, wait… Souls!? _Great_. Didn't think he had it in him. That conniving _fucker_." Gabriel grumbles grumpily, ignoring Michael's question about Erin.

"Well he did. Attacked with a garrison in the Great Hall. And now we have a Civil War on our hands." Lucifer growls with finality, also wanting Gabriel to answer the question about Erin.

"And he is searching for Erin." Michael hisses, wings arching defensively at the thought. "Gabriel, _Erin_. Where is she?"

"Okay, okay. _Touchy_. She's in the garden. Cool your jets. She's fine." Gabriel snorts.

Michael and Lucifer glare at their brother, pushing past him to walk towards the archway leading to the courtyard.

"Wait, wait, wait… You're not- You're just anxious to see her right?" Gabriel says, rushing after his brothers. "I mean, you don't intend to bond with her right?"

"Metatron seeks her soul. It is logical. She must be kept safe." Michael answers, pausing to turn to his brother.

Gabriel slapped himself in the face for both his brothers' stupidity.

"You're a _fucking_ **idiot** Michael. And you too Lucifer! You don't- by Father, why did _I_ get you two _morons_ for brothers? What? You expect to force her to bond with you? You realize that's gonna go over _so_ well? Not to mention that's _wrong_ , right? By our laws in _Heaven_ that's considered _wrong_. Not to mention by _human_ standards it's _also_ considered wrong. Besides you can't apply _logic_ to falling in love. You really are _hopeless_. As romantic as dirt. Actually I think _dirt_ is more romantic than you Michael. Did you two lose your brains recently?" Gabriel sighs, throwing his hands in the air.

Michael gives Gabriel an affronted look, but sighs, wings dropping slightly after realizing his brother's words. Of course he would never force his presence or himself on his mate. That was atrocious. He was simply too caught up in the thought of protecting her, too fearful of losing her he hadn't thought of anything else.

"You are correct of course, Gabriel." Michael answers, giving pause.

"Of course I am." Gabriel snorts.

"What do you suggest then?" Lucifer asks, irritated at himself for his lack of thought, also too wound up at the thought of protecting his mate he hadn't well, _thought_.

"Oh I don't know, try _talking_ to her? I mean I know you two are pretty hopeless in general. But a conversation might actually accomplish something." Gabriel snarks.

"Your snark is not appreciated." Lucifer huffs.

"Yeah, well I'm always having to do everything for you two _fucktards_ , so stuff _feathers_ in it." Gabriel sasses back.

"Enough." Michael cuts off before his younger siblings can get into another spat.

Gabriel rolls his eyes, childishly spiting his tongue out at Lucifer.

"Erin is sitting on the bench under the oak tree. I'll leave you two idiots to go talk to her. Seriously though, _think_ things through a bit before speaking, use your damn brains I know you _morons_ have, and maybe just _talk_ to her. And for the love of Father, _don't fuck things up_." Gabriel finally informs his brothers, pointing a finger at the warningly before flouncing off.

Michael and Lucifer look at each other a moment before walking further into the courtyard, approaching the oak tree and bench where Gabriel had directed them, Erin indeed sitting on the bench underneath it, Gabriel's feline Aasim beside her allowing Erin to pet him.

"Erin." Michael says, standing a few feet away, out of the two of the brothers the most unsure around Erin.

After all, Michael's meeting with Erin hadn't exactly gone well. Not only had she not recognized him with Michael wearing Adam Milligan's vessel at first, but it had inevitably lead to her death. Additionally, Michael hadn't gotten time with her like Lucifer had on Earth.

"Michael? Lucifer? Oh, you're back!" Erin says, looking up from Aasim.

"Hello gorgeous." Lucifer greets, all too easily slipping back into the familiar greeting he used to give Cassiel, not that he didn't think Erin was gorgeous, she was, it was just easy now that he was back in Heaven.

"You used to call Cassiel that." Erin notes, stroking Aasim one last time before standing.

"I- yes, is that okay?" Lucifer worries, stopping himself from walking towards his mate, suddenly feeling just as insecure at Michael looked.

"Do you mean it?" Erin questions, more or less to make Lucifer squirm, a smile playing at her lips.

"I've always meant it. You're still gorgeous to me." Lucifer answers without doubt.

"Then it's okay." Erin answers, laughing lightly as she walks over to greet Lucifer and Michael.

Lucifer relaxes, wings wrapping around Erin as she walks into his embrace, her smaller body fitting into his chest.

"I missed you gorgeous." Lucifer nuzzles carefully.

"You weren't gone _that_ long Lucifer." Erin snorts, patting Lucifer's chest lightly.

"Long enough." Lucifer grumbles.

"You lived." Erin jibs back playfully with a laugh.

"Everything go okay?" Erin asks, pressing a comforting hand against Michael's chest as Michael embraces her, his wings tightening instinctively around her.

"There are- Lucifer and I need to talk to you." Michael says worriedly.

"Oh, okay." Erin nods, pulling out of Michael's embrace and walking through the garden.

"Erin?" Lucifer asks, both Michael and Lucifer following their mate questioningly.

"You wanted to talk, right? Let's talk." Erin invites, beckoning them to sit with her as she plops down in a soft spot in the grass under a tree that sits near a small water feature that trickles quietly.

Both Michael and Lucifer soften, settling beside her, memories of Cassiel doing the same flashing through their mind.

"So…" Erin asks softly, cocking her head slightly to look at Michael.

"I- You are not safe here Erin." Michael beings carefully, not wanting to scare his mate. "Raphael's- one of Raphael's lieutenants, Metatron, has claimed Commandership over a few of the garrisons, loyalists to Raphael, and begun a Civil War. He has taken souls, twisted them for his own power. And- and he- he seeks your soul."

"We need to- we need to return your soul to Earth, Erin." Lucifer adds, equally careful.

The two Archangels fall silent, allowing Erin to process the information, both anxious as to how Erin would take the information.

"I'll be alive again? You can actually do that? And- and that will, keep me safe? Returning to Earth?" Erin finally asks with surprise. She didn't think anyone but well, God, could bring someone back to life.

"It is a special case. You would be safe on Earth, we would ensure it." Michael answers, curling his wing around his mate assuringly.

"Metatron would not get to you, we would not allow him to find you or hurt you gorgeous." Lucifer promises, shifting his wings around Erin, both he and his brother deciding to ignore the little fact about bonding, despite how much they want to bond with her or how much safer it would be, especially if they bonded in Heaven.

It was irritating in some aspect, but fact nonetheless. The laws of Heaven were stronger than the laws of Earth. In a sense it was because in Heaven humans were reduced to their souls, their bodies a feeling of an image, rather than a mortal body as it was on Earth, or in other words in Heaven it was a human's purest form, and angels, well angels were always pure. Therefore if the bond shared with Erin in Heaven would be stronger than if they bonded in the plains of corporeal earth.

Gabriel's bond with Erin for instance, had been established on Earth, when Erin was but a small spec in her mother's womb. It had been strong, but now in Heaven had been strengthened the moment Erin's soul had been restored to its purest form and would remain that way even as Erin returned to her mortal body.

Of course the bond had done little to prevent Raphael from killing Erin, but even an Archangel blade would have killed Gabriel. So there was little that could have stopped Erin from being killed from the Archangel blade's injury, even the bond.

"You know, I get this distinct feeling you're hiding something from me." Erin says after another moment or so, picking up on both Michael and Lucifer's awkward silence, despite their reassurance. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"There- it's nothing gorgeous." Lucifer answers.

"Somehow I don't exactly believe that." Erin snorts with a light laugh. "You can tell me you know."

"It's- We- we would like to- to bond with you Erin." Michael finally answers his mate, looking away from Erin, not wanting to see her rejection. "To- to keep you safe. And- and because, because-"

Michael couldn't finish, trailing off his sentence.

Because I love you, because I have missed you, because the bond we once shared aches as it has since the moment it broke, because I never wish to spend another moment, second, decade, century, millennium, without you.

" _Michael_." Erin says softly, touching his knee gently, trying to capture his attention before she rises gracefully from her cross legged position to kneel in front of Michael.

"Because what?" Erin questions gently, taking Michael's face in her hands, forcing Michael to look at her.

"Because- because we love you- _I_ love you." Michael whispers, his expression honest and more than a little reserved. He knew she couldn't love him yet, how could she when he had all but gotten her killed?

" _Oh_." Erin exhales, leaning back on her heels, hand dropping from Michael's face to study him.

Of course, logically, Erin knew Michael and Lucifer both loved her. Gabriel had practically drilled that into her brain, Lucifer had followed her around for the better half of a week after meeting him, taking every chance he had to be with her even though she hadn't been 100% comfortable with him, and Michael, well she hadn't exactly spent much time with him, but I think even a blind person could see his devotion to her.

The fact that they had returned to Heaven, all to _retrieve_ her soul, to _protect_ her, the fact that a war had started between the angels, yet here they stood before her, willing to do anything to keep her _safe_ despite the probably million and one things they probably needed to be doing right now.

Up till this point Erin knew her feelings towards the Archangels had been on the verge of something more than tolerant, more than just 'these are my best friend's brothers', or maybe 'these are my friends'. But she hadn't been willing to think it was something close to affection or love, too confused with the memories of Cassiel and wanting desperately to know that the feelings, if and when they came, that they would be hers, not because they were Cassiel's memories dictating them.

Yet now, knowing what they had done, if that wasn't worth some sort of affection or love or chance of it, well Erin wasn't sure what was then.

"Okay." Erin decides.

"Okay?" Lucifer asks, his expression uncomprehending.

"Okay we can bond." Erin answers, turning to look at Lucifer.

Lucifer's expression darkens lustfully at the thought.

"Erin, I don't think-" Lucifer begins to explain thickly, as much as he enjoyed the thought of bonding with Erin he didn't want to presume that Erin remembered exactly what that entailed, and he would never want to force her or coerce her falsely into bonding with him.

"Lucifer, I remember. I understand what you're asking. You and Michael have protected me, you returned to Heaven to retrieve my soul, you've basically decided to fight a Civil War for me, well maybe not completely, but in part. You've killed your own brother because he killed me. And you've definitely show me that you love me and would cross the ends of the world for me. If that isn't romancing the hell out of things and sweeping me off my feet, I'm not sure what is." Erin explains.

"I love you Erin." Lucifer whispers finally, pulling Erin closer to himself, white wings arching around her protectively.

" _Erin_." Michael breathes, curling himself behind Erin, caging Erin between Lucifer and himself, his red wings arching around her from behind, barely daring to believe that he was getting a second chance. "I love you."

"And I think- I think I'm falling in love with you Lucifer and Michael."


	55. Now: Through Heaven's Gates P5

_**Major Sexual Content Warning**_

No One's POV

The trio tumbled into bed together, clothes and battle armor trailing a path from the garden to the bedroom, as Michael plastered himself along the lines of Erin's front and Lucifer pressed against Erin's back.

"Erin. **Mate**. _My mate_." Michael purrs in affirmation, pressing kisses to Erin's lips insistently as he thrusts against her hips, already steel hard and aching, dripping precum in the anticipation of taking what was his and bonding with Erin.

" _Yours_ Michael." Erin assures gently, weaving one hand through Michael's hair and scrapping lightly, drawing out a light moan of pleasure from Michael.

Lucifer suddenly growled, nipping at Erin's neck in displeasure at being ignored by his mate.

" _Mine._ **My mate**." Lucifer drops his voice into a low content purr like Michael, nipping again at Erin's neck for emphasis.

" _Yes_ , I'm _yours_ too Lucifer." Erin replies patiently, shifting her neck to allow Lucifer more access as he continued to nip and place warm kisses, finally settling himself between her cheeks, thrusting in lazy contentment.

"Erin. **Bond**. _Now_." Michael demands, his grip around her hips tightening fractionally along with his wings.

"Yes, we can bond now Michael." Erin assures, pressing a kiss to Michael's jaw and brushing light finger tips against the other side of his face.

Michael rumbles his assent at Erin's compliance, pleased that she has agreed to bond with him and submitted to his claim and dominance once more.

Erin was everything to Michael, just as Cassiel had once been. He would do anything for her, cross the parallels of the universes and worlds, fight Heaven's armies and go to the depths of Hell for her.

Her soul shined and burned like a thousand suns and stars in one, and by Father he never wanted to be parted from it in another millenniums. He would rather die or be cast out of Heaven.

" _Bond_. Erin. **Mine**." Lucifer whines, his voice becoming a high trill, almost anxious and worried, his wings wrapping around Erin from behind as his grip tightens around her just as Michael's had.

"Shhh, we can bond too Lucifer." Erin assures Lucifer, one hand stroking a broad white wing to calm the Archangel.

Lucifer snuffles against his mate, rumbling deeply as he calms down, assured now that he can mate and bond too, the ache of the broken bond washing away by the pulsing of Erin's living soul.

" _Mine_." Lucifer rumbles quietly again.

Erin's soul was a beacon, it called to Lucifer like nothing else on Earth, Heaven or Hell. It tethered him, guided him and kept him steady and assured. She was the only reason he lived and fought. He never wanted to live without her again, the Pit would be preferable if so.

Erin smiled softly at her two Archangels, both of them pressed close to her, but not taking as they lay tangled in bed.

It was clear to her they were giving her a choice, even as desperately as they wanted her.

So different than the last time they had fallen into bed to bond, then again it had under different circumstances, and Erin didn't hold that against them. They were considerate, to a fault, not wanting to push her too soon or coerce her falsely. But their actions only made Erin more sure that this was right.

"Michael." Erin says, shifting her hips against Michael and widening her legs, allowing him to settle between her, a clear indication of her acceptance.

Michael growls, eyes darkening even more.

" _Erin_." Michael growls, sliding his length through the silken folds of her entrance to her core.

"Mmm. _Michael_." Erin hums, arching against him, enjoying the friction and movement of Michael's hardness against her aching core, though it was hardly an itch compared to what it could be.

" _Erin_." Michael growls again, thrusting harder, this time sinking his length into his mate's burning warmth, not stopping until he is buried to the hilt.

"Ah- _fuck_. _Michael!_ " Erin cries, arching more as Michael stretches her with his length, her body clenching around him and accommodating his size.

Lips reconnect with lips Michael presses light kisses to his mate as an apology and distraction, his fiery red wings brushing warmly against her sides.

Lucifer moves next, lips trailing along Erin's neck as he presses deeper against Erin's ass, slipping between her cheeks to quickly find the outer ring of muscle and aligning himself.

" _Erin_." Lucifer hisses, pushing hard, the swollen head of his cock finally breeching the muscle of Erin's anal passage, the burning heat and tightness of Erin's body around the hardness of his member setting Lucifer's nerves on fire from pleasure.

"Shi- _Lucifer!_ " Erin cries out, body arching almost unnaturally between Michael and Lucifer.

"I'm sorry gorgeous. Did I hurt you?" Lucifer worries anxiously, nuzzling her apologetically, his lips pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder and wings brushing against her comfortingly.

"Shh. I'm okay. Only startled me. Nothing to worry Lucifer." Erin calms, managing to pull Lucifer's face from her neck to brush a hand along his jaw.

Lucifer purrs, pressing a kiss to Erin's lips before licking at her jaw and nuzzling her again.

Michael and Lucifer both stretch against Erin languidly, giving Erin time to adjust to their lengths and intrusion to their thrusts, content to remain settled in her body and feel the pulsing of her soul between them, their own graces humming with energy at the closeness of their mate.

"Michael, Lucifer." Erin hums, rolling her hips.

" _Erin_." Michael groans, voice dropping with lust and hips jerking against his mate.

" _Gorgeous_." Lucifer moans, digging his face into the crook of Erin's neck, breathe hot and needy as he presses closer to Erin's back, as if he could physically fuse himself to his mate forever, his member twitching and thickening with even more interest.

"It's okay Michael, Lucifer." Erin promises, running fingers through Michael and Lucifer's feathers.

Erin's words were all Michael and Lucifer needed to hear in order to begin thrusting in earnest, falling into a firm rhythm with one another.

"Mmm. **_Lucifer! Michael!_** " Erin moans encouragingly, feeling both Lucifer and Michael press into her, filling her and stretching her to the hilt, bringing her pleasure and hitting nerves that had her seeing stars.

" _Mine_. **My mate**." Michael all but snarls, nipping at Erin's neck for emphasis as he presses into Erin's clenching, all-encompassing heat, thrusts becoming uncontrolled as his release swells and grace demands to re-bond with his mate.

" ** _Yours_** Michael." Erin chokes out, her voice thick with lust as her own climax mounts, pushed by Michael's surging, well aimed thrusts and body moving against hers.

" _ERIN!_ " Michael finally shouts, giving one last punctuated thrust, filling his mate completely and sheathing himself in his mate's welcoming tightness, the head of his cock slamming into her cervix as he releases, flooding his mate with his own warmth, pulsing in hot, thick, reliving waves.

" _MICHAEL!_ " Erin cries out, feeling her body tighten around Michael in reaction and release, nerves firing in pleasure as Michael's release crashes through her like a tidal wave, mixing with her own.

Blinding blue-white light suddenly fills the room, Michael's grace, illuminating Michael's wings as they flare wide, expanding to their full expanse.

" _Erin_." Michael says breathlessly, wings shuddering both with pleasure and this time hesitancy.

Unlike before, when Michael, Lucifer and Cassiel bonded, because Erin was human (though admittedly they were bonding in Heaven), Michael or Lucifer's grace couldn't just automatically bond with Erin's soul even with the mating in place.

"Yes. It's okay. Bond us Michael." Erin agrees, eyes lifting to look Michael's now blue glowing eyes, filled with his power.

Leaning to press a kiss to his mate's lips, Michael rumbles low in his chest, pleased with his mate's agreement as he pushes his grace towards Erin's soul, binding them together, a bond that would last for eternity.

Satisfied, Michael allows Lucifer to finish, rocking Erin back into Lucifer.

" _ERIN!_ " Lucifer growls, pushing himself into Erin's passage one last time, seating himself fully and filling her with his own release, feeling inexplicitly satisfied with himself for being the first to mark her this way as his wings flex broadly and shuddering in pleasure.

" _LUCIFER!_ " Erin moans arching against him, body trembling slightly from Lucifer's thrusts and motion.

Fiery red and pure white wings settle around Erin once more, Michael and Lucifer easing out of Erin as soft feathers, caressing touches and warm, affectionate kisses are pressed to her skin.

"Your turn Lucifer." Erin murmurs, twisting to press a kiss to Lucifer's jawline.

"Bond now?" Lucifer murmurs back, his tone questioning as he gazes back at his mate, eyes dark with lust and mind only half rational.

"Yes we can bond now." Erin reiterates, turning around fully to face Lucifer, hands sliding over shoulders and through feathers comfortingly.

Lucifer groans, pressing himself closer to his mate, length pushing at the slick opening of her folds, clearly seeking her warmth and tightness beyond.

"Erin. _Mine_." Lucifer growls, thrusting deeper, sinking himself into his mate's core without warning, stretching her around him as he sheaths himself completely and fully.

" _Yours_ Lucifer." Erin calms, widening her legs, allowing Lucifer to press deeper, the head of his cock hitting her cervix a moment later having her seeing stars and scrambling to find a hold.

Behind Erin, Michael purrs, thrusting his steel hardness against his mate, head catching the outer ring of muscle of her other opening.

"Erin. **_Mate_**. _My mate_." Michael purrs again, pressing harder, feeling the tightness and heat of Erin's passage consume him as he sinks in easily.

"Oh- _Michael_." Erin gasps out, rocking back into Michael's hips as Michael settles, bottoming out, hips flush against Erin's ass.

" _Erin_." Michael moans heatedly, lips pressing warm kisses to every patch of skin he could reach, practically mauling Erin's neck and shoulders.

This time, neither Lucifer nor Michael wait for Erin to grow accustom to their lengths, instead pulling out and all but slamming back in, setting an immediate rhythm.

" **Fuck** , _Lucifer!_ " Erin cries out in pleasure, Lucifer setting a relenting pace.

"Almost there gorgeous." Lucifer promises, panting hard and pressing a kiss to Erin's forehead, every nerve ending in Lucifer's body feeling like fireworks were being set off. Lucifer never wanted to stop, he never felt so alive like he did now.

" _ERIN!_ " Lucifer practically howls, pushing harder with a thrust, his hands angling Erin's hips in a way that drives him deeper yet, pushing both himself and Erin to their climax, his own spilling out in strong, tidal waves of relief.

" _LUCIFER!_ " Erin keens loudly, feeling her release swell and trigger, overwhelming her as it sweeps through her, Lucifer's member pressed tightly within her, head firmly to the opening of her cervix forcing her to take every bit of his own release.

Like his brother, the blinding blue-white light of his grace illuminated the room and highlighted his now fully expanded wings, as it sought out Erin's soul to bond with, Lucifer's broad wings trembling subtly from pleasure and nerves.

"Bond?" Lucifer asks again, nuzzling Erin gently.

"Yes Lucifer. It's okay. Bond us." Erin agrees, looking Lucifer in the face, his eyes, though they were blue originally, equally lit up from his grace's power.

Rumbling lowly, the sound settles into a purr, Lucifer's wings flaring out wider as if he was presenting to his mate, Lucifer happily nuzzling against his mate's neck as he pushes his grace towards Erin's soul, his grace blinding as he binds them in a bond once more.

Lucifer's grace barely settled into the new bond, Michael pushes back, impatient for Erin to pay attention to him again.

" _ERIN!_ " Michael growls, sinking deep into his mate's passage as his release crashes through him.

" _MICHAEL!_ " Erin cries out, feeling Michael's release fill her in spurts and her own muscles contracting around him instinctively.

Shifting between Lucifer and Michael, exhaustion hitting full force, before Erin could actually express her exhaustion, both Lucifer and Michael ease out of her tired body, another moment later a flurry of action occurring; wings being swept around her, pillows being fluffed, blankets being drawn up and bodies re-positioning as Lucifer and Michael settle around her, curling her between them protectively, encasing her in a protective nest of their bed.

"Sleep gorgeous. You're exhausted." Lucifer hushes, his white wings resting over her and a kiss pressed to her cheek. "I love you Erin."

"We'll protect you. Do not worry love." Michael promises, brushing fingers lovingly down her spine, his red wings also resting over his mate. "I love you Erin. Always."

"Hmm. Love you too Michael, Lucifer." Erin hums contently, already half unconscious, another moment later letting sleep claim her.

 ** _Hey everyone,_**

 ** _I apologize for impromptu hiatus. This college term has been such a bitch. Seriously, I am DROWNING in work. Someone send help... *psychotic laughter* Can you see the crazy yet? I literally feel like a basket fully of crazy half the time..._**

 ** _Anyways, I am drawing close to the finish line as far as the term goes. Now it doesn't mean next term won't be difficult, but here's to hoping right? *crosses fingers*_**

 ** _So yeah, hopefully this sexy smut makes up for my hiatus! Lols. This was a pain to write as well. Seriously, angel smut, it's a pain. I don't suggest it... Haha._**

 ** _I thank you all for your amazing support & lovely reviews! You all are amazing & flawless!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	56. Now: Revival P1

No One's POV

The light from celestial sun streamed through the windows of room where Erin lay nestled securely between her mates, the newly re-formed mate bond humming securely between them.

Already awake, both Michael and Lucifer kept close to either side of their mate, wings draped over Erin as she slept peacefully, both reveling in the feeling of the bond and her soul pulsing gently between them.

To them, nothing could be better than knowing their mate was safely protected and her soul anchored securely to their graces.

It was if all the millenniums of pain they had endured without her were suddenly washed away the moment the bond was renewed. That said, it made them only that more desperate to protect her, never wanting to live without her again.

"Michael? Lucifer?" Erin suddenly stirs, her voice still chalked with sleep.

"Right here my love. Good morning." Michael nuzzles gently, his wing brushing gently over Erin.

"Morning gorgeous. Sleep well?" Lucifer asks, nuzzling against Erin as well, wing flexing broadly before settling again, curling tightly around his mate.

"Mmm slept _great_." Erin mumbles, sighing contently and curling up against warm feathers and bodies.

Michael and Lucifer purr, feeling self-satisfied with themselves, and for the moment, completely happy to lie in bed with their mate, ignoring their duties and the impending threat.

" _GOOD MORNING_ EVERYONE!" Gabriel suddenly bursts in an over dramatic fashion.

Erin startles, a squeak emanating from her as she clutches at the sheets.

" _GABRIEL!_ " Lucifer hisses, curling his wings around Erin possessively, hiding his mate from his brother's view.

"Morning Luci! I see _you_ had a good night!" Gabriel chirps, giving his brother a smirk.

"By Father! _Gabriel!_ " Michael growls, flexing a red wing irritably.

"I brought breakfast?" Gabriel offers with a slight questioning tone, snapping his fingers for said plate to appear.

"Gabriel! You're my best friend, but I really hate you sometimes." Erin complains, pushing Lucifer's wings out of the way to give her best friend a hard look.

"You _love_ me, sugar plum." Gabriel cheeks, setting down the offered food.

"Get me my shirt." Erin orders, still holding onto the sheet.

"Fine, fine… Not like I haven't seen it before." Gabriel waves off with a grumble, wandering off to find his best friend's shirt.

Michael and Lucifer growl possessively, wings curling around Erin, hiding her from view again.

" _What did you say?_ " Michael growls, body tensing and reacting, as if preparing to fight.

"Relax Michael. _Shh_. Calm down okay. It's nothing, _promise_. Gabe's just being stupid and annoying." Erin calms, pressing a firm hand to Michael's chest while also untangling from her mates' possessive winged grip.

"Seriously, are you _trying_ to get smited this morning Gabe?" Erin snorts, rolling her eyes as Gabriel throws her shirt towards her. "And we agreed to _never_ speak of that incident _again_."

"Why are you here Gabriel?" Lucifer finally grinds out.

"Why do you think Luci? Status report and all that. I didn't just come here to see my lovely best friend and interrupt your cuddle session. Mazel tov to you for bonding and all that, but our dear buddy Metatron is on the hunt. So we need to _move_." Gabriel informs.

Instantly Michael and Lucifer's attention is diverted, worry and anxiety for their mate's safety the forefront of their mind.

"Gabriel is right, again." Michael sighs, hating to admit that.

Michael wondered how and when his _trickster_ brother had gotten so wise, had gotten to be the one who strategized and gotten his life and priorities together, enough that he did not get so distracted.

"How do you feel, Erin?" Michael asks.

"Fine. Why?" Erin asks, not understanding the question.

"Are you sure Erin? To return your soul to earth you must feel more than 'fine'." Michael worries. "It should not hurt- but it takes energy. You must be- after last night-"

"Michael _stop_ \- do you feel my soul? Feel it now." Erin interrupts, pressing a hand to Michael's chest. "I am fine. I am _more_ than fine. Everything will be okay."

Michael nods, closing his eyes briefly as his mate presses a hand to his chest, wanting him to focus on their bond, feeling the pulsing of her thriving, living soul.

"Feel it?" Erin asks.

"Yes." Michael breathes, leaning his head down to touch his forehead to hers.

"Okay, well everything is _fine_. Don't worry. _Relax_." Erin calms, swiping a hand through red feathers.

Michael purrs, red wings relaxing around his mate.

Everything would be okay. Her soul was bonded, protected. Erin would return to earth.

 ** _I realize this is a short chapter, but I needed to break it here for the next part._**

 ** _Also, sorry for the delay, for some reason this chapter just wasn't coming for me inspiration wise. But here it finally is._**

 ** _Hehe, Gabriel demanded to be part of this chapter. Isn't he a cheeky little cutie? Seriously though, he's going to get smitted by his older brothers... Lols._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	57. Now: Revival P2

No One's POV

On earth, Castiel and the Winchesters had returned to Gabriel and Erin's shared residence, Erin's mortal body placed with great care on her bed, Castiel refusing to move from her side, instead standing as a silent guardian over her body.

That had been four days ago by earth time at least, and while Castiel knew that Heaven and Earth moved differently, his grace ached fiercely as he once more stared down at the empty shell of his twin.

Yet again he had been powerless to save her, powerless to come to her aid and defend her. He was her older brother that was his _duty_. And he had failed.

"Hey Cas, how you holding up?" Dean knocks on the door frame, observing with silent concern.

"Hello Dean, I am fine." Castiel responds dully, his wings still drooping slightly behind him.

"There was nothing you could have done Cas, no one expected Raphael to come, nor to hurt her." Dean comforts, trying assure his friend.

"I suppose. I'm her older brother, older twin rather. It's still my duty to protect her, and I failed." Castiel shrugs, starring mournfully at Erin.

"The Archangels will be back, don't worry." Dean tries to assure.

Castiel only nods, still not taking his eyes off his sister's body. So still, so quiet, it almost looked like she was peacefully sleeping.

Another several hours passed in quiet stillness, Sam and Dean occupying themselves in the kitchen and Castiel still a silent guardian over his sister's body.

Then, rumbling shook the atmosphere around Gabriel and Erin's house, and lights began to flicker on and off. While the arrival of one Archangel may not reflect that reaction necessarily, the arrival of _three_ did.

"Cas!?" Dean yells, both he and his brother running into Erin's room, unsure of what was happening as there was no screaming deafening sound or telltale sign of breaking of glass as it was when Castiel had first arrived.

"The Archangels are returning." Castiel informs, turning his head upward in question.

A moment later Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer appear, bright light shining around them for a brief moment, nearly blinding, at least it would be for a human, if it not for the Enochian wards that Dean and Sam still had that allowed them to temporarily see an angel's wings.

"Hello Castiel, Sam and Dean." Michael greets, nodding slightly.

"Hello Commander Michael." Castiel greets back, dipping his head in respect.

"Report?" Michael asks.

"We returned here immediately after your departure to Heaven. Everything has been quiet." Castiel relays.

"Good." Michael nods approvingly.

"How- did-" Castiel was afraid to ask.

"Everything is fine Cas, don't worry a feather. Erin's soul is safe." Gabriel says, patting the smaller Seraph on the shoulder.

Castiel looked immediately relieved at the news.

"For now. Metatron-" Lucifer growls out, beginning to rant, wings twitching irritably.

" _Not now_ , Lucifer." Michael cuts off, giving his brother a look.

" _Wait_ , the Transformer?" Dean questions vaguely.

Gabriel rolls his eyes in the background, making an overly dramatic exasperated face, as if questioning why he puts up with all this stupidity around him and wondering if it was still possible to zap the Winchesters and their precious Impala to tv land.

"No, Metatron, one of Raphael's Lieutenants." Castiel explains quietly, shuffling out of Michael's way as Michael moves towards Erin.

Dean makes a face of understanding before quieting, wondering with great curiosity what the Archangels would do and how exactly they were going to bring back Erin.

"Castiel, take the Winchesters into the other room." Michael commands, both he and Lucifer standing over Erin, surrounding her bed.

"Wait- that's not-" Dean protests, wanting to see what was happening.

"Come Dean, Sam." Castiel says, immediately herding them out the door, taking one last look at his sister's lifeless body before exiting the room, trusting that the Archangels and his sister's mates would take care of her.

"Oh _come on_ Cas, that's not fair!" Dean whines. "We've watched over the house and you've watched over her for _four_ _days!_ "

"They are bringing my sister _back_ Dean, I do not particularly _care_ what is _fair_." Castiel says, pinning Dean with a steely stare. "Besides, most likely your eyes would burn out anyways."

Inside Erin's room, Lucifer and Michael stand over the body of their fallen mate, Michael gently brushing a lock of hair out of her face, expression softening as he looks at her mortal body.

"So fragile, huh? Only a hundred and one things that can kill a little human in a _single_ _day_ , and it had to be our _dickwad_ of a brother." Gabriel comments with a bitter snort, standing off to the side, looking at his best friend and his brothers.

"If he wasn't already dead." Lucifer snarls lightly with clear implication, Lucifer's grace shining subtly through his vessel.

"Lucifer?" A voice asks, a small touch against a wing.

"It's alright gorgeous. I'm okay. Don't waste your energy." Lucifer assures, turning to the shimmering image hidden behind his wings.

" _Erin_." Michael says, turning to his mate, blocking the view of Erin's corporeal body from her as her spirit hovers.

"Is that me?" Erin asks, her form though not solid, also not invisible or completely hollow.

"Yes, love." Michael responds, reaching out a hand for hers.

"How do I?" Erin asks, looking at Michael questioningly.

"Close your eyes. Trust me." Michael sooths, Erin's hand now in his.

"I do." Erin says, her eyes closing at Michael's words.

Gently pulling Erin's ethereal image, the form of her soul took now that it was in the parallels of earth, towards her mortal body, the moment Michael touches the two together Erin's spirit disappeared from the atmosphere and space around the Archangels, a flash of brilliant white light the only indicator that anything had happened.

Michael and Lucifer worried, now crowding over their mate's body, anxious for Erin to awake.

With a flicker of eyelids and an intake of breathe, _Erin Cartworth opened her eyes._

 ** _Again, I apologize for how long this took._**

 ** _Frankly, I had difficulty with this chapter. I wasn't sure how I wanted to actually have Erin return to her mortal body. But I like how it turned out. Simple, but efficient. Also, a little like Disney's Hercules, but not quite. No carrying her soul to her body, but still kind of like this ethereal image sort of thing._**

 ** _Anyways, what did you think?_**

 ** _In other news, this story is actually winding down. I am almost finished, so most of these chapters, at least in comparison aren't going to be action packed. Focusing a lot on Erin remembering bits & pieces of her time in heaven/relationship with Michael & Lucifer, but it does tie in a little with our Supernatural timeline/plot line, vaguely at least. Then, briefly explaining one last thing, if you remember Joshua said another thing to the Winchesters that I've yet to reveal why it was important to the story._**

 ** _Honestly, I can't believe I'm nearing the finish line... This might actually be the first story I finish on this site... I don't know if I can believe it myself... I might die of disbelief..._**

 ** _You guys are awesome!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	58. Now: The Bodyguard Problem P1

No One's POV

It had been four days since Erin had returned from Heaven to her mortal body; four days of all three Archangels keeping her trapped on house arrest and in bed, hovering over her like over protective mother hens and Castiel was no help either, in fact, he was just as bad.

Erin thought she would go insane, or perhaps strangle one of them, which was why she was currently giving her two mates death glares.

" _No_. I'm going to class and that's final! You've kept me _trapped_ in my house for _FOUR DAYS!_ " Erin growls, grabbing her back pack and Finn's leash.

"Erin, _gorgeous_ \- be reasonable-" Lucifer pleads, sliding around the counter to block the doorway, arms outstretched pleadingly.

" _REASONABLE!?_ **_FOUR DAYS_** LUCIFER! I THINK THAT'S _REASONABLE_ ENOUGH!" Erin screams in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air and giving Lucifer a disbelieving look.

Gabriel begins to laugh from the doorway, covering it quickly with a cough as Michael gives his younger brother an unimpressed glare as if daring him to make another sound.

"You know we only want to keep you-" Lucifer tries to plead.

"I swear to your _Father_ **Lucifer** \- If you say _PROTECTED_ **ONE MORE TIME!** " Erin growls, pointing a finger at Lucifer, her expression melting into a glare that could probably melt steel. "I am _bonded_ to you! What the **bloody** _hell_ do you think is going to happen to me!? I mean heaven _forbid_ I trip on something! The world might actually end or the apocalypse might start again!"

Lucifer cringes as his mate glares at him, giving his older brother a 'help me' look.

"Love-" Michael starts.

"Oh _no_ \- You don't _start_ with me. I've missed _two days_ of classes, and practices, citing that I was sick. I'm _not_ missing _any_ more!" Erin cuts off immediately.

Michael opens his mouth to protest again.

" ** _NO_** Michael! If Gabriel can deal with it being my Guardian for _22 years_ , I think you can handle it for _one day_. Not even that, a _few hours_." Erin says firmly. "Besides, I'm bonded to the three of you. I think I'm probably the safest human on the planet."

"I- I'm sorry, what- what did you say?" Michael sputters, his face going impressively red as he turns to look at Gabriel.

"Well- _fuck_." Gabriel mutters, slowly backing down the hall away from his brothers who now turn towards him, attention now completely side tracked.

"Now, now Michael, Lucifer. This is- _look_ \- its all- there is a complete simple- simple explanation- here…" Gabriel begins to explain hastily, still backing up, hands held out in front of him, looking extremely pale, wings twitching nervously.

"I'm going to _kill_ you Gabriel." Lucifer growls, expression murderous.

" _ERIN!_ " Gabriel yells, scrambling away as Lucifer lunges at his brother.

"YOU _BONDED_ TO HER!?" Michael screams after his little brother enraged.

" _ERIN!_ SAVE ME!" Gabriel screams again, barely dodging his oldest brother, but managing to dive behind Erin in time.

"Erin, gorgeous, _move_." Lucifer growls, glaring daggers at Gabriel who cowers behind Erin, his eye lit up with his grace.

"Alright, alright, everyone, let's just calm down. Lucifer, Michael, let's not kill your brother, okay?" Erin tries to calm, holding her hands out in front of her in a stop motion.

Lucifer growls in an irritable fashion, stepping forward more intent on reaching his brother.

"Ah- _no_. Lucifer, calm down honey." Erin reprimands, hand reaching out to touch Lucifer's chest.

Lucifer growls again, glaring at Gabriel but steps back, grace dimming in his expression.

"There you go." Erin calms.

"Michael?"

"Fine." Michael hisses, looking less than happy about things.

"Sorry I mentioned it Gabe." Erin apologizes to her best friend.

"It's okay my sugar plum." Gabriel shrugs, still hiding behind Erin. "My brothers are just a bit possessive. It's an angel thing. And you know, you snagged yourself two Archangels."

" _Uh-huh… I see._ " Erin snorts, unimpressed that she wasn't told that. "And you're _seriously_ going to get yourself _smited_."

"That's why I've got you." Gabriel sasses.

"I feel _sooo_ much better." Erin rolls her eyes.

" _Explain_ Gabriel." Michael growls, patience growing thin again.

"Right… Well you see, Father bonded us. It was a while ago, like before Erin here was even born. A sort of contingency of me being her Guardian. Really, it was so I could better protect her and all that jazz. So nothing weird about it. You don't need to kill me! I happen to like all my feathers where they are!" Gabriel explains hastily.

Michael and Lucifer stare at Gabriel for a few moments before finally nodding, Gabriel relaxing, Erin simply rolling her eyes.

"Okay… Now that that's figured out." Erin says. "I'm off to class."

"We do not believe this is a good idea Erin." Michael tries to persuade.

"I know you don't. I'm still going." Erin says, picking up Finn's leash from where she had dropped in when she had reached out to stop Lucifer from attacking his brother.

"We will allow you to go today and every other day, but only if you will allow us to assign you other angels as bodyguards. With the Civil War we will not always be around to protect you. You are the most important thing to us, and we cannot lose you again." Michael finally bargains.

Erin sighs.

"Fine, but only if I can choose."

"One, you can choose one of them. We will choose the other one." Michael offers.

Erin grumbles but accepts.

"We'll see you after class, gorgeous." Lucifer finally allows Erin to leave.


	59. Now: The Bodyguard Problem P2

No One's POV

"I've decided." Erin announces loudly, banging open the door to her house, keys dropping onto the entryway table.

"Decided?" Lucifer asks wondering, strolling into the entryway, Gabriel's "kiss the Archangel" apron on and spoon in hand.

"Letting your inner chef out there, sweetie?" Erin asks, stifling a laugh as she arches an eyebrow at Lucifer.

"Uhhh…" Lucifer says, looking embarrassed, red heating up his neck.

"Michael and I… Apology cookies?" Lucifer mumbles, looking decidedly the other direction.

"What was that, Luci?" Erin questions, walking up to her Archangel mate.

"Apology cookies." Lucifer mumbles again, automatically wrapping his arms around Erin as she snuggles into his chest.

"That's _adorable_." Erin coos, grinning widely.

Lucifer flushes redder.

"They're not going well." Lucifer mutters, frowning.

"That is not _my_ fault!" Michael says, head sticking out of the kitchen, an apron, looking strikingly similar to Lucifer's hooked around his neck.

"Well, it's not _mine!_ " Lucifer says indignant.

"No, you're both incompetent and dumbasses." Gabriel pipes in.

"Mmm, I can see they're not going well." Erin says, holding back a laugh as she greets Michael, kissing Michael's cheek and wiping off a chunk of batter from the other side of his face as well as a smudge of flour from his nose.

"Did you put them up to this Gabe?" Erin accuses.

"I did not! I would never! This was their idea!" Gabriel says, hands held up in their air. "I just didn't… _Discourage_ it."

"Of course you didn't." Erin rolls her eyes, following Lucifer back into the kitchen only to find it looking like a small bomb went off in it, Gabriel sitting casually on the bar stool munching on chips.

"Gabe, this is completely your fault." Erin accuses.

" _WHAT!?_ " Gabriel screeches.

" _You're_ the one that let them do this! Weren't you supervising!?" Erin says, faced with the mess in the kitchen. "Why didn't you stop this!?"

"Because it was funny." Gabriel snickers having enjoyed his brother's pain.

"You're an _asshole_." Erin deadpans, placing her hands on her hips as she turns on her guardian angel. "I'm not cleaning this up."

"Oh Erin… We're Archangels…" Gabriel smirks, bringing his fingers together in a snap.

"Oh _no_ … You're not using your powers to clean this. You're doing it by hand. You're going to _suffer_." Erin tsks, grabbing a sponge and dish rag and tossing it at Gabriel's face. "Have fun."

"What!? _NO!_ Erin! That's the _WORST!_ You are horrible! You're a _slave driver!_ " Gabriel moans, dragging himself off the stool, his wings drooping in the parallel dimension they were hidden in.

"Well clean it up and we can bake some cookies."

"Ooo _cookies!_ Michael! Lucifer! We're cleaning now! _Chop, chop!_ " Gabriel commands, hopping off the stool and practically shoving his brothers into action.

Erin rolls her eyes, wandering back to her room she now shared with Michael and Lucifer to change into sweats and to drop her back pack off before walking back to the kitchen to supervise cleaning to make sure Gabriel didn't try and sneak using his powers.

Kitchen cleaned and a new batch of cookies in the oven, Gabriel was settled on the bar stool trying to sneak cookie batter as Erin battled with him to place a second batch on another cookie sheet, Lucifer and Michael standing in various positions around the kitchen.

"So…" Lucifer says, walking up behind his mate, arm curling around Erin's waist as he pokes his finger into the cookie batter bowl, swiping into it.

" _Lucifer!_ " Erin gasps, fake annoyed. "You're no better than Gabe!"

"Sorry, gorgeous." Lucifer says, nuzzling Erin.

"I guess I forgive you." Erin sighs dramatically.

Lucifer grins, pressing a kiss to Erin's neck, Gabriel fake gagging at Lucifer's sappiness.

"So… You were saying, before we got distracted. You, decided, something?" Lucifer questions.

"Oh… Yeah. I did. I decided who I wanted to be my bodyguard…" Erin says, making a face at the thought of needing a bodyguard, or bodyguards, in the first place.

"You, did?" Michael questions, jumping into the conversation, not expecting Erin to decided so quickly.

"I did. It wasn't really that hard." Erin shrugs. "I have Cassiel's memories, you know. I may not be- her, completely. But I am. Still, in a way. It- anyways. I just, so I remember. When you assigned me bodyguards before. I thought about some of her, my friends. But they were all in Gabe's garrisons, and well, their strengths aren't the same. So that would be nice to- to reconnect, it wouldn't be best for what we're looking for and you'd probably get all fussy."

Michael and Lucifer open their mouth to object.

"She's got you there." Gabriel snickers, pointing a finger and pausing in his attempts to steal more cookie batter.

"See, I'm logical. And, you know, I didn't mind all my bodyguards you assigned me before. From- from what I remember…" Erin says, looking a little uncomfortable or nervous about their reaction to her revelation about remembering things.

"No, you didn't mind all of them." Lucifer says, nose skimming Erin's temple in assurance.

"There were several angels in your protection detail before, love." Michael simply says. "Who were you thinking of?"

" _Gadreel_."

 _ **Look who's finally gotten some inspiration!? Woo hoo!**_

 _ **And yes... I have decided to finally give Gadreel his due! I hated what happened to him in Supernatural. His story I think is tragic. He wanted forgiveness & wanted atonement for his wrongs but got used instead.**_

 _ **Reviews would be lovely!**_

 _ **And here's to hoping I can finish this story! I'm sooo close I can see it & feel it!**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	60. Now: The Bodyguard Problem P3

No One's POV

" _Gadreel_."

At that name both Lucifer and Michael fell silent, Michael looking out the window of the kitchen and Lucifer stiffening against his mate from where he curled around her back.

" _What?_ " Erin asks, noticing the immediate tension in the room, looking at them suspiciously, including Gabriel who was also pretending to look everywhere but her.

"Gabriel?" Erin asks, turning first to ask her guardian angel.

"Hmm? What? Oh, nothing sweet cheeks." Gabriel whistles innocently, looking far too innocently at Erin as Lucifer and Michael give him looks from behind Erin.

"Uh-huh. If I believe _that_ I'll believe _anything_. Michael… Lucifer… _What happened to Gadreel?_ " Erin questions slowly, turning to stare down both her Archangel mates, pulling out of Lucifer's embrace.

"You- you have to understand, love…" Michael hesitates. "When you died… Things changed. Heaven changed."

Michael looked ashamed and guilty at this admission.

" _Michael_. Did you…" Erin trails off, memories of her own death, her _murder_ , shifting through her mind.

" _Please_ tell me, you didn't, _punish_ Gadreel for my- for my _death_." Erin closed her eyes at that thought, voice a plea, unable to say the word murder, even though it was murder, the memory still too vivid, even if it was millenniums ago and not necessarily entirely her, but Cassiel's soul, it was still a part of her.

"No. He wasn't." Michael assures, but still hesitates. "But- Gadreel is-"

"Michael." Erin warns again, gaze sharpening.

"Gadreel is imprisoned in Heaven." Michael finally manages to say.

" _You._ _ **Imprisoned**_ _. Gadreel_." Erin says slowly, emphasizing each word as if talking to a small child, her anger simmering and growing.

Michael cringes from the anger showing in his mate.

"He is imprisoned. Yes." Michael answers, hoping full honesty might make his mate less angry at him.

" **Why?** " Erin demands.

"I had no choice, Erin. He failed his duty. He was tasked to guard the Garden of Eden. But he- it wasn't- I had to. Lucifer had sent his serpent. We were fighting, at war with each other. And Gadreel- he allowed the serpent to get past him, the serpent corrupted the Garden." Michael explains, not feeling terribly guilty at throwing Lucifer under the preverbal bus with him.

"Lucifer, you-?" Erin asks, her question open ended as she turns to look at Lucifer.

Lucifer glowers at Michael for a moment before looking guilty at Erin.

"Michael and I were fighting, I had already fallen from Heaven. I- I had- we had _lost_ you, Erin. And I- I couldn't love Earth, humans like you- you would have wanted us too. Like- like you would have. So yes, I- I sent the serpent. I didn't know what happened after." Lucifer explains.

"Though I'm not sure I would have cared either... I- I'm sorry. _Please_ , don't be mad. I know I have done a lot of horrible things, but if I had known you were- I, you know that I would never do anything to consciously hurt you. Not then and not now." Lucifer tries to further explain, unable to take the fact his mate was upset and angry at him.

"Well I _am_ upset, and I _am_ angry." Erin says, folding her arms in front of her.

"At least I didn't _torture_ Castiel." Lucifer bites out, throwing Michael back under the bus and the attention off of himself.

" _What!?_ " Erin says, eyebrows raising.

Michael hisses, glaring at Lucifer.

" ** _You. Did. What!?_** " Erin growls, spinning on Michael.

"I- I didn't, it wasn't exactly like that." Michael stammers out.

"Well how _exactly_ was it then?" Erin demands, expression glinting.

"It was… Castiel wasn't- there were certain orders. And they weren't obeyed. So- so, I ordered one of- of my lieutenants to discipline Castiel. It was- was _harsher_ than- than intended. But- but effective, for a while." Michael winces as the explanation.

" _Harsher_." Erin says flatly.

"You know… I'm just going to pretend that you didn't just tell me you _tortured_ my twin. Because I might just- yeah, it is better I try and forget that right now." Erin decides, taking slow breathes to try and not explode or possibly murder an Archangel. "And I'm also just going to ignore the fact you two are attempting to divert attention off _yourself_ in favor for the _other_. What are you **_five?_** "

"As for Gadreel… I don't care what Gadreel has done. I want Gadreel as my bodyguard. You told me I could choose, and that's who I choose! So I don't care _what_ you have to do, but you will go to Heaven, hack through whatever god forsaken back parts of Heaven you have to, and _drag_ him out of whatever _cell_ you put him, and _make_ it happen!" Erin hisses, eyes flashing. " ** _Is that clear!?_** "

Michael and Lucifer nod mutely, not knowing what else to say or do to not make their mate more furious at them.

" _Good_." Erin huffs, before spinning on her heel and walking out of the kitchen. "And don't even _think_ about trying to follow me, _invisible_ or not. I am more than a little pissed off. If I even hear a _whisper_ of you I will _flail_ your wings or cover them with oil!"

"I'd listen to Erin." Gabriel tells his brothers as they stand in the kitchen looking a little like lost tiger kits, listening to Erin's Hellcat roar down the street. "She's been angry at me before. And word to the wise, a pissed of Erin is one _hell_ of a _tornado_. Also, oil in the feathers, _not_ a pleasant experience either… Makes your feathers itch and clump together. It took _forever_ to get out. Erin wouldn't groom them for me either, at least until she stopped being mad at me _two weeks_ later. It was _awful_ … I'll follow her and watch out for her. I know where's she's going. You two just figure out how you'll get back into her good graces. She can pack one _hell_ of a grudge. Not that you don't deserve it for being idiots. But anyways, leave the guarding to me. Don't tear the house down trying to kill each other either, she won't like it. _Tootles_ bros."

And with that Gabriel left Lucifer and Michael, two brooding bundles of anxiety and worry.

 ** _So... Cat's out of the bag with a little bit of heaven's past while Cassiel was gone... Michael just dug himself into a hole with Lucifer right next to him, Gabriel is a little shit as usual & Erin's some seriously pissed off. Our little Southern Belle has some sass & fire._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	61. Now: The Bodyguard Problem P4

No One's POV

Hours later, anger cooled some and feeling less likely like she wanted to punch her two Archangel mates in the face and break her hand, because let's be honest, that's what probably would happen if she took a swing at them, Erin returned to her house, walking in, Gabriel trailing in behind her.

"Erin!" Lucifer and Michael both perk up, appearing in the entryway.

"I'm still mad. Just- just less so." Erin holds up her hand, unclipping Finn from his leash and dropping her keys on the table.

Lucifer and Michael visibly droop, Gabriel sighing lightly, following Erin into the kitchen as she walks past his brothers.

"You didn't let the kitchen burn, did you?" Erin mutters more to herself than Michael and Lucifer, surprised to see her house still standing if she was honest.

Sure, they were centuries of years old, but put any sort of technology in front of them, they were pretty much useless as a newborn or maybe a grandpa. Gabriel wasn't, but that was because he actually spent time on Earth, and around her.

So to say she was more than surprised to see both batches of cookies golden brown was nice. The dishes were also clean. She supposed they were trying to get back into her good graces.

" _Huh_." Erin says, picking one up and taking a bite, moving to the cupboard to grab a glass for water.

"So… I was thinking…" Erin says, eating another cookie before brushing off a few crumbs and looking up to see Lucifer and Michael standing in the doorway to the kitchen where she knew they were hovering. "I want to go with you when you retrieve Gadreel."

" _Absolutely not._ " Michael hisses, his wings suddenly exploding into the corporeal existence, knocking into Lucifer.

Lucifer glares, pushing Michael's red wings out of his way with a harsh shove.

"Fuck you, Michael." Lucifer hisses, stomping further into the kitchen, Erin seeing his wings twitch in the parallel dimension.

Erin stifles a laugh before she quells that to look at Michael.

"Why not?" Erin challenges. "Since when do you get to dictate everything I do? Is it Metatron? Because it's not like I'm going _alone_. You and Lucifer will be there, and I'm assuming Gabriel will be going too. It's not like him to forgo an adventure."

"You bet sweet cheeks! If you think you're going without your guardian angel, think again!" Gabriel pipes in cheekily, his brothers giving him a nasty look.

"And, if you've suddenly forgotten I'm bonded to you three then maybe I have something else to be upset about. Metatron can hardly hurt either of you too seriously. So I'm thinking I'm pretty sure I'm safe now. Unless you've lied to me about the bonds." Erin continues.

Michael and Lucifer open their mouths to protest, but Erin barrels on.

"Look, Michael you _imprisoned_ Gadreel. For heaven only knows _how_ long. Gabriel told me a few more things about what happened. You know he managed to sneak back into Heaven after he left, saw how things had changed, what happened to Gadreel. And- I'd rather not- I'd rather not think about them because honestly I'll just get mad again. And sure, he broke the law, I understand that. But he didn't deserve punishment for that long. He's probably traumatized by now. I don't even want to know how crazy he probably his. His problems are going to be larger than the Sahara desert. Seeing you is the _last_ thing that should happen. You'll only make things worse. I just want to see Gadreel. I want to talk to him. Is that so wrong?" Erin points out. "And I'm assuming you _can_ **control** your own angels."

Michael let's out a frustrated growl, his wings twitching, Erin smirking at his irritation.

"It's _not_ **safe**. There is a Civil War going on." Michael insists.

"Gabriel knows some back ways. How do you think he snuck into Heaven after he left without being detected? I'm not _stupid_ , Michael." Erin says irritably, giving Michael a look.

"Have some faith, big bro. What do you think? I'd risk my wifey?" Gabriel snorts, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

Michael grinds his teeth together, wings snapping in further irritation.

" _Fine_. **Fine**." Michael finally relents.

"I'd knew you'd see it my way eventually."

"As always." Lucifer mutters.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Erin asks.

"Nothing. I think it's great we're freeing Gadreel." Lucifer lies badly.

"I thought so." Erin says.

Gabriel snickers at his brothers, the push overs they both were, watching Erin verbally eviscerate them probably his new favorite past time of his.

"Alright, hmmm. Glad that's settled. Well, Gabe, let me know when food gets here okay? And Cas?" Erin asks, pushing out of the kitchen towards the bedrooms.

"Alright sweet cheeks." Gabriel nods.

"Wait… What?" Lucifer asks, looking confused at Erin's sudden switch in behavior.

"Oh, you didn't think she was suddenly all fluffy bunnies towards you, did you?" Gabriel snickers at his brothers' lost looks. "You poor things. She already told you she was still mad. She was only talking to you because she wanted to go rescue Gadreel. But she's still mad. I doubt you get bed privileges for the foreseeable future. Yeah, and _forget_ snuggling privileges. That's thrown right out the window. Have fun being in the doghouse."

Michael and Lucifer looked less than thrilled at the revelation, even less so when Castiel came over and received _their_ snuggle rights, twin or not.

 ** _Hey everyone,_**

 ** _So as you can tell, this story is like major AU from season 5-6. Basically we have the Civil War, but not lead by Raphael & Castiel is not leading the revolution like in canon._**

 ** _Also, since Sam isn't in hell, nor raise from the Pit, things are also different._**

 ** _Originally I planned on ending my story really soon in a sort of "fluff" resolution. However, I've got a burst of inspiration... I, unfortunately got spoilers for the latest season (I'm not quite caught up, college can be a bitch like that). Mainly the creation of nephilim & other things. This is the reason for the inspiration in other words... I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing at this point. Lols._**

 ** _So, my question is... Would you guys like me to make my story a bit longer & incorporate some of season 6? Like Mother Eve & Purgatory? Also add in Crowley? Obviously things will be different because Castiel won't be leading the Civil War, but I've got some FANTASTIC ideas in my head!_**

 ** _Review please! Let me know what you think! Seriously, I NEED to know! Don't be silent, please, with a cherry on top!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	62. Now: Gadreel's Redemption P1

No One's POV

Time passed differently in Heaven than it did on Earth, Gadreel knew this, and it had been centuries or more, he knew since his imprisonment for his crimes.

His cell was small, a mere square ten feet by ten feet, and while that was seemingly large, for a Seraph with a broad wing span that was beyond their length, it cramped his wings, leaving them unable to fully spread.

There were no windows, no portal to let light from the celestial sun in, leaving only the light from the hall to signify the passing of time, and the cold bars and barren cell left little comfort and left it uncomfortable and damp anyways.

But the lack of creature comforts were the least of Gadreel's worries.

Thaddeus, an angelic guard, and Gadreel's constant tormentor, whether by order or by choice, was his only point of contact to his fellow brethren beyond a cellmate, Abner, a few cells down.

In the rare moments of solitude, Gadreel wondered if he would ever gain redemption and if he had the chance, if he even deserved it; after the Garden, after **_Cassiel_**.

At the entrance to the prison, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Erin arrived, having slipped undetected into Heaven through a passage Gabriel had once used centuries ago.

"Commanders." Lieutenant Genesis greets, snapping a short salute to her Commanders.

"Lieutenant Genesis." Michael greets, nodding shortly.

"What is this Michael?" Erin asks, looking vaguely annoyed.

"Lieutenant Genesis serves under my command. And this is Major Samandriel, he will be your other bodyguard. I asked them to meet us here. For extra protection." Michael explains lightly.

" _Fine_. **Whatever**." Erin replies, huffing irritated, but giving up trying to convince Michael or Lucifer otherwise. "It's nice to meet you Lieutenant Genesis and Major Samandriel."

Lieutenant Genesis stares a moment at her Commander's mate, the incarnation of Cassiel so strikingly similar it was a wonder, gaze questioning before she salutes politely.

"You do not remember me, Ca- Erin?" Lieutenant Genesis questions.

"I- I do not…" Erin pauses, suddenly getting fragments of memories flash through her mind. "Bits, some, it's coming back."

"It has been many centuries, millenniums." Lieutenant Genesis agrees. "It is pleasing to see you again, looking well, Erin."

"Thank you." Erin smiles.

"Should I remember you too?" Erin asks, turning to look at Samandriel with a worried look.

"Major Samandriel is new to my garrison the last several thousands of years. You would not know him. You do not need to worry however. He is one of my best Majors and was top of his class in training." Lieutenant Genesis answers.

"Well, it's nice to meet you then, Major Samandriel." Erin answers.

"It is an honor to meet you, and a privilege to guard you, Erin. I will do so with my life." Major Samandriel salutes.

"I'm sure you will." Erin mutters under her breathe, before shooting Samandriel a smile.

"Okay, introductions are over. Can we get inside now? I don't like you being out here in the open." Lucifer presses a bit irritably, wings twitching, annoyed that his mate was being so pleasant to other angels that weren't him.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Erin mutters lowly, giving Lucifer a glare.

"I don't like you being out here in the open. Heaven is at war in case you don't remember." Lucifer fires back, using it as a poor excuse for his irritability, when in fact it was more that Erin wasn't talking to him and the fact she had boosted him from bed the night before.

Gabriel just smirks at his brother's poor handling skills of Erin's cold shoulder treatment.

"Luci's right, sweet cheeks. We may be Archangels, all powerful and all that, but I'd prefer you to be inside too. Better cover. So let's get you inside." Gabriel intervenes before Erin and his brothers can get into another argument, as much as he may love watching Erin verbally eviscerate them, perhaps not in this situation.

"Alright, you got a point. Why tempt fate. That's probably stupid. Besides, I am here to see Gadreel." Erin concedes, following Gabriel into the building.

Gabriel just sends his brothers a lazy smirk, sauntering inside with Erin, both glowering at him as if they could spontaneously make him burst into flames with their looks alone.

Upon entering, the scramble that ensued of the angelic prison guards was almost comical to say the least.

"Co- Commanders, Lieutenant. Wha- what can I do for you today?" Thaddeus asks, scrambling to the front of the prison, saluting properly and glancing briefly at the human set between the three Commanders.

"Our mate wishes to see Gadreel." Michael answers even toned, leaving no room for incompliance.

"Gadreel, Commander? Yes, yes of course. Right this way." Thaddeus answers, turning swiftly to lead the party towards the furthest cell.

"Gadreel is our toughest prisoner. We had to keep him in the cells down here." Thaddeus talks as he continues to lead the Commanders and Erin towards Gadreel's cell, Genesis and Samandriel left at the front of the prison standing guard.

"Toughest… _How?_ " Erin asks suspiciously.

"For a while I wasn't certain how to break him, what would make him _tick_. But I found his pressure point. Every angel has one if you push hard enough. Punishment was easy after that." Thaddeus chatters on as if it is something to be proud of.

Erin stops dead in her tracks, anger boiling through her.

" _Michael_ …" Erin growls, voice a hiss, darker than anything Michael or Lucifer had ever heard before as she suddenly spins to look at Michael. " _Tell. Me. You_. **_Did_** _._ _ **Not**_ _._ _ **Order**_ _._ _ **This?**_ "

Michael shakes his head, looking equally as horrified at what he had just heard, apparently his ignorance of things or allowing the prison to operate on its own, having its own jurisdiction, was far too much.

" _I did not._ Apparently my leeway in this, was too much. I have allowed too much oversight, assuming my orders did not need to be strict and I did not need to follow up on them." Michael says, his expression darkening.

At seeing Michael's anger, Thaddeus pales, stumbling excuses and apologies forming on his lips, knowing it was the only way to save his job or life.

"You are dismissed from your duties, Thaddeus." Michael formally excuses, fingers coming together in a snap and in another moment Thaddeus' grace glows and burns, life extinguished.

"Is he-" Erin starts to ask.

" _Dead_." Lucifer answers.

"I should be upset. Death isn't something to take lightly. But Thaddeus _wanted_ to torture and hurt prisoners, didn't he? For no other reason but his own sick satisfaction and pleasure." Erin asks, a horrible feeling in her chest and mind at the thought.

"Yes." Michael answers, having read Thaddeus' mind himself before passing judgement.

"Then I'm not." Erin says. "That's probably horrible. But sometimes I'm not sure angels or people like that can change."

Michael look relieved at Erin's answer, knowing she wasn't angry at him for that at least.

"Where's Gadreel?" Erin finally asks, swallowing down other thoughts.

"Here, sweet cheeks." Gabriel says, guiding Erin towards the last cell, only a few more paces from where she had stopped.

"Erin- are you, are you sure you want to-" Lucifer begins to ask.

"No, I want to. It will be fine." Erin cuts off. "He deserves this. It's been too long, he's suffered too much. And you'll be right outside if I need something. Everything will be okay."

Lucifer huffs lightly, nodding in acceptance, Gabriel hefting open the cell door, revealing Gadreel sitting straight forward on the small bed to the back of the cell, feet evenly planted on the floor, hands placed on his thighs and wings folded behind him, an almost vacant expression in his eyes.

" _Hello, Gadreel_."


	63. Now: Gadreel's Redemption P2

No One's POV

" _Hello, Gadreel_."

Gadreel saw the image of Cassiel floating in front of him as he had so many times before; only this image was slightly different than the ones before, her hair slightly darker, eyes slightly richer, deeper, darker brown, and expression warmer, that was unexpected, Thaddeus could never quite get Cassiel's expression the same as when she was alive, it was always colder, in away Gadreel supposed it was fitting, how could Cassiel be anything but angry when he had failed her? Her build was also slightly different, and her wings- she had none, but sometimes she did and sometimes she didn't, Gadreel's expression remained vacant, it was simply another reminder of where he had failed.

"You are here to torment me again, I see Cassiel. A reminder of my greatest failure. Many would say it was when I let the serpent into the Garden. But I know differently. I feel it every day, it haunts me, burns in my soul, my grace. I could not save you then, Cassiel. And now you are here to remind me that it does not matter. I will not find the redemption I wish for." Gadreel speaks slowly. "It is perhaps the only thing I desire in my never ending existence. There are days that the desire consumes me whole, when it manages to drown out the guilt and shame I feel."

" _Gadreel…_ " Erin says, her voice choking up at Gadreel's words.

"For thousands of years, I have sat in this hole, I have been tormented, and all I have thought of was nothing but redemption." Gadreel says to himself, looking down at his hands and then back up at the image of Cassiel. "But I will not find it."

"Gadreel… Oh, _Gadreel_. It's- I'm not Cassiel. I'm- I have her soul. My name- I'm Erin. _I'm real._ " Erin says, tears gathering in her eyes as she steps forward cautiously.

"You are not real, Cassiel. I know this, even if I wish it. You are an image my mind has created or an image Thaddeus has created to torment me, punish me for my sins. All I have ever wanted was the chance for redemption. But I will not find peace, I will not earn redemption. I do not deserve it." Gadreel talks to the image of Cassiel casually, voice dull.

" _Oh Gadreel_ … **No** … _Please_ …" Erin says, voice horrified and choked up as she inches even closer.

Gadreel flinches slightly at Erin's words, waiting for the image of Cassiel to turn on him, to begin hurling harsh words at him as Thaddeus' images have in the past, to tell him that she would never forgive him for not being enough to protect her from harm.

It was familiar pattern by now, a seemingly endless cycle of torment and punishment he knew he deserved for all his shortcomings and failures even if he hoped he would someday get the chance for redemption.

"I wasn't _enough_. And I can never wash my hands and sins of _failing_ you, Cassiel. You were my _friend_ , and I _failed_ you." Gadreel says, voice breaking.

"No, oh, _no_. Gadreel-" Erin tries to sooth, but Gadreel only seems more distressed by the second as if expecting her to lash out at him.

"May I never earn redemption then, Cassiel? Am condemned to be remembered as the one who let the serpent in?" Gadreel questions, cutting Erin off, his wings, though cramped by the cell walls, beginning to flex and twitch in increasing agitation.

Erin flounders, realizing that her plan of talking to Gadreel was perhaps a bad decision. Evidentially she was distressing Gadreel more than Michael potentially would have if he had walked in the cell originally.

She needed to think of a plan, and think of one fast.

Redemption. Gadreel desired redemption above everything. And was apparently what, tormented by the thought she, as Cassiel, would not allow him redemption? Would deny him that right, that chance? Or that he did not deserve it? Or that she was angry at him? Or perhaps all of the above? Erin wasn't quite sure, his grief-stricken, haunted mutters were too fragmented for her to fully follow, and frankly she wasn't sure he wasn't perhaps half-insane from Thaddeus' torture.

The thought alone makes her grimace.

If the angel wasn't already dead Erin thought maybe she'd like a crack at him herself, or you know, she'd have Michael or Lucifer take a swing at him again.

"Alright, Gadreel. You want redemption, right?" Erin questions calmly, switching tracks as a plan forms in her mind. "Well, you have been given the chance."

Gadreel stills into an almost perfect statue it was almost disturbing, his head tilting in the angel head tilt Erin swears all the angels have mastered.

"Gadreel?" Erin questions concerned.

"Cassiel- I do not- All I have ever wanted is the chance, all I have thought of- **Yes** , _please_ -" Gadreel blubbers out almost incoherently, finally stumbling forward off the bed towards Erin.

" **Yes**. _Come_ , Gadreel." Erin beckons, offering her hand.

Gadreel grasps at her hand as if it is the last and only life line he has in a world collapsing, shuddering in a full body shudder as if not fully believing she was real, that he was touching a physical body, as if the image in front of him would disappear in a moment as the ones before had.

" _Cassiel_." Gadreel garbles out, his eyes almost fanatic.

"Yes, come Gadreel." Erin says, not dispelling him of the notion, correcting him of her name, his mind obviously too fragile at the moment.

Okay, so maybe she had used some slightly underhanded tactics to persuade Gadreel to leave his cell, but you know, she didn't regret it. He clearly wasn't leaving otherwise.

"Hiya sweet- uh-" Gabriel greets, pushing himself off the far wall, only to cut off as he catches sight of Gadreel hovering suspiciously close to Erin. "So… What's going on?"

"So… I ran into… Some, _complications_ , you could say." Erin says.

"Complications, huh? Looks like more than complications." Gabriel sasses, looking critically over Gadreel as Gadreel looks at the Commanders like a startled baby animal clinging to its mother.

"Well excuse _you_ , you wanna be locked up for a few thousands of years, be tortured by a sadistic angel and see how you fair?" Erin sasses back.

Gabriel winces while Michael and Lucifer simply look unimpressed.

"He shouldn't be guarding you then." Michael points out.

"He'll be fine. You know Thaddeus-" Erin pauses as Gadreel let's out a small sound. "Has convinced him that I am _angry_ at him for my death!? That he must seek _redemption_ for _failing_ me!? _That's_ how I got him out of his cell!?"

"And if you had **_any_** part in that, God help you!" Erin growls, pointing an emphasizing finger at Lucifer and Michael.

"We all had our own guilt, Erin. Enough to fill the universes and beyond." Lucifer says quietly. "While we blamed each other for not be able to protect you, because it was our duty as your mates, that is true, we didn't have the energy to blame others. Gadreel had done his duty, there was no contesting that fact, he was injured greatly because of it, and the proof was where he lay and where you had been slain."

Erin softens, the memories of Cassiel's time still flashing through her mind and the last moments of her own death burned in her memories.

"I suppose it was." Erin replies equally as quietly.

"If Gadreel seeks redemption, then he may have it the chance to find it." Michael butts in, deciding that Gadreel's quest for redemption, misguided as it may be, would serve his purpose in protecting his mate.

"Gadreel." Michael addresses formally. "As Commander of Heaven's army I have the authority and power to restore you to your rank as Major. Afterwards, you will be assigned to protect Commander Lucifer's and my mate, Erin, alongside Major Samandriel. You will be expected to serve and protect her with all the power and grace you poses, and upon your life. You seek redemption. But in doing this you may have redemption. Do you accept?"

" _I accept_."


	64. Now: The Third Man & A New Commander

No One's POV

Appearing back on Earth, back home, had been a slightly jarring experience to be honest, slipping into Heaven an easier experience, Erin blinking and wobbling as light blinded her, despite Gabriel reaching out to stabilize her.

"You okay there, sugar cakes?" Gabriel asks.

"Yeah- I, I'm fine." Erin says, blinking a few times as she looks around at her kitchen, never more glad that Cassiel, or her angelic soul and her bond with the Archangels allowed her to not only see angel's (and demon's) true forms, but also travel between the worlds easier.

"So… Where's Gadr-" Erin begins to say only to stop as Gadreel suddenly appears in abrupt blink in front of her.

"Oh… Hello Gadreel." Erin says kindly, smiling at the Seraph.

"Cassiel." Gadreel nearly trembles, his expression looking so seriously heartbreaking.

"It's Erin now, Gadreel." Erin says gently, reaching out a hand to Gadreel, offering a hand.

"Erin." Gadreel says slowly, as if not completely comprehending the name.

"We'll work on it." Erin mutters. "How about some coco?"

Gadreel just cocks his head to the side in the classic angel head tilt.

"Come on." Erin just offers instead, leading the lost little Seraph around her island, allowing him to follow her towards the cupboard.

"You're going to _so_ regret this, Michael." Gabriel points out to his brother, watching the interaction between Gadreel and Erin, snickering slightly. "You gave Erin a new puppy to save."

" _Shut up_ , Gabriel. You're _not_ **helpful**." Michael only growls.

"When's Samandriel arriving?" Lucifer asks, having watching the proceedings a little more casually, but still feeling irritation rise.

It was as if on cue the other Seraph arrives, appearing in the kitchen, startling Erin, making her drop the milk jug.

"WHAT THE FUC-" Erin screams, the milk nearly crashing into Samandriel.

"I apologize-" Samandriel stumbles out, snapping his fingers to clean up the spill.

"Jesus, _angels_." Erin mutters, glaring slightly at Samandriel, then pausing as she notices his particular vessel. "Wait… I'm sorry. _THIS_ IS- **THAT** IS-"

Samandriel only tilts his head confused at his ward's words, not making sense of what she was saying.

"I do not understand." He questions.

Erin groans, face palming.

"Yeah, _no_. You look like you're what- _fifteen?_ Is that supposed to be _intimidating?_ You're an angel! You look like you could hardly kill a fly!" Erin says, pointing to his chosen vessel, even if it did resemble his angelic form; but for heaven's sake, his name tag said _Alfie_ and his hat said _Wiener Hut_ on it.

Samandriel frowns, looking down at his physical form not understanding.

"Never mind. We'll work on that too." Erin sighs. "I'm making coco for Gadreel. You'll like it."

"Yep. You're gonna regret this." Gadreel cackles gleefully.

Michael just sighs, his wings twitching irritably as he crosses his arms, watching his mate with her two new bodyguards who eagerly crowded around her, apparently eager to learn about "human interaction".

"Erin?" Michael questions, hesitant to break up the moment, mainly because he didn't want her more irritated at him, but needing to discuss a few important matters with his mate, especially now that things were settled with the bodyguard issue.

Erin hears Michael call her name, and for a moment she debates not answering or paying attention to him, but in the end she turns to him, leaving Gadreel and Samandriel happily sipping on their coco and petting Finn.

"Yes, Michael?"

"I know you're still angry at me, at us. You have every right to be." Michael says, looking sincerely contrite. "But, Gabriel, Lucifer and I have something to talk to you about."

Erin nods, seeing the seriousness and honesty in Michael's eyes, follows them into the living room.

"Alright, what do we need to talk about?" Erin asks, settling in a seat facing Michael and Lucifer, Gabriel beside her on the love seat.

"We are needed back in Heaven, in a more- permanent way." Michael says, looking more than a little unhappy and uncomfortable at the thought. "With the war, we are needed there to lead our garrisons- And I, as the-"

"There is no need to explain, Michael. I understand completely. That was part of the reason for Gadreel and Samandriel, wasn't it? I should have realized that." Erin interrupts, thinking back on their insistence and it now making more sense, and her anger or frustration be damned, she wouldn't hold this against them. "Of course you should go. There is a war. There is a lot at stake, and I would never want you to risk your leadership or your home."

" _This_ is our home." Lucifer insists, voice a growl as Erin sees his wings arch and flex in the parallel dimension.

"Of course, I _know_ that, Lucifer." Erin calms, feeling Gabriel's own wings brush around her. "But Heaven is too. _Protect it_. Do your _duty_. And come back _safe_ , and when you can. I would never demand any more from you."

"We would-" Michael also starts, looking hesitant.

"Yes?" Erin prods Michael to continue.

"With Raphael gone, while originally we believed we could absorb his garrisons into our own, we have found, it would be- be best to have another Commander." Michael explains.

"That makes logical sense." Erin follows, nodding her head.

"We would like to- ask Castiel to be the new Commander." Michael finally manages to explain.

"Castiel?" Erin echoes.

"Yes. How- how do you feel about that?" Michael asks.

"I- uh- I think that- that Castiel would be- would be honored. I- I'm not really sure why you're asking me, though." Erin says honestly a bit confused.

"Castiel is your twin. You've always been very close. Siblings and best friends. Being a Commander is a large responsibility." Lucifer points out.

"Yes, but- but it's not my responsibility. And, I mean, Castiel is my twin, but I mean. It's not my right to deny him this opportunity. Just- just ask Castiel. I- I do respect the fact you asked me. Is it because- it's because of everything that's- right? But- but it's not my decision to make. It's his. I'm sure he'll be honored that you asked him." Erin stumbles to ask, looking to Lucifer and Michael, but she really didn't need to hear their verbal response to know their answer, she saw it in their expressions, their guilt and shame, to see it.

"I know you're sorry. I'm just- it's a lot for me to process. I need a little time. It's not that I don't care or love you." Erin says quietly.

Lucifer and Michael nod, still looking a bit disheartened, but accept it nonetheless.

"So… Can I be there when you tell Cas?" Erin asks hopefully, trying to change subjects.

"Of course, wanna call him now, sugar plum?" Gabriel suggests.

"Sure!" Erin says eagerly.

 _Castiel, twin brother of mine, wanna come over?_ Erin thinks happily.

"Erin." Castiel says, suddenly appearing in the living room, looking a little frazzled, a figure in tow, but answering nontheless, as Erin knew he would.

"Woah there, Cas, buddy- easy there with that particular weap-" Balthazar rambles off, suddenly cutting off as he suddenly realizes he's in the presence of the three remaining Archangel's, his eyes widening comically.

"Uh… Cas?" Erin says, eyebrow raised in obvious question.

"I umm… Was _busy_." Castiel says, gesturing to the obvious figure beside him.

"Wait… Is that… _Balthazar?_ " Gabriel butts in, his own expression widening.

"Yes." Castiel answers, his wings twitching nervously as they are fluffed out broadly.

"What happened?" Gabriel asks, gaze now narrowing as he gives both angels a look.

"A hunt, with the Winchesters." Castiel says, looking between the three Archangels. "And a run in with a few of Metatron's angels. Balthazar helped."

"Yes… Yes, I did." Balthazar nods, clearly not wanting to get into trouble.

"He's _lying_." Lucifer growls, stepping forward slightly, wings arching slightly from where they are concealed as if reacting to a threat.

"Easy there, Lucifer." Erin steps in, pressing a hand to Lucifer's chest.

" _Cassiel!?_ " Balthazar breathes, taking a small step towards Erin, as if barely believing his own eyes, the image of his long dead best friend too good to be true.

Lucifer takes this as a threat, growling, his wings bursting into the corporeal dimension and arching defensively at the same time Samandriel and Gadreel charge into the living room, their new angel swords out and graces alight in their eyes.

" _Everyone calm down!_ " Erin commands firmly and immediately, taking charge of the situation before it could escalate and her mates could try and smite someone in their over protectiveness or her new bodyguards could get sword happy.

" _Gadreel!?_ **Samandriel!?** " Castiel gapes, starring clearly shocked.

" _Fuck_." Erin groans, face palming. "Yes. Uh… New, _bodyguards_ … Gadreel, Samandriel, everything is fine. Stand down. **_Please_**."

" _Everyone just calm down!_ " Erin reiterates again, making her command firm, this time it being listened to.

"Okay, Cas, tell us what happened. And yes, Balthazar, it's- it's me. My name's Erin, I have Cassiel's soul." Erin clarifies.

"There was a hunt, mysterious deaths like the plagues of Egypt. I was able to trace it back to Balthazar, he stole the weapon and traded it for a soul. Then we crossed several of Metatron's angels. Balthazar helped us fight them and returned the soul. I have the weapon." Castiel offers, holding out the staff to the Archangels, looking very much like a puppy who just made a mess and had been caught.

Michael sighs in a very human trait, pinching the bridge of his nose, taking the staff and making it disappear in a blink.

"Castiel. Balthazar." Michael grumbles, his broad wings now flexing in an irritable fashion. " _Why_ , Balthazar? Give me one, _one_ reason, I should not throw you in angelic prison?"

"No rules, no destiny. Just utter and complete freedom. For once. There wasn't a script. That is what I told Castiel. Father had left, so what did it matter? What difference does it make?" Balthazar says miserably, clearly expecting the worst.

" _Oh god…_ " Erin moans miserably. "You guys do _NOT_ handle free will well. Father help you. Jesus, Joseph, Mary _and_ the camel… You guys need a mother, or something! How is it you are celestial beings, you have been around for millenniums, but us humans, well _some_ of us, I suppose that's _debatable_ sometimes, have seemingly managed to handle free will _better_ than you all?"

"Alright, Michael, he's- he gave the soul back right? I understand that taking souls- is a high crime in Heaven. Completely understandable. I mean, Metatron right now... But he gave it back, and it's healthy and safe now. Right Balthazar?" Erin double checks, turning back to Balthazar.

"Yes. Completely whole, back in perfect condition." Balthazar nods eagerly, looking very much like an old bobble head.

"Okay. And the weapons. One is back, and you can retrieve anymore you took, yes?" Erin confirms, eyebrow raised.

Balthazar again nods.

"Okay. Then, Balthazar can do that too. Maybe in this case, offer lenience." Erin suggests.

Michael waivers, looking to his mate.

"Very well." Michael finally concedes. "Return the weapons you stole, Balthazar. And consider yourself on probation, of sorts. One chance."

"I will, Commander. Thank you." Balthazar salutes.

"As for you Castiel, your work in retrieving the Staff of Moses is appreciated. As well as stopping Balthazar to begin with. It is often not easy opposing a fellow brethren." Michael offers as a thanks.

Castiel looks relieved, offering a salute as well.

"Now." Michael says, looking more formally. "To as why we called you here, Castiel."

"Called me here?" Castiel asks, looking nervous again.

"Yes." Gabriel grins, siding up to his brother along with Lucifer, all looking overly serious as if to freak the smaller Seraph out, Erin now grinning.

"We, as Commanders, would like to formally offer you the position as a Commander of Heaven's armies, Castiel." Michael offers.

Castiel stills, looking shocked straight to his grace.

"I- I- you want to- I mean-" Castiel stutters. "Yes. I would- yes. _I accept_."

 ** _As you can see this chapter is reference to episode 6X03 - "Third Man". So we are swinging back towards the actually Supernatural plot line... A little. Not much, because like, I saved Sam from hell & you know, Castiel isn't fighting the Civil War alone. But you know, you get the point. Haha._**

 ** _I have decided to lengthen my story thanks to all your encouragement & reviews! Woo hoo! _****_You guys are all the best! Keep it up! (:_**

 ** _However, just so all you know, there is some serious canon divergence, I will literally be smashing together seasons together to make things work... So while we will be loosely following season 6, expect other seasons (like villains or plot devices) to randomly show up! It'll all work out guys, promise. It's not as crazy or complicated as I'm probably making it sound... Don't worry, I have some really awesome ideas I can't wait to share with you all! SOOO EXCITED!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. If anyone is on Pinterest, hit me up! I have boards for all of my stories! It's my username._**


	65. Now: Live Free or Twihard P1

No One's POV

The Archangels, Castiel, and Balthazar, had left for Heaven, returning to fight the Civil War, leaving Erin with her dutiful, if not perhaps over eager to please (and didn't that sound familiar?), bodyguards; that is, after much fretting and anxious worry on Michael and Lucifer's part about leaving her alone for any prolong lengths of time (Erin was pretty sure Gabriel almost had to drag his brothers away from her).

But now that left her with two angelic bodyguards who were about as clueless to the human world as a newborn giraffes and were expected to follow her around 24/7, including to class.

" _ERINNN!_ HEY, GUESS WHAT!?" One of Erin's fellow cheerleader friends, Jen, yells happily, catching sight of her as she climbs out of her Hellcat, getting ready to head into class.

Gadreel tenses beside Erin, gaze turning towards the person, as if about ready to draw his sword.

"Easy there, Gadreel. It's just my friend, not a threat." Erin sooths, placing a calming hand on Gadreel's arm, she did _not_ need a repeat of yesterday with Gadreel and Samandriel bursting into her living room on Balthazar and her twin and Michael and Lucifer looking about ready to smite Balthazar for looking, practically _breathing_ at her wrong.

"Hey there, girl. What's up?" Erin greets casually, shifting in front of Gadreel in case he decided any other one of her friends might be a "threat" or he needed to "take action" too suddenly.

Gadreel noticed Erin's actions immediately, realizing what she was doing, attempting to prevent him from taking a perhaps too rash action towards someone, an unhappy, sort of "grumpy" expression settling on his already serious set to his face; Gadreel couldn't help it however, he had failed Cassiel once, he would not fail her as Erin. Her soul in this world even more fragile in this host, despite her bond to the Archangel Commanders. He did not understand why his Father had chosen for her to be human, why not an angel again; humans were far too delicate and squishy, he honestly did not see the appeal, even another one of Father's more durable creations in the other universes would have been better, surely.

"Hey, guess wha- oh, who's this?" Jen goes to say, only to cut off as she notices Gadreel and Samandriel standing close to Erin.

"This is Gadreel and Samandriel. They're new here. I'm showing them around." Erin lies easily.

"Oh, of course you are! Lucky you!" Jen says, snorting. It honestly was just like Erin, she was outgoing, easy to like and overall nice and personable, that drew people towards her.

"Hi, I'm Jen. Nice to meet you." Jen offers, holding out her hand for Gadreel.

Gadreel only blinks, tilting his head and looking at Erin's friend in a blank almost condescending look, serious expression not waning.

"Gadreel's uh- shy. Excuse him." Erin offers as Jen coughs awkwardly and drops her hand.

"So- uh, anyways, guess what I found out!?" Jen barrels on, excitement renewing.

"Hmmm?" Erin hums.

"I found out that John just broke up with Stacey. And you know, is apparently interested in you."

Gadreel's expression deepens at the conversation between Erin and her friend, fairly certain Michael and Lucifer would not appreciate this John person's apparent interest in Erin and wondering if he would need to defend Erin's honor or protect her from any unwanted attention or boldness from any males.

"Okay, so just saying. What are we, in _high school_ again? And you know, I'm not really interested in John. He's nice and all. But I've got a boyfriend." Erin shrugs- or _two_ \- she thinks.

"Just thought I'd tell you. In case he bugs you. And wait- _you do_. Since when?"

"It's new. A week, maybe two at most." Erin replies casually.

"Are we going to meet him?" Jen asks eagerly, referring to the cheer squad.

"You'd all devour him!" Erin laughs.

"We gotta see if he's good enough for our Captain!" Jen defends.

"Maybe. Someday." Erin says.

"Fine." Jen huffs.

Erin rolls her eyes.

"Alright, well I gotta get to class. See you at practice, Cap." Jen waves off.

"See you, girly!" Erin waves.

Erin turns to look at Gadreel and Samandriel; Gadreel having a stern, practically resting bitch face look to him and Samandriel looking around at everything in complete wonder, clearly having not been on Earth enough as an angel.

"Okay, we _really_ need to work on this." Erin sighs. "Gadreel you look like you either hate the world or are not-so-secretly judging everyone, and Samandriel you look like everything is fluffy bunnies and unicorns or are a cute little two year old who is too innocent for this world. Can you both at least _try_ and act like you both are _normal_ human beings?"

"Our duty is to protect you." Gadreel answers, clearly not understanding what was wrong.

"Yeah, well you can't do that if you are kicked out of my classroom or _my_ friends think you are rude." Erin grouses. "So play nice with the other kiddies. Ugh… _Damnit_ , Michael and Lucifer. _This is all your fault._ "

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the country, Dean and Sam have remained together hunting as the impending threat of the apocalypse is no longer looming over them, and angels nor demons no longer chasing after them attempting to sway their wills and minds.

"Six girls in seven days, which is more disappearances than this city has seen in over a year. All about the same age." Sam says, handing over the missing person's fliers.

"And cute." Dean comments. "Hey, ice cream comes in lots of flavors, Sam."

"Right. Sure. Well, half a dozen girls, late teens, a shower away from greatness. Sounds like a profile. I mean, what else they got in common?"

"Well... Six directions to go here. Pick a number."

"Seven. Another call just came in today." Sam adds.

"Let's hit the road then, yeah?" Dean says, hitting Baby gently on the hood, jumping into the car a moment later, gear stored and Sam sliding into the passenger seat, the Impala rumbling down the road towards Limestone, Illinois.

"Kristin's a good kid. A little naive, sure... You try to be a good parent. Girls are hard." Kristen's father says to Sam and Dean.

"Right. Well, we'd just like to find your daughter." Sam says, trying to get to the point and not linger.

"Last door on the left."

"Thanks." Dean offers, looking upstairs.

"Whaddya think he was talking about?" Dean asks quietly as they climb the stairs.

"Drugs?" Sam shrugs.

"Oh, it is _so_ much worse." Dean comments, shuddering slightly as they flip on the light and are met with walls painted red and covered with vampire posters and gothic accessories everywhere, even pillows with vampire themes on them.

"Vampires?" Sam snorts.

"Ah, these aren't vampires, man, these... These are douche bags."

"Yeah." Sam agrees, glancing around the room.

" _Wow_."

"Hm. Aha. All right. Let's see what we can see. All right." Sam hums, moving around the room to see what he can find before finally recovering a laptop.

"Th- that's just... _Uncomfortable_." Sam says, looking highly disturbed, even flinching at the fake vampire popping up on the laptop screen.

"What's he so bummed out about?" Dean asks, looking around more.

"Look at this. He's _watching_ her sleep. How is that not rape-y?" Dean asks rhetorically, looking down at the desk to see a book titled "My Summer Blood", the cover illustration having a teenaged girl in a white nightgown, asleep on a bed, while a pale-skinned, handsome male vampire stands next to the open, moonlight-soaked window, staring down at her.

"I gotta concentrate here, Dean." Sam says.

"He could hear the blood rushing inside her, almost taste it. He tried desperately to control himself..." Dean reads from the book. "Romero knew their love was impossible- Romero? Really?"

"Dean. Shut up." Sam groans.

"This is a national bestseller. How is that _possible?_ " Dean says, seeming grossed out. "Hey, try, uh- Lautner."

"Wait- he's a werewolf. How do you even know who that is?" Sam asks surprised.

"Are you kidding me? That kid's everywhere. It's a freakin' nightmare."

"Hey, how many T's are there in "Pattins-" Sam beings to ask, the laptop finally accepting the password.

"That's it. We're in! Ha! All right." Sam woops happily.

"Well?" Dean asks, wandering over to the desk, deeming it safe again.

"Well, her inbox is full, from some guy claiming to be a vampire."

"A _real_ vampire?"

"Well, uh... "I can only meet you at night... I don't trust myself with you... The call of your blood is too strong... Vampires fishing for victims?" Sam wonders.

"Probably just a human mouth-breather, right?" Dean suggests.

"On the other hand- talk about easy prey." Sam counters.

"For actual vamps."

"Yeah. I mean, these chicks are just throwing themselves at you. All you gotta do is... I dunno. Write bad poetry." Sam points out.

"Huh!"

"Wow. This guy wanted to meet her at a place called The Black Rose." Sam finds out.

"Gimme a break..." Dean sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Just reporting the news." Sam shrugs, pointing it out.

"It's probably just your standard-issue perv, right?" Dean hopes.

"Let's hope."

 ** _Alrighty guys... And we're back to some actual episodes! We'll see how this goes... Do you know how hard it is to change things since Sam actually has a soul? I banged my head against the metaphorical writer's wall forever! It sucked! But I think it's actually turning out pretty good._**

 ** _Sorry for that awkward last chapter... Promise it actually was important!_**

 ** _Now, let's see what our Winchester boys have been up too, or rather are up to? A little detour for a bit..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	66. Now: Live Free or Twihard P2

No One's POV

"Well, you wanted Emo chicks, I think we hit Ground Zero." Dean comments as both he and Sam sit in the back of The Black Rose.

"Thank you." Dean comments to a waitress.

"You think she wears all that rubber to the beach?" Dean comments to Sam.

"There." Sam nods to a teenage boy in a black coat and a dog collar chatting up a pretty teenaged girl. "Whaddya think? He's hittin' on her hard enough. Real?"

"I dunno. It's hard to tell. Hey, we got multiple choice." Dean shrugs.

"Great. Three of them and two of us." Sam groans.

"Okay. Make that two of them."

"One's on the move." Sam says, watching a teenage boy with a dog collar move outside.

"All right. You go with Efron, I got Bieber." Dean suggests.

Sam nods in affirmation, following the older of the two guys down into the level of the bar and finally into the basement. The vampire he was following was hiding behind the door, and springs at him, fangs out. In one swift motion, Sam decapitates him with his machete, Sam breathing hard from adrenaline before Sam once more spins on his heels and runs back upstairs to find his brother.

In the alley behind The Black Rose, the teenagers are giggling, Dean following in the shadows.

"Are you sure, baby? Are you ready to join me in eternity?" The boy asks.

"Oh my god, totally." The girl laughs.

"Hey!" The boy yells, as Dean grabs him and throws him back.

"Go- get outta here!" Dean says to the girl.

"Wait, what... What the hell are you doing?!" The boy says, babbling, but shuts up as Dean slams the dumpster beside him.

"Open your mouth! Take those out. Take 'em out! Oh, for the love of... What're you, twelve? Are you wearing _glitter?_ " Dean asks, disgusted at the fake vampire teeth and glitter on the boys skin.

"I only do it to get laid, man!"

"Does it work? I'll be damned. All right, you know way outta here. Go, go! And use a condom!" Dean shrugs off, waving the teenagers off.

"You're pretty..." A male voice comments.

"I'm sorry?" Dean turns, only to find himself face to face with a person.

"I said... You're pretty."

"Yeah, sorry again, pal. I don't play for your team." Dean comments.

Boris suddenly grabs Dean and launches him through the air, Dean landing in the dumpster and stunning him.

"Dean!" Sam yells, just in time to come barreling into the alleyway from the club.

Boris already on top of Dean, pinning Dean underneath him and punching him several times, one arm just below his throat.

" _No!_ " Sam says, machete in hand and aimed towards Boris as he scrambles forward, watching as Boris forces blood into Dean's mouth over his protests.

Sam throws his machete sideways at Boris, intent on it slicing on Boris' head, only for Boris to deftly dodge, making a cheeky bye-bye wave and running, quickly scaling the walls and escaping.

" _DEAN!_ " Sam scrambles towards his brother, quickly dropping down next to his brother.

"Sammy…" Dean says weakly.

"I gotcha- I gotcha. Just rest." Sam sooths, hauling his brother up and helping him to their car. "Don't worry, Dean. We'll- we'll figure something out."

Back at their motel, Sam carefully looks out their window before shutting the curtain.

"Oh my god, what is that _sound?_ " Dean groans, holding his hand to his head, the regular noises of the city, how amplified in his head.

"What sound, Dean?" Sam asks.

Dean only pushes over the lamp, it crashing to the floor; the siren and honking of a passing fire truck getting louder as well as the muffling sound of the tv next door.

"Hey, c'mon, keep it down, dammit! Please, _please_ shut that off... geez..." Dean pleads.

Sam turns off the lights as requested, now Sam's heartbeat reaching Dean.

"Dean...You should sit down..." Sam says, concerned.

"You sit down. Of all the ways to die, I never thought I'd be going out like this." Dean says, still cradling his head.

"Dean, nobody is 'going out'." Sam says.

"It's _that_..." Dean says annoyed at the clock ticking.

"What?" Sam asks.

"You should just kill me, Sam. You know what's happening to me." Dean says, sitting back down after ripping the clock cord after the wall.

"No one is killing anyone, Dean." Sam says. "Okay, just hold on a second..."

"For what, huh? Look at me!" Dean exclaims.

"We can figure this out!" Sam says, shaking his head in denial.

"How?!" Dean yells.

"Look, we'll call Bobby, alright? He'll know what to do, right? He always does." Sam says, grabbing for his phone.

"C'mon, man, I'm a monster, okay? This is _not_ a problem that you spit-ball. We gotta deal with this before I hurt somebody…" Dean says. "Man… I should have- I should have gone back to- gone back to Lisa and Ben, for a bit. Just- now I'll never get the chance to- to I don't know. Lisa could have been the one, maybe. She wanted to, and Ben, Ben was awesome. I guess, I'll never know."

"No- don't talk like that Dean, there's still. Once we figure something out, you can still visit. We'll visit together, or not. Just you. You can see them. Okay? Promise, Dean." Sam promises.

An awkward pause falls between them as Dean hits his head against the wall and groans.

"I'll go call Bobby now. You okay for a sec?"

"Yeah… Fine."

Suddenly there's a sharp knock on the door, startling both the boys, even Dean's newly found vampire senses.

Dean's nostrils flare at the unfamiliar scent, Sam putting a finger to his lips, grabbing the gun in his waist band.

"Yes, can I help you?" Sam asks, hand on his gun behind him as he opens the door.

"I believe you can. I'm Samuel Campbell, your grandfather." Samuel introduces.

"Bullshit." Sam growls. "Our grandfather is dead."

"Look, look. I can prove it, here." Samuel offers, holding up his hands. "Here."

Sam takes the offered journal Samuel offers, flipping it open to page through it briefly, Sam also taking the moment of distraction to throw Holy water in Samuel's face.

"My grandfather's own journal." Samuel explains. "This town has been a draw for vampires for some time, recently drawn my attention, and I had been staking out the place you were at for a few hours, bidding my time when I saw that you got into some trouble. Thought I could help, being family at all."

"What do you think, Dean?" Sam asks, tilting his head towards Dean, not taking his gaze off Samuel.

"Let him in, Sammy." Dean says.

"Try something and I won't hesitate to hurt you." Sam warns.

"Cure's an old Campbell recipe, kind of like the soup. No one's tried it since God knows. What I hear... This stuff is a bad trip." Samuel explains.

"Awesome."

"Hey, the cure is good. But a lot of this is on you. You drink, you're done. It won't work. I'm talking one drop of human blood-" Samuel says.

"I got it." Dean cuts off.

"Do you? Because you will feed. It's a matter of time." Samuel says.

"What else do we need?" Dean asks, shutting the journal hard.

"Some stuff we got, some we gotta get. Trickiest thing on the list, blood of the fang that turned ya." Samuel says.

"That guy was _huge_." Sam says, remembering Boris.

"There's nothing in the recipe about 'easy'." Samuel points out.

"I can get it." Dean offers.

"You're gonna walk right into the nest?" Samuel questions, having been unable to track Boris for Crowley, unbeknownst to his grandsons.

"Well, I'm one of them, aren't I? So all I gotta do is get in there, get the guy alone, and... Shoot him with so much dead man's blood that he'll think he's rushing a fraternity."

"I should come with you." Sam says, not wanting his brother to go alone into a vampire's nest.

"No. Dude, you _reek_. You're like a walking hamburger. I gotta do this solo."

"Yeah, except - we haven't been able to find him yet."

"No problem. I can smell him. Two miles east of town. You guys get the other crap and meet me there."

"Dean. It's dead man's blood. Now, there's enough there to drop a linebacker, and then some. Good luck, son." Samuel offers, holding out a syringe of dead man's blood.


	67. Now: Live Free or Twihard P3

No One's POV

At a warehouse, Dean slips in, leaving a rope attached to a door for Sam and Samuel as he sneaks in and through a hallway.

"S'up?" Robert says.

"Hey. I'm..." Dean says, attempting to play it cool

"The guy Boris turned outside the bar, right? Said to look out for you."

"Yeah."

"Well. Glad you made it, man! Follow me." Robert offers, raising his fists for a knuckle bump.

"So you must be starving." Robert says.

"Uh..."

"Here ya go." Robert says, offering a blood bag from the fridge.

"I'm okay. I killed _so_ many people on the way over here, so..." Dean smiles as Robert looks at him oddly.

"Yeah, uh, about that... Company line is we, we don't just kill people anymore... But you gotta tell me what that's like."

"Yeah. Yeah, first chance I get, I'll... I'll show you myself." Dean offers.

"Sweet." Robert nods, ripping the stopper off the bag and taking a swig, Dean looking at the bag hungrily.

"Don't worry about them. They're jealous. The recruiters get to bang all the chicks. That's you now, bro."

"Recruiters?" Dean echoes.

"Yeah. Big man'll explain." Robert says leading him further into a room, Dean finding himself in what looks like the main room of an old bank. Seated at a desk, in front of a laptop, is a newly-turned Kristin and Boris leaning over her, a hand on her back.

"Be with you in a minute." Boris says, then dictating to Kristin. "Your skin is the black velvet of the night… Nice. Stupid bitch'll eat that up, she'll be _dying_ to meet."

"Go get yourself some blood, sweetheart. Then march that little ass right back here, okay? Thank goodness. Thought the hunter chopped your pretty head." Boris says, looking at Dean.

"Naw. I got away. Sorry, what's a 'hunter'?" Dean asks.

"You'll see if he finds us. You'll see him inside out. You eaten?" Boris asks.

"Yeah."

"Good. You'll need your strength."

"For?" Dean continues to question.

"Robert didn't tell you? How old do I look?" Boris snorts, a little annoyed Robert didn't fill him in.

"Thirty-three?"

"You're off... By about... Six centuries? And these are the best days in the last six hundred years to be a vampire. 'Dracula'? Anne Rice? _Please_. These stupid little brats are so horny they've reinvented us as Prince Charming with a Volvo. They... Want a promise ring with fangs, so I give it to 'em. You- you go out and you get them, and you bring 'em home to _me_." Boris says, grabbing a vampire girl through the cage with a rough handle, the girl snarling before he lets her go, her crying out.

"So what's with the cages?"

"Oh, that's just, y'know... Till they're compliant. Eventually these girls will go out, and they'll fetch me boys like _you_ , and around and around we go..."

"Gotta say, I'm impressed. This whole system, it's... It's all you?" Dean asks.

"No, no, no, no... I just... Implement, y'know? Make sure you all fall in line. It's his... Our father's..."

"Your father's?"

"Aren't you the curious one?" Boris says.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

"In due time. You... You want the private tour, don't you?" Boris asks, leaning in closer

"Thought you'd never ask." Dean smirks, internally attempting not to throw up.

Boris steps away and makes a beckoning motion with his finger, turning his back on Dean and starts to walk the other way.

With game-face on, Dean reaches into his pocket, withdraws the syringe of dead man's blood, and uncaps it. He raises it, ready to plunge, but one drop leaks out and hits the floor.

Boris hears it and quickly turns, Dean trying to stab Boris with the needle, but Boris grabs Dean's arm, moves behind him, and twists his arm behind his back, with his free hand, grabbing Dean in a chokehold.

"You playing games with me, boy?" Boris growls.

He squeezes Dean's arm until Dean is forced to drop the syringe, Boris laughing in triumph.

Suddenly, Boris' eyes are drawn upwards, beginning to hear whispers. He releases Dean, and after a moment, falls flat on his back, eyes still wide open.

Dean looks on, highly confused, then hears the caged vampire girls dropping limply to the floor. After another moment, though, his eyes start to roll backwards a little, and he collapses as well. A quick series of visions flashes through his mind.

Coming out of the vision, Dean rolls over onto his back, starring up at the stained glass ceiling only to realize Boris is back up, releasing the vampire girls from their cages.

Dean rises and begins running, one of the guards quickly rushing down the stairs to attack him, but is quickly brought down as Dean injects him with the dead man's blood.

"GO GET HIM!" Boris yells.

Dean continues to race upstairs, attacked by another guard as he reaches the tops, Dean making quick work of the guard, tossing him down the stairs towards the crowd of vampires chasing him, next encountering Robert, who stands little chance, beheaded by Dean's machete.

"This must be the place." Samuel says, finally parking next to the Impala.

"Shh..." Sam says, something landing on top of the van.

Back inside, Dean continues to wield his machete, hacking away at the vampires advancing on him.

"So much for 'undercover'." Samuel snorts.

"Let's go." Sam says, running in.

Dean takes advantage of his vamp abilities and leaps straight over the railing, landing deftly on the ground below, the vampires nearly gone now, except for one.

"You've stopped _nothing_ , you know that? This is much bigger than you and me." Boris says, making a beckoning motion, Dean readying the machete.

"Looks like your brother has some Campbell in him after all." Samuel comments, as if he knows his grandsons.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asks, he and Samuel finally making it downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Back at the motel Samuel has gathered all the needed supplies, squirting a syringe of Boris' blood into a jar that holds the cure potion while Dean, in the silence of the room is holding his stomach and hearing the heartbeats.

"If this works, you know it's not gonna be a kiddy ride, you know that." Samuel says.

"That's great. Light her up." Dean brushes off.

"Not, going to lie, what was it like? What'd you see in there?" Sam asks, curious.

"What?"

"In the nest- what'd you see?" Sam asks.

"Sam, I can't hear you- your blood is so frickin' loud, okay? Just- just back off. All right, gimme the damn cure. L'chaim..." Dean says as Samuel hands him the finished potion.

"I don't think it-" Dean says, spitting some out, before suddenly throwing up.

"Is it working?" Sam asks, worried.

"Either that or he's dying." Samuel says, drawing his machete.

Visions begin flying into Dean's mind, only in reverse and when his eyes open again, they are clear and the world is silent.

"Everything okay? How are feeling?" Sam asks as Dean comes back from taking a shower, Samuel having departed shortly after checking to see if Dean was back to normal, now back to his own tasks and hunts for Crowley.

"So much better. That potion was nasty, and I do not ever want to go through that again. _Ever_." Dean says, sitting down on the bed.

"Agreed." Sam nods. "I'm glad you're better. So, what'd you think of our- grandfather, Samuel?"

"It was weird. Something's not right for sure. Not a demon, maybe. But he died. Resurrection? That doesn't just happen. We should call Cas. Also- what I saw in there. I'm still trying to work through it, but, uh... I'm pretty sure they're not figuring anything out on their own. They're getting their orders from the top... Where to go next, everything." Dean reveals.

"Top, as in..." Sam trails off.

"Their alpha. At least, that's what I think it is. They've got some sort of psychic thing happening. He sends 'em, uh... I don't know- messages?" Dean says.

"Saying what?"

"Honestly? Recruitment drive. Their alpha's building an army."

"Well, _that's_ comforting." Sam says, frowning.

"That's not the worst."

"Then what is?" Sam asks.

"We don't scare them anymore." Dean answers.

"Yeah, that _is_ a terrifying thought. Hey, you still want to see Lisa and Ben?"

 ** _A double update for you all, because you guys are awesome... And also these chapters are kind of boring, because of the particular episode of Supernatural I chose..._** ** _However, can you guys guess why yet?_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	68. Now: Family Matters P1

No One's POV

Two weeks later, after a nice few days visit with Lisa and Ben, and still no contact from Castiel to inform him of the information they had figured out and to ask him to help them to look into things, they had suddenly gotten a call from Samuel asking them to come to the Campbell compound, a compound they didn't even know _existed_ till a few short hours ago.

"Hey, so we came. We're here. What's with the book club outside?" Dean asks, strolling into the Campbell's home base.

"Putting together a hunt." Samuel answers.

"That's a lot of guys for one hunt." Dean says.

"Got a major lead, vamps nest." Samuel shrugs vaguely. "Are you in?"

"That's all we get? You call us in, expect us to jump. And all we get is 'major lead'?" Dean questions, raising a brow.

"It's the Alpha vampire, sort of head of them all. We've been tracking it down for a while." Samuel says a bit more in depth, but not much, assuming they knew nothing about it.

Sam and Dean share a look, remembering what Dean had learn on the vampire case prior.

"Alright. Fine." Dean says.

"When's the run?" Sam asks.

"Dawn."

"Still I don't trust him. Dude's hiding something." Dean says to Sam as they exit the compound later that evening.

"It's weird, you... Saying you don't trust family." Sam comments. "I mean, I agree. But it's still… Weird."

"Look, we hang close, we blend in, we see what we can pick up." Dean suggests.

"The house is just over the hill. About a dozen vamps and the supposed Alpha. We got one shot at this son of a bitch." Samuel indicates, pointing towards the area through the wilderness.

"Christian, take flank. The rest of you are with me. Dean, Sam, and Gwen... Hang back, sweep any stragglers we flush out. Problem, Dean?" Samuel asks, almost as if challenging Dean to challenge his authority.

"No, sir."

"I'm in the rear with the rejects?" Gwen complains.

"All right, let's go." Samuel confirms.

"Sorry about the 'reject' thing." Gwen says.

"Ah, I've been called worse." Dean shrugs.

"Just, uh, get sick of getting left behind. Think it's probably 'cause I remind him of his daughter or something." Gwen says.

"Well, you just speak your mind." Dean comments.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Gwen says.

"You should."

"You're welcome." Gwen says, taking down a vampire.

"We're supposed to wait here!" Gwen says.

"Dean!" A girl shouts.

"Careful, now!" Samuel calls out through the bushes as Dean and Sam run through.

"Yeah. Got him." Christian says.

"Get in." Samuel says gruffly, slamming the door as the vampire snarls.

"Where were you?" Gwen says.

"Everything all right here?" Samuel asks.

"Just, uh, chopped up a runner. No big deal. How'd it go?" Gwen shrugs.

"Rough, but one Alpha down."

"Where is it? Want to pay my last respects." Dean asks, looking around.

"Well, bring marshmallows. Already on the pyre." Samuel lies.


	69. Now: Family Matters P2

No One's POV

"So you saw them walk that Alpha out the door right, Sam? Now, call me crazy… But that seems weird." Dean comments once they are back in the Impala.

"Yeah. Definitely weird. So much for being our grandfather." Sam says, snorting disappointed.

"Yeah. Yeah, a guy who talks a great game. But you can't assume that family means the same thing to him as it does to us. He's not Dad." Dean points out.

"We need to figure out what's going on." Sam says.

"We'll he doesn't like me. We got to figure something else out." Dean snorts.

"Samuel?" Sam asks, walking into Samuel's office, later.

"Damn, kid. Learn how to knock. Where's your brother?" Samuel startles.

"Gone." Sam lies.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?

"I mean he left about an hour ago. Went back to Lisa and Ben for a bit. I decided to see if I could stay here maybe." Sam says.

"That's too bad. I mean, it's not likely to last. A hunter's a hunter for life." Samuel says a bit dryly.

"I want in." Sam says.

"In?" Samuel says, playing dumb.

"On the interrogations, on everything. Whatever you're doing. I saw you take that vampire in the van. I can help. You're family, even if I don't know you well. Whatever you need, I'll do."

"Yeah, well I don't know you well, Sam. Even if you are. So, you would just be hunting like a lot of others." Samuel shrugs. "Or try and see if you can patch things up with your brother. It's probably not permanent."

"Hey."

"So, Samuel didn't take the bait. So I went with plan 'b'."

"We had a plan 'b'?" Dean questions.

"Fired up the GPS on one of his cellphones. We should be able to track him right to the Alpha." Sam shrugs.

"The old man won't notice?" Dean asks.

"Eh, doubt it. I saw him with a laptop. Man's hopeless." Sam snorts, booting up his own laptop. "There. Got him."

"Dead man's blood?" Sam questions a bit rhetorically as they sneak up on the warehouse a few hours later.

"Smart. Lock the place down with vamp repellent." Dean nods as they sneak in.

"Where is it? Answer the question. Where is it? How do we find it?" Samuel is heard talking inside the warehouse, between hums and crackles of electricity.

"Ouch. Stop. That hurts." The Alpha speaks sarcastically.

"This- this is club med compared to what we have planned for you. I got- I got all the time in the world."

"Well, that makes two of us." The Alpha vampire replies, making Samuel frustrated, dropping the machete and walk out to get more supplies.

"Are you two going to hide all night? Come on out, boys." The Alpha vampire asks. "How can I help you?"

"We got some questions for you, skippy, since you're going nowhere fast." Dean says.

"Don't be so sure." The Alpha laughs.

"Yeah? Locked down pretty tight. And with all that dead blood rushing through your veins, not sure you got enough juice to fire up that psychic bat-signal of yours, do you?" Dean comments.

"True. Not near enough juice for that... Dean."

"I didn't realize we were on a first-name basis." Dean snarks.

"Of course we are. After all, you were my child... For a time. Dean, tell me... Did you enjoy it?"

"I'm asking the questions here, fright night." Dean corrects.

"When your kind first huddled around the fire, I was the thing in the dark! Now you think you can hurt me? I have all night, boys. Anyway, I'm happy to tell you whatever you want to know." The Alpha speaks.

"Why?" Sam questions.

"Why? Because soon, I'll be ankle-deep in your blood, sucking the marrow from your bones." The Alpha replies serenely.

"So you're really it. The first of your species." Sam says, actually surprised.

"The very first."

"But if you're the first... Who made you?" Sam continues to question.

"We all have our mothers. Even me."

"What does that mean?" Dean asks confused. "And what's with the big surge of vamps lately? I mean, it's like-"

"Like we're going to war." The Alpha finishes.

"Why? What's going on? Why did Samuel bring you here?" Sam asks.

"The thing about souls- If you've got one, of course- is they're predictable. You die, you go up or down. Where do my kind go?" The Alpha answers instead.

"All right, enough with the sermon, freak." Dean says impatiently.

"I'm trying to answer the question. Now, when we 'freaks' die... Where do we go? Not Heaven, not Hell. So?"

"Legoland?"

"Little rusty on our Dante, boys?" The Alpha sighs.

"Purgatory." Sam answers, understanding now.

"Purgatory? Purgatory's real?" Dean echoes with question.

"Oh, stupid cattle. Of course! And it is filled with the soul of every hungry thing like me that ever walked this earth. Now, where is it? That is the mystery. And that is what your kindhearted granddaddy is trying to beat out of me." The Alpha chuckles at them.

"Samuel brought you here... To find out where Purgatory is?" Sam echoes now.

"I keep telling him- how would I know such a thing? But he refuses to untie me." The Alpha says, seemingly bored.

"You know exactly where it is. Why does Samuel care about any of this?" Sam says suspiciously.

"He doesn't care. He does as he is told."

"Well, if the old man's Kermit... Whose hand's up his ass?" Dean says, now truly confirmed in his suspicions.

"Evening, guys." Samuel says, gun cocking behind Sam and Dean.

"Wow, you know, I have seen some stupid in my time, but you take the crown. Putting Jaws in a fishbowl? How do you think that's gonna end? I don't know what kind of game you're running-" Dean growls.

"What, do you think I'm doing this for kicks?" Samuel questions.

"I think you've got the rest of these feebs convinced that you're John Wayne. So whatever you're doing, whatever you're hiding... It's gonna put you and everyone around you in the ground." Dean sighs.

"Hi." Gwen says, another gun cocking.

"Gwen. And I thought we had something special." Dean sighs.

"Are you scared of me? I would be." The Alpha says, almost as if offended for being left out of the conversation.

"Go ahead." The Alpha says, escaping suddenly.

"Grab your stuff." Samuel suddenly says.

"How long till the Alpha's 100%?" Dean asks.

"Hour. Maybe less." Samuel says.

"We need to get him dosed up and back in the cage." Samuel orders.

"No." Dean denies.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Samuel retorts.

"I mean, I don't know what your big plan was, but playing catch is not on the table." Dean shakes his head.

"Dean-" Samuel protests.

"We take the thing's head off, or it kills us all! You know that." Dean argues.

"Okay. We split up. Clear every room. You get a shot, you take it. It's not gonna kill him, but dude will move a lot slower without any kneecaps. And if we make it through this, you, me, and Sam are having one hell of a family meeting." Dean takes control.

"You think he ran out?" Christian questions, all for following the plan now that his life was on the line.

"No!"

"The boy with no soul. I've got big plans for you. It's amazing how that pesky, little soul gets in the way. But not for you. You will be the perfect... Animal." The Alpha says, looking at Christian.

"Christian?" Sam questions, suddenly Christian collapsing.

"Well, that was dramatic." Crowley slow claps.

"Crowley?" Sam says.

"Hello, boys. What an unexpected treat." Crowley greets.

"Bring Christian back now." Samuel demands.

"I'm sorry?" Crowley fakes innocence.

"My nephew! The one you just crammed a demon into!"

"Oh. No. I had him possessed ages ago. Samuel, really. I keep an eye on my investments." Crowley shrugs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You two know each other?" Dean says, seeming outraged.

"Not in the biblical sense. More of a business relationship, I'd say." Crowley reveals.

"You're Crowley's bitch." Sam finally understands.

"It's not what you think." Samuel tries to explain.

"It's precisely what you think. That Alpha he's caught me is getting him a gold star." Crowley offers.

"Since when do you give a crap about vampires?" Dean demands.

"Since, uh... What's today- Friday? Since, let's see- mind your business."

"You may as well share with the class, Crowley. We know you're looking for Purgatory."

"So you heard about that?" Crowley says, looking vaguely annoyed.

"Yeah. You want to tell us why?" Sam asks.

"Isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it." Crowley shrugs.

"What for?"

"Best shut your gob. Employees don't question management." Crowley snarks.

"We ain't your employees." Dean snarks back, glaring.

"Of course you are! Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps. I don't keep Captain Chromedome around for his wit, do I? Samuel knows things. More than any of you, actually. Walking encyclopedia of the creepy and the crawly. And I knew... You two are so hung up on family-loyalty nonsense, he said jump, you'd get froggy."

"Yeah, well, the game's over." Dean glares. "We're done. We're not family, Samuel. Whatever happened, however this happened. We're over."

"Eh, no major loss there, boys. Liability, you two." Crowley shrugs. "And I've got bigger fish to fry now."

"You? You're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon." Dean says.

" _Was_ a punk-ass crossroads demon. Now? King of Hell. Believe me, I've got the mojo. You two stopped the Apocalypse. With ol' Lucifer busy back up top with Michael and his mate? There's a new regime now boys. I snap my fingers... So, we clear? Me, Charlie... His hunters. Job's simple enough. Bring me creatures. Aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins. It's been a pleasure. See you soon." Crowley orders, disappearing in a second.

"You're letting a demon call the shots?" Gwen says, disbelief clear.

"Nothing's changed. We hunt. Period. Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. You trust me or not? Get the van, Gwen."

"Working with a demon, huh?" Sam asks. "You're not who I thought you were."

"You don't know anything about me, son." Samuel challenges.

"So, what's so important that you're the King of Hell's cabana boy, huh? What'd he offer you? Girls? Money? Hair?" Dean challenges right back.

"I got my reasons. You gonna make a move, go ahead." Samuel says almost passively.

"Or what?"

"Or nothing. I'm not gonna do anything to you, Dean. You boys... You're my family. So the way I see it, you got two choices… Put a bullet in your grandfather or step aside."

"He sold us out." Sam says, his own gun cocking.

"I know." Dean says. "Let it go."

"Why?"

"Get out of here." Dean says, backing up towards the exit.

"So, what now?" Sam asks, following his brother back to the Impala.

"We can't work for Crowley."

"Oh, no, I get it. I do, believe me." Sam agrees wholeheartedly.

"We _need_ to get ahold of Cas. Let him know what's going on. And probably Michael and Lucifer and Gabriel too. With Purgatory, surely that's something the angels need to know." Dean insists.

"To Erin's then? We haven't been able to get a hold of Cas so far." Sam finally suggests.

 ** _And the chips finally all fall down ladies & gentlemen... Introducing Crowley! Woo hoo! The King of Hell is so sassy & suave. I love him, seriously._**

 ** _Also, Samuel is a douche bag... I honestly hated him in the series. Self-righteous asshole who uses his own grandsons for his own gains, I don't care if he wanted his daughter back, she's literally their mother..._**

 ** _Oh, and hey, look a double update! Mainly because I was impatient to get to this chapter! What do you guys all think!?_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	70. Now: Family Matters P3

No One's POV

The Impala pulled up in front of Erin's house, the simple, one-story suburban home seemingly welcoming as both Winchesters walk up the small sidewalk to the front door and knock.

"Uh… Is- Erin home?" Dean asks, as the door opens, shifting slightly uncomfortably as an unknown face appears.

"Dean and Sam Winchester." Samandriel says, blinking once, tilting his head as he registers the true vessels for his elder brothers and Commanders of Heaven's armies.

"Um, yes… How do you-" Dean asks, gaze narrowing suspiciously.

"All of the angels know about you. I am Samandriel." Samandriel explains.

"An angel. Right. _Freakin' angels_." Dean mutters slightly.

"Are you here to see Erin?" Samandriel inquires, his boyish face inquisitive.

"Yes. Is she home?" Sam cuts in before Dean can say anything to potentially annoy the angel.

"Yes. Please, come in." Samandriel offers, opening the door wider.

"So… What are you doing here, Samandriel. I mean, you're- new?" Sam asks, following Samandriel into the house.

"Yes. I have been assigned to watch over Erin while the Commanders are gone, along with Gadreel." Samandriel says.

"Oh, that's nice." Sam says, nodding, not knowing what else to say.

" _CAS!_?" Dean exclaims loudly in stunned shock, finding the Seraph slouched comfortably in a beanbag in the living room watching a movie along with Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Gadreel and Erin, all in various states of lazy lounging, of course the two eldest Archangels curled possessively around their mate, preventing her from moving from their winged embrace.

"Oh, hello Dean, Sam." Castiel says passively, head turning to look at the brothers.

Dean only gapes at his feathered friend, sputtering a few times.

"Wh- what?" Dean continues to sputter.

"Hi Sam, Dean." Erin pipes up from amidst Lucifer and Michael's red and white feathers.

"Hi Erin." Sam waves, honestly still a bit weirded out by seeing the _devil_ **cuddling** and Michael, the famed Sword of Heaven inhabiting the vessel of his _father_ , younger version or not.

"So, what's up? From Dean's sputtering, it seems this isn't a simple social call?" Erin raises an eye brow.

" _CAS!_ Have- have you been here this _whole_ time, man!? We were _calling_ you! We needed your _help!_ " Dean finally manages to string together a coherent sentence.

"No. I have been busy." Castiel says, shaking his head.

"With _what!?_ " Dean demands, expression growing grumpy.

Erin pauses the movie, realizing the conversation was quickly getting serious and needed at the very least Castiel's full attention, if not everyone else's.

"I am a Commander of Heaven's armies now, Dean. I have been _busy_. If you do not remember, Heaven is at _war_." Castiel explains, his voice dry and firm. "I have been needed elsewhere."

"Wait… You're a _Commander_ now? Since _when?_ " Sam asks. "That's, wow. That's _huge_ Cas. Congratulations!"

"It is recent. And, thank you, Sam." Castiel answers.

"So… That means, you've been in Heaven then." Sam puts together the pieces. "We've been trying to reach you, and you've been in Heaven, _fighting_."

"Yes, they have all just returned." Erin answers this time for Castiel, her fingers absent mindedly stroking along both Michael and Lucifer's wings.

"Oh. I- I'm sorry, man." Dean apologizes, looking thoroughly chastised.

"It is alright, Dean." Castiel says.

"Is there something you guys needed?" Erin asks. "Next time, if you really need something, you can call for Gadreel, or Samandriel. They are here all the time with me."

"Umm yes, actually. That's the reason we came. We were hoping to catch Cas here. And well, we thought you should know, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel." Sam explains, catching Michael's eye nervously.

Michael straightens slightly, now listening.

"Alright, well you've caught us Samsquatch. Shoot." Gabriel offers, giving Sam a cheerful smile.

"Gabe… I love you, but shut up." Erin snorts.

"Hurtful sugar plum." Gabriel pouts.

Erin snickers lightly.

"So there was a hunt, vampires. Totally run of the mill." Sam starts.

"Yeah, until I got turned into one." Dean pipes in.

Michael and Lucifer tense at that, suddenly wary of Dean around their mate.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I promise. No teeth, see." Dean promises hastily, realizing that was perhaps the wrong thing to say, quickly showing his teeth. "There was a cure."

"But we learned a few things from that hunt. Mainly that vampires get their orders from someone up top. An Alpha. And someone is hunting that Alpha." Sam offers.

"And another week later we figured out who." Dean says, voice now serious.

"Crossroads demon named Crowley. We've dealt with him before." Sam informs.

"I am aware of him. He was… _Competent_." Lucifer interjects carefully, now also paying attention as the Winchesters are now talking about his demons, technically his children, the things he has created.

"Well, he's more than competent now. And he's not just some lowly crossroads demon anymore. You're _gone_ now Lucifer. There's been a regime change. Crowley's the new King of Hell it seems." Dean says.

Lucifer looks cross at this information, as if suddenly the thought of no longer being in charge downstairs irritates him.

"And that's not all. Crowley is looking to open Purgatory. That's why he's hunting the Alphas. Not just the vampire one." Sam informs.

Silence follows the Winchesters revelations.

"Well great… That's just _perfect_. As if we needed to worry about that as well." Gabriel snarks, his golden wings snapping in irritation as his expression darkens.

"How close do you believe Crowley is at accomplishing this?" Michael asks Dean.

"Uh… Well, he- he had an Alpha. But- but he's still making our- our grandfather Samuel hunt more? So- I don't know. Not- not far?" Dean stumbles out, not knowing the answer to Michael's questioning.

"So, so this is a big deal. Right? Opening, Purgatory?" Sam asks, looking a bit confused and lost.

"Yes. What lies in Purgatory is every monster ever killed. And monsters worse than that. Beyond your comprehension. Monsters we angels have fought and locked away centuries, millenniums ago." Michael answers, his wings tightening around Erin in reflex.

"Easy, Michael. _Shh_." Erin hushes gently, fingers gently brushing through his red down feathers attempting to sooth his growing agitation and over protective nature.

"Purgatory must not be unlocked." Lucifer affirms, his own wings curling further around Erin, almost blocking her from view.

" _Lucifer!_ " Erin scolds, pushing one broad wing from her face.

"Alright, so we gank Crowley then. Problem solved." Dean decides.

"Ah, no. That's a bad idea!" Erin pipes in, voice slightly muffled, still struggling to push both Michael's and Lucifer's wings out of her face.

"Why? One less demon to worry about. And then no one's trying to open Purgatory." Dean says.

"Not _necessarily_. Who's to say the _next_ demon who takes Hell's throne won't try and open Purgatory? Even succeed, get further. You said you don't think Crowley's hunt for Purgatory is going well, right? Well, then let him flounder for a bit. Leave him be, keep an eye on things. One hand on the wheel, kind of thing. It's better that way. Lucifer can intervene if necessary. Or one of the other Commanders, Michael if needed. They're a little busy, obviously." Erin explains her rationality.

"That… Makes sense." Sam nods.

"Would you guys mind? Keep doing whatever you do normally. Hunts and whatever. But if you cross paths, just keep us, me- I can relay the information to them, in the loop." Erin asks.

"Sure thing." Sam accepts.

" _Wait_ , we didn't agree to this, gorgeous." Lucifer interjects.

"Too bad, honey." Erin cheeks, turning to press a kiss to Lucifer's cheek. "It's the best plan, you see that don't you?"

"Yes, but- Michael and I don't want you in the cross fire." Lucifer objects.

"I'm not. I'm here. Still going to class, practice, club meetings, work. The only thing I'm doing is maybe taking a phone call. I've got Gadreel and Samandriel. I'm safe." Erin offers.

Lucifer huffs lightly, nose pressing against Erin's neck as he grumbles lightly.

" _Fine_."

"That's my good Archangel." Erin laughs, reaching out to stroke a few white feathers, Lucifer immediately relaxing his wing.

"Uh, right. So…" Dean coughs awkwardly, looking away feeling like he was completely intruding on a moment, and also, it was _Lucifer_ , you couldn't blame him for feeling awkward, after all not too long ago Lucifer was gunning for his little brother.

"Sorry you don't get to kill another demon, Dean." Erin teases. "Now, do you wanna stay for dinner? I can make you a pie? I heard somewhere down the line you like apple… Maybe that'll make up for it?"


	71. Now: Caged Heat P1

No One's POV

The Civil War in Heaven continued, the Winchesters continued on hunting while keeping an eye out for any potential crosses with Crowley, and Erin continued with her life at college with her two angelic bodyguard shadows. Overall, life was normal and fell back into the swing of the everyday routine all were accustom to.

The particular hunt Sam and Dean were on seemed no more special than any other, they were hunting a rugaru, had him cornered and going in for the kill when of course that was when things went belly up.

"What now?" Dean asks, gaze finally sharpening as he comes to, shaking his head to clear the rest of his mind from the fogginess that had invaded.

"I think I know who you can ask." Sam says, tilting his head towards the figure standing in front of both him and Dean.

"Evil bitch." Dean snarls, catching sight of the familiar figure of Meg.

"Keep sweet talking me, this could go a whole new direction." Meg says, sweetly.

"Meg. I've been dying to see you again." Dean snarks.

"Well, here I am, big boy. So, what should we do now?" Meg asks almost rhetorically.

"How about I rip you to shreds?" Dean snarls.

"Kinky, I like. A little Q&A first, if you don't mind. Now, where's your boss?"

"You think we work for somebody?" Sam asks, confusion pulling his eyebrows together.

"I happen to know for a fact you've been juggling Crowley's orphans. Now where is he?"

"Ah. That. Yeah, dropped that gig _months_ ago, honey. Don't know where you're getting your information, but that wasn't a willing participation. So…" Dean shrugs, the shrug half distorted by his bonds.

"Besides, even if we had been. Doesn't mean we get face time." Sam adds.

"But you had been. So, where was he taking all those things you snatch up for him? I bet you an all-day sucker that's where his majesty's holed up." Meg asks, straddling Dean's lap in a seductive pose. "Ok, no answer? Officially over the foreplay. Satisfy me, or I please myself!"

"Something funny, Sam?" Dean asks as his brother laughs slightly.

"Yeah, Meg."

"Really? 'Cause where I'm sitting…" Dean says, leaning back as Meg holds the demon killing knife to his throat.

"Don't worry. She can't do jack squat. She's totally screwed." Sam says, a dawning understanding finally coming into his mind.

"Sam, not helping!" Dean hisses.

"Look at her, Dean. She's furious. If she could kill you, she'd've done it by now. She's running." Sam explains.

"Am I?" Meg challenges.

"Judging by the level of flop sweat on all of you, yeah. Which means you're running from Crowley. Which makes sense. Crowley would want to hunt down all the Lucifer loyalists now that he's the big man on campus." Sam challenges right back.

"How would you know?"

"It's what I'd do." Sam just shrugs, also hindered by the bonds. "She can't kill us. She needs us to get her to Crowley so she can stick that knife in his neck. It's him or her."

"Well, I hope you both lose. But good luck." Dean snarks.

"So, you know what you gotta do now, right?"

"Let me guess. You're gonna tell me." Meg rolls her eyes.

"Work with us." Sam says plainly.

"Whoa, what?" Dean protests, giving Sam a meaningful look.

"We'll hand you Crowley with a bow. On one condition, we come with you and you help us wring a little something out of him before you hack him to bits." Sam suggests, wondering if they could somehow spin it for Erin and the Archangels.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter. Question is, can you get us what we need?" Sam asks.

"I apprenticed under Alastair in Hell just like your brother. So Dean, can I make Crowley do whatever I want?"

"Yeah, she can." Dean agrees.

"It's a deal then. Hugs and puppies all around!" Meg cheerfully agrees, fake enthused.

"You gonna untie us?" Dean asks, annoyed.

"Please. Don't pretend you don't enjoy it." Meg sasses, turning to leave instead.

"You gonna kiss me?" Dean calls out as she walks away.

"Come on!" Meg simply calls, snapping her fingers to undo their bonds.

"Alright, what are you doing? What are _we_ doing, Sam?" Dean hisses, turning on his brother as soon as Meg and her posse is out of the room.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"I mean, _what are we doing!?_ Remember what Erin said?" Dean reminds.

"Yeah, I did. And right now we're kind of in a tight situation. So, I'm making the best of it." Sam explains.

"That little bitch is gonna screw us over so fast-"

"Of course. Which is why we'll screw her first. Meg and her little posse are dead the second we're done with them." Sam shrugs.

"Yeah, if they don't kill us." Dean snorts.

"They won't. 'Cause we're bringing insurance."

" _Cas?_ Sam, we _can't_ , remember? He's back in Heaven now. He's a Commander. He's probably fighting or something." Dean says.

"Ah, crap. You're right. Uh- Samandriel or Gadreel then. Uh, Erin said we could call, if- if we really needed help. Maybe, probably should ask Samandriel. Gadreel looked- looked less likely to help. You know, stricter, or more stiff or something." Sam says.

"Worth a shot, I guess. You manage to get him to come I'll make you dinner." Dean shrugs.

"Right… Okay then." Sam says. "Umm… Samandriel. Uh, Erin said- said we could- could call you if we- we needed help. And well, we need help. It would be nice if you could come- _help us_. Just for a bit."

"Hello Sam, Dean." Samandriel appears suddenly, his boyish face tilting in curiosity.

"Huh. You actually showed. Wow, Sam, I owe you a chicken dinner." Dean quips.

"What do you need?" Samandriel asks, getting straight to the point.

"Straight to the point huh? What is it with you angels?" Dean rolls his eyes.

"Well, uh, we're kind of, backed into a corner. Can you help us locate Crowley?"


	72. Now: Caged Heat P2

No One's POV

"I apologize. It's not working. Crowley's hidden from me." Samandriel says, eyes dimming and the spell in the bowl fizzing out.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to try this the hard way." Dean sighs.

"I have been gone from Erin long enough." Samandriel says, and in a blink is gone.

Sneaking into the Campbell compound, Sam and Dean rustle around Samuel's office, only to have Samuel flick on the light suddenly.

"Didn't think you'd be back. Can I help you? What do you want?" Samuel says gruffly, folding his arms across his chest.

"We wanna know where Crowley is." Dean says not too kindly.

"If I even knew, why would I tell you?" Samuel asks.

"Cause you're our grandfather."

"Look, I'd like to help, but I'm sorry." Samuel shrugs.

"What is wrong with you? Do you wanna work for Crowley? We're your blood. But if you don't wanna help us I can't make you. But I just gotta know why. What is Crowley holding over you? You owe us that." Dean challenges.

"Mom?" Dean asks in disbelief as Samuel takes out a picture of young Mary.

"He's gonna give her back to me."

"Crowley's gonna bring mom back from the dead?" Dean asks a bit skeptically.

"You tell me you don't want her back."

"You know, the one difference between us. You know how to live without her." Samuel says when Dean doesn't answer.

"Look, I know how you feel." Dean tries to say.

"No, you don't. She's my daughter, and she's dead, and I can do something about it." Samuel denies.

"Do you really think Crowley is gonna make good here?"

"He brought me back!" Samuel argues.

"Trust me, don't go down that road." Dean shakes his head.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, stop trying. It's gonna go nowhere good. Samuel, I know we've had our differences, but I'm your grandson and I'm telling you that this is wrong for so many reasons."

"You hypocrite!"

"I'm asking you to learn from our mistakes! Doing this, this is how the bad guy gets us every time. It's our Achilles' heel. Apparently it runs in the family. We will figure something else out. Okay?" Dean pleads.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I-"

"Fine. Bring her back. But what are you gonna tell her? You gonna tell her you made a deal with a demon? That you wouldn't help out her sons?" Dean growls.

"That's enough! Just get out." Samuel hisses.

Back at the hotel previous to where they had been staying to Meg kidnapping them, Dean and Sam attempted to do research, however it not going particularly well when they hear a knock.

"Why are you here, Samuel?"

"It's what Mary would want. Now, this is what I know. Whatever we bag ends up there." Samuel says, pulling out a map with a mark on it. "That's where he tortures 'em, interrogates 'em, I don't really know. Only been outside the place, but it's a death trap. Nothing gets in that Crowley doesn't want in and nothing gets out, period."

"Well, thanks."

"I wish you wouldn't do this."

"Come with us."

"I may be soft, but I'm not suicidal." Samuel shakes his head quickly leaving.

"Call, Samandriel again?" Dean suggests.

"Yeah, we can try, I guess." Sam shrugs.

Driving to the meeting point, Samandriel having agreed to attempt to assist, if only for a short time, given that it was night time and Gadreel was with Erin and Erin was home, Dean, Sam and Samandriel arrive, climbing out of the Impala.

"Trade in for a newer model? Who is this? You're a little cutie." Meg comments, pushing herself off the wall to sashay up to Samandriel.

"Why are we working with these abominations?" Samandriel questions, turning to look at Sam and Dean, not understanding clearly.

"Remember the complication we were talking about? Yeah, this is it." Dean says, pointing.

"Keep talking dirty. Makes my meatsuit all dewy." Meg comments.

"I could smite them." Samandriel offers, raising a hand as his grace begins to glow.

"Alright, alright, simmer down. _Both_ of you. We know where Crowley is." Dean says.

"Great. Do tell."

"Yeah, tell you, so you can just leave us for dead."

"You boys have serious abandonment issues, you know that?" Meg comments.

"We'll show you, alright? But we're all going together."

"What, I'm just supposed to trust you?" Meg questions, turning the previous question around.

"No, you're not that stupid. Give me the knife for a minute." Sam counters.

"No, I'm not that stupid." Meg shakes her head.

"Do you want us to take you to Crowley or not?" Sam asks.

"You saw him. He was more interested in killing us than getting the job done. I just did all of us a favor." Sam defends having just killed the demon that had been glaring at his brother earlier.

"Hey! You just gonna keep that?" Meg says.

"You took this from us. I'm taking it back. We leave in one hour." Sam shrugs.

"You know, Samandriel, you could help." Dean says, rooting around in the Impala's trunk.

"I'm ambivalent about what we're attempting. I am only here because Erin asked me to come help you. My assignment is with her. I am unsure if I should even be here right now. Metatron hunts for her. And if Gadreel and I fail the Commanders…" Samandriel worries, knowing exactly what were to happen if he were to fail to protect Erin simply because he abandoned his post, the Commanders would not be kind.

"Well, no one is forcing you to be here." Dean points out.

"I doubt you could force us anywhere. I am an angel of the Lord." Samandriel says.

Dean rolls his eyes.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, if you'd like to go back to Erin. You can. You don't have to help us. I'd certainly be appreciated though." Dean says.

"You are Castiel's friends. Erin is his twin. She cares for him. She wanted me to do this. The Commanders said that I am supposed to make sure she is cared for and protected and happy. Therefore, I should be here." Samandriel reasons.

"Well that's a lot of supposed to's and orders. Any of that because you _want_ to?" Dean questions, pausing his motions.

"And I care for her. I would- be upset if she were disappointed in me." Samandriel adds.

"Okay… Then." Dean says awkwardly, completely not understanding angels at all.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Sam slaps Dean on the shoulder, coming around the hood of Baby.

"Seems pretty quiet." Dean whispers, creeping up on the outside of the prison where Crowley kept the monsters.

"It's not, I can feel it. Meet me at the side door." Samandriel offers.

"This all seem a little too easy for you?" Dean questions as Samandriel opens the door to let the group in.

"Way too easy." Sam agrees as they begin creeping down the hall.

"Is someone there? Please. Please help me. You gotta get me out of here. Please! You gotta get me out of here." A djinn calls from down the hall in a cell.

"Come on, Dean. We gotta move." Sam urges.

"Wait." Samandriel halts the group, cocking his head as he listens.

"What is it?" Dean asks quietly, suddenly dogs barking beginning to sound.

"Damn it. Here come the guards." Meg hisses.

"Hellhounds. Go!" Dean hisses, the group beginning to run.

"I knew this was a trap." Dean states.

"What do you want, a cupcake?" Meg questions.

"Alright, that should keep them out."

"Not for long. How many of them are there?" Dean asks.

"Lots. I'll be pulling for you… From Cleveland." Meg offers.

"What?!" Dean says.

"I didn't know this was gonna happen. Bright side, them chewing up my meatsuit ought to buy you a few seconds. Seacrest out." Meg says, attempting to vacate her vessel but unable.

"A spell, I think, from Crowley. Within these walls you're locked inside your body." Samandriel says.

"Karma's a bitch, bitch." Dean says smugly.

"What are you doing, gonna slash at thin air until you hit something?" Dean questions at Sam as if he's insane, watching him pull out the demon killing knife.

"You can see them. Take this. Hold them off. It's our best shot." Sam offers the knife to Meg.

"At Crowley. Take it and go. You kill the smarmy dick. I'll hold off the dogs." Meg shakes her head.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean questions, now looking at her like she's insane.

Meg eyes Samandriel as if weighing the thought of him trying to smite her, Castiel would have been a better option.

"Touch me and I'll smite you where you stand." Samandriel says, bringing his fingers together in a snap, grace heating up in his eyes, now looking like a famed angel of God instead of a 15 year old innocent boy that was too good for this world.

"You're no fun." Meg huffs.

"That was your game plan? Steal his angel blade?" Dean groans, face palming.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway. I don't have an angel blade." Samandriel offers.

"Wait, you don't _have_ an angel blade!?" Sam and Dean both burst out.

"What, did you not _bring_ it, or something!? I thought _all_ angels had one!? How the hell are you-" Dean continues to rant.

"I have an angel sword. It is stronger. I cannot be parted with it. It's to protect Erin." Samandriel finishes his sentence.

"Huh. Okay, so what now?" Sam asks.

"I'll handle the Hellhounds." Samandriel offers before disappearing behind the shaking doors.

"Saman- _damn_." Dean curses.

"There has been an attack on Erin. I must leave." Samandriel suddenly appears in front of Sam and Dean.

"The Hellhounds?" Dean asks.

"Dealt with. Now I must leave." Samandriel says.

"That can be arranged." A voice says and then there's a blinding light, Samandriel suddenly vanishing.

"You sold us out? Damn you, Samuel." Dean curses as several demons surround them and haul them away.

"Yes. And I have to say, best purchase I've made since Dick Cheney."

"Hiya, Crowley. How's tricks?"

"Above your pay grade. Been working. Big things. Alas, you'll be too dead to participate."

"Really?"

"Shame I have to do away with you both." Crowley tsks.

"Sam?!" Dean calls out as they are both thrown in separate cells.

"Yeah."

"I'm standing in pee." Dean complains.

"Consider yourself lucky." Sam says, grossed out by whatever was in his cell.

"Yikes. That sucks."

"You want forgiveness, find a priest." Dean snarls at Samuel as a small window opens from outside the cell door.

"I just want you to understand." Samuel tries to explain.

"Oh, I understand… That you're a liar. You talk about putting blood first, which is funny 'cause you sound just like my dad. The difference is, he actually did." Dean growls.

"I am putting blood first."

"Oh, gimme a break!"

"Mary's my blood! My daughter! Don't come at me like I sold you out, Dean. You sold out your own mother. It was her or Sam, and you chose Sam, plain and simple."

"Oh, that is such crap! You wanna know what really happened? You chose a demon over your own grandsons!" Dean yells.

"See it how you want. You're a stranger. No, really, tell me, what exactly are you supposed to be to me?"

"I'll tell you who I am. I'm the guy you never wanna see again. 'Cause I'll make it out of here, trust me. And the next time you see me, I'll be there to kill you." Dean threatens.

"Don't think there's gonna be a next time." Samuel shrugs.

"Whatever gets you through the night." Dean snarls as two demons drag him out of the cell and down the corridor.

"Enjoy." One of the demons carrying Dean says, pushing him into a room.

"Alright, alright. Shawshank's a great flick, but let's skip the shower scene, huh?" Dean snarks.

"Look, breakfast." One ghoul says.

"What did you do with my brother?" Sam demands.

"Oh, you'll find out. You're about to join him." A demon says only to get caught in a devil's trap Sam had painted using his own blood.

"Freakin' hate ghouls!" Dean pants slightly.

"Dean?!" Sam calls out.

"Let me go, son of a bitch!" Dean says.

"Dean!" Sam says in relief, staking one just in time, both taking off to find Crowley.

"You know, you're sticking that thing in all the wrong places." Meg says.

"Really? You sure were squealing." The demon taunts.

"Knock yourself out. It's a host body. Some girl from Cheboygan, moved to LA to be an actress. It's probably not even the worst thing that ever happened to her."

"What are you laughing at?"

"Dean Winchester's behind you, meatsack."

"We should go." Sam gestures.

"Hello, sweetheart. Feeling chatty this morning, are we? Do hope so. Wouldn't want to harm a hair on that pretty little head. So, you ready to tell me all about your daddy? Hold that thought." Crowley says to the djinn, then pausing as he hears the fire alarm.

"You should be ghoul scat by now. Really necessary? I just had this dry-cleaned. So, to what do I owe the reach-around?" Crowley asks, frowning at the devil's trap and rough handling.

"Crowley."

"Whore." Crowley sneers at Meg.

"Okay, you know what. The best torturers never get their hands dirty. Sam wants a word with you." Meg shrugs, injuring Crowley with her powers.

"What can I do for you, Sam?"

"Oh, who me?" Sam points to himself. "Actually, not really. Meg wanted us to get her to you. We were both hoping you two would kill each other. Also, wanted to see if we could persuade you to stop trying to open Purgatory. Heard it from Cas, it's bad business. There's some stuff down there you shouldn't be messing with."

"Yeah, nope. Not gonna happen." Crowley says, popping the "p" in nope.

"Yeah, right. Figured." Sam shrugs.

"Whoa, wait… Sam. What?" Dean says, seriously wondering if this was his brother's game plan, not that he had much of one either.

"Dean, you heard him." Sam shrugs.

"Good point." Dean says, handing Meg the demon killing knife.

"You'll let me back out, right?" Meg asks.

"This is for Lucifer, you pompous little-" Meg snarls to Crowley.

"That's better. You don't know torture, you little insects." Crowley snarls, pinning both Sam and Dean to opposite walls, having escaped the devil trap after easily taking down Meg and using the knife to escape.

Suddenly Gadreel appears, wings flashing against the wall in a dramatic form, his sword zinging to life in his hand.

" _GADREEL?_ " Dean strangles out, eyes widening wondering what Gadreel was suddenly doing here.

"What are you-?" Crowley snarls, irritated at the appearance of an angel, _another_ one.

"I should **_smite_** you where you **stand** , _demon filth_. Did you send those demons to attack Erin Cartworth?" Gadreel growls, voice steel cold, his eyes lit up with his grace as he advances forward, hand suddenly thrusting forward as he shoves Crowley backwards with a blast of grace.

"The **_bloody forsaken hell_** would **_I_** do that for!?" Crowley coughs out, slamming into the far wall, breathe shoved out of him. "Do- do I have a **_death_** wish? That's- that's bloody **_Lucifer's_** **_mate!_** And **_Archangel_ _Michael's!_** I'm sitting cushy on the throne of Hell. I like my ass where it is."

Gadreel stills for a moment, Crowley still shoved against the wall, pinned under his power as he appraises him, finding him apparently telling the truth.

"See to it that you do not. Keep you _abominations_ under control." Gadreel hisses out in warning. "Dean, Sam, _come_."

Then, with a snap Gadreel and the Winchesters disappear.


	73. Now: Caged Heat P3

No One's POV

"No- Michael, Lucifer- _I'm fine_. Promise, I'm perfectly-" Erin protests, though it is muffled by their feathers as she is practically smothered by them as they lie next to her on their bed, bodies pressing on either side of her, impossibly close it was hard to tell where Erin really was or where Michael and Lucifer began or ended they were so entwined together.

"You were _attacked_." Michael growls lowly, cutting of his mate's objections, his fiery red wings flexing protectively, clearly showing his agitation.

"Yes, and _I'm fine_. Gadreel and Samandriel protected me perfectly well." Erin promises. "Honestly, I'm perfectly fine. Not a scratch. No demon got even close. There was no reason for you to leave."

"Did you think we would not come?" Lucifer growls, his wings now tightening around her.

"Lucifer, you _know_ that's not what I meant." Erin calms. "You're busy. I understand that. I wasn't injured, I am completely safe, Gadreel and Samandriel handled the problem like pros. Really, no reason for you to come. You _don't_ need to _worry_."

"We will _always_ worry. **You are our mate.** We will not _lose_ you _again_." Lucifer rumbles deeply, nose pressing against Erin's neck to nuzzle her lovingly.

"I know. And I _do_ love you for that." Erin says, curling up against her two Archangel mates.

Michael and Lucifer only grumble more, still agitated by what had happened, their grip readjusting around their mate as she shifts between them, wings sheltering her as she settles more comfortably.

"Just rest now, love. We are staying for a little while. Gabriel and Castiel are leading the Hosts." Michael quiets.

"Okay." Erin accepts, a smile forming on her face as she shuts her eyes, letting exhaustion from the night's excitement claim her moments later.

Morning broke, finding Erin and her two Archangel mates in the kitchen, Erin making herself a late breakfast as Michael and Lucifer hovered around her, Gadreel and Samandriel also hovering close by, it apparent all four of them a little over paranoid given what had occurred the night before.

A ringing of the doorbell disrupted the quiet.

"I will get it." Samandriel offered.

"Thanks, Samandriel." Erin smiles.

With a nod Samandriel teleported himself to the door with a blink, opening it to see the Winchesters.

"Sam, Dean?" Samandriel asks, tilting his head curiously.

"Is Erin home?" Sam asks.

"Yes." Samandriel answers.

"So… Can we come in and talk to her?" Dean hedges.

"Yes." Samandriel answers again, letting them in finally.

"Sam? Dean? Hello." Erin greets, turning around to see the Winchesters as they follow Samandriel into the kitchen.

"Hey Erin." Dean greets with a smile.

"The Winchesters would like to talk to you." Samandriel informs, walking over to Erin where she is baking, trying to peek into the bowl of batter.

"No, Samandriel, this isn't like cookie dough. It'll taste gross if you try to eat it." Erin swats at Samandriel's hand.

Samandriel pouts slightly, looking like a kid that just got caught sneaking a cookie, and slinks away.

"I'll make you coco, Samandriel." Erin promises, the Seraph brightening at the prospect.

Dean wonders if lack of human understanding is really truly an angel thing or they just like to dick around with him and Sam personally.

"So… What's up?" Erin asks, sliding the food in the oven before walking over to the fridge.

"Did Gadreel and Samandriel tell you what happened last night?" Dean asked.

"She was a little busy." Michael cuts in, voice hard like steel, head tilted in challenge.

"Oh… Right. Umm, well, since you're here actually." Dean says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously at Michael's irate disposition.

"We got attacked, ambushed by Meg." Sam says for Dean. "Guess she's leading some of your loyalists, Lucifer."

"And we care, why?" Lucifer asks.

"Michael, Lucifer." Erin says quietly, walking over to cup Michael's jaw, fingers finding their way into the short, dark locks at the base of Michael's neck, Michael immediately tilting his head into her hand, eyes closing. " _Calm down_ , Michael. I'm right here, I'm safe."

Michael only grumbles incoherently, but settles under his mate's hand, Erin then walking back around the island to finish making coco.

"Well, Gadreel showed up last minute, actually saved our asses from Crowley… Anyways if Crowley didn't send those demons… Maybe, Meg?" Sam suggests cautiously, clearly realizing he and Dean were potentially walking into a touchy subject and not wanting to rile the Archangels again.

"So, you're thinking…" Erin pipes in, expression scrunching up for a moment as she pausing making some coco for Samandriel and now Gadreel who had walked over to bug her. Honestly, for being angels, they were such children. "Maybe Meg is thinking… Eliminate me… And Lucifer might come back? Or something?"

"Maybe? It's not like she said anything about it. It's just, _suspicious_ timing is all. She wanted to get rid of Crowley, wanted us to take her to him so she could kill him. Obviously it failed. And then you get _attacked_ the same night, _by demons?_ Maybe she sees you as a distraction. Get rid of the distraction, and then…" Sam shrugs, trailing off suggestively.

"That makes… Very _twisted_ , sense." Erin agrees.

"Just thought you should know." Dean offers.

"We appreciate it, Dean, Sam." Erin thanks, despite Lucifer and Michael's less than happy expression on their faces.

"You're welcome. And if there's anything you need from us." Sam offers.

"Thanks." Erin smiles, finishing up the coco for Gadreel and Samandriel and sliding it over to the two Seraphs before turning to the coffee maker and grabbing some coffee for herself and holding the pot up to the Winchesters in question.

"Well, I don't have pie, but I've got cinnamon rolls cooking, and coffee… Stay for breakfast?" Erin offers. "You never did finish telling me how you first met Cas."

 ** _Sooo... Here we are back with Erin & her Archangels, checking in..._**

 ** _As you can all see, canon is about to be thrown out the window here ya'll... You've been warned. ;)_**

 ** _Also, Gadreel & Samandriel got to be a little badass. We may or may not get to see more of their badass-ness in the future._**

 ** _And I don't know about you, but I find Michael & Lucifer adorable when they are all worried._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	74. Now: Collide

No One's POV

Several weeks had passed since Erin had seen any of the Archangels or Castiel, left with Gadreel and Samandriel as her only angelic company, obviously she had her friends at school, but no contact with her mates, best friend or twin.

Erin knew Heaven was at war, and of course she would never want to disturb them, and honestly never was one to be clingy, but still, she missed them and with no way of actually knowing or contacting them without actually bringing them back in a whirlwind of panic, wondered if everything was okay.

Dean and Sam had checked in occasionally by phone, crisscrossing around the country hunting monsters as they normally did, so she hadn't seen them since the day they had arrived after she had been attacked by demons.

Her life had gone back to normal, or as normal as her life now was with two angelic body guards following her every footstep, and all had been quiet; she was beginning to wonder if had been a rogue group of demons that had decided to attack for the sake of attacking.

Of course that was when things went to hell.

Class had just dismissed, Erin was briskly walking to her car, the December air cold against her cheeks even as she was bundled up in her coat, scarf and gloves, Finn trotting beside her in his vest and leash with Gadreel and Samandriel were walking beside her as usual.

They appeared out of nowhere, two dozen or more, their eyes quickly flashing black.

"Samandriel." Gadreel calls, his sword flashing to life in his hand.

Samandriel nods in acknowledgement, his wings immediately spreading wide, curling around Erin as his own sword zings to life.

" _Let's play_ , little angel." One demon taunts, charging.

Samandriel growls, eyes flashing with grace as he twirls his sword, stepping back to dodge a blow, striking as the demon steps into Samandriel's personal space; the demon didn't stand a chance, falling easily and quickly under Samandriel's angelic sword.

Elsewhere Gadreel dodges and parries with several other demons, his grace flaring and glinting as he smites several demons, his sword gleaming in the winter's sunlight.

Still fighting the oncoming flood of demons, while also hiding Erin in the shelter of his wings, suddenly, Samandriel is thrown back, a power thrusting him away from Erin.

"Samandriel!" Erin yells, feeling his wings brush against her as he tumbles away from her.

Samandriel turns, quickly regaining his balance, sword already at the ready and grace burning in his eyes.

" _Hello boys_." A voice says, a lithe figure says, waving slightly, her hand thrust out in front of her. "Enjoy my little preview a few weeks ago?"

" _You_ sent-." Gadreel growls, blade twirling in his hand as he grips his blade firmer, preparing to attack.

" _Yes_ , **_me_**." The demon acknowledges with a satisfied grin.

Gadreel snarls, wings snapping aggressively as he charges forward, Samandriel immediately doing the same.

" _Ah_ \- I wouldn't do that if I were you." The she demon says, waving her hand towards Erin, making her drop to the ground, clutching her throat as she scrambles for air.

Pulling up instantaneously, Gadreel and Samandriel hesitate, expressions calculating as they evaluate their options presented in front of them, all the while wondering who the demon was and how she was that powerful.

"I'll be taking her now." She continue almost pleasantly, fingers coming together to form a snap.

Both Gadreel and Samandriel didn't hesitate that time, both charging, wings spread to their full expanse, swords aimed and grace blazing through their vessels.

Powers of Heaven and Hell collided in a rolling storm; the last thing Erin saw was _darkness_.


	75. Now: Darkest Hour

No One's POV

A storm of catastrophic proportions ripped through Murfreesboro as the anger and temper of the Archangels descended, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel appearing in a flash of blinding light, Castiel arriving only a moment behind them.

" ** _What happened!?_** " Michael hisses out, his green eyes dark like the storm that rumbled above, electricity and lightning crackling as his wings arched and snapped restlessly in fury.

"Ambush. _Demons_. Several dozen. We- we were over powered." Gadreel informs, one of his wing curled against his body, wounded with several deep gorge marks, his vessel also showing signs of injury, which was unusual given the superior strength and stamina of an angel that allowed them to keep the vessel healthy.

" ** _How. Is. That. Possible!?_** " Michael demands harshly, the storm around them intensifying, the storm clouds darkening even more as the wind howled louder, now glaring intently at the two Seraphs even as the evidence is in front of him, the two Seraphs obviously visibly injured.

Lucifer looked around, the smell of sulfur nearly over powering as he stepped over the fallen bodies of the people his demons had possessed, searching for clues that could point to who had taken his mate.

"There was- one, she- she was more powerful than any demon-" Samandriel begins to explain, stumbling slightly under Michael's murderous gaze.

" ** _Abaddon_**." Lucifer suddenly growls out, his powers dropping the temperature in the atmosphere to a near subzero, artic temperature, ice appearing on ever surface available as it licked across the asphalt and concrete and froze over the bodies of the fallen demons and began then rumbling the earth, cracking the ground wide open in large fissures.

Elsewhere, Erin awoke in a dimly lit room, a basement from the looks of it, whispers spinning around her as she struggled to think beyond the haze in her mind.

"Oh look, the princess is awake." A male voice taunts, looking to his female companion, both tasked to guard the captor.

Erin shakes her head, vision finally clearing as she comes to, the last memory of Samandriel and Gadreel fighting demons flooding her brain.

"I don't know what you want with me..." Erin says. "But you should return me to Gadreel and Samandriel."

"And just why should we do that, princess?" The male demon asks, grinning in what is a little bit of a crazy look.

"Because if they find you, _you're screwed_." Erin answers simply.

"Doubt it. They couldn't save you the first time."

" _Maybe_. But Gadreel and Samandriel aren't the only ones you have to worry about. I'm just saying, they're probably the _least_ of your problems. When Michael and Lucifer find you... Then you're _definitely_ screwed." Erin replies, determined not to show any fear to these demons, no matter what they did or threw at her.

"We'll take our chances." The male demon says.

"In the meantime, why don't we have a little fun?" The female demon asks.

Erin was pretty certain their idea of fun and hers was drastically different; what followed was nothing short of the longest few hours of her life.

 ** _So... I haven't really figured out yet if I want to, or really how I would place it in my current story line. But anyone vote for having God & Darkness make an appearance? Like, basically season 10-11... And remember I'm throwing canon mostly out the window from here... So expect after the Civil War is resolved we will be doing a lot of time wavy stuff... Haha!_**

 ** _If you would like God & Darkness to make an appearance, please drop me a review! I'd truly like your honest opinion._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	76. Now: Motive

No One's POV

"So, you going to tell me who you work for?" Erin asks a bit lazily after a few attempts on the demons parts to rough her up or scare her, she honestly wasn't sure which, they hadn't really hurt her as much as she had anticipated them doing.

"Who says we work for anyone?" The male demon asks.

" _Please_. I may be stuck in this chair, but I'm not _that_ stupid. Two demons like you, you don't have enough _juice_ to take out **two** _Seraphs_. No, you're just two _lackeys_ for some head _bitch_." Erin mouths off, getting her sass from Gabriel, and _wow_ , apparently she had spent _way_ too much time around him; he was obviously rubbing off on her. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing in this situation. "And besides, I saw her. No, you're just on _babysitting duty_. So where is she?"

If that knife flying towards her, but missing her head by an inch was anything to go by, she was obviously correct.

"You two, **_leave_**. Guard the door." A female voice snaps, a much more dominate, imposing figure suddenly barges into the room.

"Yes, our Queen." The two demons practically scramble for the door, but not before sending Erin a sinister smile.

"So… You're the one in charge… Queen. Doesn't Hell already **_have_** a King?" Erin asks slowly, taking in the new figure and load of _crazy_ that just walked in.

"That incompetent, bumbling, useless, **_fool_** has no idea what he's doing! As if he could ever compare to the likes of _me!_ He will **_never_** be a King! A true King does more than sit on his **ass** _reading contracts_ and making _deals!_ **_I am a Knight of Hell!_** I trained under the _First Knight_ , under _Cain!_ I was **_chosen_** by Lucifer himself! And then I was _betrayed_ , by **_your_** mate! I **_deserve_** to be **_Queen!_** " Abaddon snarls, looking dangerously deranged.

So, she was captured by a **_sociopath_** having a massive **_temper tantrum_** , Erin thought. **_Just perfect_** _._

"But you're _not_ Queen… Whatever… Your name is…" Erin points out.

Yep, completely the wrong thing to say, Erin thought as she was slammed against the wall, head cracking with a loud thump, the world spinning for a few minutes.

"My name is Abaddon, _and you will show me respect_." Abaddon hisses threateningly.

"Mmm… How about **_no?_** " Erin suggests in an almost innocent tone, were it not for the ridiculous amount of sass in her voice. "You're just daddy's little girl, throwing a massive **_tantrum_**. _Boo hoo_ , daddy's **_forgotten_** about me. **Get over yourself** , Abaddon. And **_grow up_**."

Abaddon stared down at Erin for a moment, as if temporarily shocked that she had the audacity to mouth off in such a blatantly manner before letting out a scream of rage, powers blasting around the room and throwing Erin (who needless to say was still tied to the metal chair), back to the middle of the room.

"I AM NOT- I DO **_NOT_** CARE ABOUT **_HIM!_** " Abaddon screams.

Wow, and if that didn't tell Erin otherwise. Someone doth protest too much, Erin thought, mentally rolling her eyes. Psychotic bitch.

"So… I'm kidnapped for- _no reason_ …" Erin deadpans.

"Listen here, you- **pathetic** _human filth_ …" Abaddon hisses, voice low and threatening, as she grabs Erin by the shoulder and leans close, fingers digging in painfully. "You're here because _taking_ you, _hurting_ you, **_hurts him_**. Lucifer _betrayed me_. **_Betrayed_** **_Hell_**. I followed him because he was worthy of the throne of Hell. He no longer is. _I am the only Queen of Hell now._ "

Erin glares, jerking back from Abaddon's grip as soon as Abaddon releases her.

"They _will_ find me." Erin states.

"How? This place is warded better than Fort Knox." Abaddon challenges.

" _They will._ And when they do. Well, you're _screwed_."

"Try me." Abaddon challenges again, leaning in close, face inches from Erin's.

Erin only smiles innocently, taking the chance to head but Abaddon hard, knocking her down and stunning her momentarily, giving Erin the chance to swing the chair around, smacking Abaddon firmly; demons apparently didn't think she was a threat as they only tied her hands and not her feet. Well they needed to know not to underestimate her.

But the scuffle didn't last long and despite her best attempts didn't gain her freedom, Abaddon used her demonic powers and Erin was out like a light.

Reconvened at Gabriel and Erin's residence, though with the angelic Civil War it had become more of a Command center with Castiel, Michael, Lucifer, Gadreel and Samandriel, even Sam and Dean coming in and out at various times.

Castiel had brought Sam and Dean back to help, despite the reluctance of the Archangels, mostly because of their bad history and now lingering tension, teleporting them from their latest hunt.

However, locating Erin had been proving to be a difficult endeavor, she was hidden from even the Archangels, and the storm above Murfreesboro grew darker and more intense the longer Erin could not be found.

" ** _How is this possible!?_** " Lucifer growls, his wings shifting and snapping behind him as he paces the small confines of Erin's living room.

"Hey, come on Luci. We'll find Erin, okay? We're not giving up." Gabriel tries to comfort his brother, walking over to Lucifer and placing a hand on Lucifer's shoulder.

Lucifer barely pauses under his brother's hand, his wings shifting restlessly in his anger and worry, but he gives Gabriel a small nod in thanks anyways before going back to pacing.

"Is there anything else you can think of that might help us? About Abaddon? Or Erin?" Sam asks.

Lucifer shakes his head, guilt all but swallowing him whole, knowing without a doubt this was his fault; would his past ever be his past?

The Pit had been his torment, his punishment, and for centuries he had thought of nothing of getting out, of the pain of losing his mate; but he had also created his own monsters, his own demons, quite literally, and now he may never be free of them. And they had come back to hurt the only thing he cherished and desired to protect.

"Alright. Well, we'll keep working. And, you guys keep… Doing, whatever you're doing." Sam says awkwardly.


	77. Now: Spiral

No One's POV

Coming to consciousness was just as unpleasant as the first time; still stuck in the basement, only this time the demons were smart enough to tie both her hands and her feet.

" _You_ _again_." Erin growls, noticing the two demon bodyguards from before.

"Us again." The male bodyguard smiles.

"Don't you get tired of being order around like a dog?" Erin asks innocently.

The female demon hisses, hand immediately thrusting out in front of her, powers slamming Erin swiftly against the wall, making her gasp for air.

" _Enough_." Abaddon's firm voice slices through the room, making the demon drop Erin with a harsh thud.

"My Qu-"

" **Get. Out**." Abaddon demands, making the demons scramble.

Erin couldn't say she wasn't slightly impressed.

"Can't say that's not slightly impressive. If only I could command a room like that… So, want to torture me yourself? Think it'll draw daddy's attention?" Erin questions rhetorically.

" ** _Shut. Up_**." Abaddon growls, prowling closer, temper clearly precariously on the line.

"I'm just _saying_ , Abaddon- if you wanted Lucifer's attention, this is-" Erin points outs, only to suddenly get her breath choked out of her by Abaddon. Honestly what was it with demons and choking people? Was that like, their go to torture method?

"FOR THE _LAST TIME_ , I DO _NOT_ WANT HIS _ATTENTION!_ " Abaddon screams, her rage exploding, igniting like propane on dry tinder.

Erin coughs, breathe coming back in short gasps as Abaddon releases her throat from her powers.

"-probably the wrong- wrong way to go about it." Erin finishes, still coughing as air finally enters her airway.

"And this- this temper tantrum you're having, tells me otherwise." Erin snarks more, lips pulling up in a smirk.

"You are a _HUMAN!_ I am a _KNIGHT OF HELL!_ YOU SHOULD **_RESPECT_** ME, YOU _HUMAN FILTH!_ YOU ARE BUT AN ANT!" Abaddon screeches, her eyes black obsidian as she grabs a hold of Erin's throat, pinning Erin to the wall yet again, Erin's arms digging uncomfortably to the back of the chair and shafting from where they are tied.

"Are- are you going to crush me then? Un- under your metaphorical boot ma- maybe? And first of all- that's a little uncalled for. I- I don't call you an- an abomination to nature. Second, I- I'll respect you- when- when you deserve it, _bitch_." Erin hisses, glaring at Abaddon, the effect no doubt ruined by her lack of air getting to her wind pipe.

Abaddon growls in fury, throwing Erin back into the middle of the room, the chair sliding several feet, screeching all the while, Erin was frankly amazed it managed to stay on all four feet, but Erin didn't have another moment to contemplate before Abaddon was on her again this time stabbing her with a blade straight to the gut.

"Oh, _fuck_." Erin groans, lurching against her bonds, feeling blood immediately gushing out of the wound.

Abaddon only cackles like a deranged hyena.

"You think I'm a bitch? Well honey, you ain't seen nothing yet." Abaddon hisses lowly, leaning in close to Erin's ear.

"I- I take it b- back, Abaddon." Erin pants from the pain. "You- you're com- completely _psychotic_ **and** a _bitch_."

Erin kind of figured she deserved the next stab to her ribs and probably the punch to her face, and wow if Abaddon didn't have a mean left hook.

"T- truth h- hurts, h- huh?" Erin gasps out, pain lacing through her side and practically her whole upper body, given that some of Abaddon's minions had already had somewhat of a go at her before she had fully gained full consciousness and even after.

Abaddon screams again, the scream rage filled and high pitched, Erin again wondering why Lucifer ever believed her to be a decent Knight of Hell or whatever, after all, Abaddon made it seem so prestigious to be chosen by him.

I mean, in her opinion, short tempered and basically psychotic and crazy would never make good leaders. Sure they were demons, but someone in charge needed to be able to actually, like I don't know, _give orders_ without like _incinerating_ their subordinates, Erin doubted Abaddon would ever be able to do that without killing most of them.

Erin chokes out a probably half insane laugh herself, the blood loss making her loopy in the head, vision swimming.

"What are you laughing at human?" Abaddon demands, spinning on Erin.

"You'd make an _awful_ Queen of Hell." Erin laughs, literally having no verbal filter by now, and hey, could you really blame her after the torture.

A black cloud was the last thing Erin saw before pain exploded all over and darkness took her, _again_.

Erin's only regret was not being able to say goodbye to everyone she loved.

The Archangels panicked, the bond they had with Erin a sacred thing, ordained and bound by Heaven, something to protect with every ounce of grace and power they possessed.

Feeling it snap and shatter, like it had so many millenniums ago sent Michael and Lucifer on a frantic, hysterical warpath and an emotional spiral, Gabriel not far behind; the only good that came out of it was the sharp pulse within their grace was now a burning beacon that called them across miles of land, voiding the previous angelic warding that had hid her from them, now it lead them _straight_ to Erin.


	78. Now: Found

No One's POV

Coming to consciousness, _again_ , for what was this, a _third_ time, was still not a pleasant experience. _Definitely_ worse than the first time and the second time _combined_. Not that finding herself tied to a metal chair and in the basement of an old military bunker was what she considered a _good_ time by any means, but it was definitely preferable to this.

Erin was pretty sure she almost threw up, or maybe she did throw up, honestly she was so out of it by now she didn't know up and down from her left and right; but a _knife_ , an honest to god _knife_ stuck out of her chest, directly over her heart, and frankly she wasn't sure how she was alive, before she remembered her bond with the Archangels. Right, apparently they were invulnerable to things such as this, thus so was she. She guessed that was a good thing. But by god, that _fucking_ **hurt**.

Abaddon burst into the room a second later, Erin barely getting her bearings before she's forced backwards, flying across the room, Abaddon's loud, shrieks of furry echoing around the walls, assaulting her ear drums and powers forced against her.

"NO! THIS ISN'T _POSSIBLE!_ "

Erin manages to smirk even as she scrambles for air and pain laces through every part of her body as if she was set on fire and doused in lemon juice.

"I'm bonded to _three Archangels_ , **bitch**." Erin snarks after Abaddon drops her, chair thudding sharply on the floor, making her cringe internally, refusing to let Abaddon see the pain she's causing her.

"And as- as soon as they find me. You'd better _run_. Lucifer will **_obliterate_** you." Erin growls, glaring as if she could maybe spontaneously set Abaddon on fire; she wishes she could.

As if on cue, blinding light began shining, the ground and room rumbling, tearing the room apart, the walls and floor literally _cracking_ , the temperature tangibly dropping several degrees as ice licked up the sides of the cracked walls and flames then ignited from the fissures that appeared in the ground and walls, and an ear piercing sound shattered, echoing and bouncing off the walls.

 _Michael and Lucifer had arrived._

" ** _RUN, BITCH_**." Erin echoed her warning, dangerously smug.

Abaddon eyes flashed with genuine fear as if she suddenly recognized her poorly thought out plans, and what her massive _two year old_ **tantrum** had cost her; a one way ticket promising the wrath of Heaven's most, _terrifying_ and _fiercest_ **weapons** , the **_Archangels_**.

Michael and Lucifer had almost solidified into their vessels, their celestial light not nearly as blinding to Erin, since she could stand seeing their true forms and not go deaf despite the shrill tones that often announced their arrival; perks of having Cassiel's soul and now being bonded to the Archangels, or Gabriel as she had always been since before she had been born.

Abaddon lifted her head, obviously intent on vacating her vessel, a cloud of black smoke pouring out of her body, but before she could completely vacate her physical body or flee, Lucifer was on her, hand held over the cloud and electricity crackling around him, illuminating his entire being making him look even more terrifying and fierce.

" ** _Abaddon_**." Lucifer growls lowly.

" _Father!_ " Abaddon manages to get out before being blasted across the room, Lucifer's holy white light exploding against her.

Lucifer only snarls, grace glowing inhumanely bright as he stalks forward, white wings snapping restlessly and agitated, arching behind him in all their six winged glory.

" ** _You_**. **_Took_**. **_My. Mate_**." Lucifer snarls, his blade appearing in his hand and grace glowing ethereal bright as he uses it to pin Abaddon to the wall, continually burning her with it.

" _E- Erin_." Michael breathes, choking on his air as he now appears, nearly stumbles as he catches sight of his mate tied and beaten, a knife still sticking out of her chest.

"Hey, Michael." Erin smiles weakly, fairly sure she looked like one hot mess; nix that, probably just one big **bloody** _mess_ , on the verge of death's door.

" ** _Erin_**." Michael falls to his knees, his hands actually shaking as he reaches for her, unable to keep the memories of Cassiel's too close call with Darkness from flooding his mind.

Except- expect this was far _worse_. Erin was _human_. Michael thought he might faint, if that was even possible for him as an Archangel. At this point he was sure that was a possibility.

"Hey, hey, you- you found me. I- I'm o- okay now. I- I'll be okay now, hmm? You- you can heal m- me now." Erin tries to sooth, wiggling slightly, only to wince and let out a whimper as it puts pressure on several wounds and manages to irritate the bonds she's trapped in.

Michael nearly panics, quickly snapping his fingers and disintegrating the bonds, catching his mate as she pitches forward, sweeping her up in his arms carefully as if she's made of glass and cradling her to his chest, wings curling around her to protect her.

"I've got you. I've got you, now. You're okay. You're safe now, love. You're safe. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, love." Michael hushes, repeating the mantra over and over, seemingly more to convince himself than Erin, not that it was really convincing him of her safety, even as she lie in his arms, eyes closed and head resting against his chest contently, breathe puffing against his neck and pulse and soul thrumming against his grace.

" _E- Erin?_ _G- Gorgeous?_ " Lucifer now says shakily, filled with shame and guilt, suddenly appearing at his brother's side.

"H- hey, Luci." Erin sighs, reaching blindly out for Lucifer's hand.

"Abaddon?" Michael asks seriously.

"She- she got away. I- I became _distracted_." Lucifer mumbles, looking down and away, ashamed that he let Abaddon escape, instead of destroying her as he should have been able to do; it had been but a simple task for him, especially since he was an Archangel, and he had failed.

" ** _You. What!?_** " Michael hisses with approach, wings arching in challenge, a deep glare on his face. " ** _Lucifer! How could you!?_** "

"Erin- I, **_I am sorry_**. _Please_ , I will catch her. I will kill her. She won't get away with this. _I promise_. **_Forgive me._** " Lucifer pleads, guilt ridden that he had been diverted in his focus when Michael said their mate's name, giving enough just time for Abaddon to vacate her vessel and disappear.

"Ther- there's noth- nothing to forgive, Lucifer. I- I know you will. I- I was ne- never mad." Erin promises, her head lulling more on Michael's chest as she squeezes Lucifer's hand weakly.

"I promise. She won't get away with this. I'll hunt to the ends of the Earth and back." Lucifer promises, lips brushing lightly across Erin's forehead.

"Mmm." Erin nods. "I know- know you will, Lu- Lucifer."

" _Rest_. We'll be home soon." Michael says, gently touching his mate's forehead, using his telepathy to send her into a restful sleep.

"How's our girl?" Gabriel asks, walking up to his brothers, having been upstairs laying waste to the hordes of demons that had followed Abaddon along with Gadreel, Samandriel and Castiel; it had been a blood bath, and now dozens of bodies lie dead, eyes burnt out of their skulls from the power of the angels, Castiel and Gabriel had been particularly vindictive, brutal, and prejudice.

" _Not now_ , Gabriel." Lucifer snaps harshly.

"Ohhh, okay. _Touchy_." Gabriel grumps. "Not like I _care_ about my best friend or anything. You know, I felt it too, when Abaddon killed her."

Lucifer flinches at Gabriel's prodding, turning his face away from Gabriel's reproachful look, walking a step away from his brothers, wings expanding as he waits to leave.

"She's- very injured, I was not- expecting the extent of Abaddon's inflictions on her. She is resting at the moment, I put her to sleep." Michael explains, uncurling his red wing from where it keeps Erin hidden in his arms.

Gabriel flinches as his gaze lands on his best friend, her blood soaked clothes and the knife still sticking out of her chest, Michael not daring to move it until they were ready to heal Erin, despite the fact that her bond to them would prevent her from dying.

"Is- is _that_ a _knife!?_ " Gabriel's voice trills, tone going higher at the inflection. "What- what in _Father's_ name _happened!?_ "

"Abaddon- she was, never known for her patience. Her anger is dangerously explosive and easy to set off. And she needs no reason for cruelty or torture. She is by far the worst, surpassing even Cain, my original Knight." Lucifer reveals with a deep sigh.

"Your _abominations_ -" Michael begins to growl out.

"Okay guys, how about let's not argue? Can we just focus on Erin? We need to get her home and healed." Gabriel butts in before his brothers can begin arguing and create unneeded tension.

Michael and Lucifer both grunt in agreement, Michael glaring at Lucifer and Lucifer glaring right back; and with a snap, the angels disappear, teleporting back home.

 ** _Hey everyone!_**

 ** _So I have decided to include the return of Darkness & God! Woo woo! *throws party*_**

 ** _This said, my story is getting really long, chapter wise. And while this story is focusing on Seasons 5-6, and suddenly I would be jumping to Seasons 10-11, I've decided I'm going to do a sequel, so I can include Darkness & God._**

 ** _Also, that way things don't seem too choppy. I think I've found a great way to weave it into the story line, but it'll still be a fairly bit (a lot) of canon divergence of Seasons 10-11... Like mostly throwing it into the trash. Haha!_**

 ** _I've already started to plot things out... The sequel will be called Saving Heaven._**

 ** _But obviously I need to finish this story first! So, you know... Let's not get too far ahead of myself. If you've followed any other stories of mine you know how it goes. I stop & start things because plot bunnies are fucking bitch to work with... *throws hands up with exasperation* *slams head against wall*_**

 ** _Anyways... I'm excited!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	79. Now: Conversations & Arguments

No One's POV

Erin awoke to soft sheets, pillows and fuzzy blankets nested around her, the soft glow of a lamp casting light around the room, and voices arguing in a hallway; _she was home_.

"Your abominations Lu-" Michael's voice growls.

"Don't you think I already _know_ that Michael!? Don't you _think_ I _blame_ myself!? You don't have to tel-" Lucifer growls back, angrily cutting his brother off.

"Hey guys-" Gabriel's voice tries to butt in, but he's silenced by his brothers basically barreling over him, ignoring him as usual when he tries to be the voice of reason for his two moronic, squabbling brothers.

"You couldn't even _kill_ Abaddon!" Michael hisses.

"And I **_will_** hunt her down!" Lucifer growls, voice dark with promise of vindictive retribution. "Erin is **_my mate_** , Michael! Just as much as she's _yours!_ "

"Well that's pretty _funny_ , then. Isn't it? Because it's your _demonic spawn_ that-"

"Hey, **_fucktards_** -" Gabriel demands, voice louder, Erin hearing two thumps, what it sounds like Gabriel cuffing them with his wings.

" ** _What_**. _Gabriel?_ " Michael grumbles, clearly annoyed that his brother had just smacked him upside the head with his golden wings.

"Erin's _awake_ you **fucking** _dumbasses_." Gabriel says, sounding like he was probably rolling his eyes and letting out a deep sigh, probably asking himself why he put up with the sheer stupidity in the room. "By Father, why did he stick me with your **moronic** _asses_ for _brothers?_ "

Footsteps turned quickly down the hall, a small sounding crash, as if wings hit something, and Erin held in a small laugh at the thought.

"Yeah, _these_ two **_dumbasses_**." Gabriel's voice says again.

"Erin?" Michael says, his head peeking into the room, door nudging open cautiously, Lucifer following.

"Hey Michael, Lucifer." Erin says, pushing herself up with an arm to prop herself up on the pillows.

"Don't- don't do that." Michael immediately says, rushing over to the bed, hand gently pressing her down again.

"Hey, I'm fine. You healed me. All good as new, right?" Erin calms, reaching a hand up to cup Michael's jaw.

"Yes. You're healed." Michael replies. "But still. You shouldn't. You need rest. You've been sleeping for several hours."

"Propping myself up on pillows will hardly hurt myself again." Erin points out.

Michael and Lucifer both look displeased, their features worried, but they both relent, helping Erin sit up against her pillows.

"Thank you. Now then…" Erin trails off, hand suddenly rising to slap Michael firmly on the cheek, startling Michael enough that his face snapped to the side.

Silence filled the room, Michael starring at Erin and Lucifer stilling unsurely while Erin hears Gabriel cackle like a deranged hyena on steroids from the hallway, Erin holds back an amused, fond eye roll at Gabriel's expense; he must have been pressed up against the door or something, she thinks.

"You know, I heard what you said, to Lucifer. Your… Little argument. Or the tail end of it." Erin points out, glaring at Michael.

Michael opens his mouth to speak.

" _Nope_. You don't get to speak right now." Erin cuts off. "I'm- I'm really disappointed in you. You're brothers. I get that- you guys have, like _a lot_ of issues. So many issues that I seriously don't even _want_ to _try_ and get into right now. But, you know that Lucifer would never hurt me, nor would he ever consciously put me in harm's way. So blaming him for my kidnapping, is like blaming you for Metatron trying to kill me, or Raphael _actually_ killing me, Michael."

Michael looks ashamed at Erin's words, guilt and shame coloring his features immediately.

"I'm sorry." Michael says.

"Yeah, not the person you should be apologizing to." Erin says.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer." Michael turns to his younger brother. "Erin is right. It wasn't your fault, and I should have never blamed you for it. I _do_ know that, it's just been- stressful, emotional. And I know we have a lot left to- repair. But you _are_ my brother. And I _do_ care about you. I hope you know that."

Lucifer nods slightly, still angry and hurt that Michael had said it anyways, it's not like thousands of years could just be washed away, even by one apology.

"Michael, I would like to speak to Lucifer for a few moments. Can you leave us for a bit?" Erin asks.

Michael looks at Erin now like a wounded, kicked puppy being exiled from their master's bed.

"I'm not mad anymore, Michael. I just want to talk to Lucifer for a few moments, okay? Alone. You can come back in afterwards." Erin promises, reaching out to cup Michael's face again, drawing him closer to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"Alright, love." Michael nods, nuzzling against his mate briefly before walking out, door clicking back shut a moment later.

Lucifer now stands unsurely a few feet from the bed, despite what his brother saying, still feeling enough guilt and shame to fill probably the entire oceans of earth and beyond.

"Lucifer, come here." Erin pats the bed invitingly.

"I could hurt you." Lucifer objects.

" _Lucifer_." Erin rolls her eyes. " _I'm healed_. You're not going to hurt me… I _could_ get out of bed and drag you over though, if you'd like instead."

"No! No! Don't do that." Lucifer says immediately, knowing his mate would make do on the threat, instead climbing onto the bed and settling behind her, white wings fluffing around her protectively.

"There, now was that so bad?" Erin laughs lightly, cuddling up to his chest as the little spoon, the slightly cooler temperature of his body feeling pleasant to her sore body, even if she was healed.

Lucifer grumbles lightly at the clear manipulation tactic of his mate.

"Forget the Leviathans or Darkness, you are the most _dangerous_ creature known to angels and _all_ the universes." Lucifer mutters, his lips pressing gently against the crown of her head, making Erin laugh again.

"You know, Michael was wrong. And, I don't blame you for what happened. I also am not mad. I never was. I told you that. I mean, okay I was _half unconscious_. But I _did_ mean it. I _still_ mean it." Erin says after a moment of quiet. "It's _not_ your fault. I know you _think_ that. _But it's not._ Abaddon is _completely_ **psychotic**. And you've changed since your time in the Pit. You were angry, hurt, _grieving_. That's the only reason you fell from Heaven. _I know this_. Everyone has their monsters. Some just- more visible, maybe more real than others. Your past doesn't define you."

"I- I still. Abaddon is a Knight of Hell. I _chose_ her, Erin." Lucifer says quietly, carefully playing with Erin's fingers where they lie entwined with his on her stomach.

"So? That was what? _Thousands_ of years ago? You don't control her every action. Just like Michael doesn't control every single action of the Hosts. That's bullshit logic." Erin argues. "So don't blame yourself for hers. She chose to do this. Her decisions are her own."

Lucifer only sighs, burying his face into the back of Erin's neck.

"Don't do this to yourself, Lucifer." Erin says quietly. "I forgive you. Even if there is nothing to forgive."

"I love you, Erin." Lucifer says softly, wings curling around his mate tighter.

"I love you too, Lucifer." Erin says, gently reaching out to stroke a broad white wing, admiring as the soft light glinted off them. "And I know you'll always protect me. And always find me."

" _Always_." Lucifer promises, wing flexing under his mate's touch, enjoying the moment and her calming presence and assurances.

"Alright, Michael. I know you're lurking outside the door. You can come in now." Erin snickers, voice raising slightly to call Michael back into the room.

Michael looks guilty, almost slinking into the room again.

"I wasn't- listening. I promise." Michael says. "I was just-"

"I'm sure you weren't Michael." Erin assures, cutting Michael off. "I do trust you, you know."

Michael relaxes, carefully climbing onto their bed next to his mate, red wings settling over her as he scoots even more carefully closer to her, clearly afraid to hurt her.

"I'm not going to break, Michael. You healed me." Erin reminds Michael, sighing, resting her head and hand against Michael's chest.

"Just rest now." Lucifer tries to coax.

"I'm not-" Erin protests.

" _Rest_." Lucifer insists, and with a gentle brush of his fingers against her neck sends Erin back to sleep.


	80. Now: Breakfast & Movies

No One's POV

Castiel peeked into his sister's room, the door silently swinging open as he cautiously stepped in, breakfast tray in hand.

Michael and Lucifer hadn't let him or Gabriel see her at all except for a moment, and while he understood, since she was their mate, it didn't lessen his desire or overwhelming need to check on her safety and health; she was his twin after all. Having her disappear, be kidnapped, was like her death all over again, millenniums of memories repeating in his mind like a horrible nightmare on repeat, and of course, more recently her last brush with Death. It was torture. Actually he would prefer torture.

Erin slept peacefully, face down on her pillows, her brunette hair cast messily across the covers, blankets bundled around her, Michael and Lucifer curled close, their wings resting across her, nearly covering her from view.

Suddenly an angel blade blurred past him, Castiel barely dodging in time, also causing him to jostle the tray in hand, silverware dropping to the floor with a harsh clatter.

"Hmm? Wha-" Erin grumbles, waking groggily.

" _Castiel!_ " Michael hisses, green eyed gaze glaring at the Seraph, burning with intensity and grace. " ** _By Father!_** I could have _killed_ you!"

" _Sorry!_ " Castiel immediately fumbles out an apology, ducking his head as he swoops down to pick up the dropped fork and knife. " _Sorry_."

" _Damn it_ , as if _Gabriel_ wasn't _bad enough!_ What in _Father's_ _name_ are you doing in here Castiel!?" Michael growls, his wings flexing in irritation.

"I- I, _sorry_. I just- I brought, breakfast." Castiel bumbles out, holding up the offering plate.

"Mmm, Cas?" Erin mumbles out, still not quite awake as she lifts her head from her pillow, blearily blinking.

"Yes, it's Castiel." Michael sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as if questioning yet again the existence of everything in the universe and why he had to put up with this type of thing as _viceroy_ of the _Heavenly Hosts._

"Oh… Hey there, Cas… Honey." Erin mumbles.

"Hi, Erin… I do not understand why you said honey? I am not a bee." Castiel questions, blinking.

Erin giggles, blinking a few more times as sleep clears from her eyes.

"No, no. It's- it's a term of endearment Cas. It's- it's a good thing. I was- you're not a bee. No." Erin laughs again as she attempts to push herself up and move Lucifer and Michael's wings.

" _No_." Lucifer says in a definitive tone, wings shifting back over his mate, using it to push her back down against the bed.

" _Lucifer_." Erin scolds lightly. "I'm okay, honestly."

"Fine." Lucifer grumbles, shifting next to his mate to help Erin sit up.

"Alright, I'm up now... Mostly, anyways. So, what's up Cas?" Erin asks, smiling at her angelic half.

"I brought breakfast. I am sorry for waking you." Castiel apologizes, at least understanding the colloquialism of 'what's up', since the Winchesters used it often.

"Oh, thank you Cas. That was very sweet. And that's okay. Did you eat anything? I know you don't technically have to eat. But that's not any fun." Erin asks.

Castiel shakes his head to his twin's question.

"Well, there looks like a lot here. Share with me." Erin invites, patting the end of the bed.

Lucifer and Michael grumble, more than a little irritated at suddenly having to share their bed with their mate with _Castiel_ , but begrudgingly making room for Castiel to sit cross legged at the end of the bed.

"Knock, knock? You get smited in there, Cas buddy?" Gabriel asks a few minutes later, poking his head in with a cheerful, playful smirk.

"No, I did not." Castiel informs.

"Gabe… Did you send Cas in here first just because you were afraid of coming in here yourself?" Erin asks, eyebrow raising.

" _No!_ Why would you _ever_ think that- _Never!_ " Gabriel gasps dramatically.

"Yes, he was." Castiel cuts off Gabriel's dramatics.

"Castiel!" Gabriel gasps. " _You wound me!_ I thought we were friends."

"You're so dramatic, Gabe." Erin rolls her eyes.

"You are the one that specifically told me-" Castiel begins.

"You know what, I don't think that Erin really wants to hear this." Gabriel cuts Castiel off, immediately covering Castiel's mouth with his hand.

"And I'm surrounded by _five year olds_." Erin deadpans. "I can't believe you used my twin basically as a scapegoat."

Erin hears Lucifer and Michael both sigh again and stifles a laugh at their expense, they were clearly annoyed at having Gabriel _and_ Castiel barge in on them, or perhaps having to share her.

Tough luck for them however, they would have to get used to it. She knew Gabriel and Castiel were probably just worried about her after everything that had happened, just like they were. And it was ridiculous for them to expect they could hog all her attention indefinitely.

"How about we watch a movie?" Erin suggests, finished with her breakfast.

"Sounds great, sweet cheeks! Scoot over Cas!" Gabriel practically pounces on the bed.

Michael and Lucifer groan at that, this time Erin actually giggling at their put out looks and exasperation. What was next, Samandriel and Gadreel joining?

"How about Happy Feet? Cas, you'll love Mumble." Erin suggests.

"Happy Feet?" Castiel questions.

"He's a penguin. And he dances." Erin describes.

"Okay." Castiel nods along with his twin, wanting to make his sister happy and it seeming interesting, he liked penguins and watching his sister dance at what she called "cheer practice".

"Great." Erin smiles. "Hey, where are Gadreel and Samandriel?"

"Oh, they're doing a sweep of the perimeter and stuff." Gabriel says, already munching on cookies and popcorn, only Father knows where he had gotten that, not to mention it was only like 9am in the morning.

"Seriously, Gabe? It's 9am in the morning…" Erin questions.

"It's never too early for cookies, Erin." Gabriel says seriously.

"No, I'm pretty sure it can be." Erin rolls her eyes.

"Never." Gabriel shakes his head.

"You're ridiculous." Erin says. "Alright, movie then. Gabe, if you would?"

Gabriel snaps his fingers, the disc sliding into Erin's player for her as everyone settles. However not 15 minutes later Gadreel and Samandriel walk in from checking and securing the perimeter.

" _Are you serious?_ " Michael mutters in disbelief and grouchiness as they too settle on the bed. "Fine. Fine. Everyone can just join, because **fucking** _why not?_ "

 ** _Okay, so originally I just has Castiel in this chapter... He's a little cutie when he's being a good, caring, protective, older twin... But then Gabriel demanded to be in it... And then Gadreel & Samandriel asked politely to be added... All the while Michael & Lucifer grumbled about everything... So, here it is. *laughs hysterically* Our angels are adorable & Erin's a saint for putting up with them all._**

 ** _Also, fluff abounds, because shit is about to go down in later chapters..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	81. Now: To Rule Hell P1

No One's POV

"So, Abaddon... She definitely needs to be dealt with." Erin comments several days (actually nearly a week) later, Lucifer and Michael lying next to her in their California King bed (the only size that would really functionally fit the three of them, especially if they had their wings spread out, which was often).

It was no surprise to her that since her return and subsequent healing from the kidnapping, Lucifer and Michael not only hovered like over protective, mother bears, but also did not allow her to leave her room, let alone bed; it was just as bad if not worse than when she had been revived from her death from Raphael.

Castiel and Gabriel weren't much better; they often flounced in unannounced and wedged themselves (much to both Michael and Lucifer's strong distaste) on the bed. And on the rare occasions Michael and Lucifer were absent, they kept her company instead.

"She is being dealt with. I will find her. _And I will kill her_. She will **_not_** _threaten_ **you** again." Lucifer answers, his wings flexing in slight agitation at the thought of Abaddon.

"I know you will. I have no doubt to the contrary, Lucifer." Erin answers, curling her body closer to his, bare skin pressing up against his own.

Lucifer only hums contently at the contact, wings settling over his mate again as he welcomes her touch.

"I was just-" Erin hesitates, trying to think of the best way to say what she was thinking without upsetting either Michael or Lucifer.

"Just what?" Michael asks, pressing his lips to Erin's, nose bumping against her jaw and neck as he breathes in her familiar scent and nuzzles against her, keeping her firmly curled between Lucifer and himself, bodies having entwined in bed basking in the afterglow of reaffirming the bond they shared with their mate.

"Just- I don't think that's enough." Erin finally confesses.

"What do you mean?" Michael prods further, pulling his face back from her neck to look at his mate questioningly.

"I mean- even if Abaddon is killed, and her followers. I don't think that's enough. Hell will still be- _disarrayed_. Like Heaven. Crowley is trying to open Purgatory right? For what reason though?" Erin begins to explain her reasoning.

"Souls. Purgatory holds souls-" Lucifer starts to answer.

"Right. Souls. Just like Heaven and Hell. Souls of monsters though. Ones you _don't_ want out. And souls are power. You used to rule Hell, Lucifer. But you're an Archangel. And Crowley's just a Crossroads demon. He doesn't have enough power, juice so to speak, to rule and keep a hold of that power. Not like you. But Purgatory would- would give him that… Theoretically right? If he finds it, and can control it right?" Erin says, her questions rhetorical.

"And then there's Meg. Who's loyal to you, and has followers. They hate each other. It's basically a Civil War. Hell is in a Civil War just like Heaven. So sure, Abaddon may be gone, and she wants Hell's throne, who by the way, should _totally_ **not** be Hell's new ruler… She's fucking **_psychotic_**. But anyways, we get rid of her, so one less player in the game, but there's still two. It's still chaos, total _anarchy_." Erin finishes her reasoning.

Michael and Lucifer are silent for a few moments, taking in Erin's reasoning, Erin playing with their feathers, before the spell is broken.

"You are right, gorgeous." Lucifer sighs, wondering yet again if he could ever really put his past sins behind him.

"Stop that right now, Lucifer. I know what you are thinking. This _isn't_ your fault." Erin scolds, shifting as best she could being wedged between Lucifer and Michael, and rolling over so she could now face Lucifer. "Sure, maybe we- or you guys, can do something to help smooth things over, but it doesn't make it your fault."

"Mmm, what is your plan then, gorgeous?" Lucifer asks, his gaze softening.

"You need to choose the person you would like to rule Hell. Give them the power, _publically_ , in front of the hordes of Hell. Then it can't be questioned. And I think it should be Crowley. I don't obviously know him, but he's you know, doesn't seem _completely_ psychotic and hasn't tried to kill me yet. And I think that Meg should be his second in command, unite the two sides. You know, political marriage, without the marriage part. They'd probably kill each other otherwise." Erin suggests simply. "Stop the warring and it will for the most part, at least make things peaceful- _ish_. And they'd probably even, I don't know, work with us- you at times. I say that loosely. You technically are their Creator, Father, whatever you want to call it. So demons might not have a lot of loyalty, but they do seem to honor debts, and if you give Crowley power, well, that's the biggest debt of all."

"You are crafty." Lucifer comments.

"At times." Erin grins.

"That could work. Very well." Michael comments.

"Yeah, see, I'm pretty smart." Erin laughs as she feels Michael kiss her bare shoulder.

"Mmm." Michael just hums, nosing against her neck again.

"Very smart." Lucifer agrees, leaning towards her to press a kiss to her lips.

"I see somehow that I've lost _both_ of your attentions…" Erin comments dryly.

That was proven a moment later when they pinned her to the bed, their bodies sliding against hers and sheets tossed carelessly aside, pooling at the foot of the bed.


	82. Now: To Rule Hell P2

No One's POV

The next day Erin stood in her living room, Castiel hovering next to her protectively, watching Dean and Sam spray paint a devil's trap on two rugs before flipping them over and placing them on her floor, her furniture already pushed out of the way.

"I really hope that doesn't get on my carpet." Erin comments, pointing a finger at the boys.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, we'll clean it up." Gabriel says, walking in munching on a cookie.

"Really, Gabe?" Erin questions with an eye roll.

" _What?_ I was hungry." Gabriel defends, looking innocent.

"You're _always_ hungry for cookies."

"Are you _sure_ you wanna do this?" Dean asks, turning her attention as he packs away the spray paint and gets out the things he needs to summon Crowley and Meg.

"Yes. And it's not me. Hell needs the stability. Lucifer needs to do this. It's total anarchy down there. I realize you guys hunt monsters, it's in your blood. I respect that. You save lives." Erin says, completely serious and honest. "But you've got to see that chaos like this isn't good. Or maybe you don't. But life isn't always black and white, Dean. And good and evil don't exist in a vacuum. It's _can't_. That's not how life works. At least not right now, not on earth. Hell needs a new ruler, just as Heaven needs a ruler. That's why Michael is the viceroy. That's why Heaven is at war, because Raphael thought he could over throw Michael's reign and Metatron is following in his footsteps. And Hell is at war too. So yes, this is _completely_ necessary."

Dean nods slightly, turning back to what he was doing, perhaps not agreeing, but accepting Erin's answer.

"I get it." Sam says, after a moment of silence. "It's- you're right. We hunt monsters. And we're never going to like Meg, or Crowley. But you're right about Hell needing a ruler at least. I mean, we have rulers, and they aren't perfect, but we need them. Otherwise the world is chaos. I guess it must be the same for Hell."

"Thanks, Sam." Erin says, giving Sam a smile. "Also, I _do_ appreciate you doing this. Michael and Lucifer could, or Gabe and Cas, but then Crowley and Meg would know. And we need the element of surprise. So, _really_. I appreciate it. They do too. Even if they Michael and Lucifer don't act like it."

Sam and Dean smile at Erin in return.

"Erin." Michael says, appearing in a small flash of light, having been in Heaven with Lucifer on a small errand.

"Hello Michael, Lucifer." Erin smiles broader, turning attention to her mates.

Michael immediately strides over to his mate, cupping the side of her face and pulling her into a kiss.

"I've missed you."

"You were gone for an _hour_." Erin snorts lightly.

Gabriel fake gags at his brother's sappiness, his cookie he was munching on seeming less sweet than his older brothers.

"Did you get your errand done… The _super-secret_ one you _wouldn't_ tell me about?" Erin asks.

"Yes." Lucifer answers, Erin's attention turning to him.

" _You didn't_." Erin says, now noticing three other angels behind Lucifer.

"Hello, darling." Balthazar's familiar accented voice carries through the small house.

" ** _Michael! Lucifer!_** " Erin immediately protests, pushing Michael away from her as she glares at both them.

"Erin- gorgeous-" Lucifer tries.

"Don't _gorgeous_ me, Lucifer." Erin growls lightly. "You've got to be **_kidding_** me!? _Three_ more _bodyguards!?_ And I'm supposed to pass this off _how_ exactly? I've already got Gadreel and Samandriel shadowing me like over eager puppy dogs! Let's just _not_ forget that I haven't _left_ the house for **_nine days!_** Between you guys, Gabriel _AND_ Cas I'm going to be _old and grey_ before I manage to escape _FORT KNOX_ you have me _stuck_ in!"

"It's for your-" Michael tries this time.

" _Protection_. Yep, I've got that, _thank you._ I'm not _stupid_ contrary to belief." Erin cuts off.

Gabriel is laughing and holding onto the wall by now, watching his brothers get bulldozed by Erin, knowing this was exactly the outcome; Erin was a little spitfire, small statue be damned.

And for the record, Gabriel was against his brothers attempting to keep her in the house, but they bulldozed over him quite efficiently; and by efficiently, he means ignoring him as usual. It's not like he's _actually_ her _guardian_ or anything. Like that means anything these days, so thanks fucking _moronic_ **dumbasses**. Honestly, _why_ did Father stick him with those two **fucking** _douches_ for brothers again?

"Abaddon is-"

" _Trying to kill me._ I got that too. You like to remind me." Erin continues to cut off either Lucifer and Michael's reasoning, still too annoyed to listen to any logic or reasoning. "So what's next? Are you going to _lock_ me in an angelic safe house?"

Michael and Lucifer quiet at that question.

" _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?_ " Erin explodes at that. " ** _OH,_** ** _HELL NO!_** "

At that, she stomps into the kitchen but not before furiously, if not a bit viciously, grabbing Gabriel's last cookie out of his hand.

" _Hey!_ " Gabriel protests in vain. "Erin! Don't take that out on me! I didn't do anything!"

His protests did little, Erin was already taking a bite out of his last cookie and banging around in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Good luck with _that_ hurricane. You're _fucking_ **screwed**. Nice going, **_fucktards_**." Gabriel snorts, turning and walking into the kitchen to hunt for more cookies, Castiel also following awkwardly.

The living room is painfully quiet, Sam and Dean awkwardly trying to seem invisible, focusing on their continued task as Balthazar just smirks at Lucifer and Michael.

"So… _Erin_." Balthazar comments with amusement. "She _completely_ has you by the wings, huh?"

" _Understatement_." Lucifer mutters.

Erin walks back into the living room, coffee cup and snack in hand, ignoring Lucifer and Michael as she walks up to the new angels (or what were not new angels, but rather angels from her past), as Castiel yet again trails after her like a puppy or self-proclaimed personal guard dog.

"My apologies. That was a- bad first impression, or a bad way to reintroduce myself, huh?" Erin offers.

"Ca- Cassiel?" Azrael asks first, still not quiet believing his friend was real and he wasn't possibly dreaming or hallucinating everything.

"Yeah. It's Erin now. Hello, Azrael, Ezekiel." Erin smiles. "And Balthy. How could I forget you?"

"Of course. My ass is still wonderful, in case you're wondering." Balthazar sasses.

Erin snorts, laughing at the phrase Balthazar had said so many millenniums ago, managing to remember _that_ particular memory.

"No. I still think Castiel's is better. Or actually, mine is probably better." Erin sasses back.

"I _might_ have to agree _there_ , darling." Balthazar concedes with a mischievous smile.

Behind Erin, Michael and Lucifer let out a small growl, their wings twitching in challenge.

"Well I see you're still an idiot." Erin comments back jokingly.

Balthazar lets out an affronted noise and gives his best friend a look.

"I've missed your sass."

Erin smiles, stepping forward to give Balthazar a hug.

"You look good Balthy." Erin says. "And so do you, Ezekiel, Azrael. Though the suit, Zekiel. It looks good on you, just with the memories. It's different that's all."

Ezekiel gives a smile, his serious look breaking as he accepts the embrace from his long lost friend, his wings revealing themselves and curling around Erin briefly.

"So, body guards... Think you can handle the craziness here?" Erin jokes.

"Oh, darling. We could _always_ handle you." Balthazar flirts.

"You're gonna get _smited_ , Balthy." Erin snorts, hearing Michael and Lucifer growl again in warning.

" _Bring it_." Balthazar taunts.

"Okay, okay. Why don't you three go do what you need to do?" Erin pushes Balthazar away, waving her hand in a shooing motion and rolling her eyes. "As if I need _another_ Gabriel."

" _Hey!_ I heard that!" Gabriel shouts from the kitchen, still rummaging up snacks for the bottomless pit he was.

"Fine. We'll catch up later, darling." Balthazar concedes, snapping his fingers in a moment, disappearing along with Ezekiel and Azrael to stand guard along the perimeter of Erin's house leaving Gadreel and Samandriel inside with Castiel and the Archangels.

"Erin-" Michael says, stepping towards Erin.

"I get it Michael." Erin stops Michael's explanation. "It **doesn't** mean I'm _happy_ about. Even if they are my friends. I don't like feeling suffocated, every moved watched. I understand you want to protect me. _I do_. That's not the problem. I just- I still don't like it. _But I'll accept it_. However, _absolutely_ **_no_** angelic safe house, got it? My life is still mine to live. I've got now, what, _five_ _angels?_ Yeah, I can put up with that. But you're **_not_** going to trap me in a _literal_ **box**."

Michael nods, stepping closer to his mate with hesitate steps, wondering if she'll let him get closer; she does, but not without Castiel shooting him a grumpy, over-protective glare that reminisces of the several first centuries together with Cassiel.

 _Wonderful_ , Michael sighs mentally; over-protective Castiel was _back_. It only took _centuries_ for Castiel to _like_ him, let alone _trust_ him with Cassiel. And while he may be the _viceroy_ of Heaven, that had done little to assure Castiel _then_ , and apparently little now.

Castiel had respected him then, he had to, as a Seraph of lower rank, but believe him, Castiel had done everything within his power to interrupt Michael or get between Cassiel and him; not that Cassiel had noticed anything. Michael had sworn Castiel must have stalked them or maybe just him personally, given the Seraph had popped up every chance he got to drag his sister off to go do something, so Michael never got a moment alone with her.

So what would Castiel do now that he didn't need to respect his rank? Castiel was a Commander now, with his own garrisons under his command. Though Michael supposed he was still the viceroy of Heaven. No, just throw him in Hell and let him fight a whole horde of demons by himself that would be _easier_.

"I love you, Erin. You are the most important thing to me in all the universes. I only wish to protect you." Michael says.

"I know."

"And now I understand why Gabriel says you two are sappy. That was a _serious_ chick flick moment." Dean comments.

Michael whips his head around, glaring at Dean, wings beginning to arch in challenge.

"Michael." Erin calms.

"Woah, okay. Sorry." Dean mutters, holding his hands up. "Look, it's done, we can summon Crowley and Meg."

"Thank you, Dean." Erin says, Michael now curling his red wings protectively around Erin and pulling her back, almost completely out of the living room, standing in the hall with a view of the living room along with his brothers and Castiel so the Winchesters are the only ones in the room.

"Now, let's do this."

 ** _I referenced it a few times before, but Ezekiel & Azrael were both in Gabriel's garrisons with Cassiel/Erin._**

 ** _Ezekiel is played by Daniel Gillies_**

 ** _Azrael is played by Nathaniel Buzolic_**

 ** _Also, Ezekiel is reference to the Ezekiel in Supernatural... Said to be the most righteous/holy angel in the Heavenly host. Sam once was his vessel... But since I didn't want Jared Padalecki playing both characters, I changed the actors._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Over protective Castiel is literally the best! Bahaha._**


	83. Now: To Rule Hell P3

No One's POV

" _You rang_ , Squirrel? What do you want? I'm kind of on a tight schedule these days. I can't just answer your calls willy nilly, you know." Crowley's British accented voice rings out through Erin's living room, clearly annoyed.

"What do you want, Sammy boy? I've got things to do, a King to hunt." Meg answers Sam nearly at the same time, arms crossed as she taps her foot.

" ** _You!_** " Meg and Crowley both cut off their speech, snarling the word, spinning to look at each other from where they had appeared.

Sam and Dean both chuckle at Meg and Crowley's equally outraged look.

"Alright, I _demand_ to know what the meaning of this is!?" Crowley demands, both Crowley and Meg lunging towards each other, only for them to be trapped by the devil's trap drawn underneath the rugs they were standing on spaced several feet apart from one another, unable to get to one another.

"Trapped are you?" Dean laughs, arms crossing in front of himself casually.

" _Why_ \- when I get out of _here_ Squirrel!" Crowley growls. "You and Moose here- No one in the history of _torture_ has been _tortured_ with the _torture_ like the _torture_ **you'll** be _tortured_ **_with!_** "

"Yeah, I don't think so…" Dean laughs again, highly amused with the situation as a whole.

If anything he'd have to thank Erin just for this entertainment opportunity, even though he didn't get the opportunity to gank any demons.

Crowley just growls again.

"I hate to agree with this _moron_ over there… _But I swear!_ _ **Just you wait!**_ " Meg hisses, eyes flitting black and then back again to their normal color of her host body.

"Okay. Okay, I think that's enough _teasing_ the guests Dean." Erin finally stops Dean, stepping into view with Michael and Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel slightly behind them.

"Fun sucker." Dean mutters teasingly, stepping back to make room for Erin and the angels, he and Sam still in view just in case.

"My- _Father_." Meg says, paling and immediately kneeling, her head bowed.

"My- my King." Crowley stutters, if possible paling more than Meg.

"Mmm. I've heard _quite_ a different story, Crowley." Lucifer hums non-committedly.

"I- I only-"Crowley stumbles, clear fear in his eyes.

" _Silence_." Lucifer hisses, wings arching, snapping once to make a clear point. "I do not care for your _bumbling_ excuses or reasons. Your petty _squabbles_ are irrelevant and insignificant to me."

Crowley immediately quiets, suddenly looking about as meek as a kitten, Meg looking about the same, both completely and utterly cowed under Lucifer's commanding and dominate presence.

"You have attempted, sought to open Purgatory, Crowley. A dangerous and moronic decision if I've _ever_ heard of one. I would know, I've made a few myself. However, not any nearly as _unintelligent_ as that." Lucifer begins. "And, all for power. To gain control of Hell, if I'm not mistaken…"

Crowley nods slightly in confirmation, realizing Lucifer was waiting for one.

" ** _Hell is mine_**." Lucifer hisses suddenly, looking even more threatening. "And I should **_smite_** you where you **_stand_**. For attempting to open Purgatory, _at least_."

Crowley opens his mouth, but then quickly snaps it shut, clearly thinking better of it.

"As it stands, I have much larger concerns at the moment. _Heaven is at war_. And I am a Commander of Heaven's armies. Moreover, Abaddon has _attacked_ **my mate**. She must be dealt with." Lucifer continues, his voice darkening into much more vindictive.

"I am nothing, if but _generous_ to those who have either proven themselves or who have been loyal."

Erin hears Gabriel stifle a small snort from behind her, Michael and Lucifer, Lucifer being an over dramatic little shit that he is; who said Gabriel wasn't the only trickster in the family?

"Hell needs a new King, and I am giving that to you, Crowley. You've managed to… _Impress_ me with your ambition and success. More importantly, you did not _attack_ **my mate** in your quest for power. That is... Honorable. Purgatory will remained closed. Or I _will_ strike you down. And Meg, well you were always one of Azazel's favorites. You and Crowley will rule together. Every King needs a second in command, a General. And you've always proven to be resourceful and cunning. It should serve you just as well in your new position."

"I- I don't know what to sa-" Crowley stutters, looking quite shocked at the turnabout and result of things.

"Father, I-" Meg stumbles out, not quite certain either, perhaps protesting or maybe agreeing, Erin couldn't tell.

"Hell is in a Civil War. In _chaos_. And I will not see it in ruins and anarchy. Bring it to an end, or Michael and I will bring Heaven's armies down upon it _entirely_." Lucifer threatens, wings snapping again for emphasis and warning; Michael also following that up with his own glare and snap of his wings.

"Yes, Father." Crowley and Meg both agree.

"Good." Lucifer nods. "I will make the announcement. Hell shall have its new King. _As for Abaddon…_ "

Crowley and Meg look to Lucifer for orders.

"She **_kidnapped_** my mate. She **_hurt_** her. _Hunt_ down her followers like _animals_ , **_beasts_**. _All of them_. I do not care what it takes. To the ends of the earth if you must. **_Destroy_** them. I want nothing but _brimstone and sulfur_. But remember, ** _Abaddon is mine_**." Lucifer hisses, tone steel cold, merciless and completely unyielding, _**absolute**_ ; his power echoing that as ice crept up the walls and crawled along the floor.

"Yes, Father." Crowley and Meg acquiesce, their voices not quite shaking, but definitely intimidated by Lucifer's hard, commanding tone.

"See to it that you do." Lucifer hums, now turning to look at Sam and Dean.

"Sam, Dean. If you would, please. I think we're done here?" Erin asks, the end statement a question as she glances at Lucifer, getting a confirmation nod from Lucifer.

Sam and Dean amble slowly and cautiously over to the rugs, nervous of Lucifer's power, flipping up a corner to scratch the paint slightly, before backing up.

"You're free to leave now, Meg, Crowley. Return to Hell. I will return shortly." Lucifer orders.

"Of course, yes, Father." Meg and Crowley bow, and with a snap both disappear.

"Huh. Wow. That was- completely- weird. And not going to lie. A little entertaining." Dean says, looking a little dumbfounded at what just occurred.

"Dean, Sam. I have a task for you. If you would." Lucifer says, the question more of a statement, his power now retracted.

"What is it?" Dean immediately asks, pausing in packing up the rest of his gear.

"There's a blade. It's called the First Blade, it is a blade used by the Knights of Hell. No doubt Abaddon seeks it. But she must not find it. Can you find it?" Lucifer questions.

" _Why?_ " Dean questions suspiciously.

"You mean other than Abaddon not getting her demonic hands on it?" Lucifer snarks defensively, his wings snapping behind him.

" _Lucifer_." Erin calms, her fingers immediately running through a few feathers.

Lucifer calms, his wings sweeping around his mate, offering his broad wings to Erin for her to groom.

"The First Blade is one of the few things that can kill her. Of course I can. Or Michael and Gabriel. But the blade would be efficient. And Abaddon cannot get her hands on the blade. In her hands it could do an infinite about of damage. The blade can kill angels, Archangels as well. Would you prefer that?" Lucifer snaps slightly.

Sam and Dean's expression widen at the understanding of the consequence.

"Okay. Yeah, no. That- we wouldn't. Where do you think it is?" Sam asks.

"I do not know. I was in the Pit. Cain- He was my original Knight. Cain possessed it. I had entrusted him with it. He trained all my Knights. I do not know where he is. But if anyone knows where it is, Cain would know." Lucifer answers.

" _Great_." Dean sighs. "A wild goose chase."

"This is very important, Dean. Abaddon must _not_ find it."

"Yeah, _yeah_. We got it. Find the First Blade, don't let Abaddon get it." Dean nods, reciting the information.

"Yes. But once you find it, it is important you do not touch it." Lucifer adds.

"Wait, what? _Why?_ " Dean asks, bewildered.

"The First Blade is connected to the Mark. Touch it and the Mark will transfer to you. You will become a Knight."

"Perfect, so it's a _cursed_ blade too." Dean groans.

"Yes. The _First Blade_ and the _Mark of Cain_."

 ** _So, as you can see... And, as I've said before... I've basically thrown canon in the trash by now... Lols. It's kind of fun actually. *evil genius laugh*_**

 ** _Also, I've done a little adjustment to the First Blade & Mark of Cain, how the interact kind of thing..._**

 ** _The fun is not over guys!_**

 ** _Thank you for all your love guys! You are all sooo incredible & amazing!_**

 ** _Much love & pie!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	84. Now: The Unexpected P1

No One's POV

Hell had been stabilized with Crowley as its new King and Meg its General, the Winchester brothers had run off in hunt for the First Blade and the Commanders had returned to Heaven, unable to put off returning to the Civil War that still managed to rage on in Heaven's parallel planes.

And all in a short four days ago.

With that few days ago, a new routine had formed; with three new body guards added to Erin's detail Erin felt more protected than the President of the United State. But at least she was allowed back to classes and her regularly scheduled life.

Traveling back and forth between the parallels of Heaven and Earth, Michael and Lucifer had made it their sacred priority, even amidst the fighting of the Civil War, to spend every single night with her even though the time change between Heaven and Earth's parallels were different. Erin swore to them she was fine and that she didn't need them to, she understood after all that they were busy and needed; but she honestly thought it was probably more for their sanity than hers, so she let them, it wasn't exactly like she minded anyways.

Most of the time they even hung around for breakfast, or at least her first cup of coffee.

However, this was not one of those mornings.

Erin was propped up in their California King sized bed, sheet pulled up around her hiding her bare body, barely half awake as Michael and Lucifer stood dressed, looking apologetic, wings folded behind them.

"Love, Lieutenant Genesis-" Michael begins to explain.

"There's no need-" Erin yawns interrupting herself. "To explain, Michael. _Go_. Heaven, calls. I understand."

"We are sorry, gorgeous." Lucifer apologizes, looking worried about her potential reaction, practically ditching her after they had sex, not that they had intended that.

With Erin now healed after Abaddon's inflicted torture, both of them able to bear the thought of leaving her after ten days of over protective hovering, and Heaven at war Michael and Lucifer spent their time back and forth, nights with their mate and then days in Heaven, though the time change between Heaven and Earth parallels were different.

"We'll be back tonight." Michael promises.

"Whenever you can, Michael. You _know_ I understand." Erin hums, blinking blearily.

"Tonight." Michael affirms, leaning down to press a kiss to Erin's forehead.

"Mmmhmm." Erin nods.

"I love you." Michael murmurs.

"Love you too, Michael." Erin promises.

"I love you as well, Erin." Lucifer whispers, pressing a kiss to Erin's temple as well. "Go back to sleep."

"I love you too, Lucifer. Tell Cas and Gabe hi for me." Erin asks.

Lucifer nods in confirmation as he pulls back from the kiss.

" _Be safe_." Michael asks, and in another moment both he and Lucifer disappear, returning to the parallel planes of Heaven to fight.

Erin groans lightly to herself, struggling out of the blanket burrito Michael and Lucifer managed to bundle her in, finally managing to stumble out of bed, slipping on her pj shorts and a discarded t-shirt left by Michael before trudging half-awake into the kitchen; she wasn't going to get more sleep at this point, maybe she's take a nap later.

"Good morning, Erin." Samandriel says, his boyish expression bright and cheery, far too bright and cheery for morning Erin errantly thinks

"Is it?" Erin grumbles, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Coffee… You know I don't function until I've had coffee yet, Samandriel."

"It is morning, yes." Samandriel answers, head cocking questioningly in the classic angel tilt, he truly hadn't quite mastered human expressions or mannerisms yet.

"Not what I meant, Samandriel." Erin yawns, her feet taking her to the coffee machine automatically.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Samandriel enquires, face tilting more in curiosity.

"Feeling?" Erin echoes, not understanding the question, either not awake enough for coherency or Samandriel just not making sense period, that wasn't unusual to be honest, angels were either too blunt or just oblivious to things.

"Yes. Are you well?"

"Uhh…" Erin says, turning to look at Samandriel, confusion clear on her face. "I'm… Fine?"

"That is good."

"Yes… Good." Erin comments slowly, turning back to get her coffee cup ready with her favorite French vanilla syrup and to heat up the milk. "Look, is there something you need to ask me, Samandriel? _Specifically?_ "

"Perhaps it is too early…" Samandriel says speculatively, more to himself than anything.

"Too early… For what?" Erin prods.

"Yes. That is most likely." Samandriel continues to talk to himself, nodding slightly as he reviews the memory of the night before, the surge of celestial energy he felt at the conception of Michael and Lucifer's children; but Erin was human, even with Cassiel's soul, of course she wouldn't feel that, and it was too early for her to probably feel anything else.

" ** _Samandriel_**." Erin says more firmly this time, turning back to face the Seraph, coffee now in hand. " _What. Are. You. Talking. About?_ "'

"The babies." Samandriel explains happily, face looking almost radiant.

"Babies… _What babies?_ " Erin draws out slowly, expression now completely confused, startled even, as she slowly lowers her coffee cup from her lips.

"Your babies, Michael and Lucifer's. You are pregnant."

And with that statement Erin's coffee cup shatters on the ground.

"I- I'm _WHAT!?_ No, no, no, no… I'm- I'm not _\- I can't be!_ " Erin immediately denies, shaking her head venomously in denial. "They, I'm **_human_**. And they're _angels!_ **_Archangels!_** "

" _Nephilim_. The offspring of angels and humans. One of the most powerful and dangerous beings to be created... Actually, born. Nephilim can only be born. And your children will be infinitely more powerful since Commander Michael and Commander Lucifer will be their fathers and they are Archangels." Samandriel explains.

Erin just stares at Samandriel dumbfounded, barely registering the hot burning feeling of coffee splattered on her bare feet.

"Wait, wait, wait. _How did you know?_ And- and I'm not really convinced you _do_ know. Michael and Lucifer would have _told_ me." Erin shakes her head.

"Celestial energy. It surged when they were… Conceived… Last night. All the angels felt it." Samandriel explains awkwardly.

Erin blinks, a blush rising on her cheeks and neck.

"Last night, huh? I suppose we were a little _distracted_ … So, Michael and Lucifer don't know, yet…" Erin concludes, awkwardly turning her head to look anywhere but Samandriel's face.

"That is a logical conclusion."

"Babies. Michael and Lucifer's. _I'm carrying their children_." Erin says softly, looking down at her flat stomach, hand instinctively falling to it.


	85. Now: The Unexpected P2

No One's POV

The somewhat peaceful, if not still stunned silence from the revelation, was broken by Balthazar bursting into the kitchen, practically sliding around the corner.

"Hey, we gotta- what the _hell_ did you do Samandriel!? Why is there coffee- _Never mind_." Balthazar asks, looking between the broken coffee cup, Erin and Samandriel.

"Yeah, never mind. We gotta go, darling! Your little sexy times with your mates last night, _which_ by the way, I think I need to _burn_ out of my mind with brain bleach, _so thanks for that_ … Well let's just say… Metatron has a new focus…" Balthazar informs.

"Wait… _What?_ " Erin asks, completely lost.

"No time, darling. _Come on!_ We gotta go!" Balthazar rushes, now tugging Erin by the arm gently.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Ezekiel has Finn. And everything will be fine. Trust us. We just need to move before Metatron tries to get his grubby mitts on you. That **slimy** , _incompetent,_ **moron**. But, hey, congratulations, right? I'm going to be an honorary uncle right!?"

"Uh…" Erin just blanks, starring at Balthazar like he's half insane.

" _Oh no!_ Michael and Lucifer won't take that away from me! Viceroy and Commander, Father be damned!" Balthazar rants, wings fluffing annoyed.

"No, that's not- what I was- I'm just-" Erin stumbles out, following Balthazar as he pulls her through the house, Gadreel appearing beside her in a moment, Samandriel following up the rear.

"Oh, I knew that!" Balthazar cheers up.

"Uh-huh." Erin snorts.

"Ready, darling?"

"No, yes- wait, for what?" Erin demands.

"No time!" Balthazar practically cheers, and with a snap the angels disappear, only to reappear in a random house.

" _What the hell!?_ And for _god's sake_ \- where are we!?" Erin sputters, blinking rapidly as she re-orients herself.

"No need to curse our Father darling." Balthazar smirks, the angels immediately doing a perimeter check of the house.

" _Shut up_ , Balthazar." Erin demands, crossing her arms in front of her with an angry huff. "Now answer the _damn_ question!"

"Angelic safe house. Michael and Lucifer set it up a while back, just in case. A _nuclear bomb_ could go off and this thing could _still_ be standing. You're as _snug as a bug, in a rug_ in here. It's warded too, from basically everything, angels included. Except for a select few of course… Gotta get in somehow. You know, you're one big danger magnet. And those little Archangel squirts growing inside of you are like a glowing lighthouse beacon saying, _attack me!_ **_Honestly_** , darling. It's like you need a _whole garrison_ of angels to guard you… I don't think I've ever had a **_more_** _high maintenance_ guardian angel job." Balthazar teases.

Erin couldn't help the sudden tears that burst forth at Balthazar's words, even if she knew Balthazar was teasing her.

" _Fuck_." Balthazar curses. "I didn't mean that, darling! Don't cry! I didn't mean that. I was just- I was just teasing."

"No- I know. I- I'm sorry. I don't know- I don't know why I'm-" Erin blubbers out. "Crying…"

"Well… You're you know…." Balthazar gestures slightly, before he moves forward to hug Erin tightly. "Pregnant. So you're entitled to cry, hun."

"Yeah… Well isn't this kind of- of… E- early?" Erin continues to sniffle.

"Nephilim. Not quite the same, darling." Balthazar explains.

" _Fucking perfect_." Erin grumbles, face digging into Balthazar's chest.

Balthazar chuckles lightly, sweeping Erin up lightly in his arms bridal style and carrying her over to the couch, settling them both on it.

"How about you rest? It's been an exciting morning." Balthazar suggest. "You're safe now. Everyone is doing a last minute sweep of the perimeter and then we'll all settle. The Commanders will probably be here soon as well."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Balthy." Erin nods, eyes already drifting closed against Balthazar's chest.

That was the position the Commanders found Erin, Balthazar and the rest of her bodyguards in when they arrived in the angelic safe house; Erin curled up in Balthazar's lap sound asleep and Samandriel, Gadreel, Ezekiel and Azrael sprawled out in various positions in the living room, the tv on low.

"What is going on here?" Michael growls lowly, his brothers behind him, Castiel hovering close.

"Commanders." Gadreel speaks first, the tv immediately muting with a snap of fingers.

"Metatron found Erin's house." Ezekiel answers.

" _How?"_ Lucifer asks. "Gabriel you said you had wards all around the town." Now spinning to look at Gabriel.

"Uhh yeah, I'm out." Gabriel holds his hands up. "You seriously don't know?"

Michael and Lucifer look at Gabriel with a blank look.

"Wow. _Seriously?_ The **fuck?** " Gabriel asks again, giving his brothers a disbelieving look, I mean sure, he had been in Heaven fighting, while his brothers had gone back to earth, but even he had felt the celestial energy surge, along with every single angel in his garrisons. "Honestly… I'm stuck with _you_ two **_dumbos…_** Can you be any denser? I think **_bricks_** are **smarter**."

Michael and Lucifer just look affronted at Gabriel's words.

"Yep, I'm out. Cas, let's give these _two_ **idiots** the room." Gabriel firmly steers Castiel out, Castiel protesting all the way as they move to the kitchen, not wanting to leave his sister with the Commanders, over protective brother in high gear, Gabriel making sure he was close just in case he needed to intervene, and knowing his _dickwad_ brothers, that was a high possibility.

"Erin." Balthazar shakes Erin awake gently.

"Hmm?" Erin now stirs, surprisingly having stayed sleeping through all of this.

"The Commanders are back." Balthazar informs.

"Hmm… Oh. Umm. Okay." Erin mutters, blinking her eyes open sleepily.

"Hey gorgeous." Lucifer smiles happily.

"Hey, Lucifer. Michael." Erin greets, smiling.

"The boys and I are gonna let you talk, darling." Balthazar says, moving Erin off him as he gets up.

"Mmm, yeah. Okay, thanks Balthy."

"It'll be fine. Promise." Balthazar says, pressing a comforting kiss to Erin's temple before he moves past the Commanders into the other room.

"How was Heaven?" Erin asks, now awake, feeling nervousness fill her movements as she faces Michael and Lucifer, wondering how she was going to tell them what evidentially every single angel in the Heavenly Host knew _except_ them.

"Heaven is fine. The war should be over soon. Especially since we heard a little tidbit earlier… Metatron left Heaven. The garrisons are in shambles. Troops without a leader are nothing. Easily taken down." Lucifer answers.

"Mmm, well that's… Good, I guess. And yeah, ummm. Metatron, I guess is here, on Earth." Erin answers, now twisting a corner of a blanket left on the couch.

"Hmmm… Any particular reason he's now here. Searching for you? A reason he found your house?" Michael prods.

"I- maybe?" Erin answers, looking down.

"You know we're not mad, Erin. Just concerned." Michael says, coming to kneel in front of his mate, picking up on her clear nervous disposition.

"You- you might be." Erin worries, her expression looking small.

"We won't be, gorgeous. _We love you._ You _know_ this." Lucifer assures. "You could kill someone and we wouldn't be mad."

"Of course you'd think that." Erin snorts out a small laugh.

"Well, they'd probably deserve it." Lucifer shrugs. "Or we'd just kill them for you."

Erin laughs a little more, tension still not easing much, to the displeasure of her mates.

"I- I'm- well, Samandriel and Balthazar, they both said- I'm not sure, I mean I don't feel like it, but- anyways, I guess I'm- I'm pregnant." Erin stumbles out, looking down at the blanket, not daring to see Michael and Lucifer's expressions.

Silence is the only answer, so quiet you could hear a pin drop; Lucifer and Michael shocked enough they could probably faint, if possible for an Archangel (it wasn't).

"P- _Pregnant?_ " Lucifer finally manages to strangle out, his gaze dropping to Erin's stomach.

Erin nods.

"That's- that's how Metatron found you." Michael finally puts things together. "He- the celestial energy surge. _A Nephilim_."

"Are- are you mad?" Erin finally asks, her voice small as she wraps her arms around her stomach, instinctively wanting to protect the children growing inside of her, _her babies_.

"Wha- of course not. No, gorgeous. Just- shocked." Lucifer immediately calms, internally his mind racing a million miles a minute, running through everything.

Erin looks up at Lucifer and Michael, unwrapping her arms from her stomach to reach out for them, Lucifer immediately hugging his mate to his chest, curling her on his lap and shifting them on the couch.

"I'm having your children." Erin says now, voice a little more calm and collected as she leans her head against Lucifer's chest; things had gone much better than she had expected.

"No, you're not." Michael shakes his head.

" _What?_ " Erin says, gaping at Michael, now getting upset.

"You're not. You can't, Erin." Michael answers, his expression solemn, pain hidden deep in his eyes.

How long had he dreamed of his mate, of Cassiel, carrying his fledglings? It had simply just never been the time before. They had decided to wait, wanting time to be mates, just him, Cassiel and Lucifer, but then it had been too late; she was gone, torn from them, murdered and all they had left were broken memories and a broken, shattered bond.

"What do you mean _I can't?_ Do- don't you want- _want_ them?" Erin says, her voice thick with hurt.

"Erin, **love** , _please_ -" Michael starts, taking a hold of Erin's hand tightly, the other coaxing her face to look at him. " _Of course_ \- there is nothing I would **want** _more_. But you can't. Nephilim are **dangerous** , _to you_. To _carry_ inside you. They will _kill_ you. And I _will_ **not** have that. We _cannot_ **lose** you again. **_I will not_**. If you desire children, you may have them. In any other way. When you are an angel again, I will gladly give you as many you desire, fledglings. We can have a whole _garrison_ if you want _._ Or we can adopt- humans adopt don't they? Or maybe another- human?"

Erin simply gapes at Michael now, her once hurt, while still there turning into shock and anger.

"I- I'm sorry. You're suggesting… No! _Michael!?_ What!? These are- _your children!_ **My children!** **_Our children!_** You're talking about _killing_ them! _NO!_ I won't let you!" Erin glares, feeling hysterical now, curling up tighter around herself and yanking her face from his grip. "If- if you don't- don't _want_ them- you could just- just be _honest_ about it. I- I'll do it myself- myself if- if I have to…"

"No- no, Erin, love- that's not-" Michael tries, feeling at a loss at what to say, desperately wondering how things had gotten so twisted in his mate's mind, how she could construe what he was trying to say.

"Erin, gorgeous. That is not at all- Please, _listen_. We love you. And we would love these children. But Michael is right. As much as I do enjoy the thought of you carrying my child. Nephilim _are_ dangerous for you. And Metatron hunts for you now. They are a beacon calling him, and many other supernatural beings, to you. And there is Abaddon to consider as well." Lucifer agrees with his brother, his hand brushing through Erin's hair attempting to sooth her.

"No. No!" Erin whines, pushing against Lucifer's chest now, feeling too many emotions roll through her to know where to begin.

"Erin- gorgeous, _stop_. **Please**." Lucifer begs, catching Erin's hands with his carefully, conscious of his strength, which as an angel, Archangel, was over a million times stronger than his mate.

" _No!_ " Erin denies, practically inconsolable, her words and actions only gaining momentum as her emotions jumble together in a rolling storm.

Michael brushes a finger against her neck, knocking her unconscious a moment later, her body falling against Lucifer's chest.

"Well that went well." Lucifer mutters, looking at Michael as he scoops her up in his arms.

"What _else_ was I supposed to do? She could hurt herself, or the- the children." Michael says, giving Lucifer a look back, stumbling over the last word.

Both Lucifer and Michael sigh deeply, a million and one thoughts rattling through both their minds.

Erin had put them in a precarious situation, stuck between a rock and hard place, obviously they would not be willing to destroy the Nephilim children carried within their mate without her consent, yet doing nothing only increased the dangers. They only hoped maybe Gabriel or Castiel would be able to convince her.

Because as much as the alpha side preened at the thought of their mate carrying their children, the over protective side panicked at the thought of Erin being put in harm's way yet again, both from carrying a Nephilim and because of the large target it put on her for every supernatural being that desired to use her and the Nephilim's power.

Turning from the living room to take Erin to their room, Gabriel's figure and voice stopped them in their tracks.

" _The fuck did you two fucking **douche nozzles** do?_"


	86. Now: Brotherly Love

No One's POV

Erin woke up a bit groggily, blinking sleep from her eyes, feeling the soft texture of sheets and blankets beneath her.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks." Gabriel says, voice gentle, almost as if he was trying to not spook a startled animal.

"Gabe?" Erin mumbles.

"The one and only, sugar cakes." Gabriel replies, settling himself on the bed, his golden wings shuffling around her.

"What- what happened?" Erin asks, snuggling up against her Archangel best friend.

"Well, your mates are fucking **_dumbasses_** is what happened." Gabriel snorts lightly. "They knocked you out cold after you started freaking out on them. Honestly, I think _rocks_ have more _emotional competence_ … And I found them carrying into your bedroom."

" _Oh_." Erin blinks, memories coming back to her in a flood. "I- they… They want to… They want to _kill_ them, Gabe. They want to kill the babies. _My babies_."

"Yeah, I know." Gabriel says quietly, brushing fingers through his best friend's hair trying to keep her calm.

"Do you- do you want me to, too?" Erin asks in a tiny voice.

"Sugar cakes, it's- it's more complicated than that…" Gabriel starts carefully.

"You- you do, _don't you?_ " Erin says, taking it as an affirmative, curling into herself more. "Why? Why do you want me to _kill_ them? I don't- they- they are- aren't children supposed to be a _miracle?_ The _miracle of life_ and all."

"Aren't you guys supposed to think so? Sure, I didn't want kids you know, _now_. It's kind of early… But I've always _wanted_ them. Eventually. And then, with- with me getting _sick_ , you know, with the auto-immune, with the seizures, I couldn't have them, because of the risk. But now, they're Nephilim, I don't think that's really an issue of me passing on the disease or you know, hurting me, making me regress I mean. So- isn't this-" Erin startles to sniffle, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Erin, sweet cheeks, don't cry. That's not what- you know- **_damn it_** Michael, Lucifer." Gabriel hisses, wings snapping in irritation, before curling around his best friend, bringing her into the shelter of his wings and chest. "Okay, please calm down. You're going to cry yourself into hysterics. Of course I think it's _wonderful_. I _cannot_ **wait** to be an uncle! And spoil those kids to death with candy and sweets before breakfast, and lunch, and dinner! And basically _every time_ you're not looking."

Erin giggles slightly, shifting to rest her head, pressing her head over his heart.

"That's not happening, Gabe."

"That's only what _you_ think, sweet cheeks!" Gabriel sasses, bopping his best friend on the nose.

"I know- I know you were really disappointed, no- _crushed_ when the doctor's told you that you couldn't- shouldn't have kids, once you got sick. And what that meant to you..." Gabriel starts, wondering exactly how to start into explaining things without getting her worked up again. "But this- this _isn't_ the answer. And, I _know_ for a **fact** Michael and Lucifer **_want_** children with you. They did with Cassiel and _do_ **with** _you_. But these- these children, growing inside of you, _right now_. They _are_ a miracle Erin. But- but they will _hurt_ you. They will **kill** you, Erin. **_Nephilim are dangerous_**. And I don't say that because of anything else other than I _care_ about anything else but _you_. Although it is true, Nephilim are dangerous in their power, stronger than any other supernatural creature other than an Archangel and other primordial beings."

"Understand, centuries ago, Erin. When Earth was first created, when Father was still in Heaven. We angels, we roamed a little more freely. And Nephilim were born. Father had to make a rule, for the sake of the angels and for humans. Michael and Lucifer, all of us, we know this, we have seen it before." Gabriel explains.

"It doesn't changes how I feel, Gabe. I _want_ these children." Erin says softly.

"Alright, sugar." Gabriel sighs, wings curling even tighter around his best friend.

"Will you take them from me?"

"Wha- **_no!_** And neither will my bone headed brothers. They will _always_ support you, no matter what you decide. It doesn't matter what we want Erin. It's what you want, alright?" Gabriel promises. "Does it mean we're scared shitless? **_Hells, yes._** But, we'll figure it out, okay? You're bonded to us, but this is so far out of the realm of Heaven's laws I think we've written several new rules and maybe created a new universe for them. But hey, _someone_ has to do it, right? Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

"You're such a dork." Erin giggles.

"But I'm _your_ dork." Gabriel corrects.

"Unfortunately." Erin sighs, acting put upon.

"You _love_ me _wifey_." Gabriel sasses back, his wings fluffing around his best friend, shoving into her face.

"Gabe! _Feathers!_ " Erin scolds, pushing at several golden feathers.

Gabriel only grins, fluffing his wings further and shoving his wings further in Erin's face, happy to see the smile on his best friend's face instead of tears.

"Erin." Castiel says, suddenly appearing in the room.

" _Jesus!_ " Erin yelps, startling.

"No, I'm Cas-" Castiel says, frowning and tilting his head in confusion.

"You _startled_ her _dumbass_." Gabriel face palms. "Now, what do you _want_ buddy? I'm in the middle of very _important_ stuff. Like-"

"You are only fluffing your feath-" Castiel objects.

"Okay, okay. Cas, I was just startled, so I cursed. I know who you are. And yes, Gabe is just playing around with me, cheering me up. Now… What do _you_ need?" Erin explains everything, grabbing a few of Gabriel's feathers and stroking them, calming her guardian Archangel down, Gabriel instantly settling beside her.

"I procured you your laptop and movies. Dean said that when a girl is upset one should get them their favorite snacks and candy. I got you snacks, and your favorite dark chocolate. To make you happy. Michael and Lucifer made you sad." Castiel explains, holding up her back pack Erin didn't even notice he had as well as a grocery bag.

"Oh. I- Cas, you didn't need to do that." Erin says, completely stunned at Castiel's sweet thoughts.

"You are my sister." Castiel says, now looking embarrassed.

"Aw, Cas. I love you too. Come here. Sit. And you can share my snacks with me." Erin pats her bed, moving over and shoving Gabriel's wings off her slightly.

"Hey!" Gabriel protests slightly as Castiel climbs up on the other side of Erin to settle beside his sister. "Geeshe, Cas. Watch the wings!"

"I didn't see _you_ get me any snacks." Erin teases, giggling at Gabriel's complaints.

"I- I _would_ have!" Gabriel sulks.

"I know you would have, Gabe." Erin assures, stroking a feather.

"I'm still your guardian angel." Gabriel grumbles, now looking cross.

"Yes, yes you are." Erin grins at Gabriel's childish grumbling and jealousy. "Now play nice children. We have a few movies to watch and snacks to eat… Except you have to get your _own_ snacks Gabe. Because Cas and I are eating these ourselves."

" _Hey!_ " Gabe objects, looking fake offended.

"I'm kidding, I'll share. Here." Erin offers a Skittle, cuddling between Gabriel and Castiel's golden and raven feathers that are fluffed around her in an arc, laptop between the three of them and movie starting.


	87. Now: Amend

No One's POV

" **Gabriel!** _Damn it_ , by Father! You were _supposed_ to **_convince_** her not to have them!" Michael hisses, glaring at his brother.

"Oh, _come on!_ Don't look at me like this is _my fault!_ It's your _swimmers_ that got her knocked up!" Gabriel rolls his eyes. "And, _I tried!_ You think I'm going to **_force_** my best friend to get rid of her kids! You don't know what she's gone through, so **_excuse me_** for being _emotionally competent!_ Unlike you _fucking_ **morons!** Honestly, why did Father stick me with you _fucking_ **douches!?** Seriously, I think _Raphael_ was better than you _two idiots!_ "

"Excuse us for not wanting our mate to _die!_ " Lucifer growls, his wings snapping in aggravation.

"Uh, _I'm sorry_. **Correct** me if _I'm wrong_ … But ummm, **_who's_** the one that's been watching after her for _22 years?_ While you two **morons** have been busy fucking prancing around like an **arrogant** _douche bag_ or locked in a _fucking_ **cage** in the world's _biggest_ **time out!?** " Gabriel sasses back, finger pointing at his two _dumbass_ **brothers**. "So stuff _feathers_ in it!"

All three Archangels glare at each other, a tense silence falling in the kitchen.

"Look, this is Erin's decision. _Not ours_. If she wants the little kiddos of _mass destruction_ , then we have to be there for her. We can't force her to get rid of them. We have to figure out a way to prevent them from hurting her." Gabriel finally points out. "By Father, why can't you two be _normal?_ Or have _normal_ kids? Heaven, Hell and Purgatory _help us…_ And maybe all the _other_ parallel worlds and universes too… They're gonna be like weapons of mass destruction…"

Lucifer and Michael glare at Gabriel one last time before their wings drop.

"When did you get so wise?" Michael asks, seemingly slightly irritated at that fact or maybe just the situation.

"Probably when you were too busy being an arrogant douche bag to notice." Gabriel fires off, smirking at his older brother.

"You're _not_ **helpful** , Gabriel." Michael huffs.

"Yeah, yeah. Stuff a feather in it, Mikey." Gabriel waves off, wandering towards the hallway and stairway to find Erin who was now napping with Castiel in the bedroom after their movie time. "Now, I'm going to check on Erin. Maybe she's up. And if she is, _maybe_ you two **morons** can talk to her like _rational_ beings. Also, apologize for _knocking_ her out… _Honestly_. I **swear** to **_Father_** … Emotionally constipated, the both of you... Don't mess it up, right, _Mikey?_ "

"Don't call me _Mikey!_ " Michael growls.

" _Mikey_ …" Gabriel shoots back another time just to piss of his brother.

Michael snaps his fingers, quickly turning Gabriel's golden wings spotted with bright neon colors.

"I really _fucking_ **hate** you, Michael." Gabriel shouts, stomping up the stairs to the bedroom.

"The feeling is _reciprocated_." Michael snaps back.

" _Fuck you_ , you douche nozzle." Gabriel growls back.

"Wha- the-" Erin asks sleepily, having been woken up by the commotion, poking her head out of the bedroom, hair messed up, only to widen her eyes as she catches sight of Gabriel's neon polka dotted wings. " _Ummm…_ "

"Yeah, yeah. Your fucking _dickwad_ of a **_mate_** did this." Gabriel grumps out, crossing his arms in front of him, foot tapping in irritation.

"Lucifer?" Erin giggles slightly.

"No. _Michael_." Gabriel hisses, glaring in the general direction where Michael was.

"What the _hell_ did you do, Gabe?" Erin asks, at least attempting to stifle a laugh.

"It's not funny! My wings, Erin! _My wings!_ " Gabriel moans.

"Yes, I can see. They are… Very bright. And polka dotted." Erin nods, attempting to muster up sympathy for her guardian Archangel.

"Make him turn them back!" Gabriel whines.

"I somehow don't think I'll be able to convince Michael to do that. Unless he thinks you've suffered enough." Erin snickers slightly, following Gabriel down stairs, Castiel taking up the rear, shuffling behind his sister protectively.

"I've suffered enough!" Gabriel objects.

"It's been five minutes, hasn't it?"

"Five minutes too long!" Gabriel dramatizes.

"Drama queen." Erin only rolls her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Lucifer asks, looking anxious as his mate wanders in from their room, having not seen her all day as she had been watching movies with Gabriel and Castiel, then deciding to take a nap.

"You _knocked_ me out." Erin deadpans, not even bothering to answer the question, just barreling through to the first thing of contention.

Lucifer and Michael shift awkwardly, their wings shuffling behind them in clear sign they were nervous.

"I did. I'm- _I'm sorry_. You were- I didn't want you to hurt yourself, or- or the children." Michael answers.

"Oh, so **_now_** you care about the babies? After you told me to **_kill_** them?" Erin asks in a scathing tone that could probably melt steel.

Michael flinches at his mate's tone and accusation.

"Erin- love, _please_." Michael pleads, his expression desperate as he holds out his hand, not daring to take a step closer, not wanting to have self-appointed guard dog Castiel throw an angel blade at him or to have Erin take a swing at him like she had done with Lucifer.

"I'm keeping them, Michael. And you're not going to convince me otherwise. Not you, or Lucifer, or Gabriel or anyone else you try to get to convince me otherwise. I _want_ these children. So get on board or _leave_." Erin states firmly, expression unflinching as she stares them both down.

"You know that's not- never mind. Okay. Yes. Yes, of course, Erin. Whatever you want." Michael nods, thinking better of trying to defend his position or explain, he could explain later, _maybe_ , wiggling his fingers slightly, wanting her to take his hand.

Erin searches his gaze for a moment before evidentially finding what she hopes to find, stepping forward to slide her hand into his, Michael bringing Erin the rest of the way into his embrace.

" _I love you_ , Erin." Michael sighs, wrapping his fiery red wings around his mate, a hand finding its way to Erin's flat stomach almost instinctively as his grace feels the ever so slight pulsing within his mate's womb. "And I love **_my child_**. Do not think that it was ever that. I only worry for your safety."

"I know." Erin replies finally, pressing a kiss to Michael's chest. "I love you too."

"Michael." Lucifer says slightly impatient.

"I love you, gorgeous. And I already love our little squirt." Lucifer says, hand rubbing against Erin's stomach, his grace swirling around his mate in gentle waves, feeling his child's small tremor as it beat inside Erin.

"I love you too, Lucifer. But if you _ever_ again suggest I get rid of our baby, I'll stab you with your own angel blade." Erin warns, giving Lucifer a look before allowing Lucifer to pull her further into his chest, white wings wrapping around her.

"Of course not, gorgeous." Lucifer promises, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Great! Now that we're all happy family again." Gabriel says.

Michael sighs, fingers snapping again, turning Gabriel's wings back to their normal pristine golden.

Erin hears Gabriel make a noise of happiness, wings shifting as Gabriel preens.

"I am _literally_ surrounded by _five year olds_." Erin deadpans, pulling out of Lucifer's embrace to look at Gabriel.

"Erin-" Michael starts, looking slightly conflicted about what he was going to say. "You understand that with, your decision, that you- that this means more security measures must be taken. To keep you and the children safe."

"Security measures." Erin echoes, voice flat.

"Yes." Michael nods, mentally waiting for Erin to blow up at him; she already disliked, or rather _hated_ the fact he had five bodyguards assigned to her.

"Michael is right. The children will draw any supernatural creature wanting to hurt you or the children, or worse use their power against Heaven or Hell, to you." Lucifer agrees with his brother. "You must stay here, in the angelic safe house."

"What!? _No_." Erin protests. "You're _locking_ me in a _box!?_ "

"It's hardly a box, gorgeous. It's _two_ stories." Lucifer tries to calm.

"That I _can't_ leave." Erin crosses her arms, a deep frown appearing on her face.

"Erin, please. It's for your _safety_." Michael pleads, not wanting to make this more difficult than it has to be.

"It's Winter break soon. It's _Christmas_." Erin says softly, tears appearing in her eyes. "I- I'll miss it, with my family... It's tradition."

Gabriel curses softly, walking up to his best friend and coaxing her into his arms, golden wings enveloping her.

"I know. It sucks, but I agree with my bone headed brothers for once sweet cheeks. We just can't risk it with everything. With Abaddon, with Metatron, and with the Civil War, and honestly anything else that could try and come after you. We can tell your family that- that you're staying with my family for Christmas- yes? That I finally mended things. And convinced you to come with me for moral support. That way, that way they won't know the difference. And we can- can send them your Christmas presents, okay? After these kiddos are born and things have calmed down I promise we'll go visit them." Gabriel promises.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Guardian angels can't go back on that." Gabriel nods solemnly.

"Okay." Erin sniffles.

"See? Nothing to it." Gabriel smiles, making Lucifer and Michael roll their eyes, but all three gratified Erin had seemingly agreed without too many tears or outbursts of anger.

"I will do this, for the babies' safety and my own." Erin promises. "But before I do there is one last thing... I- I want to go back to school."

"Erin-" Michael breathes in deeply through his nose, eyes closing in frustration, reminding himself that he loved his mate deeply, no matter how _stubborn_ she could get. "It's- it's too _dangerous._ "

"Please- just, I only have three days left. Then I- I can get all my tests done. The term is over. I- I won't be showing and then I can just, you know, disappear. Right? Until the babies are born? _Please_ , Michael." Erin pleads.

"Okay. Okay. _Fine_." Michael caves, hating how easily he gave in to her pooling, pleading brown eyes.

"Sucker." Gabriel mutters, smirking at his older brother.

" _Shut up_ , Gabriel. You're really _not_ **helpful**." Michael hisses, glaring.

"Thank you, Michael." Erin smiles happily, curling up to Michael's chest.

"You're welcome, Erin." Michael replies, suddenly not caring in the least about anything but his mate's happiness and well-being; he would move Heaven and Hell or whole universes to ensure it.


	88. Now: Security Measures

No One's POV

When Erin imagined new "security measures" she never quite imagined Michael and Lucifer taking it this far… If she had thought before had been bad, well, she was sorely mistaken. She supposed she shouldn't really be all that surprised, they never really did _anything_ in **halves**. Only this time they had gotten the support of everyone, all her bodyguards and Castiel and Gabriel as well.

She wasn't even a week pregnant, but she looked a few months at least; Balthazar hadn't been kidding when he had said a Nephilim pregnancy accelerated things, she already had a sizable baby bump, which was made even more prominent by the fact she carried twins.

Erin supposed it was a good thing that her classes had ended this morning, thankfully managing to hide her bump with loose sweaters, winter coats and warm scarves.

Now she was settled back at her home, curled up in bed with Michael resting, at least for the time being; she would be moving to the angelic safe house as soon as Lucifer returned.

In the living room Sam and Dean chatted with Castiel and Gabriel, Erin's other bodyguards doing periodic sweeps and maintaining the perimeter.

"So, where's Erin?" Sam asks, casting a curious glance around the room.

"With Michael resting. She is very tired from this morning's classes." Castiel informs.

"Oh. Wait, she was _still_ doing classes?" Sam questions.

"She- insisted. I do not understand why." Castiel frowns.

"School's important to her, Cas. She's worked pretty hard to get here. It was only three days. Her term ended this morning. You know we wouldn't have let anything happen to her." Gabriel interjects.

"That's understandable and admirable. Good for her." Sam nods.

"Exactly, green bean." Gabriel points to Sam.

"So… We're on protective detail now?" Dean asks, probing for more information. "I thought we needed to find the Blade."

"How close are you?"

"Well, we'd be _a lot_ closer if you'd stop treating us as your personal _errand boys_." Dean grips.

"Listen here, short stuff-" Gabriel snaps, his grace glowing faintly in his eyes. "My best friend- _happens_ to be the one that saved your two _asses_ from being angel _meat suits_ and saved this entire _planet_ from being _nuked_. Show some **_respect_**. Castiel may have raised you from Hell, but I can _throw_ you back in it."

"Ummm… What- what my brother is _saying_ … Is- We don't mind. _Really_. It's- it's just taken a while to get some traction. Admittedly. And it's just been frustrating. But we have a lead now. It's solid." Sam quickly intervenes diplomatically as Gabriel and Dean glare heatedly at each other. "If it pans out we should have the Blade within a few days."

"That is good news, Dean, Sam." Castiel offers hopefully. "Contact one of Erin's guards. They can relay the message. The Commanders and I will likely be in Heaven by then."

"Yeah, okay. Of course." Sam nods. "So… This protective detail? Fill us in?"

"Erin carries Michael and Lucifer's children." Gabriel answers, leaning back up against the wall, still annoyed at Dean.

"Ch- _children?_ " Dean chokes out, eyes widening.

"Got a problem with it Dean-o?" Gabriel challenges, his grace flaring in his eyes.

"No- _no problem_." Sam quickly says. "Absolutely, _none_ at all."

"Thought so." Gabriel answers. "Anyways, Nephilim. Half angel, half human. And they pack a _powerful_ punch. The more powerful the angel, the more powerful the child. And Michael and Lucifer? The most powerful of all. So, you can guess the rest. Erin, she's a pretty big target now. _For a lot of things._ Abaddon, Metatron, any supernatural creature that wants _her_ **or** _the children_. And- well, as much as I or my brothers would hate to admit it... You're the biggest named hunters in the supernatural community. She would be safer with you around. Of course, she's still got her angelic bodyguards and all, but well, Michael and Lucifer are- _over protective_. I am too. And Cas, of course. Twin and all."

"Do we have a choice?" Dean asks.

"Would you be standing here if you did?" Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"Good point."

"Dean?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, well. Erin's our friend. So working with a few angelic guards. I'm in." Dean nods.

"Yeah, same. Besides, Balthazar's a little annoying. But the others seem fine." Sam agrees with a shrug.

"Oh, yeah, you'll be working with a few demons. Luci's bringing some in." Gabriel adds offhandedly, completely unconcerned about the situation.

"Wait… _What!?_ " Dean reels. "Oh **fuck** _no!_ "

"Did I forget to mention that? _My bad_." Gabriel snarks.

"You're a real _dick_ , Gabriel. I don't see what Erin sees in you." Dean glares.

"You get used to it. And the feeling is _completely_ mutual." Gabriel snickers. "It's not like you're a _walk in the park_ either _Dean-o_."

"If you don't wish to help you can leave. I would understand. You are a hunter and have had very bad experiences with demons. It is reasonable. Lucifer will be back soon, however, Dean." Castiel says. "I wish you would help, though. My sister needs protection. I am very worried about her. Lucifer promised the demons he is bringing back will be under his complete command and are very loyal. They will be very well behaved."

"Oh, _come on Cas!_ That's not fair!" Dean whines, sending his friend a look as Castiel uses his puppy look. "Okay, _okay_. **_Fine!_** We will help. But I don't like it!"

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel brightens.

Gabriel snickers.

"Shut up, Gabriel." Dean glares.

" _Behaved demons?_ That'll be the day…" Dean mutters under his breathe almost too low to hear, shaking his head, wondering what his life had come to, agreeing to work with or at least around demons instead of ganking them, but both Castiel and Gabriel catch it.

"Oh boy, you guys are _not_ going to like this." Gabriel comments a moment later with a snort, Lucifer communicating with him silently over 'angel radio' as the Winchesters would term it, and feeling the residual presence of several _very_ powerful demons before they abruptly appear in the living room.

"Not going to like _what?_ " Dean echoes confused.

" _This_." Lucifer says, appearing suddenly, five figures appearing behind him, two of which were far too familiar to the Winchesters.

Sam and Dean immediately jump up, diving for their hunting gear, instinct kicking in, Sam whipping out the demon killing blade, not that it would do any good, and Dean diving for his gun, that also not going to do a whole lot of good.

"Hello, Winchesters. _Miss me?_ " Azazel asks, smirking over confidently.

" _Enough_. What did I remind you earlier?" Lucifer commands, voice resolute and unyielding.

"My apologies, _Father_." Azazel offers, ducking his head, turning his gaze away from the Winchesters.

"What is this? I- _I_ _ **killed**_ _you!_ " Dean yells, gun still pointed at Azazel.

"You did kill Azazel. And Lilith was killed opening the Pit. But I resurrected them both. From the deepest parts of Hell. You see, Winchesters, Azazel and Lilith are special. I'm sure you remember. Incredibly hard to kill. Impossible, one could say. Lilith was my First demon. And Azazel and his brothers-" Lucifer pauses, gesturing to the three other demons the Winchesters didn't know. "Are the ones made after, the second borns. _The Princes of Hell_. Lilith the _Princess_ , if you want to say. **_Generals of Hell_** , in other terms. Made to rule in my stead. Or to protect, if need be. I brought them back. While, Ramiel, Asmondeus, and Dagon here were perfectly content to roam the Earth, they also know if I were to need them they would come immediately. They are loyal to me, and _only_ me. They would not follow Crowley even if Hell was _razed_ to the ground by Heaven."

"And what does _Erin_ think of this?" Sam challenges, gripping and re-ripping his demon killing knife in agitated tension.

"I couldn't _exactly_ **talk** him out of it." Erin sighs, rolling her eyes lightly as she walks in with Michael following her like an ever present shadow. "It was that or an entire _garrison_ of angels. And Heaven is in a Civil War. Not exactly _ideal_ or _feasible_. They're _all_ in on it by the way. And by _all_ , I mean Castiel, Gabe, Michael, Samandriel, Gadreel… It's a _conspiracy_ against me, _I swear_."

"To keep you safe. You carry Nephilim within you. There are many who would see them used against Heaven and Hell. And, more _importantly_ , to see you and the children **_hurt_**. Abaddon need we remind you, is still out there. And Metatron hunts for you." Michael reminds, helping his mate sit down on the couch.

Not even a few days pregnant and they all hovered like helicopters. Erin wondered what it would be like later in her pregnancy when things actually got more serious. God help her. She was going to develop a nervous tick at this rate. Or maybe kill her own bodyguards.

"Yes, as you've reminded me… _Several times_." Erin rolls her eyes.

"You sure those… Little _spawn_ are _worth it?_ " Dean questions.

"Call my **children** _spawn_ one more time and I'll _decapitate_ you myself. _Is that understood?_ " Erin snaps, glaring at Dean.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry, I asked." Dean mutters, holding his hands up in the universal sign of 'I give up'.

"Yeah, she's going through her _cranky_ phase. I think pregnancy hormones finally hit. We find it best to just give her _whatever_ she wants, _whenever_ she wants." Gabriel comments.

"Shut up, Gabe!" Erin glares.

"See?" Gabriel chuckles, as if it proves his point. "Want some ice cream, Erin?"

" _No_."

" _Are you sure?_ I got the rainbow kind." Gabriel entices.

" _Fine_." Erin grumbles. "But I want gummy worms on top... And crumbled oreos."

"Uh-huh. Coming right up." Gabriel nods, bounding off into the kitchen to rummage up Erin's demanded snack.

"And I want tea."

"Okay, sweet cheeks." Gabriel calls back.

"It's like you're all the fathers." Dean snickers.

"Yeah, said fathers are _standing_ _right here_." Lucifer growls, looking cross, wings arching in challenge, Michael also sending Dean a bitch face, which honestly just freaked the brothers out, I mean, it was literally their father starring at them, young John Winchester be damned.

" _Touchy_." Dean mutters.

"Rainbow sherbet ice cream, gummy worms and oreo crumbles. And your tea." Gabriel flourishes, setting everything in front of Erin a moment or so later.

"Yay! Thanks, Gabe." Erin says, immediately taking a big bite and diving in looking happier than a pig in mud.

"See?" Gabriel points out. "Happy pregnant woman, no one dies. _Everyone_ _wins_. Grumpy pregnant woman… Things will more than likely get thrown at a head, Cas will look liked a confused puppy, Michael and Lucifer will probably get kicked out of bed, and I will most likely get yelled at, you know, basically, _everyone loses_. You'll learn pretty quick."

"Demons-" Azrael abruptly pops back into the house, his angel sword drawn.

Michael rises, his grace already blazing through his eyes and wings flaring.

"Northwestern perimeter." Azrael finishes informing. "Balthazar and Gadreel are fighting. There are many. Several dozen. Abaddon is not among them. Samandriel and Ezekiel were on their way."

"Looks like you'll get to fight after all, Sambo and Dean-o." Gabriel quips, but despite his somewhat offhanded comment, it was easy to see what made Gabriel a Commander of Heaven's armies. "Azrael, take the Winchesters."

"Lilith, follow my brothers." Lucifer commands. "Protect Erin or you die trying."

"Lucifer-" Erin protests.

"I'm staying. In case Abaddon shows." Lucifer cuts off, walking over to Erin. " _I'm finishing this._ I'll see you soon, gorgeous. Stay safe with my brothers. I'll be fine. Abaddon can't hurt me. You know this."

"But-" Erin protests.

" _I love you_." Lucifer promises, kissing Erin on the forehead and brushing his hand against her bump lightly before snapping his fingers, disappearing in a second to follow Azrael.

"Hey Erin, wanna take your ice crea-" The last thing he heard Gabriel asking his mate.

Lucifer gone, Erin is swept up in Gabriel's arms bridal style.

"Gabe." Erin complains.

"Here, look, ice cream. _Yummy_." Gabriel pacifies his best friend, handing her the bowl and her tea as her house disappears in front of her eyes.

"Don't want it anymore." Erin grumbles.

"Okay, whatever you say sweet cheeks." Gabriel nods, finding it better to not argue when Erin got into a mood.

"Never mind… I want it." Erin decides, grabbing back at the bowl, taking a bite.

"I thought so." Gabriel chuckles lightly, bopping Erin lightly on the nose just as they reappear in the angelic safe house, Michael quickly securing the house with Castiel and the Generals.

"The house is clear, safe." Michael informs, both he and Castiel walking back into the entryway where Gabriel had stayed waiting with Erin until everything had been assured that the premise had been secured.

"Are you tired, love?" Michael asks his mate.

"No." Erin shakes her head, reaching her arms out for Michael. "I want to wait for Lucifer."

"How about a movie then? To keep your mind occupied?" Gabriel suggests, helping shift her into Michael's waiting arms, snapping his fingers lightly as the cup of tea threatens to spill. "Are you done with the ice cream?"

"Okay. And yes, I'm done with the ice cream. Not my tea."

"Okay, sugar cakes." Gabriel nods, taking the bowl. "So, what movie?"

"What do you think? Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, of course." Erin grins.

"Stupid question, what was I thinking?" Gabriel says rhetorically, rolling his eyes, before taking the empty bowl to the kitchen to rinse, Michael taking Erin to the living room, Castiel trailing after his sister.

Settling on the couch, tucked between Gabriel and Michael, the movie playing on the tv, it wouldn't be long before Erin was out like a light, napping lightly on Michael's chest as she waited for Lucifer and the rest of her appointed bodyguards to return, for now the Princes and Princess of Hell standing guard.


	89. Now: Under Attack P1

No One's POV

It was inevitable, the Civil War still raged in Heaven, and the Commanders were called back, and so Erin was left alone, or alone really a loose term with five angelic, five demonic and two human bodyguards (as the Winchesters has found the First Blade and were now on her protection detail), in the angelic safe house.

Frankly, Erin felt so suffocated she might scream, or throw something, or flat out _strangle_ one of her said bodyguards.

It didn't help that she was miserable, which just made her overly cranky and agitated.

Two weeks pregnant by now, she felt like a small whale and undoubtedly looked like one as well. While her pregnancy was half over (if one could believe that), she was _miserable_ , quite possible feeling like any energy or life she had was sucked out of her at any given moment; hormones raged, morning sickness had her throwing up religiously, cravings were ever present, she was lethargic to the point she napped several times a day and she was pretty sure the twins where trying to punch her insides out.

Certainly she loved her little, or maybe not so little, twin cuties, but she also was pretty sure they may be trying to make her as uncomfortable and miserable as possible. It would all be worth it she told herself.

Lethargically lounging on the couch, practically sprawled across Gadreel, her current choice of body pillow, Gadreel somewhat awkwardly lying underneath her, his brown and tan toned wings flopped across the couch and her, Erin shifted, the babies kicking and tumbling in her stomach.

"Umph." Erin grunts, making a face and lying a hand on her bump.

"Is- is it the children?" Gadreel questions, looking worried, his hand shifting, hovering hesitantly over hers.

"Yes." Erin hums, feeling her twins shift again.

"Are- are you alright?" Gadreel worries, now looking almost panicked, his wings shifting.

"I- I'm fine, Gads. They- they're just kicking." Erin calms, taking Gadreel's hand and placing it on her very obvious bump. "See?"

"Kick- kicking?" Gadreel asks, looking hesitant.

"Yeah, it's- it doesn't always feel great. If they kick my ribs or something. But I'm fine. _Promise_." Erin calms. "See? Feel."

"Oh." Gadreel calms, feeling a small jolt against his hand. "Have- have Michael and Lucifer felt this?"

"Of course they have. Pretty cool, huh? Though, I'm pretty sure they're professional ninjas by now."

"Yes. I would agree- this is very 'cool'." Gadreel agrees, his wings settling now.

Erin smiles at Gadreel's attempt at modern wording and agreement, settling back against Gadreel to finish watching their movie.

The door to the angelic safe house bursts open, Sam and Dean cheerily bustling in with groceries.

"Erin?" Sam announces. "I got your Snickers for you. And your unhealthy frozen pizza snacks you wanted. Want me to pop them in the oven for you?"

"Hey Sam, Dean." Erin calls out, snickering lightly at Sam's slight against her current craving. "And sure. Can I have my Snickers now?"

"Sure, here World Saver." Dean ambles in, dropping the bag on Erin's lap. "Whatcha watching?"

Erin holds up the dvd case, not bothering to take her eyes off the tv.

"Avenge- _wait_ … This movie isn't even _out_ yet." Dean objects.

"Well… Gabe might have… Gone to the future to get me a copy." Erin grins sheepishly at that comment.

"Angels, man. Freakin' angels. Such a _pampered_ princess." Dean mutters, throwing his hands up into the air and setting the case back down.

"Heh, maybe." Erin laughs, not denying it. That wasn't her fault, though Gabriel did have a bad habit of indulging her whims; especially several years ago when she had been really sick with her auto immune and had been in and out of doctors and hospitals, and then of course now, together Michael, Lucifer, him and Castiel tended to zap in and out because of the war and felt overly guilty for not being here all the time, thus tended to go a little overboard.

"Hey, so Erin. You still want soup and a salad with bread tonight, right?" Sam asks, coming into the living room.

"Yes, please Sam." Erin smiles.

"Of course, Erin. I got the recipe and all the ingredients for it."

"Yeah, Sam's indulging his inner chef. Honestly, he's enjoying it. We took _forever_ in the store!" Dean teases.

"Shut up, jerk." Sam teases.

"Make me, bitch." Dean says.

" _Children_." Erin playfully scolds.

Suddenly windows shatter, angels bursting in like a tidal wave.

"Sam, Dean, get her upstairs! _Now!_ " Gadreel orders, his grace already blazing as he draws his angelic sword, already swinging at an attacker.

"Alright, up you go miss princess." Dean swings his arms and hoisting Erin into Sam's waiting arms, both Winchesters barreling for the stairs.

"How the _hell_ did they find us!? This place is supposed to be **_Fort Knox_** for god sakes!" Dean growls, drawing his angel sword that Michael had given him, surprisingly enough, given the animosity between him and the eldest Archangel.

"Who knows!? We'll figure it out later. _Come on!_ " Sam says, pounding up the stairs with Erin, Dean taking up the rear to fight any potential angelic attacker.

Practically sliding into the room Erin shared with Michael and Lucifer, Erin was placed on the bed, Sam and Dean taking up positions at the door.

"Need some help?" Lilith asks lightly, suddenly appearing, her head tilted slightly.

" _Damn it!_ " Dean curses, nearly jumping out of his skin, his blade swinging in instinct, Lilith halting it several inches from her face.

"Hello, Dean Winchester. Sam." Lilith greets, Azazel standing just behind her.

Dean only glares at the two Generals of Hell, still not comfortable around any of Lucifer's demons, to put it kindly. That was probably a gross understatement.

" _What?_ What do you want?" Dean growls, still glaring.

"Dean." Erin says softly, shaking her head. "Enough. Lilith and Azazel are not here to hurt you, or Sam. Are you, Lilith, Azael?"

"No, of course not, my Queen." Lilith answers, her hand dropping, allowing Dean's sword to be released.

"See?" Erin offers, shifting in bed.

Dean glares again, his sword still held tightly in his hand.

" _Fine_. I don't like it."

"I know you don't. But Lucifer sent them to help. And believe it or not, and as much as **_I_** hate to admit it, I need the protection. Lilith and Azazel aren't that bad. I know you and Sam have had a different experience, but I haven't. So just- please, play nice. _All of you_. **Lilith**. _Azazel_." Erin says, giving meaningful looks to the demons.

Lilith and Azazel duck their head, Dean and Sam sighing, Erin taking it as confirmation.

"Good. Thank you. Now, where are your brothers Azazel?"

"Outside, perimeter." Azazel informs.

Erin nods, curling up on her bed, holding a pillow.

"Hey, everything will be fine, okay?" Sam comforts, coming over to the bed.

"Yeah." Erin says softly.

"It will. We'll keep you and your little squirts safe."

"Thanks, Sam." Erin smiles a bit tensely, leaning into Sam's moose like shoulders.

"Angels. _They're coming_." Lilith hisses, eyes flitting white for a moment, her hand thrusting out in front of her.

"Enemy?" Dean asks, raising his sword as he takes a battle stance.

"Enemy." Lilith confirms with a nod.

"Sammy, get ready."

"You ready, boys?" Azazel calls out, a bit of a taunt and a bit of an actual question.

"Erin, closet." Sam points, his own angel sword humming with energy.

Erin nods, moving with some difficulty to her walk in closet, the door bursting open a moment later, angels blazing with power and grace.

It's a chaotic burst of movement, powers and fighting, Heaven and Hell's power colliding in the room, but unlike last time Lilith and Azazel fight _against_ the angels wanting to hurt Erin; a complete switch and frankly that hurt Erin's head if she thought about that fact too much and the Winchesters thought Hell actually might have frozen over, seeing demons fight for something other than themselves, to protect, not hurt.

The battle was over in moments, or it seemed, Gadreel and Ezekiel bursting in the door to find four angels dead, Lilith blasting one back with her powers as Dean stabbed it, wings imprinting on the ground just as they got there.

"Erin. Where's Erin?" Ezekiel demands, walking over the bodies of his fallen traitorous brethren.

"Closet." Sam points, yanking out his sword of the nearest angel, looking slightly uneasy and jumpy.

"Erin?" Ezekiel calls out.

"Zekiel?" Erin calls back.

"Hey- yes. It's Gad and I." Ezekiel offers, peeking into the closet.

"Is it over?" Erin asks, looking up from where she sits among Lucifer and Michael's clothes at the back of the closet.

"Yes. All taken care of, Erin." Ezekiel nods solemnly.

Erin looks relieved, holding her arms up as if to be lifted.

"You're getting spoiled." Ezekiel comments dryly, leaning down to pick Erin up, something the Commanders often did now that Erin was pregnant as they had a bad habit of both indulging her every whim and being overly protective.

"I'm pregnant." Erin shoots back.

"Yes, I haven't noticed." Ezekiel's serious expression twitches slightly.

Erin laughs, Ezekiel toting his ward and friend out of the closet, turning Erin's head away from the fallen bodies.

"Don't look." Ezekiel warns.

"Have- have you called Michael and Lucifer?"

"All the Commanders are returning." Ezekiel informs plainly, not seeing the point of hiding anything from Erin.

"Oh… _Great_. You know they're going to just hover. And heads will roll." Erin groans.

"Possibly. But we also must figure out how Metatron found your safe house." Ezekiel reminds Erin, bringing her into the kitchen, really the only semi-intact places.

"So… How about I start on the soup for you, Erin?" Sam asks, attempting to make light of things as he jogs down the stairs.

"Okay, thanks Sam." Erin smiles as Ezekiel settles with her on a bar stool, allowing Erin to use him as a seat, knowing she probably wouldn't let him go anyways, she was cuddly like that as a pregnant woman, all the angels had ended up being her personal pillow at one point, Sam and Dean too, the only exempt ones were the Princes and Princess of Hell, probably because they actively stayed out of range of the pregnant Erin.

"So, your pizza is shot, but we'll get you more." Sam says, taking the burnt pizza out of the oven and examining it.

"That's not a problem." Ezekiel deadpans, quickly snapping his fingers and making it perfectly golden.

"Right. Angel mojo." Sam says. "Want anything else, Erin?"

"Tea, please?"

"I'll get it, Sammy. You make the soup for our little pregnant lady." Dean says, ambling down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Don't call me Sammy!" Sam rolls his eyes.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Erin snickers, enjoying watching the Winchesters banter and Sam busy himself around the large kitchen to cook since Lucifer and Michael really wouldn't let her, the over protective twits they were, they were worried she would burn herself or something of that nature, honestly she wasn't quite sure, either way, it was ridiculous.

"Hey… What's this?" Sam asks, pulling out a small object.

"What's, what?" Dean echoes.

"Put that down." Ezekiel orders.

"What- why?"

"Put it down." Ezekiel growls, his wings flexing. "Did you buy that? Did you bring that into the house?"

"What- well, it was in the bag. But-"

"Balthazar!" Ezekiel calls.

"You rang?" Balthazar pops into the room.

"That- you're better at reading things than I." Ezekiel points to the object.

Balthazar's attention shifts to the object placed on the counter, his grace beginning to glow faintly in his eyes.

"Yes, that's the trick. That slimy, moron. _Knew_ he couldn't find this place himself. _Idiot_ isn't _smart_ enough. Although I _suppose_ he's smart enough for this little item." Balthazar concede, talking to Ezekiel. "As long as it exists the safe house is at risk, it's a bright big beacon he can find and track. Take it away and this place will be erased off the map once more."

"Where did you get this?" Balthazar questions, turning to the Winchesters.

"I didn't get it any- It was just in the bag!" Sam exclaims. "I just found it! I swear! What is it!? I didn't do anything!"

"What is going on!?" Dean demands, moving closer to his brother. "We're telling the truth!"

"It's a tracking amulet. It is how the angels found the safe house." Ezekiel answers finally, after staring at both Winchesters for several moments, evidentially finding them telling the truth. "Destroy it, Balthazar."

"With pleasure." Balthazar offers, taking the amulet, presumingly to destroy it, and flouncing off.

"Erin." Lucifer's voice states, Lucifer calling from behind Ezekiel.

"Lucifer!" Erin says excitedly.

"Hello, gorgeous." Lucifer greets warmly, arms catching his mate as she bounds or perhaps more like half waddles to them.

"How are you? The babies?"

"I'm fine. Promise." Erin answers.

"The house was attacked. You were ambushed." Lucifer worries, hand brushing over the baby bump, his grace washing over her softly.

"Yes, but I'm fine."

"Report?" Michael nearly barks out, feeling over protective and more than a little on edge.

"Michael." Erin calms, turning to walk into Michael's embrace.

"Erin, love." Michael nuzzles.

"I'm safe, Michael. _I'm safe_. And so are our little squirts." Erin calms, moving Michael's hand to her stomach.

Michael closes his eyes for a moment, allowing himself the security of knowing his mate was in his arms and her soul, as well as his child's grace thrummed against his own.

"Okay, can I hug her now too?" Gabriel grouses.

Michael glares at his younger brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Stuff a feather in it big bro." Gabriel fluffs a wing at his older brother.

"No fighting." Erin chastises, pointing between them, patting Michael's chest lightly before moving to Gabriel to hug her guardian Archangel.

"Hey there, sweet'm. Can't stay out of trouble for a week, huh?"

"You're such a dork." Erin scoffs.

"You love me!" Gabriel fakes offense.

"It's debatable at any given moment."

"You wound me."

Erin laughs, hugging Gabriel tightly, or as tightly as she could with her stomach.

"Glad you and your little cuties are okay, Erin." Gabriel sighs, pressing a soft kiss to Erin's temple.

"Thanks Gabe." Erin smiles, reaching up to kiss Gabriel's cheek in return.

"Hello sister." Castiel wanders forward now, looking worried.

"Hello Cas." Erin greets warmly, turning to her twin.

"Are you truly okay?" Castiel frets, wings twitching.

"Yes, I'm truly okay, Cas." Erin sooths. "Really."

"I was very worried." Castiel says, his blue eyes stormy and anxious, glowing faintly with his grace.

"I'm okay." Erin tries to calm down her twin, moving his larger hand to her belly. "Here. _Feel_. They are okay. And I'm just as okay too, Cas."

"Okay. I would not- I don't think that I would survive if you- if you got hurt… Or died again." Castiel admits, whispering, looking at his hand resting on his twin's belly, feeling the thrum of the Nephilim children's grace and their movement against his hand and his sister's soul pulse against his grace, so similar to his own signature.

"I won't." Erin promises, leaning into Castiel's embrace, his raven wings fluffing around her protectively. "No one will let me get hurt. _You_ won't let me."

"No, I will not."


	90. Now: Under Attack P2

No One's POV

The house was cleared of the fallen enemy angels, everything set back to its normal state, Erin settled in her room instead of the living room, deciding to rest after the early afternoon excitement, Castiel watching over her as Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer remained downstairs discussing things (hopefully not making head's roll as they were prone to do in their over protective nature).

"How's Heaven?" Erin asks sleepily, shifting around under the covers and against her brother's form, attempting to get comfortable; easier said than done with two twins tumbling around in her stomach.

"You should rest." Castiel tries to convince his sister instead, his wings shifting over Erin.

"I _am_ resting. Tell me about what's going on. How is the war?" Erin insists, fingers clutching at Castiel's raven feathers, stroking a few of them mindlessly.

"Very well." Castiel caves, moving his wing closer to Erin, offering it to her, baring the more tender and vulnerable underside.

Erin grins slightly, her fingers grooming a few skewed feathers, setting them straight and perfect, Castiel practically purring under her touch.

"Metatron is gone, as you know. So his garrisons, previously Raphael's, are in disarray. There were only six under his command after Raphael's death originally, the rest remained loyal to Michael." Castiel begins.

"However, now… There are only three in Heaven that we battle with. Two have chosen to cease fighting since Metatron's departure. Michael has offered them a second chance. With strict stipulations, however. Their numbers were decimated as well. We suspect that the other garrison has left Heaven. We do not know why, or where they went. The three that remain though, the battle draws to a close. It is only a matter of days. We will be free to remain here as long as we wish." Castiel continues.

"Do you think- do you think that one came to earth? That those are the ones that attacked me?" Erin asks.

"Michael suspects. We all do… The evidence- it is not in our favor." Castiel replies softly, his wings tightening his hold around his sister.

"Oh." Erin simply replies.

"Metatron will _not_ get you. We will _not_ allow it." Castiel states firmly, his grace burning hotly just at the thought.

"I know you won't." Erin answers, her head turning into Castiel's chest.

"You should rest now, sleep. You've had a stressful afternoon. The Nephilim tax your body. I have answered your question."

"Okay. Fine. You're a worry wort, you know? You're as bad as Michael and Lucifer." Erin complains.

" _Please_ rest." Castiel pleads, his fingers brushing across Erin's spine, sending a light sleepy emotion to his sister's body.

"Not fair." Erin weakly complains, feeling an overly large wave of sleepiness hit her that previously wasn't there.

"You need to rest." Castiel repeats. "I will watch over you."

"Mmkay." Erin mumbles, finally closing her eyes and falling into unconsciousness, raven wings fluffing around her protectively.

 ** _Seriously... Over protective, big twin brother Cas is the BEST! I love him! *cries tears of perfection*_**

 ** _Also, look at this, a double update... Mostly because it's such a short chapter. And yes, I decided this little decision last minute... Yay, for indecision! Lols._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	91. Now: Hormonal Hell P1

No One's POV

The Civil War was coming to a quick resolution, however, not quite fast enough, as the second week of Erin's pregnancy came to a close ushering in the third week.

At first, the third week seemed no different than the second, except maybe for the fact Erin felt like she swallowed a large planet; that similarity, however, was all about to change.

Night had descended on the safe house, Erin was sleeping in her room, finally managing to find a comfortable position, Finn in his doggie bed beside the large California King as usual.

Sam and Dean were down the hall catching sleep, Balthazar, Azrael, Samandriel doing the same, or at least they were off shift since angels didn't technically _have_ to sleep, while Ezekiel, Gadreel, and the Generals were on shift guarding the safe house when Finn began barking loudly, frantically, spinning in circles and jumping up against the bed.

Immediately Sam and Dean were startled awake, angel swords grabbed from under their pillows and bursting out of their rooms, barreling out of their rooms towards Erin's master bedroom.

"Hey, what- the-" Dean manages to garble out, hair mused in various directions, making him look like a fuzzy, disgruntled hedgehog, as he fumbled over his feet.

"Finn- Finn, what- stop barking buddy, you're going to wake Erin." Sam hushes, trying to calm down Erin's dog to no avail.

"What is- why is the dog- _Erin_ -" Gadreel bursts into the room, then paling as he sets sight on Erin, immediately pouncing on the bed, his angel sword blinking out of existence as he gently shakes Erin, taking hold of her form. " _Erin?_ "

"Aw, _fuck!_ " Dean curses, watching Gadreel try to wake a now shaking and seizing Erin.

Finn is now barking like crazy, continuing to jump towards the bed attempting to scramble up on it.

"Seizure dog. _Right_. Up you go Finn." Sam hoists the dog on the bed using his moose like strength to get the Golden Retriever on the bed. "Move over, Gadreel."

"F- _Finn?_ " Erin finally blinks her eyes open, Finn licking her face as he barks again. "He- hey buddy. Go- good boy."

Finn barks happily, wagging his tail now.

"Gad- Gadreel?" Erin's expression scrunches up confused.

"You're- you're having a seizure." Gadreel panics, his wings twitching, looking like their short circuiting.

"Hmm. Ye- yeah." Erin hums, nodding her head tired.

" _Erin_." Dean barks, looking nearly like he's going to have a panic attack as well. "You're having a seizure!"

"Ye- yeah. Wel- well, that- that's dis- disappointing." Erin says flatly, voice stuttering a bit, Finn now lying down beside her, preventing her from rolling off the side of the bed. "Ha- haven't ha- had one- of those in- in a while."

"This is bad, Erin! Very bad! Seizures are bad! Seizures are a _no-no!_ " Dean insists, talking simply as if talking to a small child..

"Thi- this is n- _nothing_ , De- Dean. I- I ex- expected it, at- some point." Erin shakes her head; she would be otherwise amused if she had the energy to be so. "Ju- just need rest. Fin- Finn will let you kn- know if- if it gets- worse."

"You _expected_ it!?" Dean asks, voice inflecting sharply, looking at Erin like she's mostly insane.

"My- my seizures are- are tied with my- my hormones. Pregnant, hormones. You- you know. They- they go hand in- hand." Erin explains. "But- at least- my kids, they- they won't get this, they- being half angel. So, it- it'll be worth it."

"Well- I'm not sure whether I think you're mostly crazy or I respect you more because of that." Dean says, looking dumbfounded.

"We'll let you rest now, Erin. Come on Gadreel, Dean." Sam says, signally to Gadreel and taking his brother by the shoulder before giving Erin a smile. "We'll check on you in a little while."

Erin nods a little, eyes already drooping into unconsciousness, at least as much as she could with a seizure racking her body.


	92. Now: Hormonal Hell P2

No One's POV

"Nothing? There is _nothing_ we can do!?" Ezekiel exclaims, his normal serious façade breaking as he observes a miserable Erin on the bed, still seizing, it even worse as a matter of fact, her spine arching and twisting unnaturally after several hours. "No- this isn't _possible!_ We are angels of the Lord!"

"Ze- Zekiel-" Erin tries to comfort her friend, knowing that with their past, even if she wasn't the exact same as Cassiel, that still Ezekiel would try to fix everything even if he couldn't.

"I am- I am sorry Erin." Ezekiel offers, taking Erin's hand, his expression looking so earnestly broken, his often even toned, stern expression managing to look something other than that.

Before, as Cassiel, she had often done any and everything to make Ezekiel smile or break from his normal so-serious demeanor, often pulling pranks and dragging Ezekiel around to play and goof off or simply to relax from his normally so structured and ridged routine he held himself too, but now, Erin would do anything to wipe the utterly shattered look off his face.

"This is- I do not- I have _tried_ Ezekiel!" Gadreel offers back, his own wings snapping and rustling with agitation as he stands by the bedside with Ezekiel, standing guard over Erin.

"There must be something. This- this _affliction_ \- our graces must not be strong enough." Ezekiel answers, his grace glowing faintly as he looks back at Erin still tossing and turning slightly, Finn planted firmly on the large bed.

"I- I do not understand." Lilith questions herself, snapping her fingers again, confusion showing in her white eyes, Azazel standing beside her on the other side of the bed, the two highest ranking Generals of Hell also present in Erin's room, having been brought in hoping they could do something to alleviate Erin's issues. "How is this- my powers are not working. Something is wrong."

"You cannot heal her?" Azazel asks.

"No." Lilith answers, her eyes flicking back to her normal color. "Lucifer will not-"

Lilith suddenly looks almost panicked at the though. "Father will not be- _pleased_. We have- failed somehow."

"Have you called Commander Gabriel?" Ezekiel asks Gadreel, now looking even less happy than before knowing that even Commander Lucifer's Generals could not do anything to help the issue.

"Hey minions, so you rang- what did-" Gabriel appears, voice cutting off as he catches sight of Erin. "Well, _fuck_."

"We have tried! We couldn't fix-" Gadreel starts, looking worried, wings rustling anxious and nervous.

"No- no, it's- you couldn't have- it's fine Gadreel. Thanks for trying, and watching over her. I've got it now." Gabriel cuts off, waving his hand to stop Gadreel's explanation.

"This isn't something you can fix. Not Heaven or Hell." Gabriel says more softly, a sad expression crossing his face.

"We are angels! We can heal any-" Gadreel protests.

" _Not this_. Father didn't- I have _tried_. Believe me. _I tried_. You can't- I can't heal this. It's in her genetic make-up, it's in every cell, in her being. In her very essence. It cannot be healed." Gabriel cuts off, his voice steel hard and commanding, letting it stand that there should be no protest or argument. " _It cannot be done_. Only Father could do it, and he _hasn't_."

Gadreel and Ezekiel finally fall silent, looking at Erin and then Gabriel as he steps towards the bed, curling next to Erin and patting Finn mindlessly.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks." Gabriel says softly, stroking back Erin's sweaty hair.

"Gabe?" Erin's eyes flash open.

"Yep, it's me." Gabriel nods.

"Ti- tired."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." Gabriel hushes.

"The- babies?"

"They're fine. They're tough, Nephilim remember? Just worried about you, sweet'm." Gabriel calms, pulling Erin towards his chest, wings curling around his best friend, memories of her teenage years flashing before his mind and eyes.

"F- fine. Hey- hey just like old times, yeah?"

"Yeah, just like old times. But- but I could do without these ones sweet cheeks. So maybe you could get better for me, okay?" Gabriel comments lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, G- Gabe." Erin sighs.

"If you're not tired or can't sleep, how about a movie? Just like old times." Gabriel suggests.

Erin nods, smiling weakly.

"Iron Man or Transformers?" Gabriel smiles. "Wait… Both, right? Stupid question."

"You- you know me so well."

 ** _So just as an fyi, this is actually a real medical issue. In this I keep it sort of vague & un-named. But it is actually a real health issue._**

 ** _Seizures & hormones can walk hand in hand. Epilepsy can be affected by hormones & you can have a seizure while being conscious, as Erin displays. It can be classified as non-epileptic or a different form of epilepsy. I know this because I have first hand knowledge of it with someone close to me. So, I'm actually not making it up randomly for a plot line/device (I'm actually not that disrespectful or flippant about things)._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Yay for double updates! Don't mistake for the norm though guys. Really, it's just because these are so dang short! Sorry ya'll!_**


	93. Now: Abaddon's Fury P1

No One's POV

"Alrighty boys, I'm out. Heaven is calling. You got this, right? Erin is- well, _not better_ , but you know. Fine- _ish_." Gabriel says, wandering downstairs after saying bye to his best friend and watching her sleep fitfully for a few more moments, this being two days after being called from Heaven to return to Earth to care for a seizing Erin.

"F- fine? You- you're _joking_ right? You call that _fine_ up there? She's- she's having a seizure! She's _been_ having a seizure!" Dean protests, hissing out the words, waving his hands around with emphasis towards the upstairs.

"All is relative. And yeah, _thanks_ for that little _reminder_ Dean-o. I'm not _actually_ an idiot." Gabriel glares at the eldest Winchester. "There's not actually anything I can do, other than what I've done. Maybe you're not accustom to this, but _I am_. And _so is she_. This was Erin's life for _years_. _So lay off pal_. I would love to stay with Erin. But I am needed elsewhere, with my brothers. I've given you instructions. Well written ones, as a matter of fact. _So do them._ I expect them to be followed, **_to a t_**. And if they're not. _Well_ … Michael and Lucifer will look tame, _buddy_. Now, she's sleeping. Not restfully, but sleeping at least."

"So… That's that, puddy-cat. See you later, _Losechesters_. Gadreel, Ezekiel." Gabriel nods, then with blink Gabriel is gone, returning to the planes of Heaven.

"Alright… What next?" Sam asks, blinking slightly at the abrupt departure of the Archangel.

"We follow Gabriel's instructions. As _dickish_ as he can be, we need the help we can get in this." Dean grumbles. "And we survive the night. God help us… _I need a beer_. And to _shoot_ _something maybe_ …"

Needless to say, they did survive the night and the next few days, Dean being a little over dramatic about things mostly because he was freaked out about taking care of Erin; he was worried, sue him.

Erin's seizures waned and waxed in intensity, her auto-immune wreaking havoc on her already stressed body, the pregnancy taking its own toll on her as it already had been; between the random cravings, the continued morning sickness, fatigue _and_ the reappearance of the auto-immune there was a new meaning to feeling shitty.

One more week, she just had to make it one more week, or really less than that; Michael and Lucifer were taking the babies out early, to save her life.

Carrying the Nephilim to fully term would be fatal, they had already established that, so they had to make alternative plans; human babies could be born earlier, so it wasn't a far-fetched idea that Nephilim babies, infinitely stronger and more powerful, could be as well.

Erin just had to make it to that point first, so bed rest was thus indefinite decision until things either calmed down or it was time for the arrival of the twins, whichever came first.

Of course, that was when things had to go to hell, again…

The Civil War was finally at a close, Michael and Lucifer's forces pushing back the last of Metatron's broken and scattered forces while Gabriel and Castiel's remained back as reinforcements and to guard the ones that had already surrendered.

Heaven would be at peace finally, but there would still be work to be done, administrative sort of work that Michael loathed as the angels came back under one banner of leadership; but still, Michael and Lucifer could begin to build the house they wanted for Erin and they could attend to their mate and soon to born Nephilim children as they wish, free to move between Heaven and Earth's parallels without the war to worry about.

"Hey- did you hear-" Gabriel bursts into the Commander's tent, expression nearly frantic.

"Where's Castiel?" Michael asks, already waving over his Lieutenant.

"Already got him." Gabriel cuts off.

"Lieutenant Rehael, you will need to oversee things in my absence. I am needed elsewhere." Michael orders, offering no other excuse before turning to walk out with Gabriel and Lucifer, Lucifer having already ordered his own Lieutenant to take over his garrisons as well.

The Commanders disappeared from the planes of Heaven a moment later, appearing in the angelic safe house within seconds.

It was chaos, a flood of demons ebbed and flowed around the Commanders looking as if the gates of Hell themselves had been opened.

" _Abaddon is mine_." Lucifer hisses, and in a flash is gone.

Michael wastes no time in drawing his sword, his grace lighting up as he swings, blasting several demons in his path as he makes his way upstairs, Erin's thrumming soul his guide.

"Asmondeus, Ramiel is- is it really you?" Michael hears a male demon stumble out as he creeps up the stairs, observing through the crack in the door several demons staring at Asmondeus in shock, pausing their attack (not that lower demons stood much chance against a General of Hell in the first place).

"Yes." Asmondeus answers, his hand held out in front of him defensively, Ramiel closing his distance to Erin, where she still rests in bed, unable to really be able to be moved, it being too risky in her late pregnancy state.

"You- you're here? On Earth?"

"Yes. I left. Ramiel and I both, Dragon as well." Asmondeus shrugs nonchalantly.

"You fled." Another demon accuses.

"We did." Asmondeus nods. "We became tired of Hell, and of Lucifer's quest. Earth was interesting. But still, Lucifer is our leader."

"But you're here, now… I- I don't understand." The male demon tilts his head, eyes shifting from Asmondeus to Erin, stance shifting subtly.

" _Because we are loyal_." Asmondeus answers. "To Lucifer. And you're a _traitor_. You follow Abaddon. A _false_ Queen."

The demon is suddenly blasted back, left nothing but a pile of burning brimstone and sulfur, but several more surge forward, war cries of their own, apparently believing they can take on the Princes of Hell; the fight is short lived against both Ramiel and Asmondeus, however, as Michael knew it would be.

This is the situation Michael enters into, pushing into the room, finding Erin guarded by two Princes of Hell, bodies of demons on the floor of his bedroom, and his mate curled up in bed, Finn lying next to her.

"Mi- Michael?" Erin asks shakily, still tremoring lightly, her seizures at least calmed slightly.

"Yes, hello love." Michael greets, climbing onto the bed, his sword set down carefully, still within reach.

"Michael." Erin curls against him, her swollen stomach resting between them, his little mate seeming even smaller in stature than normal, her petite 5' 3" frame which was typically dwarfed by his vessel's 5' 11" and Lucifer's vessel's 6' 1" height made even more noticeable since she also protruded outward.

"Shhh." Michael hushes, pressing a kiss to her crown as she cuddles to him, his grace dimming slightly, instead washing over her to settle her anxiety.

"Mi- missed you."

"I missed you too, love. I love you." Michael responds immediately.

"I- love you- too." Erin answers back.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asks, hand gently splaying across his mate's stomach, rubbing carefully.

Erin only whimpers, head resting against Michael's shoulder.

"Only a few more days, okay? I know it's uncomfortable. You're doing so good, baby." Michael sooths, sending gentle pulses of his grace to his mate, hating to see his mate in any type of pain or discomfort, but it was inevitable at this point in her pregnancy, the Nephilim too strong and powerful for her delicate human body to handle. "Be nice to your mommy, little ones. She loves you so much."

Erin smiles faintly at Michael's softly spoken words, settling more comfortably against his chest, his powers nudging her into a light doze as his grace continues to wash over her, easing the discomfort the Nephilim were bringing her as she snuggles into his wings as they wrap around her protectively.

"Rest now, love. Nothing will hurt you. I will always protect you." Michael promises, brushing his fingers across her spine where he has cradled her against his chest.

"No fair." Erin complains weakly in protest, eyes slipping shut.

Michael only smiles faintly at his mate's protest at him using his powers, but hoped that his efforts would allow her to rest through the chaos and destruction that swept around them like a roaring monsoon, allowing her to ignore Abaddon's ruthless, savage fury.

 ** _Honestly though, Michael is like the fluffiest bunny when it comes to Erin... I adore it. *swoons* He may be the viceroy of Heaven, but put his mate, pregnant mate, I may add, in front of him, and he's unicorns & butterflies... Seriously, I love it._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Thank you for the reviewer who pointed out I was writing "Elijah" instead of "Ezekiel"... Fucking, that's what I get for writing at 12am in the fucking morning... Yeah, I changed that... I totally meant Ezekiel. And no, Elijah is not a part of this story... Sorry buddy... Wrong universe! Go back to Vampire Diaries... Anyways, thank you rain-on-a-cloudy-day for catching that... My bad guys, sorry for the confusion! Ya'll were probably like "What!? A new angel?", but now I got it all fixed... Lols._**


	94. Now: Abaddon's Fury P2

No One's POV

Upstairs had thankfully quieted, Michael and the two Princes of Hell keeping studious and faithful guard over Erin, but downstairs was a completely different story.

Downstairs was a _warzone_.

Hellhound bayed and Heaven's tiger like felines growled ferociously both prowling the perimeter and backyard, keeping watch for any stray demons that may try and approach the boarders of the angelic safe house, at least any more that might attempt to.

Erin's angelic bodyguards fought all in various different rooms of the large downstairs, blasts of grace firing off randomly, angelic swords glinting in the light, the house shaking from its very foundation from the sheer power and Gabriel and Lucifer's Archangel power raced up the sides, ice and fire entwined.

The remaining Generals of Hell not guarding Erin fought their own traitorous brethren in close combat as was their specialty, and the powers of Hell collided against one another as well; the Generals' power due to their status was blinding white, similar to the angels, and unlike the black demonic smog that the lower demons blasted.

Thus far Lucifer was not to be seen, at least visibly, his presence was felt by the appearance of occasional ice, and Gabriel and Castiel were tag teaming together to hunt down the leak, hoping to stop the inflow of demons to the safe house, but even without the Commanders helping the actual fight it was pandemonium.

The Winchesters could barely tell up and down from left and right it seemed, the screeching rage of demons and the baying of Hellhounds almost deafening, threatening to give Dean nightmares for a few more decades if he was lucky.

" ** _ABADDON!_** " Lucifer suddenly snarls, Lucifer appearing in a bright flash as his powers nearly ice over the entire house, the ground rumbling and splitting.

"Fucking-" Dean curses, slipping slightly under the sudden appearance of ice, grabbing onto the wall, but then cursing again as it too ices over under Lucifer's power, also nearly freezing his hand off. " ** _Goddamn it!_** "

"Hello, _Father_." Abaddon replies almost calmly, her eyes flitting black and the back again.

Lucifer growls, wings expanding to their full expanse as he lunges, white holy light blasting from him in a concentrated blast, knocking Abaddon back in full force.

Abaddon's psychotic laugh rings out, managing to send chills down both Sam and Dean's spine.

"Oh, _Father_." Abaddon hisses out, the title managing to sound mocking this time, unlike all the other times with the Generals or pretty much all the other demons, which was actually respectful when said. "You didn't think it would be _easy_ , did you?"

" _What have you done,_ **_Abaddon?_** " Lucifer growls, forcing Abaddon to the ground, his powers pinning her underneath him firmly, blasting one of his only remaining Knights of Hell with his powers continuously.

"You _forced_ my hand, Father. **_You are weak_**. Weakened by a **_mortal_**." Abaddon growls, struggling under the power than pinned her. "So, _I made a deal._ Several, actually. You didn't think- think that everyone would accept that _pathetic_ Crossroads demon as King, did you? And- and that pathetic wanna-be Princess as a General?"

" _Souls_. You _stole_ Hell's **_souls_**." Lucifer hisses, his powers letting up for only a brief moment before he blasts Abaddon again, white hot grace, full of righteous fury and vindictive justice.

"Like I said… _You forced my hand_." Abaddon growls, managing to shoot a blast of power towards Lucifer, stunning him long enough to get free of his stronghold on her.

"Lilith!" Lucifer calls, chasing after Abaddon, his grace blasting Abaddon in the side, knocking her down again.

"Father?" Lilith appears.

"Call the Hellhounds. Your brothers. Increase patrols around the perimeter. And tell Gabriel to get up to Michael and Erin." Lucifer commands, blasting Abaddon again as he advances, switching his angel sword for the First Blade, he was going to end this, _now_.

"Oh… You brought back up? I'm honored." Abaddon sneers, eyes flicking to Lilith and then Lucifer.

"Not for you, **_traitorous bitch_**." Lilith sneers, arm shooting out defensively.

" _Lilith_." Lucifer growls.

"Of course, Father. As you wish." Lilith answers, arm lowering, sending Abaddon one last dirty look before disappearing to do as asked, ever the obedient first daughter and true General.

Lucifer hears the bay of Hellhounds intensify and feels the movement of his Generals, the burn of their dark souls and power against his lighter grace.

"You know… I brought some back up too." Abaddon comments lightly.

Demons are on Lucifer in a wave before Lucifer can blink, the sudden attack taking him down under the sheer number of them.

It's a flurry of movement and quite frankly a desperation as Lucifer hacks and fights his way against them, shooting off errant blasts of grace, his wings clearly off several of them just to see straight, Abaddon by then already up and fleeing straight for the stairs.

" ** _ABADDON!_** " Lucifer screams, blasting his powers in a surge that rumbles the ground and walls.

Both Winchesters slide around the corner at that moment, covering their eyes just in time to see Lucifer send out an explosion of power; even with the Enochian wards they had carved in their ribs (which by the way was not an pleasant experience) which allowed them to see an angel's wings and grace, it was still almost too much to watch.

" _Fuck!_ " Dean curses, jumping into the fray. "Sam!"

"Yeah, got it. I'm on it, Dean." Sam nods, barreling in after his brother, decidedly not questioning how at this moment he was actually _helping_ Lucifer, who was the Devil, fight demons, yet at the same time, also fought with demons, Generals of Hell, to be precise. Honestly, his life had gotten so weird. How was this his life?

"Lucifer, _go_. We got this. Get Abaddon. Protect Erin." Dean gestures, jerking his head towards the stairs.

Lucifer looks up, expression actually surprised, but nonetheless shakes off his wings, and shooting off one blast of grace before bolting for the stairs, his mind set on one track.

"Hey, Lucifer!" Dean calls, holding something up. "Here. You're probably going to need this. _Now go gank that bitch!_ "

Lucifer nods, catching the First Blade, not thinking much of it besides chasing down Abaddon.

Upstairs, Abaddon furiously rampages through the rooms, shooting her powers through the doors, powerful enough to shake the walls.

" ** _Abaddon_**." Lucifer growls, catching her attention with a sharp blast of grace flying past her head, purposefully missing her.

Abaddon turns, both of them now facing off, Lucifer's wings expanding to their full expanse as he holds the Blade.

Lucifer doesn't wait, his powers coil around Abaddon, burning and searing through her as he stalks towards her, his grace blistering through her soul in the most painful way possible.

"This. _Ends_. **_Now_**." Lucifer hisses lowly. " ** _You. Hurt. My. Mate_**."

"Fa- _Father_." Abaddon says, eyes widening in honest fear as Lucifer stands over her, his powers further twisting and snapping around her, blazing through her darkened soul, consuming it from the inside out, like a super nova that collapses in on itself before exploding.

"No." Lucifer growls. "You **_betrayed_** me."

The moment after is almost anticlimactic, the First Blade driving through Abaddon's heart with deadly accuracy; Abaddon's blackened soul finally crumbling to charred brimstone and sulfuric ash before Lucifer's eyes, his grace burning what was left of her vessel, ensuring Abaddon could never return, even with the darkest of magic or strongest powers of Heaven or Hell.

 _Abaddon was dead._


	95. Now: A New Knight P1

No One's POV

The pandemonium was over, the battle won, and Abaddon was dead; the house fell into an almost instant sort of peaceful silence as Erin's angelic and demonic bodyguards did last minute checks of the perimeter and house, and Lucifer felt he could have nearly wept with joy and relief.

Perhaps Erin didn't hold it against him, his past, but Lucifer did; Erin, his beautiful, precious, wonderful, little mate was pure, and whole, and good, too good for someone such as him, someone, a fallen angel who had tortured souls and enjoyed it, who had rebelled against Heaven and Father and didn't regret it, and who created demons like Abaddon. Maybe now his past could finally be laid to rest.

"Lu- Lucifer?" Lucifer hears his mate call faintly from their room.

Immediately Lucifer fears the worst, nearly blasting through their door, angel sword drawn.

"Calm down, bro." Gabriel snorts, his golden wings shifting in amusement from where he lies on the bed curled on the other side of Erin, opposite of Michael.

"Something you want to tell me, Gabriel?" Lucifer growls, looking meaningfully at his younger brother, grace glowing faintly in his eyes.

"Dude, _chill_. Pregnant lady here. And what pregnant lady _wants_ , pregnant lady _gets_." Gabriel snorts, rolling his eyes at Lucifer's over protective, frantic worry and green-eyed jealousy.

"Lu- Lucifer?" Erin asks again, sleepily gazing at Lucifer.

"Yes, gorgeous?" Lucifer answers, immediately snapping his angel sword away, clearly unneeded.

"Is- is it- over?" Erin asks, looking up at Lucifer, expression so innocent and earnest, Lucifer practically melts into a gushy pile of fluff and feathers.

"Yes, yes it is gorgeous. Abaddon is gone." Lucifer assures, his own expression softening.

" _Anddd_ , that's my cue to leave." Gabriel coughs, sliding off the bed, but not before leaning his face close to Erin's belly and speaking to it. "Be good for your Uncle Gabe and your mommy, ya little cuties. Uncle Gabe loves you."

Gabriel is so excited and mushy for the arrival of the Nephilim children it's disgustingly sweet, it's gagging sickening; almost as if he wanted children with her himself, or forgot he wasn't the father.

Honestly, sometimes Michael and Lucifer weren't sure if the bond their younger brother held with Erin _wasn't_ something more than strictly ordained by their Father. Then, they felt like the _worst_ brothers and mates in the universes for even thinking that, after everything Gabriel had done to protect Cassiel's soul, and Erin in the past years, that was a betrayal in its own right.

They couldn't help it, though, Erin was their _everything_ , and losing her to Gabriel, completely _inconceivable_. They would **_raze_** _Heaven_ to the ground before that would ever happen.

"Gabe." Erin protests lightly, reaching her hand out for Gabriel needily.

"Hey, hey, you're okay, sweet cheeks." Gabriel hushes, leaning back over the bed, bringing his hand to Erin's cheek and the other offering it to her to hold. "You're fine now, okay? Safe and sound. Michael and Lucifer are here. I'm just going to check on things downstairs."

"O- Okay." Erin nods.

"Love you, sugar cakes." Gabriel promises.

"Love you too, Gabe." Erin replies, finally relinquishing her hold on Gabriel's hand.

"Thank you, little brother." Lucifer 'angel radios' to Gabriel. "For everything."

Gabriel nods subtly to Lucifer as he watches Lucifer curl his wings around Erin, Gabriel backing out of the room quietly, Erin finally settling back down in the bed, now resting quietly between Michael and Lucifer and falling back into a light doze, Lucifer's grace nudging her lightly.

Downstairs Gabriel helps Castiel round up the felines, the rest of Erin's angelic bodyguards zapping away the bloody mess of bodies and quickly correcting the safe house back to its pristine order.

"Dude, what's that?" Sam asks, looking at Dean's arm, red marks faintly glowing against Dean's skin on his right arm.

"I don't know, it just appeared." Dean shrugs, looking at his arm and poking at it cautiously, then rubbing at it.

"Does it hurt? It is a cut?" Sam now asks, looking concerned.

"No." Dean shakes his head.

"That's weird." Sam cocks his head in thought.

"Yo, what's going on green bean, Dean-o?" Gabriel strolls in, having finished up in the backyard of the safe house, sending his feline Aasim to lead the other felines on guard duty, they weren't exactly pleased however, the Hellhounds were still roaming around and they were all forced to play nice with each other.

"It's nothing." Dean tries to shake off, pulling his arm back slightly.

"Doesn't look like nothing, let me take a loo-" Gabriel's words die on his lips as he catches sight of the mark.

Suddenly Gabriel's eyes flare with his grace, Gabriel grabbing hard onto Dean's arm.

"Hey! What are you- _AH!_ " Dean asks, screaming in pain, the mark flaring a deep red, licking up his arm in a spider web like shape before settling in a distinct stamp.

"Well, _fuck_." Gabriel mutters, looking at Dean's face.

"What- what are you doing!?" Sam demands, stepping towards his brother and Gabriel.

"Don't- just _don't_ Sam." Gabriel warns, eyes still glowing with his grace.

" _What!?_ **_Why!?_** " Sam demands, pausing slightly, only a foot or so away from Gabriel and Dean.

" _That's_ \- why." Gabriel nods towards Dean, Dean's eyes flicking black against Gabriel's use of grace which had lit up the Mark of Cain.

" ** _Dean_**." Sam breathes, taking an abrupt startled step back from his brother.

" _What?_ What's going on? _Sam?_ What's happening? What- what is this mark?" Dean asks, his eyes showing clear confusion and perhaps a little panic.

"Hey, hey- listen up Dean-o! Did you touch the Blade? Like at all?" Gabriel snaps his fingers lightly in front of Dean's face, making Dean shift his attention to him.

"Uh- I- I think- yeah, when Sam and I were helping Lucifer. There were demons, lots of them, practically you know, dog piled on him. He must have dropped it somehow in the scuffled or something. He went after Abaddon. I threw it to him, he needed it right?" Dean shrugs.

" _Shit_. What did Lucifer tell you, dumbo? _Don't_ pick up the Blade!" Gabriel groans. "Lucifer could have killed Abaddon without it."

"Well, you know, I was _trying_ to _help!_ " Dean defends. " _Sue me!_ "

"Yeah, yeah. _Bite me!_ " Gabriel snaps back. "Now, _you're_ in a world of shit. Ugh. I need to go get Luci. He's gonna be up _my ass_ for disturbing him… And up _yours_ too."

"Wait- what about-" Sam protests.

"Don't worry, I got it. You're gonna _love_ having a babysitter." Gabriel smirks. "Lilith, Azazel."

The two Generals of Hell appear in a moment.

"So, we got a problem. Because apparently things _just_ **have** to be _complicated_. Meet the newest Knight of Hell." Gabriel sighs, jerking his finger to Dean. "I gotta get Luci. You're on babysitting duty for a moment. I'm out."

"Oh really?" Lilith smirks, eyes fliting white, flicking her own powers towards Dean to make his eyes flick back to black.

"Are you _fucking_ **kidding** me, _Gabriel!?_ " Dean screams after the Archangel. " _Goddamn it!_ "

"Have fun you three." Gabriel flicks out.

Strolling back through the master bedroom door, Gabriel barely takes a moment to knock, rather not knocking at all.

" _Really_ , Gabriel?" Michael growls, wings flexing in annoyance before settling back over Erin protectively, Erin still dozing, barely shifting as the door swings open with a louder bang than intended.

"Sorry. Anyways, so we got a problem." Gabriel replies, brushing off Michael's annoyance flippantly.

"Problem?" Lucifer echoes.

"Yeah. _Problem_. Like, demon problem." Gabriel nods. "Demon plus Winchester problem. And you're needed Lucifer."

Lucifer stares at Gabriel, as if wondering if Gabriel was pulling an elaborate prank on him.

"Dude, are you **fucking** _coming or not?_ I need your help. You have a new Knight of Hell downstairs and I would like to _not_ have the latest Knight of Hell go crazy and go on a rampage. The Winchesters have the brain of a _squirrel_ half the time and the common sense of a _goldfish_. Honestly, sometimes I wonder how they manage to kill as many monsters as they do." Gabriel rants.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Lucifer snaps, jumping into action, feeling panic threaten to consume him.

"Good." Gabriel simply nods, turning to walk back out. "Let's just hope downstairs is still _standing_."

 ** _Wow guys... Can you believe it!? I am both proud/happy & sad to announce I only have only a few more chapters left of this story left to write!_**

 ** _Not to worry however, a sequel is in the works. So stay tuned for it!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	96. Now: A New Knight P2

No One's POV

Lucifer stomped moodily downstairs after his brother, his wings flicking behind him ruffled and fluffed.

"Umm, Lucifer?" Gabriel hums hesitantly, pointing a finger.

"What?" Lucifer snaps, irritated that he was taken away from his mate so soon after settling with her, with the Civil War, Abaddon, Metatron, the babies, Lucifer and Michael both had gotten little time with Erin the last several weeks, months it seemed even.

"You know what, never mind." Gabriel shakes his head.

"No, what?" Lucifer demands, stopping to look at Gabriel.

"Your- wing?" Gabriel points again.

Lucifer pauses, flicking one of his left wings towards him, feathers looking unusually skewed and disheveled.

"Erin- she was holding my wing." Lucifer explains, straightening out a few before giving up all completely on the rest.

"Ah, yeah, she's got a tight grip." Gabriel nods, having been there before, and Erin accused _him_ of being the octopus cuddle monster in bed.

Finally Gabriel and Lucifer make it downstairs, Dean looking pissed off while Lilith and Azazel look amused and Sam worried, Castiel now hovering off to the side worried and over protective, guarding the stairs as if to prevent Dean from making it upstairs if he were suddenly to go on a rage filled rampage.

"So, looks like you're my newest Knight?" Lucifer comments, crossing his arms over his chest.

" _No_ , **I'm not**." Dean huffs.

"Well that little mark on your arm would tell me otherwise Dean Winchester. _Ironic isn't?_ " Lucifer smirks. "Sam was fated to be my true vessel, but _you_ ended up being my Knight."

"You're a little flippant for someone who, without me, you wouldn't have defeated Abaddon and saved your mate." Dean snarls.

" _Is that a threat?_ " Lucifer snarls, his grace immediately lighting up in his eyes, his stance becoming aggressive. "Have _care_ how you _speak_ , Dean Winchester. I am your _superior_ , in every way. I can put you _down;_ like a _dog_ , a common _animal_ , a _beast_. And there is no **power** on Earth, in Heaven or Hell, which can _resurrect_ you."

"Woah! Okay, okay. Dean, _cool it_." Sam snaps to his brother.

"We're sorry. He's sorry. He's just tense. He didn't mean it like that. We care about Erin, she's our friend. We would _never_ hurt her!" Sam tries to calm the situation down, soothing and assuring Lucifer's over protective nature, irrational fear and hot temper, ever the rational one of the Winchester brothers (like Gabriel said, common sense of a goldfish and possibly the brain the size of a peanut, seriously though).

Lucifer growls one last time in warning, grace glowing for a moment longer before dying down.

"Is there- is there any way you can get rid of this?" Sam asks, finally relaxing slightly now that Lucifer's grace had stopped being directed at his brother.

"No. The Mark cannot be removed. It is too dangerous to do so anyhow. There are _consequences_. And it is otherwise impossible. Once you are a Knight you are a Knight for eternity." Lucifer answers.

"I don't accept that." Dean states.

"It is the truth. Why do you think you found Cain?" Lucifer answers. "Or Abaddon?"

"So I'm a demon now? A Knight of Hell?" Dean asks in disbelieving shock.

"Yes. For what it's worth, I'm apologize. Though I warned you about picking up the Blade." Lucifer replies, actually seeming somewhat apologetic.

"Wow, some apology." Dean snarks.

"In all honesty though you bear the Mark of Cain, I would not worry. Without the Blade in your possession, you will be without its power, without its temptation and without its influence. Cain and Abaddon were Knights because they were trained, and because they both possessed the Blade at one time or another. The Blade will be kept in Heaven's weapons vault and you will never be trained nor possess the Blade. Therefore you are a Knight only in title and by that Mark." Lucifer points out.

"Are you- are you sure?" Sam asks, wanting to double check. Of course he didn't like the idea of his brother being a Knight, and would probably research more, but this was at least the best news or option so far.

"I created the Knights and the Blade, Sam Winchester." Lucifer deadpans. "Of course I am sure. Your brother is a Knight of Hell, but only in title. The Blade chose him, but that is all. The powers will remained locked as long as the Blade is not in his possession."

"Sorry, it's just- it's just a lot to process." Sam apologizes.

"I do not particularly care. It is, as it is. Now, since that matter is seemingly settled and cleared up... My mate is resting." Lucifer replies obviously unconcerned about the earth shattering revelation and change this would bring to the brothers, turning and heading back upstairs, leaving a still processing Sam and Dean in his wake.

 _ **You guys are lucky, I'm doing a double update today! Woo woo! (: Mostly because again, they are short... I couldn't put the chapters together & kind of needed them short on purpose... It is what it is. *shrugs* You'll see.**_

 _ **Then, we have ONE more chapter after this update today! Can you believe it!? I can barely believe it! You guys are going to hate me though! *evil laugh***_

 _ **So many questions, so many plots, so little time...**_

 _ **I can answer this... Will Erin ever be an angel again? Yes, she will. Just not for a while. I do have big plans for that. You'll just have to stick around for them to unfold. Actually, the answer is stuck in this story. In a previous chapter. It's a story. So go hunt, my beautiful hunters! ;)**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **P.S. I am working on the sequel already... But as usual, my muse & plot bunnies take me where they take me... So *crosses fingers* we'll see how far I get! So far, so good!**_

 ** _Also, your support means the world to me! You guys are amazing! I love you all. I wish I could give you guys hugs & pie!_**


	97. Now: Awakening

No One's POV

A few days had passed since Abaddon's attack on the safe house, and only a few remained until Erin was due to have the twins; Erin was restless at night and restless during the day, the babies simply making it uncomfortable in any position.

Either way, night had finally fallen over the angelic safe house and Erin slept between Michael and Lucifer, cozied up between them, their wings resting protectively over her as usual.

It had been a hectic last few days as the Civil War had come to a close, the final showdown between Lucifer and Abaddon; it had put Lucifer more than a little on edge, still uneasy as if not quite believing that things had finally ended.

The Blade had even been stored in Heaven's weapons vault, which in of itself was a sort of finality for Lucifer, signifying an end to his past that he had long since felt he was trying to outlive and run from, to prove that he was good enough for Erin, his precious, beautiful, radiant, little mate.

Of course, Metatron was still a threat, but with Michael and Lucifer, as well as Gabriel and Castiel around on a more permanent basis it was less of a concern.

The Winchesters had swanned off to Bobby Singer's, taking a break from Erin's protective detail (though she was still under heavy guard with the Nephilim children still in her womb), needing time to processes Dean's latest dive into taking the title of Lucifer's newest Knight of Hell. It was understandable, however, the brothers had spent their lives fighting monsters only to find Dean a demon for the rest of forever, and not just an ordinary one. It would be a world shattering revelation for anyone.

Unbeknown to any of the angels, the Archangels, to Heaven, to Hell or any universe or world, something was about to shift…

A man, a seemingly ordinary, if not rumpled, and clearly hyped up on coffee and beer, looking man sighed deeply, as if already exhausted, sensing the change, the challenge to come.

"I am sorry, my daughter… But your job isn't done."


	98. Now: Darkness Rising

No One's POV

Erin slept, and as she slept she dreamt, hazy dreams of her future children playing, Michael and Lucifer flying after them, but then the world around her suddenly shifted, changing, and she found herself in a beautiful garden, unlike anything she had ever seen, it was awe inspiring, but she was alone.

"He- Hello?" Erin echoed cautiously, looking around, the world around her far too corporeal, like Gabriel's playful tricks and fun trips to make her feel better.

Erin wondered if it was Gabriel, she knew the Archangels had the power to walk through dreams, and Gabriel knew she was having troubles sleeping lately with the twins practically tromping in her stomach like a herd of elephants.

"Hello Cassiel." A somewhat familiar voice says from behind her.

"Umm… Hello?" Erin echoes the greeting, turning around to face the voice. "But it's Erin. Not Cassiel."

"Of course… My apologies. It's been a while." The man says, smiling in an almost nervous disposition. "Do you remember me Erin?"

"Uh, I feel like I should." Erin replies, cocking her head slightly.

"On Earth my name is Chuck. The Winchesters know me as a prophet. But others know me better as Father, and others as God…"

Erin stares at Chuck, at God, Creator of Earth, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and even more universes and parallel worlds, dumbfounded.

"So, we should probably talk…" Chuck says, smiling sheepishly.

"No, no, I _really_ don't think we should. In fact… I really don't think I _want_ to talk to you." Erin says, snapping slightly, sending Chuck a grumpy look, crossing her arms over her chest, practically resting on her very pregnant belly. So still pregnant in this weird dream, she thinks errantly.

"You're angry at me." Chuck surmises.

" _Wow_. And _you're_ a **_genius_**. What makes you think that? Did you need to be _God_ to _figure_ that one out?" Erin snarks, wondering what in Heaven and Hell she was _thinking?_ Honestly, what was she even _saying?_ This was _God_ , and she was _sassing_ the _Creator_ of the _universe?_ Who could quite literally snap his fingers and poof, she'd be dead or just not in existence, or worse, her children. What was _wrong_ with her?

"I would never do that, Erin. And I understand why you are angry." Chuck says, smiling bemused, the smile pulling up at the side of his mouth lightly.

"Really? Do you? Do you _honestly_ understand why I'm angry?" Erin cuts off, glaring a little at Chuck, figuring what the hell, Chuck, God, whatever, may end up smiting her, but she may as well say her peace first.

"I can guess." Chuck tries. "You are angry for-"

Erin suddenly takes a step or two forward, her emotions slightly hysterical, running high, not wanting to hear an excuse, and frankly fed up with Chuck or God's seemingly nonchalant attitude, her hand rising automatically, as if on instinct, and abruptly slapping Chuck across the face.

" _No!_ I don't care you didn't answer my prayers! Or that you didn't heal me! **_YOUR_** **_SONS NEEDED YOU!_** _THEY NEEDED THEIR FATHER!_ They **_NEED_** you **_NOW!_** They were _faithful!_ They _loved_ you! And you _left_ them! And I don't want your excuses about free will, or wanting them to lead, or whatever the hell bullshit you can come up with! You know, you gave humans free will, but we still have _parents_ , have _fathers_ and _mothers_. And they _teach_ us! They _guide_ us! They help us to _grow_ , to _learn_ , to _live!_ They don't just _leave_ us! _Abandon_ us! _They are there for us,_ _ **no matter what!**_ " Erin explodes. "I've known some shitty parents, they are around of course, and sure, we have them as humans, far too much: drugs, alcohol, abuse, laziness, even not caring, the list goes on. _So, what's yours?_ "

"Well…" Chuck says after a few moments of dead silence, blinking once. "First of all… I'm pretty sure I _deserved_ that… _Probably_ a few more, if I'm being honest."

" _Fuck me_ … I just _slapped_ God." Erin curses, the reality of what she just did now setting in as she looks horrified, suddenly wishing the world would swallow her whole or maybe God would smite her.

"I'm pretty sure my sons would have something to say about that." Chuck quips, smirking slightly.

Erin's horrified look turns into a small laugh then tears in her expression from the sheer impossibility and mortification of this all, her emotions going on a roller-coaster, and damn pregnancy hormones for this, evidentially she wasn't spared even in her dreams from it.

"Okay, no, no. Let's not cry, now. I'm- you know, I'm really not good with girl's crying. I'm- I may be God and all, but- I'm _really_ not good with this type of thing. And- and you know, Michael and Lucifer will probably- probably try to kill me. Even if they can't." Chuck stumbles out, rushing forward to hug Erin, not only his daughter from millenniums past, but also still in a way, his daughter now, as one of his creations.

"Yeah, okay- no crying. Really, I'm okay. Got it, nope. No crying. God commands it." Erin laughs a bit hysterically still, wiping a tear that managed to leak out anyways, wondering what the type of crazy dream this was, because clearly she was going mental.

"Exactly. God commands it." Chuck nods, arms still around Erin awkwardly. "Now, as I was saying… I probably deserved that slap. And a few more. Also, you are right, Erin. _Completely_."

"Then why? I don't- I don't understand. And I know- I'm probably not supposed to question the God who created everything. But, they- they _needed_ you. All of them did."

"I wanted them to learn; how to live, to lead, without my influence. Like humans did. All they had ever been was soldiers. But in my efforts I never realized what I would leave behind. Some omniscient God I am, huh?" Chuck laughs bitterly. "I really dropped the ball on this one."

"There is one thing I did get right though." Chuck says, pushing Erin back so she is now arm's length away.

Erin raises an eyebrow in question.

"You. Alright, and _maybe_ a few other things, here and there. But that's beside the point. I did a pretty good job on you. What did I tell you Erin? All those years ago? Do you remember, Cassiel?" Chuck murmurs gently, cupping Erin's face and brushing a strand of hair back from her forehead lovingly.

"Michael and Lucifer's saving grace." Erin echoes.

"That's correct. I told you you'd be their saving grace." Chuck nods. "And you have been, and you will _always_ be. In the hundreds of strings, timelines, outcomes, parallels, you will _always_ **be** what draws them back, Erin. No matter when, where or how. It is _always_ **you**."

"Well that's kind of a big destiny for one girl." Erin waivers.

"I'm pretty confident you can do it. I'm God remember?" Chuck laughs slightly. "You already have."

"Stopping the apocalypse?" Erin questions.

"Among other things." Chuck shrugs mysteriously.

"I've got other things to do…" Erin questions, trailing off in suggestion, now looking worried.

"You've got Heaven's newest viceroy and second in command growing inside you."

"You aren't going to-" Erin asks, hand dropping to her very round belly, as if to protect it.

"Of course not, these are my grandchildren, Erin. And I'll be happy to see them once they are born." Chuck smiles, eyes dropping to Erin's stomach.

Erin moves her hand, silently offering Chuck to touch her stomach if he so wished.

"So, you're coming back, then?"

"Not yet. I've got a few more things left to finish up. But soon. I _do_ care, Erin. I love all my creation, the angels, every world and universe I've built. I'm coming back, I promise. For now, I've got a message for you to pass along. For my sons. For Heaven and Hell. And I'm afraid your job might not be finish, my daughter." Chuck says, his expression turning solemn. " _Danger is coming_."

"What's coming?" Erin asks, her expression turning equally as serious.

"Darkness has been released. **_Darkness is coming_**."


	99. Saving Heaven

_**As this story closes, I am so wonderfully excited to begin the journey onto the sequel with you all!**_

 _ **But most of all, wish to thank everyone for their wonderful, amazing support. There are many people who I have seen time & time again review, and those most of all I wish to extend my greatest, heartfelt gratitude to! You are the ones who keep me going & encourage me to keep writing. Many review on more than one of my stories, and some on only one or just a select few of my stories. But either way, it means the world to me. I HAVE noticed! If I could give you each a hug, or meet you (in a non-creepy way, lols), I would! Honestly, I owe it all to you guys! And, to everyone else who reviews, each & every kind word of support is read & means just as much. Truly, I can't thank everyone enough!**_

 _ **Now, onward! I can't wait to continue the journey!**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

Saving Heaven

Darkness had returned, God was still absent from Heaven, Hell ruled by a different King, & Erin still so fragilely human. The Archangels & Heaven face their biggest threat; the cosmos held in a delicate balance that was now in danger of being shattered & destroyed. Can Michael Lucifer hold on to the one person they hold closest of all as the universes spin out of control?


End file.
